Flor de la Calle
by Atlantasan
Summary: Paris / Francia medieval fines del Siglo XV... Una historia de amor truncado por más de una razón,pero que lucha por sobrevivir,...así como la amistad, el coraje y el sentido de la justicia... Pareja principal:IxK
1. Dos Vidas Diferentes

DOS VIDAS DIFERENTES

Paris / Francia medieval fines del Siglo XV… Este es el escenario en donde se desarrollara la historia que ahora procederé nárrales… Situados en los tiempos de las góticas edificaciones, la sórdida "Corte de los Milagros" , un palacio de justicia, la diferencia de clases… y lo más importante…La persecución de los gitanos…

Nuestra historia cae una noche oscura… entre las tenebrosas casas… un grupo de gitanos acababa de llegar de una ciudad vecina y esperaba llegar a salvo a la "Corte de los Milagros", que se hallaba en algún lugar oculto en París, donde , con otros de los suyos, pudieran descansar de su viaje y estar a salvo de los soldados e inquisidores… Ya que ( aunque no era del todo cierto) los gitanos tenían fama de ladrones y de vivir fuera de la ley...en los casos más extremos se llegaba a creer que eran personas que tenían contacto con el mundo de los espíritus… y por ello perseguidos como ratas, llevados al palacio de Justicia, y condenados…

El grupo era pequeño y entre ellos se hallaba una joven mujer… que tenía la cabeza cubierta por un velo blanco, aun así se llegaba a distinguir su pelo negro azabache y su rostro moreno… y, también resaltaba en el grupo, por llevar un bulto envuelto en sabanas entre sus brazos, que cargaba con mucho cuidado, pues se trataba del tesoro ms valioso de su vida…

Oyeron, entonces, el pisar de los caballos y las luces de las lámparas pertenecientes a la guardia de la ciudad, que pasaba por allí… Aún no podían salir de aquel callejón o serian descubiertos…

Todos permanecían en un tedioso silencio,..Cuando se oyó un pequeño llanto proveniente del bulto que llevaba la mujer…

Haz que se calle: nos descubrirán… - le susurro uno de sus compañeros…

Silencio, mi niña… - le susurró la madre a su pequeña hija….Las luces se alejaron…

Ahora es cuando... ¡Vamos!

Los gitanos salieron presurosos de su escondite…

Corrían a través de las calles, cuando el paso les fue cerrado por jinetes que, con una expresión de terrible repugnancia, les apuntaba con sus ballestas…

Los gitanos, aun viéndose rodeados no permitían que el miedo los invadiese tan fácilmente hasta que, como un demonio salido de la oscuridad, surgió otro individuo montado sobre un caballo negro…

Juez Naraku… - dijeron sus soldados con respeto ante su presencia…

Ahora si era difícil que el miedo no invadiera a los gitanos,… El Juez Naraku era conocido en todo Paris por utilizar la crueldad y la tortura antes que la justicia… Con su deseo por purgar a la ciudad de aquellos que consideraba indignos de vivir, Naraku no tenia limites… Ahora si podían esperar lo peor…

Excelente… - dijo este con perversidad observando a los cautivos… - Ahora veremos cuanto resisten "estos" en el palacio de Justicia antes de delatar donde se ocultan sus compañeros… - luego de decir esto soltó una risa…

Su risa era diabólica… pero en menos de lo que esta duro… Ella se fue…

La mujer que llevaba la niña en brazos, rauda y veloz escapó de la prisión que armaban las ballestas de los soldados, y corrió por la calle…Flechas surcaron el aire pero no llegaron a tocarla…

El rostro de Naraku enrojeció de cólera…

¡Llévenlos al palacio de justicia!… - ordeno a sus soldados… y luego desenvaino su espada – Yo me encargaré de ella… - y echó al galope tras la gitana…

Pobre de aquella mujer,… ojala se hubiese quedado entre los cautivos: Tan pronto como Naraku se alejo de sus soldados… Otros gitanos, provenientes de la "Corte de los Milagros" , saltaron de los tejados y auxiliaron de manera admirable a aquellos suyos que en ese instante los necesitaban … Tomaron por sorpresa a los soldados, los tumbaron de sus caballos y con diversas maniobras y trucos los dejaron inconscientes… Los ex - cautivos ya no te tenían de que preocuparse, pues ya ven que los gitanos no importa de donde vengan son todos un pueblo…

Mientras la mujer corría lo más rápido que podía… sintiendo como su perseguidor le pisaba los talones, al galope en su caballo… No le importaba lo que le pudiese pasar,… pero no podía permitir que ese tirano le pusiese una mano encima a su pequeña… Eso Jamás…

Naraku la seguía con una expresión en su rostro propia de la fiera que al acorralar a su presa no tiene otras intenciones que negarle la dulce vida.

Finalmente lo logro… y con su sable llego a herir terriblemente a la mujer que cayo al suelo con un horrible grito, manchándolo de sangre…Naraku se acercó a ella, con la espada en la mano… se oía el llanto de la criatura aún en brazos de su madre… Aquel juez no tenía piedad y levantando la espada se disponía a terminar su tarea

Cuando…

¡¡No!!… - lo paró la única persona que en aquella ciudad tenia tanta autoridad como él… - ¡¡Hermano, ¿Qué crees que haces?!!

¡Este es un engendro del demonio! - dijo Naraku sin bajar la espada… - ¡¡Lo enviare al infierno! - luego añadió – ¿Para que permitir que crezca y se convierta en uno mas de ellos?…¡¡Mejor matarlo de una vez!!

¡¡No!!… - grito de nuevo su hermano y con su espada le cerró el paso a Naraku…

¡¡¿Que estas haciendo?!!… - dijo este encolerizado…

¡No puedo permitir que hagas esto!

¡¡No digas tonterías!!

ZAP¡¡¡…Se oyó el choque de los sables de ambos… Los gitanos aprovecharon la contienda para rescatar a la mujer y su hija, tan sigilosos como un gato en la oscuridad…

Pasado un rato, Naraku se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado la presa y encolerizado más que antes dijo a su hermano…

¡¡Por tu culpa la deje ir!!

No podía dejarte hacer eso… - dijo el otro caballero, que tenia un aspecto mucho mas bondadoso y atrayente que el de su hermano… - Yo también tengo un hijo…

Que débil eres, Inutaisho… - dijo Naraku con desprecio y cólera… monto su caballo y se fue…

Lejos de allí los gitanos revisaron a la mujer… Era tarde, ya había muerto… Sin embargo el bulto entre sus brazos se encontraba intacto y en el hallaron una hermosa bebe de apenas unos meses,… tan bella como su madre y de cabellera negra… El líder del grupo decidió que como pueblo unido que eran, buscarían entre ellos quien la cuide…

Y es así como era la vida en Paris…Naraku era el mas grande terror de aquellos marginados a quienes consideraba la mayor amenaza…

Sin embargo había algunos que corrían con suerte y el generoso Juez Inutaisho intercedía a su favor, pues a diferencia de su hermano este era benevolente y justo… pero no podía ocuparse demasiado de la ciudad puesto que hacia tan solo unos dos años su esposa había muerte al dar a luz a un varón, que era su actual mayor tesoro… y por cumplir el papel de padre dejaba la ciudad en las manos de su hermano Naraku, que erradamente, creía capaces…

Naraku tenía una obsesión en particular…Encontrar la " Corte de los Milagros" donde sabia que se refugiaban los gitanos dentro de la ciudad para de una vez echarle el guante a todos, pero para lastima de todo el pueblo, pasados 4 años más, el Juez Inutaisho enfermo terriblemente.

Varios médicos vinieron a verlo, solo para dar la terrible noticia: su muerte, era pronta…

En su lecho de muerte, Inutaisho pidió ver a su hermano, ya que como ultimo miembro de su familia este tenia la obligación de cumplir la ultima petición de su hermano…

Naraku acudió a la habitación, su rostro no mostraba compasión por su hermano moribundo, este siempre se mantenía serio, finalmente Inutaisho utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas…

Ahora que estoy a puertas del otro mundo… solo tengo una cosa que pedirte… - dijo con dificultad a su hermano… - pero antes dame tu palabra de que no faltaras nunca a esta promesa…

Yo te la doy… - dijo Naraku con firmeza… sin darle importancia… - ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Cría a mi hijo… como si fuera tuyo…

El rostro de Naraku no mostró expresión alguna… pero por su mente pasaba todo lo contrario…¡¡¿Cargar con el fruto del mayor error de su vida?!! …

Pero la palabra dada lo obligaba a cumplir…

Muy bien… lo haré… - dijo Naraku disimulando lo asqueado que estaba…

Una vez acabada esta conversación… Inutaisho falleció…

Al velorio acudieron casi todos los nobles de la ciudad, y algunas personas del pueblo… y en varios lugares lo lloraban en silencio: había muerto el único capaz de ponerle freno al tirano…

Naraku llego a la habitación donde era velado su hermano,… y apenas entró, un pequeño niño de unos 6 años se abrazó a su pierna llorando desconsoladamente… una vez más el rostro de Naraku no mostró expresión alguna… restregó la cabeza de su sobrino contra su pierna…

"Quien sabe… "– pensó con más sensatez – "Quizás algún día me seas útil… Inuyasha"

Ese día fue de profunda tristeza para todo París… pero el tiempo transcurre… de manera lenta para algunos y de forma veloz para otros… las semanas se convierten en meses y los meses en años… Finalmente…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**12 años después…**

Un apuesto y gallardo muchacho cabalgaba al galope por las calles de París en un blanco corcel… en una especie de carrera loca con las carretas y otros vehículos que encontraba por el camino… causando todo tipo de disturbios…

- ¡¡¡Oye, ten más cuidado!!! - le gritó un comerciante desde su carreta… enfurecido porque casi el hace chocar contra la acera…

Lo siento… - gritó el chico entre carcajadas…

A algunos les sacaba de quicio esta actitud tan impredecible, pero otros lo encontraban divertido… además ni lo uno ni lo otro le causaba problemas al joven puesto que todos sabían quien era…

Y continuó sin bajar ni un poco la velocidad a la que iba su caballo… ya varios sabían allí lo adicto que era a la adrenalina… y era cierto, amaba que el cabello plateado se le azotara contra la cara, ocultando algunas veces sus bellos ojos dorados…

De pronto llego a avistar un muro de piedra de una altura muy considerable, pero en lugar de frenar…

¡¡Mas rápido, "Colmillo"!! – dijo al oído de su caballo

El caballo aumentó la velocidad y pegó un salto tremendo dejando el muro por debajo de ellos… En pleno vuelo el chico soltó las riendas levantando los brazos para dejar que el viento pasara a través de ellos , mientras soltaba una especie de grito de triunfo y diversión…

Luego al aterrizar en el patio trasero de su casa, las volvió a tomar…

Ya habiendo terminado la prueba a aquel caballo… el chico aun se reía divertido, bajó del equino y acariciándole la cabeza dijo:

Eres increíble… - dijo satisfecho… luego añadió dirigiéndose al cuidador de caballos… - ¿Cómo fue, Myoga?

Un anciano bastante bajito, se acerco al joven que ya conocía desde hacia muchos años,… tanto como a los caballos que cuidaba…

Lo felicito, Joven Inuyasha , tiene un nuevo record …- dijo sonriente

Creo que ya lo decidí… - dijo Inuyasha aun acariciando la cabeza del animal… - Me quedare con "Colmillo"….Es muy veloz tal, como a mí me gusta…

Una excelente decisión… - dijo el anciano

En ese momento exacto comenzaron a oírse las 12 campanadas de medio día…

¿Cómo se hizo tan tarde? … - dijo Inuyasha extrañado…

Será mejor que regrese al interior de la casa… - dijo el anciano Myoga mientras tomaba las riendas del animal…- Si su tío descubre que estuvo en las caballerizas en vez de estudiar...

Lo sé, lo sé… Se enojaría - dijo Inuyasha mientras se alejaba del patio para llegar rápido a la biblioteca… antes de que su tío llegara…

El joven cruzo el patio de las caballerizas a todo velocidad, hasta llegar a la esplendida mansión de su familia…Y al decir esplendida, no estoy exagerando…Era todo un castillo señorial , situado en los lares mas lujosos de París, con un bello jardín … caballerizas, servidumbre, y muchísimas habitaciones…

El joven entraba sigilosamente… no podía dejar que ninguno de sus sirvientes lo viera y supiese que había ido a probar los caballos cuando se supone que debía estar estudiando en la biblioteca… como se lo había ordenado su tío Naraku… este era muy estricto con lo que ordenaba e Inuyasha no quería pasar el almuerzo escuchando un sermón …

Su vida allí había transcurrido de una manera mas o menos tranquila desde la muerte de su padre a quien recordaba con gran admiración y respeto por diversos relatos que había oído de niño por parte de lo sirvientes de la mansión ( ya que su tío rara vez lo mencionaba), … Inuyasha había crecido siendo educado de manera muy optima en todos los aspectos …aunque claro en algunos había salido excepcional…como clase de esgrima, equitación y defensa personal,.,…en esas clase todos lo conocían como "el que nunca sale derribado"… pero en otros le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse bien…tales como la Aritmética, la historia nacional, y otras cosillas…

Por otro lado Inuyasha nunca había salido de la zona de París donde se encontraban la mayoría de edificios señoriales,… Su tío trabajaba a diario en el Palacio de Justicia casi todo el día, solo venía para las comidas y otros asuntos en los que pocas veces compartían cosas …

Naraku no había logrado moldearlo del todo como el deseaba, Inuyasha llevaba mucho de su padre en él…, pero aún así el joven apreciaba en lo profundo todo lo que su tío hacia por él (Después de todo era el único miembro de su familia que le quedaba)… aunque eso no le impedía desobedecer varias veces…

Llegó con suerte a la biblioteca de la mansión donde no había ni un alma…Tomó un libro y se sentó a ojear las paginas dando la impresión de estudioso… justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe…dando paso a su tío…

Buenos tardes, … - dijo Inuyasha levantándose de inmediato de su sitio …

Buenos tardes, Inuyasha… - dijo Naraku con su habitual voz seria… antes de recorrer la habitación…

Naraku era un caballero maduro, y como Juez encargado de la justicia casi siempre permanecía con la misma expresión seria, excepto cuando mostraba ligeros rasgos de satisfacción… Esto generalmente ocurría cuando su trabajo no era en vano y justiciaba a la "escoria "de la ciudad…

Veo que estas estudiando… - dijo Naraku, sin observar a su sobrino sino más bien los estantes de libros…

Si… tal y como me mandaste… - dijo Inuyasha con fingida sinceridad…

Ya veo… - Parecía habérsela tragado, Inuyasha ya respiraba aliviado… pero desgraciadamente los hechos lo delataron…- … ¿desde cuando los libros te ensucian la ropa?... – preguntó Naraku con una ligera expresión de enfado…

Inuyasha miró la parte de debajo de sus pantalones: tenían una mancha de lodo... no tuvo opción…

…Estuve afuera cabalgando…

¿Otra vez? … - dijo Naraku aún calmado… pero luego comenzó el sermón… - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir haciendo esto?... Me he ocupado de ti desde que tu padre falleció, y lo menos que merezco es un poco de obediencia de tu parte… y ¿Qué haces tú? – lo reprendió con dureza…- ¡Pierdes lastimosamente el tiempo!

Yo… lo siento, tío – dijo bajando la cabeza

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala…

…pero quería elegir cual será mi caballo,… - añadió el muchacho con un poco de atrevimiento (típico en él) – Recuerda que dentro de poco cumpliré 18…

Inuyasha le ganó con esto ya que hacía mucho tiempo, pero él lo recordaba muy bien, su tío le había prometido darle su propio corcel al cumplir los 18 años…. Y si Naraku tenía una cosa buena era que siempre cumplía sus promesas…

Naraku respiró profundo… había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… finalmente dijo:

Bien,…olvidemos esto por ahora… Ha sido un día fatal en el trabajo y quiero almorzar tranquilo…vamos…

Naraku abandonó la habitación e Inuyasha lo siguió…

Abandonemos aquellos lugares tan lujosos de París para dirigirnos a la plaza mayor, cerca a los barrios bajos, donde las cosas eran algo distintas,… todos los días habían muchas sorpresas…

¡¡¡Detenga al ladrón!!! - gritaba un guardia de la ciudad mientras entre el y 4 compañeros más perseguían a un muchacho por las callejuelas…

El joven (porque no pasaba de los 18 años) tenia el cabello negro azabache, piel tostada y ropas que revelaban su origen gitano… por lo cual, era perseguido por la guardia de aquella calle como si se hubiese robado una fortuna, cuando en realidad no tenia mas de unas 6 monedas dentro del saco que había quitado al cobrador de impuestos.

"Tanto trabajo para conseguir el pan…" – suspiraba el chico mientras corría… - "Al menos me da la oportunidad de darles una lección…"- pensó luego con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios…

Con su velocidad, hizo que los guardias lo siguieran hasta el interior de un callejón…allí , fingiéndose sin salida se detuvo…

¡Te voy a cortar las manos, sucio gitano!… - dijo con desprecio el líder de la cuadrilla de soldados mostrándole su sable…

…Eso si seria una pena… - dijo el chico, sin que ningún temor se mostrara en sus ojos azules…

¡Insolente! - levantó su arma….

Pero en ese instante el joven también levanto la mano… ¡y el sable se resbaló de la mano del soldado como por arte de magia!

Los soldados miraron atónitos al gitano que mantenía una sonrisa desafiante y la mano aún apuntada en dirección al sable que ahora yacía en el suelo…El líder de la cuadrilla se disponía a recuperar su arma… cuando uno de sus hombres le dijo en un susurro…

Tenga cuidado Sr…. Corren los rumores de que este es brujo…

¡Tonterías! - dijo el líder y acerco la mano a la espada, pero esta de nuevo rodo lejos de el siguiendo la línea imaginaria que trazaba el movimiento de mano del joven…

Encolerizado miro al chico, que contento de haber despertado un pequeño terror en los soldados, gritó a los techos de las casas…

¡¡Ahora, Shippo!!

PLAF¡¡¡¡¡…

De los techos de las casas cayeron varios toneles llenos de tierra sobre los soldados seguidos de una cuerda para el joven…

El muchacho tomó la cuerda y trepó al techo a lado de su cómplice, mientras los soldados se sacudían…

Buen trabajo Shippo, te felicito… – dijo el ojiazul a su compañero, que no era más que un gitanillo de unos 11 ó 12 años…

Un placer, Miroku… - sonrió el pequeño…

¡¡No les será tan sencillo!!…. – grito el líder desde abajo aún con tierra sobre todo su cuerpo – ¡¡Escapar!!

¿En serio?... – rió Miroku en tono desafiante… - ¡Observen!

Arrojó una esfera al suelo y un humo azul los cubrió a ambos con un impacto,… y, al instante, los dos gitanos desaparecieron…

Brujería… - dijo el líder de los soldados, horrorizado…

No muy lejos de allí…

Aquí tienen… - decía con voz muy dulce a los niños a quienes entregaba los panes…

Gracias, Srta. Sango… - agradecieron los dos gitanillos y se marcharon…

Se trataba de una joven de unos 16 años de edad, bastante esbelta y hermosa: tenía una larga cabellera color castaño y unos bellos ojos marrón oscuro... llevaba una blusa roja que no le cubría los hombros, y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta los talones… su piel revelaba que también pertenecía al grupo de los gitanos, como también lo indicaban la cantidad de pulseras muy llamativas que llevaba en los brazos…

La chica estiró los brazos, cansada… había terminado ya de repartir la comida que le correspondía dar a parte de los suyos… pero al mirar la canasta de panes, notó que aún había dos… Suspiró, pero esta vez, aburrida: sabía a quienes correspondían esos dos…

En eso uno de los panes comenzó a salir solo de la canasta… la chica lo miro sin demostrar sorpresa alguna,… el pan voló por el aire como un rayo…

Miroku… - dijo Sango volteando en la dirección en que había " volado " el pan …

¿Como supiste que era yo? …

En efecto el pan había volado en dirección al ojiazul que ahora lo tenía en la mano… El y el pequeño Shippo estaban sentados en las ramas de un árbol que había crecido por aquella calle…

¿Que otra persona conozco que tenga esas habilidades y las presuma a diario?… - le preguntó Sango en tono obvio y con los brazos cruzados…

Mmm… gracias por decir que soy único… - dijo Miroku con orgullo, dándole una mordida al pan…

Gracias por guardarnos algo, Sango… - dijo Shippo recibiendo el pan que la castaña le daba…

¿Donde estaban ?… - pregunto la chica con curiosidad…

Shippo y Miroku intercambiaron miradas de preocupación… Sango no necesito que hablaran…

Lo hicieron otra vez, ¿no?...

Bueno… nosotros…

Lo sabía… - murmuró la castaña preocupada… - Saben que no deben hacerle eso a la guardia de la ciudad… no queremos problemas…

Fue por lo que nos confiscaron la otra vez… - dijo Miroku orgulloso de lo que había hecho… Sango lo miro de forma acusadora… - … no podemos dejar así todas las veces que nos quitan lo que ganamos solo por que somos gitanos…

¡Cierto!… - Shippo apoyaba a su amigo…

Recuperar el dinero es una cosa… - dijo Sango… - Pero humillarlos así, es muy arriesgado…

Bah,..se lo merecían… - dijo el ojiazul…

¡Cierto!...- repito el niño…

En ese momento se oyó una dulce y femenina risa acercándose a ellos… que sin más paro la discusión…

Me tardo un poco y ustedes ya están discutiendo, amigos...

Los tres voltearon, otra joven, de unos 15 años, había llegado al grupo… gitana también, llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda larga color esmeralda… tenia los ojos marrón claro, su cabellera negra le caía sobre los hombros morenitos, llevaba en el cuello varios collares así como pulseras en los brazos…

Hola, Kagome… - dijo todo el grupo…

La joven les sonrió…

Y bien Sango… ¿Que hicieron esta vez? – pregunto la gitanilla…

¿Por que crees que hemos hecho algo malo?... – pregunto Miroku haciéndose el inocente …

No nací ayer, Miroku… - dijo Kagome cruzando los brazos…

Eso ya lo sé… - dijo el ojiazul recorriendo con los ojos a su bella compañera …

Vamos, Kagome no nos regañes tú también… - dijo Shippo suplicante….

No creo, Shippo… la única que nos cuida tanto es la bella Sango - dijo Miroku con cara tierna…

No me vas a engatusar con eso, Miroku – dijo Sango pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas…

¿De nuevo lo mismo? - dijo Kagome mirando a su amiga…

Tú qué crees… - rio Sango …

El bullicio en las calles aumentaba…

Bueno ya estuvo de platica,… tenemos que trabajar- dijo Miroku terminándose de un bocado su pan…

Cierto, hay que llevar el pan a la mesa… - dijo Kagome

Y el grupo se dirigió a la plaza mayor…

CONTINUARA

CAP. 2

PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON UN GITANO


	2. Primer Encuentro con un Gitano

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON UN GITANO

El día fue largo para Inuyasha que luego de la falta cometida en la mañana tuvo que pasarse la tarde entera estudiando en la biblioteca… y leyendo montañas de libros de historia,… Las horas le parecieron una eternidad…

Finalmente sonaron las 6 de la tarde…

"Ya era hora…" – pensó Inuyasha estirando los brazos desde el escritorio… Había cumplido su sentencia…

Se estaba retirando a su habitación…cuando oyó una plática que venía del interior del despacho de su tío… Inuyasha, picado por la curiosidad, acercó la cabeza a la puerta y escucho dos voces…Uno de ellas era la de su tío, y la otra de uno de los jefes de la guardia de la ciudad…

Así que escaparon… - dijo Naraku encolerizado…

Fue brujería mi Sr.- dijo el jefe desesperado tratando de justificar su falta…- Artes del demonio…

Si, lo sé… - dijo Naraku agitando la mano para callarlo… - esos gitanos utilizan sus malas artes contra nosotros…es hora de tomar medidas drásticas…

Inuyasha despego el oído…

Los gitanos… según su tío eran personas que tenían contactos con espíritus del más allá, crueles ladrones y traicioneros,…pero Inuyasha no conseguía imaginarse a seres tan malvados viviendo ocultos… pero en fin jamás había visto uno así que no podía hablar… Además él deseaba unirse a la guardia de la ciudad desde hacia mucho tiempo… para llegar a ser como su padre alguna vez había sido, y suponía que entonces vería con sus propios ojos la maldad en el rostro de los gitanos…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y el jefe salió del despacho… hizo una reverencia ante Inuyasha (que se había quedado en el pasillo) y se alejó…

El joven pensó en retirarse de inmediato… pero su tío lo llamo desde su despacho…

Inuyasha…

¿Si?... – pregunto Inuyasha entrando, temiendo estar en más líos…

Su tío estaba dándole la espalda, mientras miraba la calle de noche desde su ventana … tenia la apariencia de un hombre frustrado, al menos Inuyasha tenia la certeza de que esta vez no era por su culpa…

Luego de un rato de silencio inquietante…

Parece que tu deseo se ha cumplido…- su tío hablo …Inuyasha lo miró interrogante- … mañana me acompañaras a recorrer las calles en tu nuevo caballo para la guardia de la ciudad…- aclaró

Inuyasha quedó muy sorprendido y a la vez contento… pero sabía que no era bueno mostrar su entusiasmo allí, así que, bajo la cabeza…

Es un honor para mi, tío …- dijo

Claro que lo es… - dijo Naraku con firmeza… - Desde mañana será mi deber mostrarte a reconocer el mal en el rostro de la gente, a reconocer los engaños y a justiciarlos como se debe…- añadió apretando el puño con coraje…

Si…

Inuyasha hizo una inclinación mas y se retiro a dormir…Ya en su magnifica habitación, se cambio de ropa y observo la ciudad dormida desde la ventana…

"Mañana sabré quienes son en realidad los que turban la paz de París" – pensó,… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanecía… y la hermosa Kagome despertaba en el camastro donde dormía… situado en un rincón de la habitación hecha de madera y piedra donde vivía…

Estiro los brazos y se bajo de la cama… para dirigirse a lavar su rostro en una cubeta con agua limpia situada en una cómoda frente a un espejo puesto en la pared…

Afuera su estancia en la cocina de aquella humilde casa, como todas las de la "Corte de los Milagros ", se podían percibir el olor de leche caliente hirviéndose al fuego…

Buenos días… - dijo Kagome alegre…

Buenos días, Kagome querida…. – pregunto una amable anciana mientras con una cucharon le servía un tazón de leche… - Por lo que veo dormiste bien…

Si… Sra. Kaede… - dijo la joven – ¿Porque?

Tus compañeros ya se fueron… - dijo la Sra.

¡¿Qué?!

Kagome se tomó la leche de un sorbo y salió corriendo…

En medio de la plaza mayor de la ciudad se podía ver que un grupo de personas se había reunido alrededor de un pequeño "teatrín" de espectáculos donde, al frente, los jóvenes gitanos estaban entreteniendo a la gente para ganarse la vida.

La gente se acercaba con curiosidad sobre todo los niños que adoraban los trucos de magia que Miroku presentaba con mucha facilidad…mientras Shippo tocaba una flauta toscamente tallada cuya música encantaba a todos…

Mientras que detrás del "teatrín", Sango esperaba a Kagome: pronto les tocaría salir a ellas, pues como ya se deben imaginar ellas avivaban el espectáculo haciendo hermosas y místicas danzas (típicas de toda gitana)

Finalmente avistó a su amiga corriendo…

Hasta que al fin llegas, Kagome… - dijo la castaña con las manos en la cintura…

Si,…perdóname me quede dormida…- dijo agitada ella

No te preocupes… pero ya sabes que a Miroku le gusta presumir y cada vez hace cosas más espectaculares… hay que sacarlo de escena antes de que llame la atención…

Si… lo sé

El joven ojiazul , que ya comenzaba a hacer volar las cosas delante de la gente, fue jalado del hombro por Sango que se lo llevo detrás del teatrín…

Aich, ¿cual es el problema? … - preguntó Miroku

¿Todavía lo preguntas?... – dijo Sango aburrida…

Ya esta bien… - dijo riéndose el muchacho… - Entonces salgan bailar, bellezas…

Miroku ... ¬¬ - dijo Sango

¿Qué?… yo solo digo lo que pienso… - rió el chico

A mi no me molesta… - rio Kagome… y luego añadió – ¿Me pregunto porque a Sango si?

Kagome… no digas tonterías: a mí no me importa – dijo Sango ruborizada - Ya vamos a salir…

El espectáculo continuaba, con bastante agrado para la gente que depositaba al menos una moneda en el gorro de Shippo… Pero para lastima de los jóvenes gitanos, la guardia de la ciudad ya se acercaba por allí… y con el mismo Naraku encabezándola….

A mi talón, Inuyasha… - dijo Naraku a su sobrino que iba a su lado…

Si, tío… - dijo Inuyasha algo decepcionado…

Pues ya deben imaginarse que Inuyasha esperaba algo de mas acción: poder ir al galope tras fugitivos, desenvainar su espada…pero no había nada por ahora… pero este joven ya encontraría la horma de su zapato…

En la plaza el espectáculo seguía, cuando Shippo que había ido a dar una vuelta para vigilar, llegó agitado…

¿Que pasa, Shippo?... – pregunto Miroku mientras su amiguito llegaba re-agitado...

¡Tenemos que irnos: la guardia esta aquí! - dijo Shippo con rapidez…

¡¿Qué?!... – exclamaron las chicas…

¡Debemos irnos ahora entonces! - dijo Sango…

Agradecieron a la gente y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que podían… Ya estaban por irse trepando por una de las escaleras que daba al tejado de las casas...Cuando en mitad de camino fueron vistos…

¡¡Allí!!

Los soldados les dispararon con sus ballestas pero fue inútil: ya estaban muy alto y las flechas fallaron…

¡Tenemos que irnos! - dijo Sango…

Naraku vino personalmente – dijo Miroku, que se había detenido…

¡Ya vámonos, Miroku! - le dijo Shippo…

Sigan ustedes… - dijo el ojiazul… - Luego los alcanzó…

¡Miroku, no!– gritó Sango

Miroku se descolgó por el muro hasta llegar a otro techo sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiese detenerlo…

Ya allí apuntó una de sus manos… al caballo de Naraku…

"De parte de mi gente…" – pensó Miroku y movió la mano con mucha fuerza…

ZAP!!…El caballo negro de Naraku se alboroto, perdió el control y su jinete fue al suelo… Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido… y Naraku confundido y furioso,

Cuando Inuyasha grito…

¡¡Oye, tú!! - vio a Miroku en el tejado aún con la mano apuntada a su tío…

"¡Me vio!"… - Miroku se dio a la fuga…

MALDITO GITANO - grito Naraku lleno de ira… pero antes de que detuviera a su sobrino…

¡¡Vamos!! - Inuyasha hecho al galope tras él…

El chico de cabello plateado cabalgo al galope por las callejuelas siguiendo los ruidos que oía por los tejados del joven gitano que acaba de atacar a su tío, aunque no sabía de que manera…

Mientras ya cerca de la "Corte de los Milagros"

Ya se ha tardado mucho… - decía Sango preocupada…

Kagome le puso la mano en el hombro…En eso Shippo bajo de un tejado…

¿Lo viste?... – pregunto la pelinegra…

No… Miroku debe de estar en otro lado… - dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros…

..no creerán que él… - Sango temía lo peor…

Miroku aún no había sido capturado pero la persecución con Inuyasha lo había llevado a los barrios lujosos de París…total novedad para este gitano…

Se bajo del tejado y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada los lujosos edificios y mansiones…

Woo… - dijo el joven, casi con la boca abierta…

Inuyasha bajo de su caballo, para seguir a pie… finalmente avisto a Miroku antes de que el lo viera y se acerco por detrás sigilosamente… El ojiazul estaba tan entretenido observando el lugar que no se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba tan cerca de él… lo miraba extrañado,… no le parecía peligroso, cuando…

ZAP!!… Miroku se giro y le tiro una patada en los pies a Inuyasha haciéndolo caer al suelo… se miraron con fiereza el uno al otro…

Me oíste… - dijo Inuyasha sorprendido levantándose …

Tendría que ser sordo para no hacerlo… - dijo Miroku con una mirada dura…

¡¿Que le hiciste al caballo de mi tío?!

¿Tu tío?- el ojiazul parecía sorprendido – no sabia que tenia familia…

¿Así?... ¡Pues ahora lo sabes! – dijo Inuyasha devolviendo el golpe recibido… Miroku se agachó con muy buena velocidad: esquivando el ataque…

Aquella calle de los barrios lujosos se convirtió en un ring de pelea callejera…

Inuyasha era todo un experto pero Miroku esquivaba todos sus ataques y no se quedaba atrás… llevaba muy bien el combate… A medida que se enfrascaban mas en la lucha Inuyasha sentía más deseo de derribarlo… nunca había durado tanto un adversario contra él… y este gitano no sería la excepción…

Sin embargo el joven ojiazul parecía divertirse esquivando los ataques de Inuyasha… con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, como si todo fuera un juego de niños… eso molesto a Inuyasha , lo que más detestaba era que se burlaran de su forma de pelear …

¡¿De que te ríes?!... – pregunto Inuyasha pasado un rato…

No tenia idea que los "niños ricos" sabían pelear- (Esta actitud saca de quicio a cualquiera ¿no?)… Inuyasha comenzaba a enfadarse

¡Muestra más respeto! - exigió Inuyasha …

Ja,- se burlo Miroku, mientras esquivaba otro golpe – ¿Porque habría de hacerlo?… No eres mayor que yo…

Inuyasha finalmente lo logró…

PLAF!!, y con un certero golpe derribo a Miroku y le apunto con su espada…

Mejor te entregas por las buenas…- dijo satisfecho…

En ese instante… Llegó Naraku y su guardia… que al ver la escena se detuvieron…

Excelente, Inuyasha… - dijo su tío con un grado de perversidad en su voz… - ¿Que esperas para acabar de una vez?…

Inuyasha se paralizó…

¿De qué hablaba?,….¿Matarlo?... El no pensaba llegar a tanto,… ¿Convertirse en asesino?.... pero ¿su tío? … Parecía tan ansioso por ver esa muerte… Su cara le inspiraba una repulsión muy extraña…

¡¡Atraviesa de una vez a ese gitano!!… ¡¡Degolla esa carne maldita!!…

Inuyasha estaba dudando y Miroku no desaprovecho eso…. dirigió su mano a la espada de Inuyasha, la movió y el sable salió de la mano de su dueño... rodó por el suelo…

Inuyasha quedo con la boca abierta… ¿Como lo había hecho?... Miroku giro para un lado y se levantó de un salto…

¡¡Disparen!! - ordenó Naraku a sus soldados que dirigieron sus ballestas al joven gitano…

¡Un regalo!… - Miroku arrojó una esfera de polvo al suelo…

Inmediatamente todo se cubrió de un humo tan denso que no dejaba ver a nadie… hacia toser a todos, y nadie sabia lo que pasaba… en medio de ese humo… Inuyasha sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro…

Oye… cometí un error… - Era Miroku, Inuyasha se sorprendió mucho… el ojiazul le devolvió su espada… Inuyasha sin decir nada la tomo… - Tal vez no seas como tu tío…

Y sin decir más el joven gitano desapareció entre las nubes de humo…

Una vez el humo se disipo… Naraku ordenó a sus soldados…

¡¡Revisen los alrededores!!… -dijo enojado - No pudo haber ido muy lejos…

Y aún con ese semblante se dirigió a su sobrino, que todavía miraba su espada, extrañado, en su mano…

Tío…yo…

PLAF!!… Naraku le tiro una tremenda bofetada a su sobrino en pleno rostro…

¡¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!! - le grito encolerizado…Inuyasha no contesto , solo se sobo el golpe… impactado - ¡¡Lo tenías en tus manos!!… ¡y en el ultimo segundo tu…

Yo…

¡¡Era un gitano!!… ¡¡Una sucia y detestable rata!!...¡¡No merecía ninguna consideración!!… - dijo Naraku con desprecio… - ¡¿Para qué otra cosa sino te traje aquí?! …- Miro a Inuyasha una vez mas… - Me has decepcionado, Inuyasha …

Habiendo terminado de decir esto, se alejó…Inuyasha se quedo allí un momento más… pensando: ¿Quien le había hecho el favor a quien?... Si ese chico era realmente un hechicero (poder mover cosas con la mente lo dice todo ¿no?) , ¿Por qué no lo elimino cuando le quito la espada?....

El sabía porque no había matado al gitano, algo dentro de si mismo se lo había impedido… como una voz interna, y lo curioso es que era algo nuevo y… a la vez conocido.

Mientras tanto, En la "Corte de los Milagros"… (Oculta en alguna parte…) Los tres compañeros del joven ojiazul estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la casa de Kagome, mientras la Sra. Kaede les servía sopa en los tazones que tenían en medio…

Haber si esto les ayuda a recuperar fuerzas… - dijo la anciana con mucha amabilidad…

Gracias Sra. Kaede… - dijo Shippo comenzando a comer…

Ya me preocupa… - dijo Sango dándole vueltas a la sopa sin probarla… - Esta comenzando a oscurecer y Miroku no ha vuelto…

Pues si no llega, su ración me la como yo… - dijo Shippo tranquilo...

¡Shippo!… - lo reprendió Kagome…

Vamos, chicas... ¿Olvidan que hablamos de Miroku?… - dijo el gitanillo… - El debe de estar fuera de peligro, o simplemente causándoles problemas a la guardia de la ciudad…

Solo espero que este bien… - suspiro Sango…

Pues no vas a tener que esperar mucho… - dijo la anciana Kaede sonriendo…

¡Miroku! - exclamo el trió…

Miroku estaba cruzando la puerta en aquel instante… tenia un aspecto bastante cansado pero parecía que estaba completo…

El trió entero se puso de pie, Sango parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero se contuvo…

El chico se tumbo en la silla vacía que quedaba sin decir nada…

¿Miroku, que pasó? - pregunto Kagome…

¿Estás bien?... – pregunto Sango…

Chicas, paren… - pidió Shippo – Que no ven que Miroku esta casi sin aire… déjenlo respirar… - pasaron 4 segundos… y Miroku no hablo- Suficiente ¡Cuéntanos ¿que paso?¡

No me lo creerías si te dijera… -dijo el gitano y se volvió hacia la anciana Kaede… - Tengo hambre…

…Vaya, muchacho... – dijo esta mientras le pasaba la sopa… - Tienes a media "Corte de los Milagros" buscándote por la ciudad en este momento y lo único que te preocupa es comer…

Pues,…yo no pedí que enviaran a alguien a buscarme… - dijo Miroku comiendo… - Yo me sé cuidar solo… Además no me paso nada… AICH - Sango le corrió la manga del brazo izquierdo para descubrir una cortada realizada por la punta de una flecha…

Y ¿que es esto?... – dijo en tono de reproche…

Oh,… - dijo Miroku viendo el corte… - Uno de los arqueros de Naraku debió casi atinarme…

¿Arqueros? - dijo el Shippo entusiasmado – ¡¿Cuantos eran?! … ¡¿Que les hiciste, Miroku?! , ¡¿Como saliste con vida?!

¡Para ya, Shippo!… ¡Me estas aturdiendo! - pidió Miroku mientras Sango sacaba unas vendas…

La anciana Kaede contemplaba contenta esta escena, a lado de Kagome… cuando pareció recordar algo…

Oh no – exclamo la Sra. – Y ya es muy tarde…

¿Que sucede ? – Pregunto Kagome

Olvide enviar a alguien por el pan para mañana… y ya es bastante tarde…

No se preocupe, Sra.…. – dijo Kagome con una amable sonrisa… - Yo puedo ir a comprarlo…

¿Estas segura , Kagome?... no crees que sea peligroso …

No se preocupe… Ya hace tiempo que aprendí a desenvolverme yo sola… - dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba el dinero… - Regresare pronto…

La bella gitana abandonó la "Corte de los Milagros" sigilosamente como un ave abandona su nido en la mitad de la oscura noche,…cubriéndose la cabeza con un velo color azul oscuro como el cielo nocturno…

La tranquilidad la acompañaba… después de todo las calles eran mas seguras de noche que de día… había menos guardias, y era difícil distinguir a los gitanos en la oscuridad, no había ningún problema siempre y cuando supieses por donde caminar…

Kagome llego hasta un puente sobre el rio , donde se apreciaba de forma muy especial el brillo de la luna llena sobre las aguas… se detuvo allí para observar el agua, con suma calma…Ella no recordaba mucho sobre su origen… Solo que su madre había muerto (no le dijeron como) cuando ella era tan solo un bebé, y que el jefe de los gitanos la había mandado a vivir a lado de la Sra. Kaede que era casi como una madre para todos los jóvenes en la "Corte de los Milagros", Kagome la quería mucho y se sentía muy agradecida con aquella Sra., así como con todos en la comunidad gitana…

Desde niña había aprendido a cuidarse mucho de aquellos que ven a los gitanos como una amenaza y a no aventurarse por los barrios de los ricos , puesto que allí la vigilancia es mucho mayor… también varios pasajes y callejones secretos en la ciudad que le servirían si alguna vez se encontraba en apuros y necesitara ocultarse…

Había aprendido el arte de la danza en las calles por parte de varias gitanas jóvenes de la comunidad… sobretodo la madre de Sango, que acepto a enseñarle junto con su propia hija… las dos resultaron muy habilidosas en eso, y también en poco tiempo se convirtieron en amigas inseparables… Kagome la consideraba una hermana de verdad…

A otra persona que quería desde que lo vio por primera vez era Shippo,… que había llegado con algunos gitanos de otra ciudad, siendo un chiquitín de 5 años (en ese entonces)… Kagome le tomo cariño de inmediato y Shippo la verdad se dejaba querer por todos puesto que también había perdido a sus padres por lo que también vivía con Kagome y la anciana Kaede,… además era muy entusiasta y siempre mostraba deseos de querer encargarse de tareas que algunos consideraban muy grandes para él… sin embargo nunca había dejado que lo atrapasen ni tampoco mostraba miedo ante aquella agitada vida…

Miroku, también tenía su historia…, a los 9 había perdido a sus padres en manos de los soldados e inquisidores (lo que justificaba su odio la guardia de la ciudad) cuando venían a la "Corte de los Milagros"… El a diferencia de los otros niños no quiso que alguien específicamente se encargara del… y perfecciono un arte ilusionista que solo el conocía, por lo que pronto se hizo fama de ser único … y de ser un mago… fuera de esto, Miroku era una de las personas mas alegres y divertidas que conocía… y no podía ocultar lo mucho que le agradaba utilizar "sus poderes" de manera cotidiana… le encantaban las situaciones apretadas : las veía como un desafío , era lo mas alejado a un cobarde…

Kagome contemplaba el reflejo de la luna en el agua, pensando que aunque hubiese perdido a sus padres… era afortunada de haber encontrado un hogar así, y amigos tan buenos y generosos… pero en el fondo de su corazón algo le faltaba…

CONTINUARA

CAP.3 AMOR BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA


	3. Amor bajo la Luz de la Luna

Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y suscripciones…

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

xD

Disfruten la conti…

AMOR BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

Inuyasha cabalgaba por las oscurecidas calles de París…. Todavía con las palabras de su tío retumbándole en la cabeza…

"_Me has decepcionado, Inuyasha…"_

Había hecho lo correcto… no podía matar a aquel joven de esa manera tan inhumana… no importaba que fuera gitano, era una persona… Nunca lo había notado, pero ¿que tenía su tío contra ellos?...Además durante un breve momento había tenido la intención de hundir su espada en el cuello de ese chico, pero algo en su interior lo detuvo… una voz en su pecho le dijo…"No"…Era muy extraño….

Sabía que su tío Naraku se había encargado de el desde niño, y que a el le debía todo lo que tenía… y sin embargo no se sentía mal por haber desobedecido esa orden … pero aun estaba pensativo.. Razón por la cual se había escapado de su casa a esas horas para andar en caballo… como si en el fondo de su alma algo le faltase…

Cabalgaba sin importarle hacia donde…cuando al levantar la vista divisó una figura sobre el puente…

En ese instante todo en la mente de Inuyasha se desmorono… como si se la hubiese llevado el mismo viento con el cual Kagome se despojó del velo para sentir la brisa nocturna con más libertad…

Fue como si todo su atención fuese captada por una sola cosa … sintió como si sus ojos se fueran a salírsele del rostro para contemplar más de cerca de aquella joven… por lo que se bajó del caballo y ocultó tras un árbol ,… la vio más de cerca… Era imposible de creer… frente a él,… un ángel, una belleza en carne y hueso:

Su figura era perfecta,… su piel, con una ligera tonalidad morena, brillaba con la luz de la luna llena,… su cabellera negra y abundante que le caía sobre los hombros descubiertos,… unos ojos grandes, de un marrón muy intenso… y una carita de flor, con el ardor de la vida y la dulzura de la miel… todo provocaba atracción y confianza en ella…

Durante varios minutos se quedo viéndola en silencio…sintiendo como dentro de el su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho… ¿Qué era esa sensación? … era algo que nunca en la vida había experimentado hasta aquel instante,… No sabía por qué, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de esa joven…

Kagome (que ignoraba su presencia) se volvió a colocar el velo y procedió en su camino hacia la panadería… pero esta vez con Inuyasha siguiéndola…

La chica camino unas cuantas calles más hasta llegar a la panadería, allí se detuvo y mientras compraba las cosas atreves de la ventanilla de la tienda…

Inuyasha volvió a ocultarse tras otro árbol… allí se detuvo un momento para pensar en… ¡¿Qué estupidez estaba haciendo?!…. ¿Porque la estaba siguiendo como encantado?…. No sabía muy bien que le pasaba… solo que quería saber quién era ella y ¿por qué nunca la había visto antes?... ¿Cual era su nombre?... ¿Donde vivía?...en fin quería saberlo todo…

El joven se sacudió la cabeza,… pero cuando volvió a ver a la chica ella ya no estaba por la calle… Así como si nada había desaparecido… Inuyasha miró para todas partes pero simplemente no pudo localizarla… ¿Y si fue su imaginación?…. ¿Y no había visto nada en realidad? …Después de todo, una belleza tan grande no podía ser real… (Que tal flechazo ¿no creen?)

En ese instante se oyeron las 10 campanadas… que hicieron reaccionar al chico… que inmediatamente volvió a donde había dejado el caballo, si su tío descubría que no estaba en casa… pues, sencillamente le iría muy mal…

Mientras tanto en otro lado…

Auch,… - gimió Miroku mientras Sango le echaba vino en la herida de su hombro

(N.A: En los tiempos antiguos el vino se utilizaba para ayudar a limpiar las heridas)

¿Esto es necesario?... – dijo mientras se mordía el labio…

Si… -dijo la castaña seriamente…

¿Sigues molesta con migo?... Es solo un rasguño… – dijo el ojiazul…

No es por eso… - dijo Sango con voz apagada… no pudo terminar su oración…

Lo que pasa es que cuando haces esas cosas, Sango es la que más se preocupa por ti… - intervino Shippo, que los miraba sentado sobre la mesa…

Segundo de silencio…

¿Eso es cierto?... – pregunto Miroku extrañado a Sango…

Yo…

Un rubor muy intenso cubrió el bello rostro de la castaña, que volteo su mirada para no sentir la del ojiazul…

Ya se ha tardado… - dijo de pronto la anciana Kaede …

Es verdad, Kagome no viene… - dijo el gitanillo…

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más…Miroku se levantó de la silla…

¿A dónde vas?... – pregunto Sango…

Pues ¿a dónde más?… a buscarla… - dijo el joven …

¿Saldrás de nuevo?... – pregunto Shippo

Claro...hay que traer a Kagome – dijo con firmeza… - Ahora vuelvo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Con la bolsa del pan en los brazos, durante unos momentos pensó que llegaría tranquila… pero en cuanto oyó las mismas campanadas que habían alertado a Inuyasha, decidió apresurarse… por lo que comenzó a correr…

Mientras lo hacía un collar, que llevaba en su cuello , se le cayó … provocando que la joven se detuviera para recogerlo…Al agacharse para hacerlo unas botas aparecieron delante de ellas… levantó la vista… pero no fue necesario, dos soldados la tomaron de los brazos , obligándola a pararse…

Oye gitana… ¿de dónde sacaste esto? … - pregunto uno de ellos con desprecio mientras le arrebataba la bolsa con sus compras…

Lo compré - dijo Kagome con atrevimiento mientras intentaba recuperar lo que era suyo…

Los gitanos solo saben robar, nunca pagan por nada… - dijo el otro soldado sujetándole los brazos detrás de la espalda…

¡Suéltenme!… - Kagome le pateó el pie a uno de ellos… este chilló de dolor…

¡Maldita gitana!- dijo el otro agarrándola con más fuerza hasta provocarle un dolor en el brazo…- ¡Quizás en el palacio de justicia no muestres esa rebeldía!- dijo con perversidad….

Kagome no sabía qué hacer,…cuando en eso… casi de la nada y en medio del forcejeo… un jinete apareció y arrebató su víctima a aquellos desalmados…

Durante un breve momento Kagome no supo quien era su salvador solo que ya no se encontraba siendo injustamente lastimado por los soldados sino entre dos brazos que la sujetaban con delicadeza…

Inuyasha frenó el caballo justo en frente de los soldados, dejó a la sorprendida Kagome sentada sobre la silla…(Dándole a la joven el mínimo tiempo para ver su rostro) y desmontó…Los soldados indignados por ello desenvainaron sus espadas…

¡¡Como te atreves a desafiarla la ley!!… - dijo uno de ellos enfurecido…

¿Como me ha hablado, Sr.?... – dijo Inuyasha con seriedad, mientras dejaba que los dos hombres vieran su cara…

¡Joven Inuyasha! … - exclamaron

Se arrojaron a sus pies…

Disculpe nuestra insolencia… - pidió uno de ellos…

Merecemos un castigo por tratarlo así… - dijo el otro…

Eso lo veremos después… Ahora, ¡Largo!- les grito Inuyasha enfadado…

Los hombres se marcharon veloces…

Inuyasha se volvió hacia la bella joven que tenía sentada en el caballo…Kagome también lo miro con un cierto brillo en los ojos… apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros del joven cautivada por los ojos dorados , la porte tan varonil y la ayuda que le había prestado…., y con dulce voz preguntó…

¿Quién eres?

Mi nombre es Inuyasha,… - y asiendo una reverencia añadió – Para servirte,…

…Gracias… - fue lo único que dijo Kagome antes de deslizarse por la silla tomar su bolsa y desaparecer el medio de la noche…

Inuyasha se había quedado quieto,… quizás estaba demasiado impactado para seguirla, o porque en ese instante otra pensamiento que no creía, pasaba por su cabeza…

"Una gitana… es una gitana"- pensó con cierta pena…

En ese instante un vio un destello en el suelo… ¡Era el collar!…Inuyasha lo observo durante algunos momentos en su mano… la chica se había desvanecido de nuevo…ahora le era imposible devolverlo…

La pelinegra corría por las oscuras calles de París… todavía sin quitar de su mente esos bellos ojos dorados, y de la manera en como el apuesto joven la había salvado… había llegado como caído del cielo… y al rescatarla no había sido duro ni nada por el estilo… había sido como si una ráfaga suave de viento la tomara en brazos… Que sensación más extraña y a la vez agradable…

De pronto cuando ya estaba cerca de su hogar… se paro en seco… ¿En que estaba pensando?... Para que esos soldados se hubiesen humillado ante él de esa manera, debía de ser una persona muy importante,… un noble, alguien de la alta sociedad…y ¿ella que era? : Una pobre y humilde gitanilla... nada más…

Recordar eso le hizo sentir un pequeño dolor en su corazón… ¿Porqué le dolía? … Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese de su comunidad la trataba de esa manera,… y ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría siquiera darle las gracias a ese joven…

Pensaba en esto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro… Se sobresaltó…

Tranquila… - dijo Miroku – Soy yo…

Oh,… - Kagome respiro aliviada… - Me asustaste…

¿Como pretendes adentrarte en la ciudad de noche, si te asustas con un simple toque en el hombro? – pregunto su compañero…

No es por eso… - dijo la chica, aún agitada – Pero ya me pasaron suficientes cosas hoy…

¿Estás bien ?... – preguntó el ojiazul angustiado… - Te ves rara…

Estoy bien… - dijo Kagome tratando de quitarse ese semblante… - No es necesario que te preocupes tanto… - añadió haciéndose la ofendida de broma...

"Ojala pudiese decirte porque lo hago…Kagome…" pensó el chico sonriendo por lo bajo

Vamonos ya… - añadió la pelinegra…

Regresaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede dentro de la corte…

Luego Sango y Miroku se marcharon a sus casas cada uno… Shippo como otras ocasiones se quedo dormido sobre la mesa… por lo que hubo que llevarlo a su cuarto…, luego de eso la joven ayudo a la amable Sra. a lavar los traste… poco después ella pidió a Kagome que ya durmiera, la pobre se veía muy cansada… la chica agradeció todo y se fue a su habitación…

Se tumbo en su cama con la mirada puesta en el techo… todavía pensando en su joven héroe de ojos dorados… ¿Quien sería?... ¿Porque la habría ayudado? … solo su nombre sabía…

"Inuyasha…" – pensó la joven… y se quedo profundamente dormida…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Echado sobre su cama, aun vestido, Inuyasha le daba vueltas y balanceaba al collar delante su rostro… Era una pieza de joyería muy extraña… Se trataba de un trozo de cuarzo plano del tamaño de una nuez pequeña, con un cristal tranparente en medio… tenía varias marcas alrededor hechas con un cincel que el joven peli plateado no tenía ni idea de que significaban… solo pensaba si algún día volvería a ver a aquella joven, y si podría devolvérsela…En eso, la puerta se abrió…

No bajaste a cenar… - dijo su tío entrando sin darle importancia…

No tenía hambre… - dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie de inmediato…

Ya veo… - dijo Naraku en su tono habitual de seriedad…

Hubo un breve silencio en el que el joven no supo si hablar o permanecer en silencio pero, prefirió lo segundo…

He pensado en lo que hiciste en la mañana… - continuó Naraku

Inuyasha levanto la mirada sorprendió… ¿Que le iba a decir su tío?…

No tienes la culpa… - dijo, y la sorpresa del joven aumentó… - Haz heredado la debilidad que tu padre tuvo en su juventud,… era normal que demostrarás piedad a aquellos que no la merecen…

La sorpresa de Inuyasha desapareció para dar lugar a un enojo que tuvo que mantener dentro de él… Detestaba que la gente, incluyendo a su tío, dijeran esas cosas de su padre…, aunque no recordaba mucho de él, que le dijeran débil o cobarde le hacía hervir la sangre… solo pudo presionar los puños…

Pero no te preocupes… - dijo, con una extrañeza en su voz, Naraku – Yo me encargaré de que aprendas a convertir tus manos en maquinas a favor de la ley y la justicia…

Sin decir más abandono la habitación,…

Inuyasha se sintió más furioso de lo que estaba antes… y lo más desesperante es que costaba trabajo creer que estaba entre la persona que lo había criado desde niño y una débil voz interna que le decía que hacer,… y que por más que intentaba no podía ignorarla…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La leche se hervía a fuego lento en una olla sobre el fuego… La Sra. Kaede se ocupada de ella, mientras los tres chicos… sentados alrededor de la mesa… esperando al cuarto miembro de su grupo…

Kagome, ¿se levantará tarde otra vez? – preguntó el pequeño Shippo… que balanceaba las piernas debajo de la mesa como síntoma de aburrimiento…

Es lo más probable… ayer se veía muy cansada… - dijo Sango mientras le daba vueltas a su tazón vacío…

Miroku permanecía con los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada: lo que Sango decía era verdad, Kagome ayer había estado muy rara…él la había sorprendido con un semblante extraño cuando estaba en la calle… si de verdad le había pasado algo, ¿porque no se lo había dicho? …

Miroku... – Shippo le jalo la manga sacándolo de sus pensamientos… - Si no te vas a tomar tu taza ¿me la dejas a mí?... – pregunto, ya que el ojiazul no había tocado nada de la mesa…

Oh,…si claro adelante… No tengo hambre- respondió vagamente…

Gracias….- el gitanillo se la bebió de un sorbo…

Sango estaba por preguntarle a Miroku si sentía enfermo o algo así,… cuando su amiga pelinegra entro en la estancia…

Buenos días, Kagome…

Buenos días chicos… - dijo la joven aun frotándose los ojos… y con un aire de depresión se sentó en la mesa …

¿Sucede algo malo, Kagome?... – pregunto Miroku ( ¿Cuando te vas a cansar de preguntar eso?)…

Es el collar de mi madre… - dijo Kagome con tristeza – Lo he perdido…

¿Qué? - exclamó su trió de amigos…

¿Estás segura?… - preguntó la anciana Kaede mientras le servía un tazón de leche... – Revisaste bien tu habitación…

Si… además nunca me la quito...- dijo la pelinegra dolida… - Temo que se me halla quedado en algún lugar de la calle…

No te preocupes… de seguro ya aparecerá… - dijo Sango tratando de animar a su amiga – Esa joya es única...Todos en la "Corte de los Milagros", saben que te pertenece…

Sango tiene razón… - dijo Miroku sonriendo… - así que mejor apúrate, que tenemos que ayudar a poner el pan en la mesa… - añadió en tono responsable…

Si… luego de eso no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo... – le dijo Shippo

Luego de eso Kagome se sentía mucho mejor, tomo rápido su tazón de leche,… y el cuarteto abandonó el lugar…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un silencio roto por un golpe,… dos golpes… una patada… una caída sobre el piso de lisa madera…Inuyasha se sobó el golpe sentado aún en el suelo… mirando con rabia aún a su adversario…

Joven, Inuyasha… se encuentra distraído esta mañana… - dijo amablemente su Profesor de Artes Marciales…mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse…

Lo siento,… Maestro Akitawa… - dijo Inuyasha levantándose…- No me siento muy concentrado…

Su tío espera ver mejoras… - dijo su profesor en tono serio… - Le sugiero intente eliminar esa distracción…

Inuyasha resopló un poco fastidiado… había estado intentando quitarse esa distracción toda la mañana, pero no podía ignorar esa pregunta taladrando su cerebro…

Es un poco…difícil… - dijo el peli plateado por lo bajo – Sabe que desde que soy niño, cuando tengo una pregunta en la cabeza no puedo ignorarla hasta que me es respondida…

Bien… Quizás debamos hacer una pausa para eliminar se distracción... – dijo Akitawa amablemente a Inuyasha… y tomaron asiento a un lado del salón… - ¿De que se trata, Joven?

Inuyasha saco el collar de su bolsillo y lo coloco en la mano de su profesor…

Quisiera saber que significan esos símbolos alrededor de la joya… - dijo el chico señalándolos – Pase toda la mañana en la biblioteca pero no encuentro su significado…

Interesante… - dijo viendo el collar, añadió en tono de burla - Ya me sorprendía verlo ha usted tanto tiempo en la biblioteca… - volvió su mirada al collar… -Déjeme ver si puedo hacer algo…

Le dio vueltas,… lo examinó en todas sus dimensiones durante casi dos minutos… Inuyasha mantenía la poca paciencia que tenía para esas cosas…

Creo… que es una especie de escritura egipcia… pero también tiene rasgos musulmanes… ¿De dónde la ha sacado?… - pregunto con interés…

Lo… encontré… - dijo Inuyasha deprisa …

Es una pieza muy peculiar… - dijo Akitawa aun examinándola…

Pero… ¿Qué dice?

Solo una palabra… Un nombre…

¿Un nombre?... ¿Cuál?... - preguntó Inuyasha con más ansiedad que antes…

…Kagome… - dijo el profesor ante la mirada sorpresiva del muchacho… - Creo que en un antiguo lenguaje…significa "bella flor"

(N.A: Yo me he inventado esto, el nombre de Kagome no significa eso, por si acaso)

Dicho esto Akitawa devolvió la pieza a Inuyasha, este observó el collar con muchísima más tranquilidad… como viendo atreves de ella el rostro de aquella hermosa joven con tanta ternura que al profesor le impresionó…

"…Kagome… "– pensó Inuyasha aun viendo la pieza con un brillo especial en los ojos...

Ejem...ejem… - tosió su maestro, para sacar al joven de aquel trance… le coloco la mano en el hombro – Como ya se ha respondido su pregunta...Sugiero que continuemos con el entrenamiento…

Oh,..si, claro... Gracias – dijo Inuyasha un poco avergonzado (a nadie le gusta tener ese semblante en publico)

El maestro sonrió complacido, y este y su joven alumno volvieron al centro de la sala de entrenamiento…

"Al menos ahora se tu nombre… " – pensó Inuyasha con una suave sonrisa…antes de volver a ser el mismo de antes en la batalla…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya muy en la tarde… e ignorando en manos de quien estaba su preciado collar… La bella gitana de larga cabellera negra aun continuaba buscando su tesoro por las calles sin suerte… Cuando su amiga castaña llego con ella…

Kagome… ¿tuviste suerte?... – pregunto Sango…

No…- lamentó ella – Esperaba que tú la hubieses tenido…

Sango negó con la cabeza…

Nadie en toda la plaza lo ha visto…

Kagome suspiró, ya daba por perdido para siempre el único recuerdo de su madre… Su amiga puso su mano sobre su hombro…

No estés triste… - dijo Sango sonriendo para animarla… - Ya aparecerá…

Si… - dijo ella sonriendo también ( aunque algo decaída)

Vamos a buscar a los chicos…

Caminaron juntas por la plaza,… aunque Sango quiso que hicieran una pequeña parada en una tienda pues quería algo…

Luego de eso hallaron a sus compañeros… bajando de un tejado con mucha habilidad…

¿Hubo suerte?... – fue lo primero que preguntó Kagome…

No, lo siento… - dijo Miroku negando con la cabeza – Nadie lo ha visto…

Si… - dijo Shippo – Yo creo que ya es caso perdido…AUCH…- Miroku le jaló la oreja… - ¡¿Porque me haces eso?!

Tú sí que tienes tacto… - dijo Miroku con sarcasmo

El gitanillo aún se estaba quejando cuando, Sango se acercó a Miroku y le mostró una caja...

Miroku te compre algo… - dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas…

Ah… - el ojiazul la recibió un tanto sorprendido, pero luego dijo con sonrisa – Gracias, Sango… Ya me había dado hambre…-

La caja era un paquete de galletas dulces…

Si,… lo supuse…- dijo la castaña más roja que antes… - Después de todo casi no desayunaste…

Kagome sonrió dulcemente ante esta escena… Que atenta era su amiga con su compañero… Sin duda dentro de ella, Miroku era muchísimo más que un amigo… Si tan solo él…

¡Oigan! …- Shippo protestó – ¡Yo también he estado ayudando!

Tú comiste el doble… - le Sango en tono de reproche…

No me envidies, Shippo – se burló Miroku – No es mi culpa que a mí me quiera mas que a ti…- añadió riendo…

El rubor en las mejillas de Sango aumento, aunque ella sabía que Miroku desconocía por completo el valor que tenían esas palabras para su corazón… El chico se seguía riendo, pero aun así le dio a Shippo parte del paquete…

Bueno, no vamos a conseguir nada aquí sentados… - dijo el ojiazul al cabo de un rato…

Tienes razón… hay que continuar la búsqueda… - dijo Shippo aun con migajas de galleta alrededor de la boca…

Si… - dijo Sango – ¡pero nos vemos en casa al anochecer!… - grito cuando ambos chicos corrieron en otra dirección… suspiró y se volvió hacia su amiga – ¿Crees que me escucharon?

Sin duda… - rio la pelinegra…

Caminaban juntas por las calles,…

Kagome pensaba como podía tocar "ese" tema sin sobresaltar a Sango… La castaña caminaba medio perdida… cuando una cinta de su cabello fue arrojada al suelo por una ráfaga de viento … la chica se agacho a tomarla… y como si fuera un invaluable tesoro, se quedo viéndola…

Sango… - dijo Kagome despacio – A ti te gusta Miroku, ¿no?

(Que sutil la chica ¿no? XD)

CONTINUARA

CAP.4

UN CAPITAN DESALMADO


	4. Un Capitán Desalmado

UN CAPITAN DESALMADO

¡¡Kagome!!… - Sango se puso muy roja – ¡¿Como se te ocurre eso?!…¡¿Como me va a gustar Miroku?!

Pues…

Mira… - continuó la castaña desesperada – Si a mí me gustara andaría detrás de el todo el tiempo, me preocuparía de que no le pase nada, querría hablar con el siempre…

Sango… tu haces todo eso …

Yo… - Sango se detuvo... – ¿lo… hago?

Recién te das cuenta… - dijo Kagome sin poderlo creer…

Sango suspiró profundo, y tomo asiento sobre unas cajas de la calle,… Kagome se sentó a su lado…

Si te gusta, ¿verdad?

… desde que éramos niños… - admitió Sango finalmente…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Flash Back**

Una bella e inocente niña de apenas 7 años de edad estaba en un callejón de la plaza rodeada por tres niños más grandes que ella con toda la pinta de busca pleitos…

¡Devuélvemelo! … - decía la pequeña saltando intentando quitarle a uno de los chicos lo que le pertenecía…

Si no fueras tan enana lo alcanzarías… - se burlo el pillo antes de arrojar la cinta para el cabello a otro de sus compinches…

Las niñas no deberían estar en este lugar… solo están de metiches… - dijo el otro…

Seguían con ese estúpido juego, Hasta que a una de ellos se le paso la mano, y empujó a Sango haciéndola caer al suelo…aun así se seguían burlando…y la pobre Sanguito solo quería llorar…

¡Ya déjenla!… - exigió alguien detrás de ellos…

Los brabucones voltearon… Un niño de no mucho más grande que la pequeñita (Tendría unos 9 años), se les imponía…

Y ¿que vas a hacer tú, Miroku?... – le pregunto el mas grandote dándole un empujón a chico y mandándolo al suelo…

Las risotadas de aquellos pillos eran tremendas, la niñita seguía mirando eso con algo de miedo…Cuando Miroku levanto la mirada y dirigió su mano al más grande de ellos

"Ellos se lo buscaron…"

La giro… ¡Y de la nada este se cayó al suelo como si algo lo jalará de los pantalones!…

Ya se imaginaran el desconcierto de este y sus compañeros y no fue lo único… Otro movimiento de la mano, y su camisa le tapo la cara… Intentó levantarse, pero con otro movimiento volvió al suelo…

Miroku seguía sentado en el piso con la mano levantada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro…

No necesitaron más… corrieron horrorizados, dejando la cinta en el suelo, sin antes gritar…

¡Está loco!…

¡Es un brujo!…

Miroku se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, recogió la cinta… luego se volvió ante la asombrada Sango…

Lo siento…- dijo, aún sonriendo - Creo que se ensucio un poco…

Sin quitar el asombro de su rostro… Ella tomo la cinta, mientras ante la sonrisa de su recién conocido, aparecía un rubor en sus mejillas…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Terminado el relato, Sango aun miraba con ternura esa cinta para el cabello en su mano… Kagome dijo emotiva…

Sango… ¡Que historia tan tierna! …

¿Tierna?... – Sango se puso más roja aún… - es una historia infantil y muy tonta…

No, a mi me parece el relato mas dulce que he oído en mi vida…y ¿Miroku sabe algo?...

No

¿Como?... si lo quieres desde que son niños, en tanto tiempo tuvo que haberse dado cuenta… - dijo Kagome

Sango bajo la cabeza y negó…Miroku no tenía idea de sus sentimientos… ella siempre se ponía muy nerviosa si el notaba una indirecta suya, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, era muy tímida cuando eso ocurría… además porque estaba casi segura de que Miroku no le correspondía…

Que mal… - dijo Kagome molesta – Y ¿nunca has pensado en decírselo?

Si, pero… siempre que estoy por hacerlo, me pregunta si estoy enferma, me dice que actúo raro, que lo asusto,… ¡La verdad es que no tengo oportunidad con él! - dijo la castaña casi rompiendo a llorar…

Pues entonces es un idiota si no se a fijado en ti teniéndote en frente casi su vida entera… - dijo Kagome indignada… respiro y dijo – Sango, déjame que yo hable con él… También somos amigos de la infancia a lo mejor logra averiguar algo…

Kagome,… ¿harías eso por mí?... – preguntó Sango con los ojos muy abiertos…

Si… - dijo Kagome tomando las manos de su amiga… - y no te preocupes, voy a ser muy sutil para que no descubra nada…

Eso si es un favor muy grande – río Sango…

Que mala eres…

Las dos amigas rieron juntas…

Mientras encima de un tejado, con Shippo y Miroku…

Nada del collar… - dijo Shippo cansado sentándose… - Pobre Kagome, y era lo único que le dijo algo sobre su madre… - notó que el ojiazul no le prestaba atención… - Oye ¿qué pasa, Miroku? -El joven gitano veía pensativo hacia abajo del tejado…

Olvidémonos de eso por el momento, Shippo… - dijo – Acabo de encontrar algo más importante…

Curioso por saber… el gitanillo se asomó junto con su amigo para ver la calle…Por ella pasaba un lujoso carruaje de metal, llevado por dos caballos blancos y precedido por una escolta de cuatro guardias muy bien armados y sobre caballos marrones…

Parece ser que Naraku tiene nuevas adquisiciones… - comentó Miroku torciendo la boca…- ¿Quién podrá ser?

Se dirigen al palacio de justicia… - dijo Shippo observando atentamente…

Ven, Shippo: vamos a ver que se traen entre manos…

Miroku dio un salto hacia el tejado siguiente para seguir el carruaje, y Shippo (que considera a su amigo como una especie de modelo a seguir) fue con él…

En efecto el carruaje se dirigió al palacio de justicia… y en su entrada lo esperaba nada mas y nada menos que el mismo Naraku… Los dos gitanos (en un tejado de una casa cerca, muy bien ocultos) observaban la escena con gran interés…

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y de este bajo un soldado… pero no era cualquier soldado: llevaba una armadura dorado muy brillante, una magnifica capa, una resplandeciente espada en su cinturón, cabello plateado (aunque se inclinaba más al blanco) y una mirada perversa en el rostro… hizo una reverencia ante Naraku y este parecía complacido…

Por fin ha llegado a París, Capitán Hakudoshi… - dijo este…

Estoy ansioso por comenzar mis servicios aquí… y compensar así mis 15 años de ausencia – dijo el que al parecer sería el nuevo Capitán de la Guardia de la ciudad…

Si… y déjeme decirle que en todos los años que se ausento no he encontrado otro mejor Capitán que usted…

Me alaga señor… pero es verdad que nadie ha puesto mano de hierro sobre la chusma de las ciudades como yo…

Quizás es por eso que durante su ausencia, pese a la captura de varios de ellos… - con mueca de desprecio…- los gitanos se niegan a revelar donde se encuentra el escondite donde se ocultan… llegó la hora de a eliminarlos uno a uno… - añadió con malicia…

Hablaban casi en susurros por lo que Shippo y Miroku tuvieron que inclinarse bastante para poder oír lo que decían… desgraciadamente… la madera donde se apoyaba el mas pequeño de los gitanos, cedió…

TRAP…

AHHHH…

Shippo cayó del tejado para caer en un montón de paja apilada al pie de una casa….lo cual amortiguo la caída pero para nada el enojo de la audiencia…

¡¡Un espía!!…- grito Naraku con irracional enojo – Disparen¡¡¡

Los soldados dispararon sus flechas velozmente a tiempo que el astuto gitanillo, lanzaba una esferita de denso humo plateado… nublando la vista de sus adversarios y dándose a la fuga… Pero mientras los soldados tosían y se restregaban los ojos…

El Capitán Hakudoshi, no parecía ser afectado por el humo… desenvaino su espada y fue tras el…Shippo corría a gran velocidad pero los callejones cercanos al palacio de justicia no tenían ni callejones estrechos ni nada que lo pudiese ocultar… llego haz un muro total de piedra y demasiado lizo para treparlo… además del otro lado se encontraban las turbulentas aguas del río… no tenía escapatoria…

¿Ahora… que hago?... – jadeo el pequeño…

Cuando como un rayo, y con la espada apuntándole al pecho, llego su perseguidor… el pequeño se quedo aterrado, esos ojos ambarinos demostraban irracional odio y un deseo de matar que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera… sin decir nada Hakudoshi arremetió contra él…

ZAP…

De no haber sido porque el gitanillo también poseía una velocidad admirable, ya hubiese muerto destazado… Shippo brincó a un lado de la calle… pero cayendo y lastimándose… Hakudoshi ni tiempo le dio de levantarse, iba a atacarlo de nuevo cuando una soga proveniente de los tejados enlazo al pequeño de la cintura y lo subió… causando que el ataque de Hakudoshi solo deteriora el piso…Miroku subió a su compañero con el al tejado del segundo piso de una casa…

¿Estás bien?... – pregunto el ojiazul jadeando…

Si… yo… - Shippo gimió su brazo derecho estaba muy lastimado de los golpes…

Miroku dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor a Hakudoshi… que ya lo veía como su siguiente víctima… Era como si deseara desesperadamente derramar su sangre…

Miroku sintió ese escalofrió pero no mostro miedo…Hakudoshi aún con la espada empuñada… corrió hacia ellos… Miroku apuntó su mano a la espada…La espada escapo de las manos de su dueño… Sin embargo Hakudoshi no era como otros, mostró más malicia en su rostro ante la singular habilidad del joven gitano…, pegó un salto y ¡¡tomó la espada en pleno vuelo!! …

Tal fue su proeza que Miroku perdió el control sobre el objeto…Y con esto el equilibrio…

Hakudoshi con al espada en la mano pego tal golpe hacia los gitanos que destrozó parte del techo de la casa…. Ocasionando la caída de sus víctimas al rió…

Todo se lleno de un humo proveniente del concreto destrozado…

Naraku que acaba de llegar con el resto de los soldados… aplaudió a Hakudoshi con desdén…

Impresionante sin duda… - dijo sonriendo... Hakudoshi hizo una reverencia…

Si,… pero lamento que ya no podemos interrogarlos ahora… - dijo en un tono nada de lamentación si no más bien de total de burla….

Dirigiendo su mirada al río… al parecer sus cadáveres ya se encontraban en aquella tumba acuática…

Así sin mas, fue la llegada de el Capitán Hakudoshi a Paris, y también la de una nueva amenaza.

El agua se oía a sus pies con una fuerza admirable…. No sabían si juzgarse afortunados o si estúpidos por ello…

Que bue…na ,…sali…da ….Miroku – jadeo Shippo, completamente empapado, sentado aún lado de un enorme conducto de desagüe…

No teníamos opción… - dijo Miroku junto a él…

El golpe de Hakudoshi había sido con la fuerza suficiente para matarlos a ambos pero Miroku había reaccionado a tiempo para tomar a Shippo en brazos y saltar al río como último recurso… Logró ponerlos a salvo dentro de una de los conductos que llevaban el agua de la ciudad al río…

Estás muy lastimado… - dijo Miroku a su compañero…

Tú también… Ese tipo…. Parecía el mismo diablo…- temblaba el pequeño…

Pues… para ellos nosotros somos los demonios... - dijo Miroku …

Cierto… - suspiró Shippo indignado, recordando como el desalmado lo había atacado.., luego añadió agradecido – Gracias por haberme salvado Miroku…

Por nada… pero- dijo el ojiazul aun creyendo que no lo había hecho tan bien –Tenemos que averiguar más sobre ese tipo… ¿Qué clase de hombre es?... ¿Porque conoce todos nuestros trucos?... y ¿como supo que tomaría control de su espada?...

Segundos de silencio…

¿Qué haremos?

Por ahora no haremos nada… excepto volver a la Corte a avisar de este Capitán nuevo… - dijo Miroku mientras se levantaba con dificultad… - Creo que este tubo nos llevara al centro de la ciudad por allí podremos volver…

Shippo se levantó,… y camino a lado de su compañero por los tubos que recorrían la ciudad…

Mucho más tarde, en la "Corte de los Milagros"…

Ya anocheció hace más de una hora y ni rastro de esos dos… - dijo Sango cogiéndose las manos… desesperada…

¡¡Allí están!!… - exclamó Kagome…

En efecto, ya por la entrada, ya se podía ver llegar a Shippo recargado en la espada de Miroku… Ambos estaban en muy mal estado…

Las dos jóvenes se aproximaron ellos…

¡¿Que les paso?!- preguntaron a unisonó…

Shippo esta mal herido… - dijo el joven ojiazul… - Llévenlo con la Sra. Kaede… - depositó al niño en las manos de Kagome…

Miroku…tu… - Sango no termino su oración (obvio se preocupo por las heridas de este…)

Tengo que hablar con Shako – dijo con firmeza

Y se marchó de inmediato…

La Sra. Kaede hirvió hierbas medicinales… para curar las heridas de Shippo…

Mientras sus amigas le preguntaban que fue lo ocurrido…

- ¿Que dices?... – pregunto Kagome al cabo del relato de su joven compañero – ¿Un nuevo Capitán de la Guardia?

Tal como lo oyes…. Ese tipo era un demonio… - jadeo Shippo – Casi nos rebana vivos

Entonces oyeron gente correr fuera de la cabaña…

¡Junta!- gritaban – ¡El Jefe Shako va a hacer un anuncio!

Todos los gitanos (Eran cerca de 100) se reunieron en el centro de la mini ciudadela que era la "Corte de los Milagros"… Donde se encontraba un gran escenario hecho de madera, en el que estaba de pie un hombre ya de edad pero aún con la fuerza reflejada en su rostro, de largo cabello negro y bigote…

Shako alzó los brazos como pidiendo que se mantuvieran en silencio… orden que fue obedecida de inmediato…

Hijos míos…- dijo en tono solemne… - ...siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero ahora me temo que ha sido demasiado pronto… - hubo algunos murmullos entre la gente… - Naraku, nuestro eterno perseguidor, ha decidido que somos una amenaza total para él… y ha traído un nuevo Capitán para la guardia de la ciudad cuya sed de muerte es tan insaciable como la del tirano… - la gente comenzó a aterrarse… Shako tomó más aire – El Capitán Hakudoshi ha vuelto y no conoce la piedad… ataca a cualquiera, casi siempre sin esperar ordenes y no descansa hasta verlo muerto…así sea un niño… -Pausa – Por lo que ahora tomaremos otros medidas de protección…

Las nuevas reglas de seguridad (por así decirlo) fueron las siguientes: todos aquellos menores de 18 años deberían volver a la "Corte de los Milagros" antes del atardecer… los espectáculos se realizarían lejos de los lugares más lujosos… y cada día en un sitio diferente para despistar a los soldados… luego de dejar claro estos puntos… la gente se retiro de vuelta a sus viviendas…

Sango y Kagome que habían oído las noticias, se quedaron muy preocupadas,…¿ realmente ese tipo era tan desalmado que ahora era una total amenaza para su comunidad?... debía serlo si había hecho que su líder Shako tomara medidas así…

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba nuestro cuarteto en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede …las dos jóvenes se encargaban de las heridas de sus compañeros…

Con esto se te va a pasar el dolor… - dijo Kagome con un dulce sonrisa a Shippo

Se escaparon con suerte… - dijo Sango casi en un susurro mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo del ojiazul…

No puedo creer que ahora tengamos que permanecer más tiempo fuera de las calles por ese tipo… - dijo Miroku con furia en sus palabras… - Todo se volverá mas difícil ahora…

Eso parece… - dijo Kagome… luego, hubo silencio, excepto por el sonido de las venda y el agua hirviendo…

Pero pasado un rato…

Nos vemos,… - dijo Miroku levantándose de su silla…

Miroku… - Sango intentó decir que aún no había terminado de limpiar la herida de su hombro pero el chico sacudió la cabeza…

Ya estoy bien, Sango… - dijo casi en un tono de aburrimiento… se volvió hacia los demás – Nos veremos,…gracias por todo, Sra. Kaede… -añadió agradecido y se marchó…

Hubo otro silencio, mas incomodo que el anterior, ya que Sango parecía a verse quedado como tonta porque de nuevo había demostrado una excesiva preocupación por el joven ojiazul.

Kagome notó esto en su amiga y sintió indignación… ¡¿Que acaso estaba ciego?!.... Esa bella chica se preocupaba por él todo el tiempo, quería estar a su lado y lo que él hacía era decir que no necesitaba nada… ¡¿Acaso no veía el rubor en las mejillas de Sango o la dulzura de sus palabras?!… ¡Era desesperante!…

Kagome se levantó de su sitio…

¿A donde vas Kagome?... – preguntó la Sra. Kaede…

Ya vuelvo…olvide preguntarle algo a Miroku… - dijo la pelinegra y salió…

Alcanzo a su compañero unos metros lejos de la casa…

¡Miroku! …

¿Kagome?... ¿Que haces aquí?... – pregunto extrañado el gitano…

Solo quería preguntarte… - Kagome recuperó aire – ¿Piensas obedecer las nuevas normas del Sr. Shako?

Supongo… - dijo este encogiéndose de hombros… - Además no creo que Sango me deje saltarlas… -añadió con una media sonrisa…

¡Estupendo!…ahora que su amigo ya había mencionado a la castaña, Kagome podía sacar sutilmente el tema de ellos…

¿ Sabes, Miroku?... pienso que eres afortunado…- dijo alegre

¿De que?... – pregunto este con curiosidad… - ¿De tener a alguien que cree que me voy a matar en cada movimiento que hago? – dijo bromeando

No… -"Será más difícil de lo que esperaba"- Si no de tener a alguien a quien le importas tanto…

Puede que tengas razón… - dijo el ojiazul sonriendo esta vez de manera sincera… - Pero me gustaría que me tuviera mas fe… Los amigos hacen eso ¿no?...

Si, claro…pero…- Kagome no termino su oración:

Iba a decir algo relacionado a los sentimientos de Sango, cuando el joven se acerco más a ella,.. Mirándola muy fijamente…

¿Miroku?... – Kagome parecía preocupada de ver esa mirada justo en ella…

Lamento no haber podido encontrar el collar de tu madre, Kagome… - dijo el ojiazul con un suspiro… - Sé que significaba mucho para ti…

Si… pero no importa … - Kagome se puso nerviosa

Claro que importa… - luego añadió mirando el piso – Es importante tener un recuerdo de aquello que amamos… Sobretodo cuando no lo recordamos

¿Porque dices eso?...

Yo casi ya no recuerdo a mi madre… - Miroku quitó ese deje de tristeza en su voz: lo último que quería era contagiárselo a la chica… - pero nunca olvido la familia que tengo aquí… - añadió con una sonrisa poniendo la mano en el hombro de la chica…

Kagome miro el semblante de su compañero… era de ternura pero a la vez parecía que encerraba una especie de secreto, como un sentimiento más intenso… sin embargo el chico no parecía preocupado…

Nos vemos… - y se marchó el ojiazul…

Kagome se quedo muy pensativa… ¿Acaso Miroku encerraba otro sentimiento por ella aparte de la amistad que tenían desde hacia años?... ¿Esa sería la razón por la que parecía no notar o no darle importancia a Sango? … Esa idea la dejo muy asustada… solo esperaba que no fuera eso… ojala que no…

Regresó muy cansada a la cabaña; Sango ya se había ido… y Shippo ya se había acostado… la chica dio las buenas noches a la anciana y se marcho a dormir…

Se tumbo en su cama de inmediato… había sido un día demasiado extraño, primero su collar ya no estaba con ella, luego ese nuevo capitán que casi degolla a sus amigos, la preocupación que le había dejado la actitud de Miroku y ahora se le venía a la mente el muchacho de cabellos plateados de aquella noche… junto con el anhelo de volver a verle algún día …

"Imposible" – pensó Kagome mientras los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras en la mansión más lujosa de todo París, el joven de ojos dorados acudía al llamado de su tío…

Aquí estoy – dijo Inuyasha entrando en la oficina de su tutor…

En la estancia estaba su tío sentado como siempre en el gran sillón frente a su escritorio… pero a su lado permanecía de pie otro caballero que le inspiró a Inuyasha una extraña sensación dentro de sí mismo… pero se mantuvo serio…

Inuyasha, te presento al Capitán Hakudoshi… - dijo Naraku – desde ahora el estará a cargo de dirigir la guardia de la ciudad… y muy pronto te encontraras bajo su mando… -añadió mientras Hakudoshi se aproximaba a Inuyasha para estrechar su mano…

Un placer joven Inuyasha… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la pureza del alma que ahora le tocaría corromper – Espero ansioso contar con sus habilidades…

El placer es todo mío… - dijo Inuyasha estrechando la mano ofrecida…

CONTINUARA

CAP.5 EL DÍA DE LOS SANTOS


	5. EL DÍA DE LOS SANTOS

EL DÍA DE LOS SANTOS

Días pasaron,…quizás de manera muy difícil…

El Capitán Hakudoshi cambio la manera de ver las cosas en todo París… pero de una forma tan sutil que casi no era de notar,…. Sin embargo los gitanos ni un instante bajaban la guardia… sutiles o no los ataques e intentos de Hakudoshi por descubrirlos eran cosa de todos los días… Era astuto… quizás demasiado, coloca soldados entre la gente como espías, vigilaba los constantes sitios donde se oía de sus apariciones, ya varios lugares de escape secretos habían sido descubiertos y destruidos… lo que dificultaba a los gitanos el poder volver a la "Corte de los Milagros", y aún más el llevar dinero y alimento para sus familias…

Y aunque aquel bello muchacho de ojos dorados, todo eso le era ajeno… el joven tenia sus propios problemas, cada vez le era mas difícil ignorar el rostro tan inocente y dulce de aquella chica pelinegra que lo había cautivado aquella noche… pero si quería dejar de tener esa presión que ejercía su tío sobre sus hombros, tenía que encontrar la manera de disimular…

Finalmente no tuvo que hacerlo… la presión se convirtió en deseo de superarse a si mismo y de no querer caer en un combate…único rasgo de su padre que tenía, y que a Naraku no le desagradaba… Su tutor estaba seguro de que lograría convertir aquello en fuerza de combate, y pronto eso tomaría el control de sus pensamientos… y diría adiós a todo aquello que lo distraía de convertirse en "una maquina de justicia"…

Inuyasha pasaba los días en su entrenamiento y clases... Pero por las noches miraba el collar de la joven gitana… esta vez no para averiguar más de ella si no para recordarla, ya que sin darse cuenta su imagen en su mente estaba desapareciendo…quizás era mejor olvidarla… pero no quería…

Por otro lado mejoraba rápidamente, otra cosa que hacia feliz a su tío… por una singular razón…

"El día de los Santos", era una fecha conocida en Paris especialmente por que en ese día todos…, nobles, pordioseros, ricos, pobres… merecían el mismo trato… lo que era aprovechado al máximo por los gitanos… Su comunidad, haciendo el uso de antifaces, daba un espectáculo por todo lo alto en el centro de la ciudad … sin ser afectados hasta que el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte… luego de eso desaparecían , con sus típicos trucos o por sus conductos secretos que solo ellos conocían, y no dejaban rastro…

Ese espectáculo era muy querido por todos…como Juez y encargado de mantener el orden en París, Naraku debía asegurarse que durante esto nada afectase el orden… se hacia necesaria una falta muy grave para poder arrestar a alguien ese día… por lo que Naraku detestaba ese día más que cualquier otro, pero no tenía otra opción, al fin de al cabo, podía ser cruel, pero durante ese día se podía decir que estaba de manos atadas…

También ese día podía ser el perfecto, para probar si Inuyasha ya tenía clara donde debía estar su lealtad…

Un día soleado… anterior a aquel día festivo… gotas de sudor corrían por su frente… su garganta estaba muy seca… pero no podía bajar la guardia,… y mucho menos con 5 rivales a su alrededor…

Inuyasha permanecía preparado en el medio de todos ellos,… observando,... listo para que cualquiera de ellos diese el primer ataque… finalmente todos lo hicieron…

Inuyasha pegó un salto y esquivó los ataques… sus adversarios no se detuvieron entonces... el ambiente dentro del gimnasio se volvió más caluroso… entre saltos, patadas , lanzamientos y golpes fallidos… a pesar de tener ventaja numérica, derribar al joven peli plateado era una tarea casi imposible… Se defendía como si estuviera en una lucha a muerte… no le importaba pasarse con los golpes… no daba oportunidad a sus rivales de levantarse… cada vez era más claro que la pasión por superarse a si mismo consumía su mente…

Luego de unos pocos minutos… sus rivales yacían en el suelo… Inuyasha permanecía de pie, jadeando pero satisfecho…

Akitawa, que había visto el combate a un lado del área de combate… hizo una señal indicando que ya era suficiente… los otros jóvenes se retiraron, luego de hacer reverencia ante su maestro… quedando solo Inuyasha en el centro del cuarto…

Más que impresionante… - dijo Akitawa aún sin creérselo del todo – tus habilidades han mejorado mucho en estos días…

Gracias… - dijo Inuyasha con la respiración entrecortada…

Akitawa le alcanzó un vaso de agua, el joven sonrió agradecido y la bebió…

Era como si durante la batalla se olvidara de todo, como si durante ella solo quisiera ganar, pero luego de esta su mente se aclaraba y era el mismo de siempre… eso era algo que, para alegría de todos, Naraku no había logrado eliminar…

Quiero estar listo… - dijo Inuyasha… Akitawa alzó las cejas… - Quiero llegar a ser tan buen guerrero como mi padre…

Su padre no fue tan solo un gran guerrero, fue un gran hombre… - dijo su maestro… - Justo y valiente…

¿Cómo puedo aprender eso?… - pregunto Inuyasha

Eso no se aprende, Joven Inuyasha… - dijo Akitawa tranquilamente, poniéndole la mano en el hombro… - Se vive… - Inuyasha parecía confundido… - Cada decisión que tomamos, durante nuestra vida determina lo que somos… y nos da nuestro propio significado de la palabra "justicia"…

Inuyasha estaba confundido,… su maestro hablaba siempre de esa manera, y de nada servía preguntar…

"¿Qué clase de decisiones?"… - pensó mientras abandonaba el gimnasio…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto en la "Corte de los Milagros"…

Una bella gitanilla terminaba de probarse el vestido que utilizaría en gran espectáculo del "Día de los Santos"… cada año la anciana Kaede se encargaba de que el grupo tuviese trajes nuevos, sobretodo para despistar a los guardias, pero eso no les impedía hacerlos muy bellos…

¿Ya estas lista Kagome? … - pregunto la vocecita de Shippo en el comedor…

Casi… ya…

La pelinegra salió de su habitación tímidamente, llevando un vestido ligero color verde esmeralda, de una pieza, con mangas transparentes, descubierto de los hombros y en la falda que le caía hasta las los tobillos muchas chispas… además lucia en su cabello varias estrellas de adorno, pulseras doradas en las manos y una en el pie derecho...

- Y ¿bien?... – pregunto a sus compañeros…

Te ves muy bien Kagome…. – dijo Shippo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

… gracias …

No tienes que agradecerlo… - sonrío Miroku, apoyado sobre una esquina… - Es la verdad… Estás bellísima…

Sus compañeros también llevaban trajes nuevos… el de Shippo era color verde-agua, casi como celeste, con unos zapatos de tela amarillos y una boina del color de su ropa con una pluma amarilla…

Miroku estaba vestido de un azul oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y que le daba un aspecto más misterioso de lo normal, pasando por unas botas marrones y una capa negra por dentro azul por fuera…

(N.A: Lamento si no soy muy buena describiendo los atuendos… Usen su imaginación…)

Kagome sonrió y tomo asiento en la mesa junto a Shippo… sintiendo que la mirada de Miroku todavía la seguía,… Qué situación más tediosa…

A ¿que hora termina Sango?… - pregunto Kagome tratando de distraerse…

No lo sé….- dijo Shippo… - La Sra. Kaede la esta ayudando a terminar de arreglar el vestido…

El trió dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación de la anciana Kaede… La señora salió al cabo de unos minutos… Y mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa dijo…

Adelante, Sango , … Que no te dé pena… -dijo la Sra.

Sango salió vestida con vestido muy parecido al de Kagome solo que con algunas diferencias… las mangas eran mas cortas, la falda tenia varias capaz con chispas y era rojo… aparte llevaba en el cuello un collar súper brillante con un rubí de fantasía como joya principal…el pelo muy bien arreglado, muy sedoso, y una diadema en el muy brillante…además de las pulseras doradas en sus muñecas…

¡Que bien!... – dijo el gitanillo sonriendo…

Sango… - dijo Kagome alegre – Estás hermosa… pareces… - Kagome no había terminado cuando se oyó otra voz…

Un ángel…

Todos voltearon a ver a ojiazul… que al parecer había dejado que las palabras se le escaparan de la boca…

Observaba a la castaña con los ojos mas abiertos que lo normal…

Sango sintió que el corazón le daba un salto… tenía ganas de abrazar al pelinegro y decirle que pensaba que Él también estaba ¡súper apuesto!… ¡Que parecía un príncipe!….pero solo bajó la mirada con las mejillas muy rojas…

Miroku se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e inmediatamente volteó la mirada como despertándose de su estado de shock…

Kagome sintió una gran alegría por esto…

- ¿De verdad piensas eso, Miroku? – pregunto a su amigo entusiasmada…

Si… pero… tú también te ves muy hermosa Kagome – dijo el ojiazul de inmediato, sintiéndose acalorado…

" No quería que me dijeras eso, idiota..." pensó Kagome indignada….La anciana Kaede destruyo la tediosa situación…

- Aún hay algo que les falta a todos… - sonrió la Sra…. y saco de uno de sus muebles…

Mascaras… - exclamo el pequeño Shippo… tomando la suya… del mismo color de su traje…

Ocultarían su identidad si llamaban mucho la atención durante el espectáculo, además hacían juego con los atuendos…

- Gracias Sra. Kaede… - dijo el resto mientras cada quien se probaba la suya…

No sé qué haríamos sin usted… - dijo Kagome sujetando las manos de la anciana agradecida…

Es un placer para mí… - dijo ella…

Y espere a ver el espectáculo que haremos… - dijo Miroku sintiendo grandes deseos de coquetear con el peligro… - No olvidaran nunca esta actuación…

No me gusta tu tono de voz… - dijo Sango...

A mí sí… - dijo Shippo… - quiero la revancha con el Capitán ese… - miró a Sango – Déjanos divertirnos una vez al año…

No puedo con ustedes… - suspiro la castaña…

Kagome soltó una risita…

¡Bien!…- Shippo y Miroku chocaron la mano…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La noche llego a la mansión… e Inuyasha cenaba en el gran comedor con su tío…

Todo era silencio como siempre…Salvo por el sonido de los cubiertos y vasos,… Inuyasha estaba pensativo dándole vueltas a un guisante en su plato, cuando, para su sorpresa su tío hablo…

Inuyasha… - el peli plateado levanto la mirada – Debo decirte algo muy importante… - el chico lo miro atentamente…Naraku entrelazo los dedos… - Supongo que sabes que día es mañana…

El "Día de los Santos" … - dijo Inuyasha

Exacto… - pausa – Y creo que ya estas en edad de – otra pausa - asumir esta responsabilidad… tus habilidades en la batalla han mejorado mucho… ¿puedes hacerlo?

Te refieres a… - Inuyasha no se lo creía –… ¿Formar parte de la guardia durante el festival?

Si

Yo… - Inuyasha hizo una pausa – Lo hare,…quiero hacerlo…

Perfecto… - dijo su tío complacido… - No olvides madrugar mañana…

Si…-Inuyasha se retiro del comedor…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llego el día

¡¡Que tal fiesta era aquella!!

Inuyasha nunca había presenciado nada igual… mientras salía de los barrios nobles con su tío y los demás guardias (entre ellos Hakudoshi) montando en "Colmillo"…su mirada se recreaba con todo a su alrededor…

Nunca había visto el festival en persona… y no se lo imaginaba así…

Tantas tiendas de vivos colores, los trucos, la música, la danza… Realmente había muchos enmascarados entre la gente… ¿todos serían gitanos?... y si era así, ¿como gente que hacía tantas maravillas ante los ojos de la gente podía ser tan mala? …

Su tío hizo señales a todos para que se dividieran y cubrieran un perímetro… mientras él iba al centro…Inuyasha cumplió esa orden con disimulado pesar… le habían entrado ganas de ver el espectáculo de cerca, y ahora debía patrullar… pero ni decírselo a su tío... que se enfurecería terriblemente si lo oía …

Inuyasha cabalgaba por entre las calles…. Causando respeto y admiración a la gente…

"¿Qué no pueden hacer otra cosa que reverenciarme?…" – se pregunto Inuyasha aburrido de ver a la gente bajar la cabeza cada vez que los miraba…

En eso una pelotita rodo hacia los pies de su caballo…. Inuyasha la miro… y luego vio a unos niñitos que, temerosos detrás de una tienda, ya daban su juguete por perdido… (Sus ropas revelaban que eran gitanos)…

Inuyasha suspiró, bajó del caballo… y recogiendo la pelota se acerco a los niños…

Tenlo… - dijo acercándola,… sonriendo amablemente los niños aún estaban inseguros – Adelante…

Uno de ellos alargo la mano tímidamente y la cogió… Inuyasha aprovecho para darle una palmada en la cabeza mientras este y sus amiguitos sonreían agradecidos… se marcharon corriendo, muy felices…

Inuyasha se sintió bien por dentro… subió de nuevo a su caballo cuando el sonido de una flauta en el escenario principal le llamo la atención… ser acerco entre la gente para poder ver….

En el escenario había un niño de cabello castaño muy claro, aparentaba unos 11 años llevaba un traje verde agua y antifaz… tocaba a la flauta como un maestro…La gente vitoreaba como si esperara algo más sorprendente…

Inuyasha estaba muy atento al escenario cuando una nube de humo azul apareció y de la nada un joven pelinegro enmascarado surgió de ella…

El chico fue aplaudido por el asombrado público,…. Inmediatamente atrajo de la mano de uno de los soldados que estaban al otro lado de toda la gente, una lanza… Causando un asombro mucho mayor que el anterior…

"Se me hace conocido…" – pensó Inuyasha, sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

Los desconcertados soldados no podían hacer nada… la gente aplaudía aun mas… el chico con la lanza se descolgó por el escenario, utilizando una de las cuerdas de los postes como gancho… aterrizó entre la multitud que se hizo a un lado y girando la lanza hizo salir miles de palomas de ella…

Nadie sabía cómo lo hacía… parecía magia…

El gitano se detuvo…. Y sobre la vara aterrizó el niño flautista… sus movimientos eran geniales…Que equilibrio, Que coordinación…

El niño pegó otro salto y fue seguido por el peli negro… hubo un estallido en el aire causado por ellos y de pronto habían desaparecido…

La gente los buscaba con la mirada… de pronto dos soldados cayeron de sus caballos… los gitanillos habían aparecido sobre ellos: los había botado de sus equinos… la gente se mato de risa, mientras los gitanos utilizaban los caballos para volver al escenario…

El propio Inuyasha no podía evitar reírse…

Los dos volvieron a subir al escenario, entre aplausos y una lluvia de monedas, se inclinaron… Cuando…

¡¡Les agradecemos su atención!! - dijo el chico

Inuyasha por fin lo reconoció

"¡¡Es él!!..." – Pensó

¡¡Ahora prepárense para lo más bello que este espectáculo puede ofrecerles!! - gritó el ojiazul y desapareció con su compañero en una nueve de humo plateado…

De aquella misma nube comenzaron a salir, una tras otra, varias jóvenes gitanas con vestidos y antifaces de vivos colores…

La gente quedaba embelesada con la mágica danza que interpretaban y su belleza… Mientras parecía que lanzaban pañuelos y rosas sobre la multitud…

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ya había estado demasiado tiempo fuera de su puesto… estaba por irse cuando el sonido de la danza y el choque de varias pulseras lo distrajo…

Su mirada fue a dar con una hermosa gitana vestida de verde esmeralda que bailaba junto con las otras…

El mundo se detuvo para él… aún con el antifaz reconocía aquellos ojos cafés…

La chica dejo de bailar… miró con la boca semi abierta al joven peli plateado que la veía fijamente… sus ojos chocaron…

"Inuyasha…" – pensó Kagome sintiéndose paralizada por la mirada dorada sobre ella…

Fue como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera… solo para ellos dos… se perdieron en la profunda mirada del otro…

Inuyasha trataba de ver atreves del antifaz ese rostro tan dulce que desde hacia tiempo lo tenía fascinado… pero aún que no pudiera ver atreves de la mascara estaba seguro de que era ella… su cabello, su figura, …todo lo hizo regresar en su mente a la noche en la que la había visto en el puente…

Kagome por su parte, no sabía qué hacer … no sabía si el joven la hubiese reconocido,… la verdad, le aterraba esa idea, y ahora estaba parada como tonta delante de el con la boca abierta y los ojos en los suyos…

Inuyasha fue el primero en lograr vencer ese trance, por un pensamiento que cruzo su cabeza…

"El Collar... "

Inuyasha bajo de su caballo… despacio para no llamar la atención de nadie…

La chica seguía allí… los nervios la inundaban más a medida que el chico se aproximaba a ella pero no podía irse, sentía como si sus pies estuviesen pegados al suelo…

En eso otro soldado llego en su caballo y al ver a Inuyasha se detuvo…

Joven Inuyasha… - dijo el soldado – Su tío Naraku desea contar con su presencia en el centro de la plaza…

Yo…- antes de que Inuyasha respondiera…

Dos palabras cruzaron dolorosamente la mente de Kagome…

"… ¡¿Tío?!…¡¿Naraku?!…" la gitanilla despertó de su estado de shock….

Para partir corriendo como un rayo…

¡¡Espera!!… - grito el peli plateado pero fue inútil…

La chica corrió por entre la gente… como un torbellino… sin detenerse, entre las tiendas gitanas… Hasta llegar a un lugar entre dos edificios,… Se apoyo sobre una pared…

Una vez que advirtió haberse perdido de la vista de todos se quito la mascara…y recupero el aliento…

¡Qué susto se había llevado!… si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo…. La verdad no tenía idea de lo que hubiese podido pasar… ¿Por qué la mirada de ese chico la hipnotizaba tanto?... sería porque… era tan profunda… tan confiable…como si no pudiese hacerle daño nunca… Pero si eso era cierto… ¿cómo podía un chico como estar emparentado con un hombre tan cruel como Naraku?...

Su mente no lograba relacionarlos de ninguna manera…Inuyasha la había salvado, y la había tratado con un gentileza sin igual, a pesar de ser ella alguien de rango inferior… y Naraku, era el tirano que día tras día amenazaba a su pueblo, y los condenaba a un sin fin de tormentos sin ninguna razón…

En eso una mano le tocó el hombro…

Kagome… - Sango parecía aliviada al encontrara a su amiga sana y salva… -¿Donde te metiste?... No te vi por ningún lado cuando terminamos la danza… - añadió mientras se quitaba la mascara…

Yo… estaba…

No importa, tenemos que irnos ya… esta anocheciendo, todos ya están recogiendo sus cosas de las carpas…

Las chicas se quedaron allí un rato sin saber que eran observadas desde atrás de una de las casas… por nada mas y nada menos que cierto joven peli plateado…

Inuyasha no se iba a dar por vencido,.. Tenía que hablar con esa chica, debía decirle que el tenía su joya, y pedirle que por favor no le temiera, que él nunca le haría daño… pero ella había huido antes de que el pudiese explicarle aquello… pero eso no lo detuvo, se escapo de los guardias y ahora la había hallado… Aunque no sola…

Miraba a ambas chicas platicar junto al muro… debía ser muy sutil para no asustarlas… sobretodo a la castaña que ahora acompañaba a la pelinegra…

Desgraciadamente, la suerte, no estuvo de su lado: Alguien salto del tejado y se le arrojó encima…

Inuyasha se dio contra el suelo, con un peso encima de él…y antes de que se diera cuenta… ya estaba siendo maniatado… volteó a ver a quien lo sujetaba y pudo reconocer esas pupilas azules detrás del antifaz…

¿Me recuerdas?... – pregunto burlonamente su agresor… aun sujetándolo contra el suelo…

…Si… - dijo Inuyasha enojado al ojiazul… - Por desgracia

El ruido fue tal que alerto a las chicas…

¿Que fue eso?... – pregunto Kagome desconcertada…

En eso los dos jóvenes rodaron, haciéndose presentes, por así decirlo,…

Inuyasha todavía forcejeando por quitarse a Miroku de encima, y deshacerse del nudo…pero el ojiazul seguía sujetándolo con mucha fuerza sin dejarse vencer…

¿Miroku?…- exclamó Sango – ¿Qué haces?

Jugando a la rayuela… - jadeó con sarcasmo – ¿Qué parece que hago?

… ¡Suéltame! … - exigió Inuyasha aburrido de la molesta situación…

¡No hasta que nos expliques que hacías escondido tras esa pared!… - dijo Miroku sin ceder…

Kagome se quedó sin habla ante la presencia del ojiambarino… ¿la había seguido a ella hasta allí?… y si era así, ¿para qué?...

Luego de un rato…

Miroku… - dijo la pelinegra… - Por favor suéltalo…

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Kagome… sobretodo Inuyasha, pero permaneció callado…y para su sorpresa, Miroku, aunque estaba bastante confundido, le hizo caso… y lo desató…

Inuyasha se levanto de inmediato y miro con furia al ojiazul que se quito el antifaz mostrándole su rostro que indicaba claramente que aún se burlaba de él…, tuvo que retener el deseo de arrogarse contra él por la humillación que acaba de hacerle pasar…

En ese momento tenía que encargarse de otra cosa…Miro a la gitanilla de pelo negro… que lo veía como esperando algo… lastima que había espectadores…

Kagome… ¿por huiste?... – pregunto Inuyasha tranquilo, pero a la ves muy interesado…

¿Ustedes ya se conocían?... – pregunto Sango a su amiga cada vez mas extrañada… pero no más que la pelinegra…

Yo… jamás dije mi nombre… - Kagome recordó la noche de su primer encuentro con Inuyasha… - ¿Como lo sabes?...

"Que voz tan dulce… "– pensó Inuyasha, quedándose callado por casi 4 segundos…

Oye, ¿no vas a contestar? – Miroku parecía más impaciente que las dos chicas juntas, cambiado su mirada por una más seria…

"¿Por que tiene que estar este aquí? " – pensó Inuyasha enojado… de pronto el ojiazul ya le estaba cayendo odioso…

Metiche… - murmuro el peli plateado…

Tonto… - murmuro Miroku…

¡Tarado!

¡Idiota!

¡¡Muéstrame más respeto cuando me hables!!

¡¡Dame una buena razón para hacerlo!!

¡Basta!…- los detuvo Sango…

Los dos chicos se callaron pero seguían echando fuego por sus miradas… miradas muy desafiantes…

Por lo visto no eres la única que ya conocía a este chico… - añadió la castaña, viendo a Kagome…

Si,… yo también conozco a Inuyasha… - dijo Miroku con un suspiro…

Bueno, si ese es tu nombre… - dijo Sango al peli plateado… - Nos puedes decir que tienes ¿Que ver con Kagome?...

Kagome sintió que el corazón le dio un salto… ¿Tener que ver?... ¿a que se refieren con eso?...

Inuyasha iba a hablar cuando…varias flechas cayeron cerca de ellos…

¡¿Qué pasa?!... – exclamó el joven…

¡El sol!… - gritó Miroku señalando el horizonte– ¡Se está ocultando!

¡Hay que irnos ahora!- gritó alguien que acaba de llegar…

Shippo… - exclamó Sango al ver a su pequeño compañero que los había estado buscando…

Más flechas cayeron más cerca los soldados ya se podían divisar entre el caserío…

¡Corran!… - gritó Miroku…

El cuarteto de gitanos se marchó a toda velocidad… a Inuyasha no se le ocurrió palabras para intentar detenerlos… solo observo de nuevo como la figura de "su" bella pelinegra desaparecía de nuevo entre la oscuridad…

Y se dio cuenta de que hubiese sido una estupidez pedirles que se quedaran…

Inmediatamente vio pasar a los soldados tras su persecución, entre ellos Hakudoshi

Inuyasha tomó rápido su caballo… no podía permitir que por su culpa fueran capturados…¡¡No podía!!

CONTINUARA

CAP. 6 ¿ALIADO O PELIGRO?


	6. ¿Aliado o Peligro?

¿ALIADO O PELIGRO?

Los cuatro jóvenes se detuvieron cerca de un callejón oscuro por la ausencia del sol… aún oían los cascos detrás de ellos,…

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? … - pregunto Shippo alarmado…

Miroku recorrió con la mirada la calle donde se encontraban,… siempre memorizaba lo que había en cada una por si alguna vez se encontraba en situaciones como aquella,…finalmente su memoria le trajo a la cabeza algo que podía ayudarlos…

- Sigan hacia la "Corte de los Milagros"… - dijo el ojiazul mientras se alejaba de ellos hacia otra dirección… - Yo me encargo...

Sus compañeros parecían no muy convencidos, pero hicieron lo que el pelinegro les dijo…

Mientras tanto el joven gitano se colgó por tejado con ayuda de una cuerda… desde allí, pudo divisar a los soldados… eran como una docena… y en su frente estaba Hakudoshi…

Miroku vio en el tejado de en frente lo que necesitaba… sobre aquella casa había varios toneles de vino puro, si lograba derribarlos los caballos se embriagarían por el olor tan fuerte y eso les dificultaría la persecución a tal grado que tendrían que darlos por perdidos…

Se remango…

"Hora de darle un buen uso…" – pensó en la habilidad que poseía…

Apunto su mano a los barriles…

No hubo movimiento: la distancia era muy grande…hacia falta un esfuerzo mayor,…

Tuvo que poner mucha concentración en lo que hacía….

Finalmente… lo logró….

PLAF…

Los barriles cayeron uno tras otro sobre los soldados y sus corceles… debilitando tanto a los animales como a sus jinetes…

- ¡¡ ¿Que significa esto?!! - estalló Hakudoshi… contrariado mientras intentaba, en vano, obligar a su caballo a levantarse…

- ¡¡En el techo!!… - grito uno de sus hombres

- ¡¡Allá!!

Hakudoshi desvió la mirada hacia el tejado y pudo ver una silueta cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche…

Rápidamente Hakudoshi tomó su arco y disparó una flecha que rasgo el aire… Esta fue seguida por un pequeño grito de dolor…

Bajo de su caballo, para subir al tejado…. Vio un bulto tirado en el suelo… unos hombres se acercaron con un alumbre… era solo un trozo de una capa azul oscura, de origen gitano, con algunas gotas de sangre…

Hakudoshi observo la capa, la sangre, y luego encontró algo más interesante… algo delgado y muy pequeño, pero que le dijo mucho…

- Conozco esto…Pero no puede ser… - murmuro con el rostro blanco de furia… - Está vivo- clavo su espada en el suelo terminando de desgarrarla capa… por segunda vez se le había escapado la misma presa…

Desgraciadamente, el grupo de soldados que Miroku había detenido no era el único que rondaba ahora la oscura ciudad… Y para mal de males sus amigos aun no habían llegado a casa…

Sango, Shippo y Kagome llegaron a otro callejón donde se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento… no les duro mucho por volvieron a oír cascos…

- No… puede ser… todavía nos siguen – jadeó Shippo, a causa del cansancio…

- Creo que lo mejor será separarnos…- dijo Sango – De esa manera los despistarlos…

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo Kagome con el corazón en la garganta

- Si… tú y Shippo sigan por este camino… yo tomare otro nos vemos en la entrada

Sango echo a correr por otro callejón…

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil…

Kagome y Shippo pasados unos minutos ya no veían a su compañera, y para colmo todavía oían los pasos de los caballos…

- ¿Y ahora, Kagome?- pregunto Shippo mientras el y la pelinegra estaban ocultos en el pórtico de una casa…

Los cascos cesaron…Kagome creyó que era mejor ahora o nunca…y dijo :

- Vamos Shippo…

- Corrieron…. Pero un fue suficiente…

Unas flechas cayeron muy cerca de ellos…

Shippo cayó con un raspón en el codo izquierdo…

- ¡Ay!…- chilló Shippo cayendo de rodillas…

- ¡Shippo!…

Kagome no se podía ir sin él… regreso pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar en brazos…

Los caballos de los soldados se acercaron al galope…

¡¡Iban a arrollarlos!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHH……….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto, Sango ya estaba a salvo,…estaba esperando a sus compañeros en la entrada, pero ni rastro de ellos, ya se preocupaba cuando escucho que unos pasos se acercaban sigilosamente…

La chica, todavía con la guardia en alto, saco la navaja que traía oculta en una de sus mangas….

- Tranquila soy yo… - dijo el recién llegado…

- Miroku… - Sango suspiro aliviada y guardó el cuchillo… - Menos mal, ¿Donde te habías metido?

- Larga historia…se las contaré luego… - dijo el ojiazul – ¿y Kagome y Shippo?

A Miroku no le gusto nada el semblante de preocupación de la castaña ante esa pregunta…

- No lo sé… - dijo ella…

- ¿Qué?... ¿No se supone que ustedes estaban juntos?...

- Si… pero tuvimos que separarnos…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Que haría ahora ?... los dos estaban desmayados sobre su caballo a donde los llevaría… pero no podía haberlos abandonado allí… Eso hubiese sido inhumano…

Como un rayo paso en su blanco corcel… tomando en brazos a la joven , que a su vez tenia en brazos al gitanillo y los salvo no solo de ser arrollados , si no también de ser capturados… tal y como lo había hecho en su primer encuentro con la pelinegra….Se detuvo luego de galopar un buen rato seguro de que los guardias ya no los seguían… solo para darse cuenta de que los dos a causa del movimiento se habían desmayado… ahora sus destinos estaban en sus manos…

"¿Que hago ahora?"- pensó Inuyasha observando el rostro de ambos a la luz de la luna…

Mientras tanto…

Me estoy preocupando… - dijo la castaña que aun continuaba esperando a lado de su compañero… -¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo?

- No lo sé,… pero creo que ya pasamos suficiente tiempo esperando… - dijo el ojiazul – Voy a buscarlos…

- Iré contigo… - dijo Sango de inmediato…

Miroku la vio extrañado…

- ¿Segura?... – preguntó - Ya es bastante tarde y no creo que quieras problemas con tu madre…

- No te preocupes… - dijo Sango con las manos en la cintura, y riéndose… - Ella ya te calificó como la mala influencia…

- ¿Me quiera tanto?... – rió con sarcasmo el gitano…

Minutos más tarde…

Llegaron al lugar del "incidente"…

- Este brazalete le pertenece a Kagome… - dijo la castaña tomando la alhaja pisoteada...- y estos retazos son del traje de Shippo…

- …Este pelo de caballo es demasiado fino para ser de algún campesino… - dijo el ojiazul viendo el pelaje entre sus manos… - No cabe duda… vienen de los barrios lujosos de París…

- ¿A donde crees que hallan llevado a nuestros amigos?...

- …no estoy seguro…

Miro el suelo pensativo

- Pero creo que podemos averiguarlo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Debía de estar loco para hacer lo que estaba haciendo… pero aun así, algo le decía que era lo correcto y no iba a arrepentirse… Además varias veces había oído decir a su tío que el "Día de los Santos "era el más trabajoso para él y sus hombres… por lo que esperaba que regresara a casa muy tarde… Eso le daría tiempo…

Inuyasha caminaba por la calle llevando vendas, algodón y algunas cosas de comer en una cesta… esperaba que nadie lo viera dirigirse al lugar que tenía más vegetación, cerca al río…

Llegó, finalmente, al sitio donde los había dejado… había "alguien" consiente…

- Silencio "Colmillo"… - dijo Inuyasha al animal en un susurro – Soy yo…

En caballo dejo de alborotarse para dejar pasar a Inuyasha dentro de los arbustos… allí en un claro no muy visible desde fuera, y sobre una cama de hojas, el joven peli plateado había acostado a los dos gitanillos que aún no recobraban el conocimiento… y había dejado a su caballo cuidándolos mientras el iba por las cosas…

- No han despertado aún ¿eh?... – Inuyasha dejo las cosas aun lado… y sacó una zanahoria – Buen trabajo… - añadió acariciando la cabeza del equino…

Mientras el animal comía… Inuyasha tomo las vendas y se acerco al gitanillo que tenía un herida en el codo…

Nunca había realizado un vendaje, pero varias veces había visto a distintos criados de su casa hacerlos en él mismo… pues de niño era muy inquieto y era natural que en sus proezas infantiles se hiciera daño de vez en cuando…

Primero lavó la herida con un poco de vino y luego la vendó con cuidado…En el proceso no despertó al gitanillo, pero comenzó a sentir cierta indignación dentro de sí mismo… ¡Era solo un niño!… no lo creía capaz de haber cometido nada tan horrible como para merecer ese trato…

"¿Que es lo que en realidad haces?, Tío…" – pensó Inuyasha mientras terminaba de hacer el vendaje…

Una vez habiendo terminado con el chiquillo, se acercó a la gitana…

Rogaba porque ella no tuviera nada grave… puesto que se ponía muy nervioso al tener que revisar su cuerpo en busca de rasguños o alguna herida…

"No tiene heridas… "- suspiro Inuyasha…

Tomó un paño y remojó en el río y dirigiéndose a la gitanilla,…la enderezó ligeramente y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro… no pudo evitar sentirse extraño por dentro al tener el cuerpo de la esta bella pelinegra cerca del suyo…

Su rostro era tan bello… y aparte de eso, se veía puro, frágil y dulce a la poca luz de la luna, que era lo único que alumbraba ese sitio…

Tan distraído estaba ( no estaría mal decir embobado) viendo la cara de la pelinegra que sin darse cuenta deslizo su mano por el cuello y luego sobre la parte del pecho descubierta de Kagome….

La joven despertó…

- AHHHHH

¡Vaya gritó que pegó!

- DESCARADO

PLAF

Kagome se apartó, bastante ruborizada, del joven que se estaba sobando muy adolorido la mejilla derecha…

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme así?!… - protesto la gitanilla muy indignada…

- ¡Espera!… No… no es… ¡No es lo que tú estás pensando!

- ¿Entonces que supone que hacías? …

- Yo…este…

Antes de contestara, Kagome noto a su compañerito a un lado suyo…

- ¡Shippo!…

La chica se olvidó de la explicación de Inuyasha… y se acerco al gitanillo… le acaricio la frente mientras lo veía acongojada…

- Lo siento,…Shippo… - murmuró ella…

Inuyasha se le acercó…

- Su herida no es tan grave… - dijo despacio aún con miedo de recibir otro golpe o grito…

Kagome examinó a su amigo, y vio la venda en su codo...Supuso que el joven ojiambarino, lo había vendado… aún así no dijo nada…solo observo preocupada la oscuridad que los rodeaba…

Debía de ser muy tarde… y ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, ni que tan lejos estaba de su hogar… Sea como sea ella tenía que regresar allá y llevar a Shippo consigo… tuvo la intensión de cargar al niño e irse de inmediato…

Intento levantarse… pero sus piernas aún estaban muy débiles... perdió el equilibrio… Inuyasha la sujeto de los hombros…

- Todavía estás débil… - dijo el joven… - Tienes que descansar un rato…

- … ya es muy tarde… - dijo la gitana en voz baja… - Es peligroso que estemos aquí…

Intento soltarse de él… pero Inuyasha con mas suavidad la volvió a sentar sobre la hierba y con las manos aun apoyadas en sus hombros le dijo…

- Tranquilízate por favor , Kagome… - mirándola a los ojos… - Yo no voy a dejar que les hagan daño a ti o a Shippo… voy a estar aquí con ustedes hasta que puedan irse…y los protegeré si algo pasa, …

Luego añadió…

- Lo prometo

Kagome observó, sorprendida y con cierta admiración, los ojos de Inuyasha,… como buscando una prueba de sinceridad en aquellos soles dorados…

Sus palabras eran verdaderas… se sintió más segura, pero en ese instante surgió, en ella, como una sensación de nerviosismo: el chico todavía no la había soltado y sus rostros estaban bastante cerca… Además la miraba tan fijamente que parecía que nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo… sintió que su rostro se ponía caliente…

Pero recordó algo que la hizo romper el silencio…

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...- dijo la joven despacio… despertando a Inuyasha de su ensoñación…

El peli plateado se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho rato pegado a la joven… se aparto algo avergonzado, pero con la pregunta clara...

Despacio saco un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su chaqueta…

- Mi collar… - exclamó Kagome… mientras extendía su mano,… tomó la joya, como si fuese el tesoro más valioso de su vida…

- Lo recogí la otra vez… - explicó Inuyasha complacido con su semblante– Te estaba buscando para devolvértelo…

- …Gracias… - fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar Kagome…

Nunca esa palabra le había sido tan grata a Inuyasha, se sentía muy bien por dentro… y el tan solo ver esa bella sonrisa dedicada solo a él lo hizo sentirse con suficiente confianza como para entablar una conversación…

- En él está tu nombre ¿verdad?... – preguntó…

- Si… - dijo Kagome, tomando más amabilidad en su voz… - En realidad, era de mi madre….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es por aquí?

Preguntaba Sango mientras seguía al ojiazul…

- Aquí se dirigen las huellas del caballo que llevaba más peso… - dijo Miroku observando el suelo… - No veo otra manera de seguirlos…

- Pero… no se dirige al palacio de Justicia... – dijo la castaña extrañada - ¿a donde los estarán llevando?…

- Yo no…

Miroku no había terminado su frase, cuando…

¡Un par de soldados pasaban por aquella calle!…

El gitano actuó rápido: tomo a Sango de la mano y pegándola a su cuerpo se ocultaron en un callejón bastante estrecho…

Hizo un sonido en la oscuridad indicando silencio…

Sango sabía que todo eso era para asegurase de que no los atraparan,… pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera más de lo normal: estaba entre los brazos de su querido pelinegro…

Era tan hermosa la sensación de estar tan cerca de él, de sentir sus manos en su espalda, su respiración sobre su cabello y percibir el aroma de su cuello. Cada día estaba más segura del profundo amor que sentía por él desde que era pequeña…deseaba que ese instante fuera eterno…

No pudo evitarlo, y acerco su cabeza al hombro del chico, para apoyarse sobre el…

Miroku estaba más que todo concentrado en observar a los guardias para salir de su escondite, en cuanto estos hubiesen cruzado la calle… pero, en eso, pudo sentir la cabeza de Sango apoyada en su hombro de una manera bastante tierna… algo raro comenzó a sentir en su pecho mientras percibía el delicioso aroma del cabello de la castaña…

Sango sintió un regocijo enorme en su corazón cuando pudo darse cuenta de que Miroku respiraba con más fuerza, como si quisiese embriagarse con el aroma que ella despedía… Ilusionada, la chica levantó el rostro, para chocarse con la mirada del joven,

Un rubor cubrió de nuevo sus mejillas…no sabía que decirle… pero el fue el primero en hablar…

- Ya se fueron… - dijo Miroku …

Salió del callejón, separándose por completo de Sango…

- Tenemos que seguir… - añadió sin volver a mirar a la chica…

Sango sin decir nada,…respiro profundo y asintió…

"¿Qué me paso?"- se preguntó Miroku como reprochándose sus acciones – "Durante un minuto me sentí como adormecido… "- sacudió la cabeza… - "No,…tengo que concentrarme si quiero encontrar a Shippo y a mi… "- paró su pensamiento - "… a Kagome..."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ...Y porque nadie llego a conocer bien a mi madre… - decía Kagome, compartiendo ese relato con Inuyasha… -me pusieron el nombre puesto en este medallón…

- …Pues… te queda muy bien… - dijo Inuyasha observando a la bella gitana mirar su medallón en su mano...

De verdad parecía una hermosa flor…

La chica no tardo en darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Inuyasha,…

Sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño salto,… y que su rostro se había calentado…

El peli plateado continúo…

- … así que tu madre murió a los pocos días de nacer tú… - dijo Inuyasha en cierto tono melancólico… - Lo siento mucho…

Kagome vio que eso fue profundo para Inuyasha… el chico, de pronto miraba el suelo, como pensativo… La gitana se aproximo a él… con deseos de saber que le pasaba…

- ..debe de haber sido muy duro para ti… - continuo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos y sorprendiendo a la joven… - Perderla siendo tan pequeña… de verdad me duele mucho oír eso, Kagome…

"Que chico tan dulce…"- pensó Kagome observando con ternura y a la vez con fascinación el rostro del joven que estaba a su lado…Le encantaba la sinceridad con la que decía esas palabras... parecía coma si comprendiera su dolor, y como si de verdad estuviese dispuesto a ayudarla… esto disipo varias dudas para la bella gitana…

Ese joven podía ser pariente de Naraku… pero no se parecía en nada a el… su forma de ver las cosas era totalmente distinta,… y todo estaba en lo que ahora estaba haciendo por ella y por Shippo … Y ella había huido de él en el festival,… nunca más volvería hacerlo: Ahora sabía que ese gallardo joven nunca le haría daño…

Inuyasha notó este cambio de trato en la pelinegra y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz… Era más que felicidad era como una extraña mezcla de alegría y ansiedad… porque le alegraba que ya no lo viese como un peligro ,pero lo inquietaba como fuese ahora el trato entre ellos…

Ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro… y esta vez parecía que la atracción fuese mutua, a Inuyasha le hubiese encantado hacer algo mas que solo mirarse…acerco su rostro al de la gitana, y ella no se corrió…

Pero de nuevo la suerte no estuvo de su lado…

- ¡Oye tú!… ¡¿Que le estás haciendo a Kagome?!…

- … - Inuyasha se había sonrojado sin saber que dar por explicación cuando volteo a ver quien le había hablado…

- ¡Shippo! - Kagome fue a verlo de inmediato… - Despertaste

Inuyasha suspiro… ¿no podía el enano ese, haber despertado en un momento mas oportuno?…

Pero ni modo…

- ¿Te duele tu brazo?… - preguntaba la gitana a su amigo...

- No… ya no… - dijo el sonriendo… luego miro a Inuyasha… - ¿Quién es él?, ¿Donde estamos?- añadió mirando a su alrededor…

- En un lugar seguro… - dijo Kagome tranquila – y gracias a Inuyasha…

Shippo tardo un poco en creer que ese joven que vestía ropas lujosas, tenía un corcel de raza muy fina y llevaba una espada en su cinturón, los hubiese ayudado,… pero Kagome se lo aseguraba por lo que confió ciegamente en el ojiambarino…

- …entonces tu me vendaste… - dijo Shippo, Inuyasha asintió… - ...gracias… - añadió sonriendo medias…

- De nada… - Inuyasha extendió la mano para estrechar la del chiquillo…

Shippo miro la mano no muy convencido… pero cuando iba a acercar la suya, otra cosa llamo su atención…

- ¿Que fue ese sonido?... – pregunto el niño extrañado…

El caballo de Inuyasha comenzó a alborotarse…

- Oh no,… - murmuró Inuyasha…

Alguien se acercaba…

El joven desenvainó su espada… y Kagome, se pusó delante de Shippo…

Oyeron voces…

- ¿Qué hace un caballo , aquí?....- Dijo Sango extrañada..

- Nada útil… - dijo el ojiazul… mientras el y la castaña atravesaban los arbustos…

Kagome y Shippo exclamaron alegres…

- ¡Miroku!… ¡Sango!…

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Shippo!… ¡Que alegría!- dijo la castaña abrazándolos… - ¿Están bien?...

- Si… - dijo Kagome, y luego añadió viendo al peli plateado… - Inuyasha nos salvo…

- Nos ha ayudado… - dijo el niño…

Todos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha, que de nuevo intercambiaba miradas con el ojiazul,…. Esto creó un ambiente muy tenso.

Sin embargo esta vez Miroku parecía que no estaba tan extrañado por esto, y antes de que alguien dijera algo,…

- Oye… - dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha en un tono muy serio… - Tenemos que hablar…

Inuyasha alzó las cejas, confundido pero, asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a apartarse de los otros…

Las dos chicas se miraron preocupadas…aún no habían olvidado que esos dos jóvenes no se llevaban nada bien, y que la ultima vez les falto poco para sacarse los ojos…

- Oigan chicos… - Kagome intento detenerlos pero Miroku la paro diciendo...

- Descuiden, solo vamos a hablar…

"No me importa si vamos mas allá de las palabras…" – pensó Inuyasha, recordando su pelea anterior con aquel gitano, mientras se apartaban de los demás para hablar sin ser oídos…

CONTINUARA

CAP. 7

DECISIONES


	7. Decisiones

_**Quiero agradecer a Paulaa, **__**Crystal Butterfly 92**__**, **__**setsuna17**__** y lili larrs por seguir hasta ahora mi historia y por lo creativo de sus comentarios, espero que sigan manteniéndose así… Recomiéndenme a sus amigos,…**_

_**Sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo… **_

DECISIONES

Estaba de más decir que a Inuyasha no le agradaba el joven pelinegro pero aun así, solo con la mirada, él le había dicho que tenían algo importante de que hablar… Algo muy serio, por lo que ahora lo seguía por la orilla del rio…

Ya unos metros alejados del resto, se detuvieron…

Te llamas Miroku, ¿verdad? - preguntó Inuyasha, a lo que el gitano asintió – de ¿qué quieres hablar?

…tiene que ver con lo que haces…- dijo el ojiazul con un suspiro…

¿A qué te refieres?

Salvaste a Kagome y Shippo… cuando se suponía que tenias que entregarlos… - lo miró- es más creo que tu tío se hubiese enorgullecido de ti si hubieses hecho…

Mi tío… - recordó Inuyasha con fastidio… - …estará decepcionado… - recordó algo… – y no es la primera vez…

Inuyasha recordó las palabras de su tío…el día en que conoció a Miroku… y lo dejo vivir…

"_¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!… ¡Lo tenías en tus manos! ¡y en el último segundo tú!… Me has decepcionado, Inuyasha…"_

Así, es… - dijo el gitano… mientras miraba correr el río.

Cierto – exclamó el peli plateado de pronto - Tú me debes la vida… - dijo cruzando los brazos, con cierto orgullo en su voz…

No… - dijo Miroku tranquilo,… - Yo también pude haberte matado si lo hubiese querido …

En un movimiento inesperado, Miroku dio un giro y apuntó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada en el cinturón de Inuyasha,…

Esta se salió de la vaina y fue a dar a la mano abierta del gitano…tal y como había sucedido la vez anterior… el ojiazul sonrió burlonamente ante la cara del peli plateado…

Ahora ¿te acuerdas?... – pregunto burlonamente, mientras apuntaba la espada al cuello de Inuyasha, este asintió…

Si puedes hacer eso cuando quieres… - Inuyasha se refería a tomar el control de los objetos… añadió torciendo la boca - Creo que estamos a mano…

La vida se divide entre las cosas que queremos hacer y las que debemos hacer… - dijo Miroku mientras devolvía la espada, e Inuyasha la guardaba en su cinturón…- Duro pero cierto, el verdadero enigma es porque elegimos una, ya sea cualquiera de las dos…

Inuyasha se sorprendió mucho de escuchar todo esto de un gitano, que al principio no quería ni oír… de pronto y recordando el primer día en que lo vio,… tuvo una curiosidad…

Y a la vez una preocupación….

¿Tu vida siempre es así?... – pregunto el ojiambarino,..

… como la de cualquier marginado… - dijo este mientras tomando el control de una piedrita la arrojaba al rio… - o de alguien sin virtudes, como nos llama Naraku… - suspiró - pero en fin, el tema de esta charla no soy yo sino tú…

¿Qué?...- Inuyasha se sintió indignado entendiendo el significado de las palabras del pelinegro…

¿Por qué nos ayudas ?… - pregunto Miroku penetrándolo con la mirada… - ¿Por qué, si eres algo tan cercano a Naraku, no compartes su punto de vista?... ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha calmó su interior,… y dijo en voz mas baja…

Algo… me dice que es lo correcto…

Miroku también se calmó…

Entonces no me equivoque… - dijo el ojiazul volviendo a mirar el río – Eres diferente de Naraku... – suspiró negando con la cabeza – lastima, que eso no sea suficiente…

¿Qué quieres decir?...- preguntó Inuyasha con fuerza

…para cambiar las cosas en esta ciudad hace falta mucho más que tener un punto de vista diferente al de Naraku,… además él es parte de tu familia, corremos peligro si estamos cerca de ti, no importa cuales sean tus intenciones… - pausa - Por eso pienso que será mejor…

¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Qué era mejor que no los viera más?... ¿Qué se alejara para siempre de ellos? …

La sola idea de nunca más volver a ver a su hermosa flor de la calle era enfermiza para Inuyasha…

Miroku comenzó a alejarse del sitio indicándole que ya debían volver… pero antes dijo…

Por mí no hay problema, sé sobrevivir… pero no puedo permitir que pongas en riesgo a mis amigos… - pausa – y mucho menos… a Kagome… ¿entendiste?

Inuyasha no contesto, pero sintió que en las palabras de ese chico había algo más… y en el fondo tenía algo de razón, si no lograba cambiar las cosas… quizás era mejor para su querida gitana estar lejos de él… pero no quería…La idea lo hacía enojar…

¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme que …

El mango de la espada de Inuyasha tembló con brusquedad callando las palabras de su amo…

Quizás… - dijo Miroku en un tono bastante extraño – Pero sé que no te conviene tenerme como enemigo…

La espada dejó de temblar…

Aléjate de nosotros…

Inuyasha estaba apuntó de objetar algo más debido a la cólera pero fue entonces cuando se percató de un hilo de sangre proveniente del brazo derecho del pelinegro…

Su semblante cambió…

Tu manga….- dijo con voz ronca…

Miroku volteó hacia ella como si recién se diera cuenta…Continuó su camino…

He tenido peores…

La charla acabó…

En cuanto volvieron al sitio encontraron a las chicas ayudando a Shippo a ponerse de pie…El gitanillo parecía estar mucho mejor…

¿Seguro que ya estás bien? – preguntó Sango dulcemente…

Si… no necesito más ayuda… - dijo el chiquillo sonriendo…

Así que ya estás mejor Shippo… - dijo Miroku mientras sonreía a su amigo…

Sí… pero no hubiese podido ser sin Inuyasha,…gracias… - añadió el niño al chico

Ah...si, de nada… - Inuyasha parecía estar muy pensativo…

Kagome estaba apunto de preguntar que pasaba por su cabeza, cuando el ojiazul se acercó a ella y le pusó la mano en el hombro…

Kagome… tú no tienes nada ¿verdad? … - preguntó viéndola directamente…

No… estoy bien… - contesto la pelinegra… con una media sonrisa…

En ese mismo instante Inuyasha sintió algo raro, como si su corazón fuese estrujado… no sabía que ese trato era normal entre ellos…

En ese momento sonaron las campanas que anunciaban las 11 de la noche… ya estaba de más para Inuyasha saber que se tendría problemas al llegar a casa… pero ahora eso no le importaba…

Tenemos que irnos ahora… - dijo Sango…

Si… vámonos… las calles del norte están despejada a estas horas…pero debemos darnos prisa… - dijo Miroku…dirigiéndose a sus compañeros…

Entre todos abandonaron aquel lugar frondoso cercano al río…

Los jóvenes gitanos ya estaban por irse, cuando la pelinegra se dio vuelta hacia Inuyasha…

El chico ojiambarino comprendía que ese era su adiós... por quién sabe cuánto tiempo… no sabía que decirle… pero ella fue la primera en hablar…

Nunca te olvidaré Inuyasha… - parecía acongojada – Muchas gracias… por todo…

…Cuídate mucho…Kagome… - dijo el chico con bastante dificultad…

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, como si esperaran que el otro dijera algo…

Pero solo hubo silencio…

¡Kagome!… ¡Vámonos!…- gritó Sango a lo lejos…

Adiós… - dijo la pelinegra en un leve susurro… y corrió con sus amigos…

Inuyasha los observó, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche se lo impidió… no quería creer que ese era el adiós eterno…

Tenía que haber una forma de volver a verla algún día… tenía que haberla…

Pero si esta se presentaba,… ¿Estaría bien aprovecharla?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¡¡Esto ya es Inaceptable!!…

El puño de su tío resonó sobre el escritorio…

Solo estaban ellos dos en aquella oficina,… Inuyasha permanecía de pie frente al escritorio, en completo silencio… su mirada gacha, hacia lo posible por evitar el contacto con los ojos de su tío que prácticamente lo fulminaban…Estaba furioso…

¡Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta mantener el orden en las calles durante esta odiosa fecha!… ¡¡aún así me haces invertir tiempo y hombres buscándote!!…

Yo…

¡¡Sabias cual era tu lugar!!… ¡¡Debías permanecer en la plaza!! ¡¡Ayudando a mantener a los gitanos a raya!!… ¡¡Manteniendo el orden en esta ciudad!!!… ¡¡¡No jugando por las calles!!!…

A todo esto Inuyasha callaba con la mirada fija en el suelo… no porque le importaba que su tío estuviese furioso con él, o por qué lo que el pensará le importara…si no porque aún su mente estaba en duda si había hecho lo correcto aquella noche o no… y porque le preocupaba lo duradero del adiós que le había dicho aquella pelinegra antes de partir…

Inuyasha… - su tío recuperó el aliento - Tu comportamiento está comenzando a causarme problemas… si continuas de este modo… no me quedara otra salida que suspender tus servicios en la guardia de la ciudad…

Inuyasha levanto la mirada por fin… eso si le importaba…

Si era suspendido eso aplastaba la idea de cambiar las cosas como eran hasta ahora, de formar su propio significado de la "justicia" y lo más importante de ver de nuevo a su adorada gitanilla…

Tenía mucho que protestar en ese momento…hasta quería exigir explicaciones, pero había algo tan importante para él en juego , que no le quedó más que mostrar un poco de sumisión a la voluntad de su tutor…

Una sonrisa que no fue percatada por el joven, se dibujó en el rostro de Naraku…sabía leer la preocupación en los ojos de su sobrino, eso era lo que aplastaba su actitud arrogante,… ahora que sabía lo que le preocupaba perder, sería más sencillo volverlo a manipular… pero había algo más en sus ojos,… por el momento Naraku no supo que era… pero estaba seguro que sin duda tarde o temprano, lo averiguaría…

El silencio fue roto por Naraku…

…Pero como te has vuelto indudablemente fuerte… de nada me sirve mantenerte aquí… - Inuyasha trato de que el alivio no se viera en su rostro… - … así que… esto es solo una advertencia…

Naraku paso por su lado para abrirla puerta… Inuyasha sintió que aquella penetrante mirada aún estaba sobre él…

Retírate… - ordenó con leve voz…

Inuyasha abandono el despacho cabizbajo…

Unos pocos segundos luego de que su sobrino se marchara, Naraku recibió a otra persona… El Capitán Hakudoshi…

Y ¿bien?... ¿que tienes que decir? … - dijo Naraku con un deje de burla en su voz…

Era obvio que encontraba decepcionante que al "famoso" Hakudoshi ya se le hubiese escapado dos veces la misma presa… no era lo que había oído de él, parecía ser que había encontrado su "piedra en el zapato"…

Para Hakudoshi esto ya era personal, nadie se burlaba de él y vivía para contarlo… el "jovencito hechicero" pagaría por ello, lo pagaría…

Sin embargo, Hakudoshi traía otras noticias…

…atrapamos un pequeño grupo a las afueras de la plaza…al norte - anunció…

Naraku alzo una ceja…

¿Dijeron algo?...- preguntó con sutileza aunque la cara de su vasallo ya le indicaba la respuesta…

… se niegan profundamente…están en el palacio de justicia… a su disposición…

Naraku trono los huesos de sus nudillos,…suspiró…

Ordena su ejecución… - dijo simplemente… - No tengo tiempo para interrogatorios sin sentido…

Si, Sr…

Hakudoshi hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho con una malévola sonrisa en los labios… Desquitaría su ira con aquellos presos que, pasadas unas pocas horas, pasaron al otro mundo…

Inuyasha permanecía echado en su cama… mirando el techo…

Tal mar de confusiones tenía dentro, que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño… La imagen de tirano de su tío se estaba formando en su mente… y ahora se encontraba dividido…por un lado estaba aquella débil voz que le decía que hacer en los momentos cumbres, su compasión por los demás y su afecto inexplicable por aquella bella pelinegra… y por el otro la gratitud que tenía a su tutor por tantos años bajo su protección, aparte de que aún no tenía clara la idea de lo que era la justicia… y si llegaba a descubrirlo , que le asegura que así sería… esto se refería a derrocar a su propio tío… de quien repentinamente sentía vergüenza de ser pariente….

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle debido al cansancio… por ahora solo habría algo importante…volver a ver a su dulce Kagome… y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera nadie se lo impediría…

Los días comenzaron a volverse tediosos para el joven peli plateado… su mal presentimiento se hizo una realidad… su entrenamiento se volvía mas agotador cada día… y si alguien lograba derribarlo, las horas se volverían más extensas de tal manera que no podía salir a la calle… lo que consiguió, que Naraku llegara de nuevo a que su mente se vaciara pensando solo en la lucha… pero aún lo inquietaba aquello que había de diferente en la mirada de su sobrino… si esto era un peligro, encontraría la manera de eliminarlo…y nada le impediría convertir al chico en su mejor arma…

Para el cuarteto de gitanos todo esto les era ajeno…

La noche en la que habían llegado con la luna en su cumbre (o sea la media noche) no solo se encontraron con la anciana Kaede terriblemente preocupada si no con la madre de Sango que, luego de estrechar a su hija contra sus brazos, descargó todo su discurso de reproche sobre el ojiazul… (-¡¡Siempre supe que eras un peligro para la seguridad de mi hija!!…¡¡ Pasas por alto todas las normas olvidándote del compromiso que tienes con nosotras!!…y mira a la pobre Kagome se ve terrible – endulzando su voz – ¿Te duele algo querida?-)

Obvio que Sango calmó a su madre y limpió a Miroku de toda culpa diciendo que ir había sido decisión suya… aun así la Sra. seguía teniendo al chico bajo lupa, por decirlo de algún modo…

La anciana Kaede demostró su habitual preocupación abierta por a cada uno de los jóvenes, y luego de que quedaran solo Shippo y Kagome en su casa, preguntó que era lo que había ocurrido… los niños contaron todo, omitiendo la participación del sobrino de Naraku en la aventura… lo cual fue difícil puesto que jugaba un papel crucial…

Acostumbrada a que ellos dijeran siempre la verdad…la Sra. les creyó, les dio de comer algo y los mando a dormir…

De ese día ya había transcurrido una semana…

Inuyasha había vuelto a ejercer como miembro de la guardia de la ciudad… y esta vez tuvo que mantener aquella imagen… ahora debía de infligir miedo y respeto a todos cuanto lo veían, si no llegaban a conocerlo a fondo…era igual a su tío…

La actitud de Kagome, comenzó a tornarse un poco menos animada que lo normal… en el fondo de su alma a la pelinegra también le preocupaba lo duradero de aquel adiós… pero sabía que quizás era lo mejor… aquel cascabel sonriente y lleno de vida que era Kagome, comenzó a verse cada día algo decaído... aunque ella se esforzaba por ocultarlo, uno de sus amigos… si bien se podía decir que era el que la conocía mejor… noto esto…El gitanillo, que la consideraba su hermana… estaba muy preocupado por ella …Shippo la quería ayudar pero cada vez que alguien le preguntaba que tenía Kagome simplemente decía que no tenía nada y pues es difícil ayudar a alguien cuando este no quiere ser ayudado ( " Que complicados son los grandes…" – pensaba el chiquillo…)

Otro que le confirmaba esta idea era Miroku… de pronto parecía estar mas pensativo de lo normal… Ya no hacía sus bromas acostumbradas, ni sus comentarios que sacaban de sus casillas a cualquiera…parecían estar en otra parte… y tampoco quería hablar del tema… Una persona que demostraba interés especial en esto era Sango,… que más que otra cosa deseaba ver otro indicio de que el ojiazul también la quería…como durante un breve segundo le había parecido la noche en el callejón…. Pero temía esperanzarse de manera falsa… era tan difícil comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amado… y ese toque de misterioso era otra de las cualidades que fascinaba a la castaña…

Así llegamos a un día como cualquier otro por la tarde a la hora del almuerzo…

Cuando el grupo acaba de dar su espectáculo… se iban a un lugar tranquilo para el almuerzo…

Kagome, Sango y Shippo iban conversando… mientras que Miroku parecía perdido en su mente como siempre… cuando un silbido lo llamó…

¿Qué pasa, Miroku?.... – pregunto Sango con su habitual dulce tono…

Oh…nada...- dijo mirando al muchacho que lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle… - Vayan a ustedes…luego los alcanzó…

Miroku se separó del grupo, que siguió caminando…

Chocando a animadamente su mano, saludo a Hitoshi…un joven gitano, amigo suyo… con quien había dirigido algunos planes para frustrar a los guardias de la ciudad, otro amante del riesgo… en fin, era de fiar…

¿Qué hay, Miroku?... – preguntó Hitoshi - …Últimamente no he escuchado ninguna propuesta tuya para crear catástrofes…. Estás raro…

¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?… - pregunto Miroku yendo al grano…

…Si…y no fue difícil, todos en la ciudad hablan de lo mismo,… Hakudoshi cada vez obtiene más permisos de Naraku… y, hay otra cosa que creo que te interesaría saber…

¿Qué?... – pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad…

Aunque no lo creas… El sobrino de Naraku aún pertenece a la guardia de la ciudad y corre el rumor de que se esta convirtiendo en su sucesor…- dijo,…

Miroku se quedo callado un breve momento… luego le dijo a Hitoshi…

Gracias… - dijo volviéndole a dar la mano, en seña de despedida…

Para ti…es un placer… - dijo Hitoshi… luego preguntó – ¿Cuando vienes con migo y mi pandilla? … Te daría la oportunidad de humillar a los soldados otra vez… - añadió con una sonrisa divertida…

…Por el momento no…yo te aviso… - dijo el ojiazul y se marchó…

Mientras tanto en el lugar habitual donde almorzaban, desde hace unos días… El trió de gitanillos ya se preguntaba donde estaba su otro compañero…

Ya sé demoró mucho Miroku… ¿no creen?- preguntó Shippo masticando su pan…

Eso parece…- murmuró Sango sin probar bocado…

Kagome notó esto en su amiga… y el dijo…

¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo, Sango?…- dijo en tono de animación- Miroku ha estado muy raro estos días a lo mejor si solo tú se lo preguntas, diga que le pasa….

¿Tú crees?... – dijo Sango…

Podrías intentarlo… - dijo Shippo aún comiendo – Extraño al Miroku divertido…

Bueno… luego los veo… - dijo Sango tragándose su miedo, y deseando saber que sucedía con "su" pelinegro…

Se fue y esto deja a Shippo y Kagome solos…

¿Sabes?… - dijo el gitanillo echándole una mirada acusadora a su amiga - Miroku no es el único que calla sus problemas…

¿Qué?...- Kagome hizo como que no hablas- ¿De qué me hablas Shippo?...

No mientas...a mí no me puedes engañar… Te conozco desde siempre… ¿qué tienes?- pregunto mas dulcemente – ¿Te puedo ayudar?...

Kagome bajo la mirada… ¿Que podía hacer su "hermanito" por ella?...Lo que ella deseaba era imposible…

Mientras tanto Sango, halló al ojiazul en el puente viendo correr el río… de nuevo muy pensativo, con algo de nervios se acerco a él…

El chico tenía algo demasiado complicado en la cabeza…nadie más que él en aquella ciudad deseaba terminar con Naraku y sus injusticas,…pero en ese instante había otra cosa que lo torturaba:

"Ya estoy seguro… "- pensaba el chico…- "Es Kagome… cuando estoy cerca de ella, siento…"- pausa- "¡Tengo que decírselo ya!…pero ¿por donde empiezo?"…

Miroku...

Sango interrumpió sus pensamientos…

¿Sango?… - Miroku se volvió para ver a su amiga… -¿Qué haces aquí?

Mejor seria preguntártelo a ti... – dijo Sango mientras se ponía junto al chico…

Ah…yo solo meditaba…

Igual que siempre…

Sango fue al punto,…pero sin disminuir la dulzura de su voz…

Has estado muy extraño estos días… no eres tú mismo… ¿algo te preocupa?

Miroku no podía negar que algo lo atormentaba…pero era su secreto, nunca se lo había confiado a nadie…

Pero, quizás, esa era la solución,… por más que le costara admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda…

Sango…yo… - parecía que le dificultaba decir esto…

Y cometió un tremendo error tomando las manos de la chica que tenía al frente…

Tú eres mi mejor amiga… lo sabes ¿no?

Sí… - dijo la castaña sin dudar un momento en aceptar ese hecho… mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre…

Bien… yo pienso que eres una persona a la que le puedo confiar un secreto… - dijo el muchacho – y tal vez tú me puedas…ayudar…

Si… - dijo Sango comenzando a preocuparse….- Pero ¿de que se trata?... – preguntó mirándolo fijamente…

Lo que pasa es que…. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle a una persona…. – pausa – pero no se como hacerlo…. Y tampoco se como vaya a reaccionar ella…

El corazón de Sango dio un salto… sus ojos se iluminaron, demostraban una gran alegría… la idea de ser la dueña del corazón de su amado pelinegro paso por su cabeza…

¿Así?– dijo la castaña dulcificando más su voz- pero, dime ¿quien es la afortunada, Miroku?...

Hubo un breve silencio…

¿Afortunada?...- repitió Miroku claramente muy confundido…

Las esperanzas de Sango se engrandecieron, al percatarse de que el ojiazul se había puesto muy nervioso, como si no supiese que decirle…

El chico también pudo notar algo:

"Las manos de Sango están muy tibias… "- pensó el sintiendo un calor abrazador…- "¿Tendrá fiebre ?..."- (N.A: este es un bestia ¬¬)…

Mientras con Shippo y Kagome…

No…Shippo… - dijo la pelinegra bajando la cabeza con una tristeza enorme… - Nadie puede hacer algo por ello…

¿En verdad?... ¿Es algo tan difícil de lograr?... – continuo con sus preguntas el niño…

Es como pedirle a una flor que nazca en el mismo lugar donde antes hubo un incendio…

… Haz estado mucho rato oyendo a Miroku, no?...- dijo Shippo , a quien le dolió la cabeza por tan confusa frase

Quizás… - se río Kagome ligeramente… - pero es una manera de explicar lo que me sucede…

Miro al pequeño con un semblante de agradecida…

Pero gracias por estar tan pendiente de mí, Shippo…

Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?....

Si…

La pelinegra se levantó… -

Y hablando de eso…mejor vamos a ver por qué Miroku y Sango tardan tanto... ¿sí?

Bueno…

Mientras tanto en el puente…

CONTINUARA

CAP. 8

TOMANDO RIESGOS


	8. Tomando Riesgos

_**Saludos a **__** Paulaa, **__**Crystal Butterfly 92**__**, **__**setsuna17**__** y una calida bienvenida a Emuma-chan, que creo que se ha sumado a los lectores de mí historia…Muchas gracias…**_

_**Ahora disfruten el cap.…. Y sigan recomendándome…**_

_**Gracias y hasta otro nn**_

TOMANDO RIESGOS

Mientras tanto en el puente…

La castaña comenzaba a impacientarse…

-¿No me vas a decir nada?... – pregunto elevando su tono de voz…

-…Es que es algo muy difícil de explicar… - dijo Miroku agobiado,…soltando las manos de Sango y recargándose sobre el muro del puente… - No tienes idea de lo difícil que es…- suspiró…

-No... – dijo Sango sonrojándose… - Al contrario…. Sé muy bien de que se trata…

Miroku vio a Sango con los ojos como platos…

-Quieres decir qué… ¿tú lo sabes?- pregunto casi alarmado…

-¿Saber qué?...

-¡¿Pero…como?!…¡¿Cuando te enteraste?!… ¡Si yo nunca lo mencione!…- la interrogó el muchacho sin salir de su sobresalto…

-No lo sé…

-¡Eso es!…Tú sabes que yo lo sé, pero tú no puedes saber qué es lo que sé… ¡¡¿pero responde sabes qué es?!!

( N.A.: O_o)

Sango ahora aparte de confundida (y quien no con el trabalenguas que soltó Miroku) estaba molesta, pensó que era el momento que había soñado toda su vida y ahora el chico le salía con esto…

-Mira… - dijo Sango conteniendo su enojo…– No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando…

-Ah ¿no?... – dijo este calmándose…

-No… - dijo ella con cierto dolor– Pero ya me di cuenta de que no es lo que yo estaba pensando… - añadió con voz apagada…

El ojiazul, que durante un momento se había alarmado por qué pensó que Sango sabía algo relacionado con su dichoso tormento, comenzó a sentirse mal: por ver tan triste el rostro de la castaña…

Con algo de audacia preguntó…

-Sango… - dijo despacio y calmado… - ¿Que creías que iba a decirte?...

Sango, no se atrevió a mirar al chico… este se pudo percatar de la presencia de una lagrima en el rostro de la joven…

Pero antes de que volviera a hablar…

-Nada importante… - dijo ella con la cabeza gacha… - Ya me voy…

Salió corriendo… no quería llorar en frente de su amado…

-¡Sango!…- grito Miroku pero esta no se detuvo…

El chico se sintió pésimo y lo más extraño era que no podía entender el porque de aquella reacción en su amiga… "¿acaso dije algo malo?.." – pensó el ojiazul…

Había pensado que Sango estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo con ese problema, y resultó que la chica, que al principio se había comportado dulce y entusiasta con lo que él tenía que decirle, se había marchitado totalmente y había huido corriendo…

Sencillamente no la entendía… Decidió esperar unos minutos… antes de volver con sus compañeros, supuso que Sango también volvería allí,… Se puso en marcha… No había ni recorrido medio trecho cuando…

-Miroku…- Shippo alzó la mano unos cuantos metros lejos de su amigo…

La pelinegra y el gitanillo, llegaron corriendo al encuentro del ojiazul… pero sin disimular su decepción y asombro al verlo solo…

-¿Dónde estabas?… - preguntó Shippo – Ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde…

-…Pues yo…

-¿Dónde está Sango?... – pregunto Kagome a quien no le agradaba el semblante del joven…

-No lo sé… - respondió el chico vagamente… - Creí que con ustedes…

-Pero si vino a buscarte hace un rato… - dijo el gitanillo…

-Si… hablamos un rato… - pausa- pero luego…se marchó y… creo que se enojo con migo - añadió algo con voz apagada…

-¿Se enojo contigo?...- repito Shippo incrédulo…

-¿Qué le hiciste, Miroku?.. – pregunto Kagome, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de estrangularlo… ya podía imaginarse la escena: Sango llena de ilusiones, Miroku metiendo la pata, y la pobre con el corazón destrozado…

(N.A: ¿Esta chica es adivina?)

Pues no sé… - dijo el ojiazul sintiéndose más culpable que antes… - Al principio estaba muy contenta,…yo le iba pedir que me ayudará con…

Calló de pronto… después de todo estaba en presencia de la bella Kagome, y esta chica aun no podía saber nada y menos en una situación como esa… pero en fin, a la pelinegra no le interesaba oír las excusas de Miroku…

-Ya no tiene importancia lo que paso… - dijo furiosa la chica – Tenemos que hallarla…

Kagome tiene razón, pronto oscurecerá...- dijo Shippo esperando sacar a Miroku de sus pensamientos…

-… Es verdad- dijo este volviendo a la realidad - Vamos

La castaña había continuado corriendo hasta llegar a un edificio casi al borde de la plaza mayor… se detuvo allí, y se recargó sobre la pared del muro… pasó su mano sobre su cara, con la intensión de secar las lagrimas que lo mojaban… pero que objeto tenía si estas seguían cayendo…

¿Porque no podía haberle dicho que la quería?... ¿Porque no podía haber correspondido a los sentimientos que en aquel instante ella le insinuaba ?… Era tan dolorosa la sensación de haber pensado durante un momento que era la dueña del corazón del chico que desde siempre había sido dueño del suyo… y el había deshecho todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Por eso se había alejado...como si huyendo de él pudiese huir de la sensación que le provocaba… Ese escalofrió que la recorría al ver sus ojos, al oírlo reír, al sentir su piel,… pero aquello era imposible…

Sango seguía sollozando… cuando otro ruido en el fondo de aquel callejón le llamo la atención,..Seco sus ojos y fue a ver que realizaba aquel sonido…

Era diferente, como un llanto, pero a la vez como un maullido…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El atardecer se tornaba cerca y el trió de amigos no había hallado a su compañera restante,…

Se habían separado con la intención de cubrir más terreno, por lo que ahora se encontraban dispersos…era por eso y porque se podía percibir que Kagome tenia la intención de matar a Miroku con la mirada… y esa situación era molesta hasta para Shippo…

El gitanillo ahora se encontraba por el lado norte de la plaza mayor… le preocupaba su amiga perdida , pero sabia que Sango sabia cuidarse sola… por lo que seguía pensativo en lo que Kagome le había dicho…

"… ¿Una flor en un lugar donde hubo un incendio?" –pensaba el niño…

En ese instante oyó el sonido de cascos de caballos aproximándose…

Con la velocidad, de cualquiera que sabe que lo podrían matar si se quedase allí…Shippo subió al tejado más cercano que tuvo, y desde allí divisó tres figuras… afortunadamente Hakudoshi no estaba entre ellos...

Dos eran dos soldados comunes y corrientes,… el otro era…

"Inuyasha"… - lo distinguió el gitanillo, sorprendido…

¡Es cierto era él!… estaba como siempre, cumpliendo sus funciones como parte de la guardia de la ciudad… Montado en su blanco corcel, con su espada en la cintura…

Shippo no había olvidado que estaba en deuda con aquel joven: le había salvado la vida a él y a Kagome…los había curado y escondido…Suficiente para no temerle si llegase a verlo…

Es más tuvo ciertos deseos de hablar con él… por lo que debía arreglárselas para alejarlo de sus seguidores…

Inuyasha por su lado, era ajeno a la presencia del niño…miraba la calle con cara de aburrimiento, pero que aparentaba rectitud… pronto anochecía, y tendría que volver a casa de su tío… si es que no quería otro sermón llegando… Cuando una piedrita de colores… muy similar a una canica, rodo por las patas de su caballo…

Inuyasha la vio extrañado…había venido del callejón de aquel lugar… Genial más percances, quería estar tranquilo aunque sea un momento por lo que decidió dar una orden…

-Escuchen... – dijo a los soldados – Vuelvan al palacio de justicia… y digan a mi tío que hoy llegaré tarde a casa…

-Pero, joven Inuyasha….

-Es una orden… -añadió en un tono firme y autoritario (muy similar al de su tío)

-Si, Sr.… - inclinaron la cabeza y se fueron…

El peli plateado espero un poco antes de dirigirse al callejón y decir como si tuviese alguien en frente…

-Ya puedes salir…

-… Que bien, - dijo Shippo mientras asomaba su cabeza por el muro – Pensé que nunca se irían…

-¿Tú?...- dijo Inuyasha

Estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con aquel gitanillo… y menos en ese lugar tan peligroso para alguien como él…

-…pero ¿que haces aquí, niño?... – fue lo primero que pregunto…

-Primero que nada – dijo Shippo algo ofendido – Mi nombre no es niño,…es Shippo, o es ¿que ya se te olvido, Inuyasha ?… - añadió poniendo énfasis en su nombre.

Inuyasha se sacudió el asombro y la molestia por el tonito del gitanillo, para luego chitarlo…

-¡No me chites!…- gritó Shippo… Inuyasha bajo del caballo y le tapo la boca…

-¿Quieres terminar en la mazmorra?...- le susurro al oído, mientras veía a su alrededor para asegurase de que nadie los viera…

El gitanillo negó con la cabeza… Inuyasha espero un poco y luego lo soltó…

Mientras el chiquillo recuperaba el aliento, Inuyasha lo vio bajo una luz nueva… La ultima vez que los había visto este niño había mostrado tener una relación con Kagome del tipo de "hermanos", y quizás ahora que lo había encontrado podida ser su camino a ver de vuelta a la bella pelinegra…

-Dime,¿ todo les salió bien aquella noche ? - preguntó el joven

-Si… aunque – Shippo aun seguía medio ahogado… - desde aquella noche… - decidió contar algo…- Kagome ha estado un poco rara…

Al oír ese nombre Inuyasha se agacho para ver directamente al gitanillo, y mostrando claramente su preocupación pregunto…

-¿Qué le pasa? …

Shippo lo vio extrañado al notar eso,… fue como si le importase muchísimo la joven gitana,… aún no estaba del todo seguro, pero aquello le llamó curiosidad,…pero esta sensación fue interrumpida por otra cosa…el sonido de su estomago..

-…¿hacemos un trato?... – pregunto con una astucia nada común en un niño de su edad… pero típica de un gitano… Inuyasha se mostró atento… - Invítame algo de comer, y te digo lo que sé…

Sin dudarlo un minuto,… El peli plateado aceptó…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango se acerco al sitio de donde había provenido el sonido,…Allí encontró entre lo botes de basura nada más y nada menos que un gatito…

Pobre animalito… parecía que había recibido una buena paliza por parte de cualquier perro,…Tenía una herida seria en una de sus patas delanteras, y estaba tendido en el suelo gimiendo, sin poder levantarse…

Como era de esperarse, la castaña sintió pena por la criatura y con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos,… al hacer esto lo examinó bien, y pudo darse cuenta de que era hembra…

La pobre gatita gemía de miedo ante el tacto de un extraño… pero Sango le dijo con ternura…

-Descuida,… no voy a hacerte daño…

La chica limpio la herida con vino que traía en un frasquito dentro de su ropa (siendo gitano siempre hay que estar preparado) y rasgando un extremo de su falda, la vendo…

Mientras tanto, ya era muy tarde… cosa muy mala para ellos…

Kagome y Miroku se encontraron a pocos metros de su hogar, pero sin noticias…

-Nada… - dijo el ojiazul agitado al encontrarse con su amiga… - No la vi por ninguna parte…

-… Toda esto… es tu…- Kagome estaba tan preocupada por su amiga que casi golpea al chico pero se contuvo… -… ¿Que le dijiste a Sango?

-Pues nada para que se pusiera así...- dijo Miroku molesto por todo… sin mirar a la pelinegra…

Kagome cada día le temía más a ese comportamiento,… ¿Por qué Miroku o se daba cuenta de lo que Sango sentía?,… o ¿acaso no quería darse cuenta? … tenía deseos de averiguar que pasaba en aquel instante por la mente de su amigo… cuando una sombra llego hacia ellos…

La chica volvió la mirada…

-¡Sango!… - exclamó la pelinegra y este y el ojiazul fueron a su encuentro…

La castaña estaba sana y salva,… y llevaba un bulto en brazos…

-¿Estás bien?... – pregunto a su amiga…

-Yo…

-Te buscamos por todas partes… - dijo Miroku interrumpiendo – ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Sango?

La castaña calló ante esa pregunta, y no solo eso …se negaba a ver a los ojos al ojiazul… el chico noto que su amiga aun se encontraba dolida, no sabía que decirle…pues aún no descubría que cosa tan terrible había hecho…

Un maullido, proveniente del bulto que traía Sango, acabó con ese incomodo silencio…

-¿Qué es eso?… - pregunto curiosa la pelinegra…

-Ah…- dijo Sango cambiando de animo para su amiga – Encontré una nueva amiga…- Añadió mostrando al animalito:

Era una gatita bastante linda, con su pelaje blanquito aunque algo polvoriento y una manchita negra en la frente…

-Es preciosa, Sango…- dijo Kagome fascinada…

-¿Te piensas quedar con ella? – pregunto Miroku…obteniendo como respuesta una fría mirada tanto de la castaña como de la pelinegra…

-Si… - dijo Sango… - ¿Algún problema?…

-Ninguno… - dijo Miroku paralizado… - solo preguntaba…

Continuaron caminando,… Las chicas platicaban, excluyendo por completo al ojiazul…

-¿Y que nombre le vas a poner?... – preguntó Kagome

-Aún no lo he pensado… - contestó Sango pensativa…

Miroku ya esperaba ver por algún lugar a su compañero faltante pero este era ahora el perdido...

"¿Donde rayos estas, Shippo?"…pensaba el pelinegro…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Era como el 5to bizcocho que se comía… el peli plateado solo lo observaba: había empezado esto con la intención de averiguar algo sobre su querida Kagome, pero al ver que Shippo comía todo como si nunca hubiese probado bizcochos de chocolate rellenos de manjar, decidió esperar hasta que el niño estuviera satisfecho…

-¿Tenías hambre verdad? – pregunto Inuyasha… mientras lo veía apoyado sobre el muro de la panadería… Shippo estaba sentado en una banca comiéndose todo…

-Si… - dijo aún entre comiendo…- Gracias… - añadió mientras se metía otro bocado…

Pero en eso Inuyasha comenzó a mirar el suelo con una mirada muy perdida... Shippo se quedo viendo: esa mirada era igual a la de Kagome en esos días…

-¿Realmente te preocupa mucho ella? - preguntó el gitanillo

-Si… - dijo Inuyasha con total sinceridad – No tiene nada grave, ¿verdad?

-No… no está enferma… solo parece triste…- dijo el otro pensativo…

"¿Triste?"…- pensó Inuyasha sorprendido… - "Pues de ¿que debería estar triste?...acaso ella "…

Shippo vio tanta similitud en el semblante de ambos que se atrevió a pensar que el cambio de carácter de Kagome tenía que ver con el peli plateado…

-¿Te interesa volverla a ver?... – preguntó…

A Inuyasha esa simple frase, le cambio por completo el pensamiento…levantó la mirada hacia el gitanillo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa: ¿acaso le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para ver de nuevo a su querida gitanilla?...

-Por supuesto… - dijo el peli plateado muy claramente - No hay nada que desee más que eso…

-¿En serio?...- preguntó Shippo sorprendido de su cambio de humor…

-Si… - dijo Inuyasha con voz firme…

Realmente deseaba verla, más que cualquier otra cosa,… No sabia porque pero desde que se despidieron aquella otra noche la imagen tan triste de la chica no había desaparecido de su mente y lo que quería ahora era reencontrarse con ella, para ver su dulce sonrisa en su bello rostro otra vez, para platicar con ella, y lo más importante asegurarse de que estuviera bien… y ahora que se le presentaba esa gran oportunidad, el riesgo que pudiese correr no le importaba en lo absoluto…

En ese instante la noche ya era demasiado oscura y pronto la guardia nocturna saldría a las calles… Shippo ya no podría quedarse allí más tiempo…

Debo irme ya…- dijo el chiquillo preocupado mientras tragaba su ultimo pedazo de bizcocho…

-¡Espera!…¿me vas a ayudar o no?... – preguntó Inuyasha desesperado

-Si, lo hare… - dijo el niño en un tono bastante serio para su edad – Pero solo porque creo que esta es toda la raíz de la tristeza de Kagome…

-¿Donde nos veríamos? …- pregunto entusiasmado el joven

-…Mañana, en el puente del río al anochecer… - dijo el niño – encontrare la manera de que valla sola… pero prométeme que la cuidaras… - añadió en tono de condición

-Con mi vida, lo prometo… - dijo Inuyasha que no sabia como expresar su gratitud…

Shippo sonrió en señal de conformidad antes de echar a correr como un torbellino…

Inuyasha espero unos momentos antes de dejar el sitio,…no cavia en sí de contento… ¡Vería de nuevo a Kagome!…

Camino a casa, montado en "Colmillo", Inuyasha comenzó a interrogarse a si mismo…el porque de aquella alegría,… en eso un rayo de luz penetro su mente como si esta fuese una nube… Algunas veces había escuchado algo sobre ese sentimiento,… sobretodo en los libros de historias… Ese sentimiento que unía a dos personas de la nada y los volvía uno… el que todos llamaban amor…

Había sido muy poco tiempo, pero él ya estaba seguro, se había enamorado… su belleza, su dulzura, su inocencia, la pureza de su corazón,…todo en ella lo había cautivado, ¿Como no iba a amarla?... si representaba todo aquello que él, bajo la custodia de su tío, nunca había conocido… ¿Seria posible que…esa dulce gitana, esa bella flor,… llegase a sentir lo mismo por él, algún día?...

No podía esperar a verla para buscar en sus ojos aquella respuesta…

Shippo llegó un poco tarde pero sano y salvo a la "Corte de los Milagros"…

En cuanto entro a la cabaña de la Sra. Kaede… digamos que no se encontró con un ambiente muy acogedor…

-¿Donde estabas?... – fue la pregunta de los cuatro presentes en aquella sala…

-Perdón...es que me perdí… - contesto el niño agitado pues había venido corriendo… tomo asiento, mientras la anciana le servía un plato de sopa…

-Nos has tenido preocupados a todos, Shippo… - dijo ella dulcemente – Gracias a Dios que estás bien…

El niño sonrió a la Sra. y comenzó a comer aunque ya sin mucha hambre… observo a sus compañeros y notó la presencia de alguien nuevo en el grupo…

Sango, ¿de donde sacaste ese gato?... – pregunto con curiosidad…

La castaña tenia puesto al animalito sobre las rodillas, y le estaba dando tracitos de carne de su propia sopa,…

-Es niña, Shippo…- dijo sonriendo… - la encontré esta tarde y he decidido quedármela con ella… Su nombre es Kirara, ¿te gusta? … - pregunto poniéndola sobre la mesa…

-Si…- dijo Shippo entusiasmado- es muy bonita…- dijo mientras la acariciaba bajo la oreja…

-Por cierto, Shippo… ¿donde estuviste?... – pregunto Kagome,…

Shippo sabia que en frente de todos no podía decir la verdad así que improvisó, y sin querer toco un tema nada agradable…

-Pues… yo… cuando fuimos a bus… - corto su oración por una pregunta – ¿Porque te marchaste así, Sango?...

La castaña bajo su mirada sin contestar, pero durante un momento pareció que esta se había dirigido hacia el ojiazul, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento… y no solo la mirada de Sango, si no también la de la pelinegra se puso en él pero a diferencia de su compañera, Kagome no mostraba dolor ni resentimiento, si no que tenia una mirada acusadora… y ahora Shippo le echaba una mirada de sorpresa y confunción…

Definitivamente, ser visto de tantas maneras diferentes era terriblemente molesto…

El chico se paró de la mesa…

-Gracias por todo Sra. Kaede, pero ya no tengo hambre… - dijo serio – me voy…

Salió de la casa sin decir nada más, o despedirse de nadie,… también estaba molesto, pues aún no lograba descifrar por qué demonios se habían enojado con él…

Pasados unos minutos en la cabaña… Sango también se levanto de la mesa y tomando a la gatita en brazos dijo…

-También me retiro …gracias por todo… - dijo ella mostrando un débil sonrisa…

-Ha sido un placer, querida Sango… - dijo la anciana – y por favor entrégale esto a tu madre de mi parte…

Entrego a la joven un paquete que contenía algo de pastel de carne…la chica se inclinó agradecida y dejó el lugar…

Kagome notaba claramente la tristeza en aquella sonrisa fingida de su amiga, no culpaba a Shippo por haber sacado el tema de nuevo a flote, pues este había estado latente todo el día… a quien culpaba con todas sus fuerzas era a Miroku… pero a la vez le dolía ver tan confundido al ojiazul... ¿Que había en su interior que le impedía querer a Sango?...

Quería averiguarlo pero algo en su interior le decía que tal vez no le gustaría para nada la respuesta…

Pasado un rato Shippo y ella también terminaron de comer… y luego de dar las buenas noches afectuosamente a su tutora se disponían a dirigirse a sus cuartos, pero entonces el niño ingreso con la gitanilla a su habitación…

-Kagome… - pregunto, mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica… - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Si, es por lo que paso en la cena – dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado – Descuida no es tu culpa…

-¿Te refieres a lo de Sango?... ¿pues que le hizo Miroku para que las dos lo miraran así?... – pregunto con curiosidad olvidándose momentáneamente del otro tema…

-Nada…- luego añadió con desesperación, la gitana-…tan solo… ¡¡Ser un desconsiderado, un distraído y un insensible!!

Ante el asombrado Shippo, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en el diminuto cuarto solo para disminuir su furia…

-… ¡¡Sango siempre se preocupa por él!! ¡¡Esta a su lado todo el tiempo e incondicionalmente!!…- gritaba alterada…- ¡¡Pero a él parece no importarle para nada!!…¡¡¿Que no puede aceptar de una vez por todas ese sentimiento tan bello?!!…

-¡ ¿Quieres decir que a Sango le gusta Miroku?!- Shippo abrió la boca sorprendido…

Kagome se paró en seco al darse cuenta de que había revelado el secreto…

-Ay, ¡pero que torpe soy!… - dijo colocándose las manos en la cabeza…mientras se sentaba de nuevo – Le prometí a Sango nunca decírselo a nadie…¡ Como pude olvidarlo!… - miro al niño y dijo en tono suplicante – Por favor Shippo no se lo digas a nadie y menos a Miroku…Sango nunca me lo perdonaría…

-...Tranquila Kagome… - dijo este – Su secreto esta a salvo con migo… - Kagome respiro aliviada…- Pero a cambio tu promete no alármarte cuando te diga esto…

La pelinegra miro sorprendida a su compañero, pero luego lo miro interrogante… así que Shippo tomo esto como conformidad y conto su mini aventura de aquella tarde…

Mientras tanto,…

Miroku no había regresado a su casa… el chico estaba apoyado sobre unas de las columnas de aquel escondite de gitanos, con una manzana en la mano… Sumergido, para variar, en sus pensamientos…

Se sentía culpable, pero de que... eso era tonto, no tenia culpa de nada, según el… y si estaba en lo cierto porque las chicas se habían enojado con él al punto de no hablarle durante el resto del día…

"Que molesta situación…" – pensó Miroku… terminando la fruta…

En aquel instante, una mano le toco el hombro…

-Hasta que te encuentro… - dijo una voz alegre…

Miroku se volvió para darse con que Hitoshi lo había estado buscando…

-Ah, hola… ¿qué tal estás, Hitoshi?... – dijo desanimado…

-Pues, mejor que tú, creo… - dijo este – Tienes mala cara…

-He tenido un mal día… - se limitó a decir Miroku… mientras observaba correr las aguas de las alcantarillas…

-Pues te traje una notica que te va a alegrar… - dijo el peli café – Tengo información de que Naraku ha mandado a pedir armamento de fuera de la ciudad para renovar la utilería de su ejército… -Miroku observó, sorprendido a Hitoshi…

-Y ¿porqué debería alegrarme de que ese tipo piense casarnos como a ratas?... – preguntó en tono serio – Esto es grave, Hitoshi…

-No he terminado… - dijo el otro calmando a su amigo – El primer cargamento de aquellas armas llega mañana por la noche…. Y según mis fuentes lo van a entregar por el portón al norte de la ciudad…

-Por el barrio de los ricos… - dijo Miroku, comenzando a entender al peli café…

-Así es…. No le daremos la oportunidad de utilizar esas armas…- añadió en voz más baja – He reunido a los muchachos de mi grupo… pensamos realizar una emboscada durante la entrega antes de que lleguen al palacio de justicia…- añadió con firmeza – Destruiremos esas armas… ¿Que dices, te unes?...

-Por supuesto…- Miroku no tardo ni un segundo en contestar…

-Excelente… - dijo Hitoshi dándole la mano al ojiazul – Sabía que podía contar contigo… Tus habilidades nos van a ser muy útiles…

Miroku hizo elevarse una piedrecilla del suelo, y mientras la arrojaba a las aguas dijo…

-Esos tipos no sabrán que les paso…

Se despidió de Hitoshi, que lo dejó solo…

Miroku sabía que una idea como aquella era peligrosa, en extremo…pues no les estaba permitido a los gitanos tan jóvenes interferir en ese tipo de asuntos,… obvio que si eran descubiertos Shako aplicaría disciplina sobre ellos, pero estaban lejos de ser descubiertos…

Por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de ser cogidos por la guardia en el intento, porque seguramente aquella entrega iba a estar muy custodiada… Pero al ojiazul no le temía para nada a esa idea, solo sabía que no podía permitir que esas armas llegaran a manos de Naraku…

Estaba por irse de aquel lugar cuando alguien le salió al paso…

-Miroku… por favor no lo hagas…

-¿Sango?...- se sorprendió el ojiazul… - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?...

La castaña callo: no podía confesar que lo había estado buscando para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento aquella tarde…así que dijo…

-Eso no importa… Escuche todo lo que hablaste con Hitoshi…-pausa- ¡No lo hagas!… - dijo ella, sintiendo la frialdad de la mirada del pelinegro – Es muy peligroso…

-No empieces con eso de nuevo Sango... – dijo Miroku cansado – primero te enojas con migo toda la tarde no se porqué y ahora me sales con que te preocupas por nada…voy a estar bien: nunca me pasa nada…

-Esto es diferente…es demasiado para ustedes – dijo ella desesperada – Piensa en que pasaría si llegaran a capturarlos... ¡Seria su fin! …

-…y ¿sabes lo que puede pasar si esas armas llegan a manos de Naraku?…

-Pero no pueden solo ustedes… - decía la castaña pero fue interrumpida…

-Ya no hay tiempo para hacer todo según las reglas de Shako… - añadió al darse cuenta de lo que quería la chica… - Sango que ni se te ocurra delatarnos…Porque...- dijo en tono de advertencia… bastante duro para la joven …

Sin decir nada ella lo miro a los ojos,…

Miroku sintió un escalofrió ante esa mirada que demostraba tristeza pero a la vez era tierna… sintió deseos de retractar ese tono tan duro, y hasta de abrazar a la chica y decirle que no se preocupara… pero sabía que debía mantenerse firme… por lo que se fue del sitio dejándola allí…

Mientras tanto Kagome no podía creer lo que Shippo le decía…

-Shippo,… ¿te has vuelto loco?... – dijo ella al enterarse de lo que su compañero había hecho…

-Quizás… pero no tanto como Inuyasha… el está dispuesto a luchar contra viento y marea por verte de nuevo…

Kagome se sonrojo al pensar en que ese apuesto joven hiciese tanto solo por verla a ella… pero no olvido lo loco de la idea…

-Pero... ¿encontrarnos?... – dijo con voz temblorosa – Es muy riesgoso Shippo… ¿si alguien nos ve?, o ¿si se entera alguien del encuentro?.... o peor ¿si se trata de su tío?...

-Pareces Sango… - dijo Shippo bostezando… - Vamos Kagome, no me hagas faltar a mi promesa… acepta ¿si?...

Kagome no podía negar que quería ver de nuevo al peli plateado… deseaba saber como estaba, si había pensado en ella tanto como ella en él… pero tenía algo de miedo…

Shippo notó esto y decidió abandonar el cuarto decepcionado… pero en eso a la pelinegra se le vino la imagen del muchacho ojiambarino en todo su esplendor,… y también el semblante que había tenido en aquella triste despedida nocturna…

-Shippo, lo voy a hacer… - dijo

-¿De verdad?...

-Si… yo también, quiero volver a verlo… - añadió sonrojada y nerviosa…

-¡Lo sabía!… - dijo el niño con una mirada acusadora... Kagome enrojeció por completo… - Entonces todo está arreglado… - Añadió sonriendo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Como era de esperarse Inuyasha llegó tarde… y este fue el colmo para Naraku… quien puso un castigo bastante pesado a su revoltoso sobrino y que hasta aquella hora tan adentrada de la noche el joven se encontraba cumpliendo…

-Tú si estás contento ¿no?... – dijo Inuyasha fastidiado a su caballo "Colmillo"…que desde su ara comía su alfalfa fresca…

Habían pasado horas desde que comenzó y el establo aún no estaba limpio,… y todavía le dolían los azotes que había recibido en la espalda hacía poco… pero estaba acostumbrado a los golpes y regaños que recibía a menudo (ahora más seguido que nunca) que según su tío eran por su bien y que esperaba que con eso, la falta no se volviera a repetir…

Inuyasha seguía limpiando los "ya saben que" de los caballos con un rastrillo… observo la luna por una ventana del establo… y sonrió esperanzado: todo eso era solo un pequeño precio a cambio de lo que le esperaba mañana…

"Solo un poco más… mi amada Kagome… Solo un poco más…" – pensó el peli plateado

CONTINUARA

CAP 9.

NOCHE PARA RECORDAR


	9. Noche para Recordar

NOCHE PARA RECORDAR

Al día siguiente,… Inuyasha sintió la ansiedad más que nunca: durante todas las clases, entrenamientos y trabajos con la guardia de la ciudad, no paraba de mirar al cielo esperando el ocaso y rogando porque Shippo cumpliera con su palabra…

Necesitaba tanto verla…Tanto que ese día le pareció extremadamente largo… y no era el único…

El cuarteto de gitanos que todos conocemos salió como siempre a realizar su trabajo y a contribuir con llevar el pan a la mesa… con algunos cambios agregados a esta rutina…

Esta vez llevaban a la nueva mascota de Sango, Kirara… Que con su incomparable ternura, atraía más público, sobre todo a niños, que no podían resistir la tentación de acercarse a acariciarla…

Mientras realizaban el espectáculo, Kagome parecía tener un brillo especial en sus ojos y solo Shippo conocía la razón…. Aunque la pelinegra evitaba la mirada acusadora del gitanillo, no podía negar lo ansiosa que estaba…

Sin embargo estos dos parecían ser los únicos que compartían un entusiasmo…

Aunque la castaña realizaba su papel de maravilla y mostraba siempre una dulce sonrisa al bailar…aquellos que la conocían muy bien podían notar el desaliento presente en sus ojos, junto con el hecho que rehuía el contacto directo con el joven ojiazul…en fin el cascabel que era Sango, ese día estaba apagado…

Miroku, por su parte, se concentro en su trabajo… estaba cansado de tratar de averiguar que es lo que Sango traía en la cabeza… además suponía que se trataba del embargo que realizarían a la guardia de Naraku , el, Hitoshi y compañía… por lo que no pregunto mas…el no daría marcha atrás y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión…

Las horas pasaron y llegó el esperado anochecer…

Inuyasha se encontraba cenando, como de costumbre, en el gran comedor de la mansión, en compañía de su tío… era más que obvio que el hubiese preferido ir al puente directamente, pero luego de la falta cometida el día anterior, Naraku había dado claras ordenes a sus hombres de traerlo a la hora indicada, así fue por la fuerza… Por lo que comía callado sin mencionar palabra…

Que ansiedad tan molesta… sabía bien que no podía levantarse de aquella mesa sin haber terminado su plato, y peor aún, hasta que su tío se lo autorizara… Aquellos segundos que paso esperando a que Naraku notase su plato vació en frente de él, le parecieron una eternidad…la más detestable eternidad…

Finalmente su tío dejó a un lado los cubiertos y se dispuso a retirarse… pero aún después de esto no dio la tan esperada orden por Inuyasha…

- Según veo… - dijo Naraku rompiendo el silencio cuando casi acababa de cruzar el umbral de la habitación… - Estás comenzando a aprender a comportarte…

- ¿Que opción tenía?… - murmuró Inuyasha por lo bajo,…

- Te conviene… comportarte así… - dijo mientras recorría al joven con la mirada – Disciplina es lo primero que exijo para pertenecer a mi ejercito, y si no lo tienes… lo tendrás…- añadió en un tono desafiante y autoritario…

Naraku dejó el lugar…

Inuyasha se levantó en el mismo instante en el que su tío abandono la estancia y marcho a su habitación…

- No en esta vida, tío… - dijo Inuyasha luego de asegurar la puerta…

Se dirigió a la ventana que daba a los jardines y dio un silbido que resonó en los muros opuestos a la mansión…

Unos segundos después apareció su fiel e inteligente corcel que habilidosamente, al oír el llamado de su amo, se había escapado del establo… y ahora se encontraba esperándolo al pie de la casa…

Utilizando la hiedra que, afortunadamente, Myoga había dejado crecer de tal modo que se enredara por parte del muro de la casa, Inuyasha se descolgó por la pared hasta llegar ileso al piso…

De inmediato montó a "Colmillo", y como si se tratase de un simple juego salto el muro del jardín y fue rumbo a su tan esperado encuentro…

Mientras en la "Corte de los Milagros"… otras dos figuras también se escabullían a escondidas de su hogar…

Se trataba de el gitanillo y la hermosa pelinegra…Habían tenido que ser muy pacientes durante la cena, la cual de nuevo fue tediosa pero esta vez ellos se mantuvieron al margen, como si el pleito entre el ojiazul y la castaña les fuera ajeno… No era que a Kagome no le importara el sufrimiento de su amiga, pero en aquel momento solo esperaba ver con ansias al joven de ojos dorados…

Luego de que sus amigos se retiraran, esperaron a que su tutora les diera las buenas noches y también se fuera a dormir… pasados 20 minutos de aquello ya podían asegurar que el campo estaba libre para salir de la casa…

Pero durante el transcurso Kagome se detuvo…

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome?... – preguntó Shippo… al ver que su amiga había dejado de seguirlo…

-Shippo… y ¿si esto no está bien?… - murmuró la chica temerosa…

-¿Te vas a echar para atrás ahora?… - pregunto el niño en tono insistente – Es como dice Miroku: Si no hay riesgo no es divertido…

-Al menos uno de nosotros apoya ese tipo de diversión… -dijo ella…

Ambos dejaron la corte y se encaminaron al puente…

Sango, por su parte, había llegado a casa de nuevo con aquel semblante muy triste lo cual angustiaba mucho a su madre,… Es más aquella mañana, la mujer le había dicho que no saliera, que se quedara en casa a descansar…pero la chica se había negado: no podía permitir que una tontería como aquella estropease su vida diaria… ¿pero en realidad era una tontería?…

Luego de convencer a su atenta madre de que solo estaba cansada por el día tan duro que habían tenido trabajando, Sango estaba sentada en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño… la gatita estaba sobre sus rodillas acompañando a su dueña en esa habitación… tranquila y serena como si pudiese comprender lo oprimido que esta el interior de su ama…

Ella le acariciaba el lomo dulcemente… le agradaba aquella compañía, que suerte tuvo de encontrarla…pero al recordar las circunstancias bajo las que había hallado a esa nueva amiga , sentía cierto resentimiento y no solo por el joven pelinegro si no también hacia ella misma…

Desde que eran niños, ella lo había querido, solo que en aquella tan temprana edad, creía que era solo un intenso cariño, ya que es difícil que el amor sea visible en aquella época de juegos y risas… Esa época en el que el era tan solo su amiguito, su compañero y su protector… pero al ir creciendo a su lado ese sentimiento se volvió mas claro, para ella ahora el era un chico apuesto y deseado…. Pero para él, ella seguía siendo lo mismo, su amiga y nada más…y luego se pregunta de quien era la culpa… ¿de el por no haber convertido esa amistad en amor?... ¿o de ella por verlo ahora como su amado y no como su amigo?

Sango suspiró profundamente, Kirara levanto la cabecita restregándose contra la piel del brazo de su ama… la chica sonrió y tomándola por el lomo la acostó a su lado…iba a dormirse ya cuando oyó un sonido… curiosa, se asomó por su ventana…

El causante del ruido no era otro que Miroku... que abandonaba su casa a escondidas, llevando un bolso de tela atado a la cintura donde seguro llevaba algunas cosas que lo ayudarían a llevar a cabo su misión…

Entonces si lo haría, pondría en riesgo su vida para destruir aquellas armas antes de que llegaran a manos de Naraku.

Un miedo repentino invadió el pecho de la castaña, no quería angustiarse por él, pero su corazón siempre estaba pendiente de ese chico por lo que no pudo evitarlo…

Y abandonó su hogar tras él…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya la luna estaba en el cielo, alumbrando las calles con su hermoso resplandor plateado… similar al cabello de aquel joven que la observaba apoyado sobre el muro del puente,…

Aún no había la presencia de nadie más y a cada segundo la espera era más detestable que antes…

Los humanos buscamos algo o alguien en nuestras vidas, que la llene de amores, tristezas y sueños.

Sin sueños la vida no es vida, Sin tristeza no hay felicidad… Todo está en equilibrio._  
_  
"Es un bello lugar…."- pensó suspirando, la dulce chica de cabellos negros mientras caminaba en dirección a donde se respiraba el agua dulce…

Se dice, que sabes lo importante que es algo después de que lo pierdes, cuando ya lo ves lejos. Y ella lo sabía, lo sabia perfectamente...Después de un tiempo había entendido que el encuentro con el aquel chico de ojos dorados… No había sido una simple casualidad….

"No existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable" – pensó sonriendo sin retractar sus pasos…

La atención del chico fue captada por algo, escuchó los muy sigilosos pasos de una persona que se acercaba a ese lugar.

Su mirada buscaba al dueño de esos pasos, topándose con la hermosa figura de aquella gitana…

-Kagome… Viniste… - dijo el chico con los ojos muy abiertos, y una mirada muy dulce en ellos …

Ella sonrió dulcemente a su vez, venía sola, pues, su compañerito era bastante listo como para saber que la razón por la que querían verse esos dos, era privada, por lo que la esperaba un tanto lejos,… Kagome prometió tardar poco…

Y ahora finalmente estaban de nuevo frente a frente…

Ella estaba callada… con un brillo muy hermoso invadiendo su rostro, luego de aquello que dijo, Inuyasha ya no sabía que decir, se sintió como un tonto…el había pedido verla como si tuviese que decirle algo muy importante cuando en realidad solo deseaba verla…y ahora que sabia que estaba bien no tenia idea de que más decir…Pero para sorpresa del peli plateado ella hablo primero…

-Pensé que… Nunca volvería a verte… - dijo casi en un susurro.

El ojiambarino sonrió para sí mismo, algo apenado por la situación en la que se encontraba…pero sintiéndose feliz, extrañamente feliz…

No cabe duda que ese reencuentro ambos lo esperaban y ahora sentados ahí aún lado del río, siendo espiados por la hermosa luna… Volvían a admirarse…Sonriendo entre dientes… Inuyasha sentía ese extraño nerviosismo correr por él mientras ella observaba ver el cielo… tenía tanto que decir y a la ves no sabia como decirlo …unas ligeras palabras se escaparon de su boca…

-Te extrañe…

El sobresalto no era de esperarse, para la jovencita tal confesión por parte del peli plateado la había dejado alterada… lo cual fue mostrado con un simple sonrojó…

Estaba feliz de volver a verla…y ahora repentinamente dejaba salir las frases que tal vez no provenían de su boca si no de su corazón…

-Sabes, eres especial…- Comenzó su elogio el joven, mientras se hacia el que no ve el hecho de que la piel de Kagome se estuviera enrojeciendo cada vez mas…- En lo personal si tenia ganas de verte…Eres alguien que me enseño...tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

-Gracias…-Respondió Kagome cambiando su mirada de asombro por una mas tierna… y hermosa– Yo también... Siento lo mismo…

Sin duda confesar de esa manera lo que pasaba por sus cabezas fue el mejor avance que dieron en esa relación ( si es que así se puede llamar a lo que tienen )

Inuyasha observó durante varios segundos aquella bella mirada que ahora le regalaba la pelinegra… así como si nada esa sensación de nerviosismo había desaparecido, para dar lugar una que tan solo era de felicidad, no quería quedarse sentado allí todo el tiempo que tenían… Se levantó y extendió la mano hacia la gitanilla dando a entender que quería pasear con ella por las callejuelas nocturnas…

Kagome observó dudosa durante un momento la mano ofrecida, luego paso a examinar el rostro del ojiambarino…Le provocaba tanta confianza y seguridad que terminó por aceptar la invitación…

-Te prometo que no te ocurrirá nada… - dijo Inuyasha con un brillo en sus bellos ojos dorados, y agradecido por su aceptación…

-Lo se…confió en tí…- dijo Kagome dulcemente…

Que agradable sensación era aquella…. El solo caminar juntos observando la luna, las estrellas y lo pacificas que eran las calles en aquel sitio era…

Inuyasha la miraba sonreír, sonrojarse y caminar y todo aquello le parecía hermoso… ahora se daba cuenta, al estar junto a ella, al tomarla de la mano…era como si toda su vida hubiese llevado un vacío dentro sin saberlo y ahora ese vacío ya no estaba : era maravilloso…

Pero de pronto un pensamiento asalto al joven en lo que observaba la chica alzar la mano hacia un árbol para recoger una de sus flores maduras… Era una gitana,… pero realmente eso tenía que ver con lo que le hacía sentir el estar a su lado…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

A unas calles de allí, cerca al portón del norte de la ciudad, un pesado carruaje de metal era trasladado por el pavimento,… Custodiado por cuatro arqueros y cuatro soldados armados con espadas y montados sobre los caballos que tiraban de la carroza…

Nadie hubiera sospechado que se dirigían directamente a una, muy bien tramada, telaraña…

-¿Que opinas, Miroku ?… - pregunto Hitoshi suponiendo cual seria la respuesta…

-Esto no es nada… - respondió el ojiazul…

ZAP…

De un chasquido los faroles que alumbraban aquella parte de las calles se apagaron, creando un tenebroso ambiente en aquella oscura noche…

-¡¡ ¿Quien anda allí?!! - exigió el líder de aquella cuadrilla, blandiendo su espada en el aire mientras sus hombres apuntaban con sus ballestas a su alrededor …

No hubo respuesta, el silencio se volvió aplastador... pero los soldados podían jurar que oían una sutil risa burlona en medio de la oscuridad… Era desesperante…

¡De pronto, de la nada, surgieron cuatro jóvenes con antifaces y capas negras! ¡Hacían de la noche su aliada!

Como deslizándose por entre ellos golpearon con palos gruesos de solida madera a los arqueros que perdieron el conocimiento…

Como estaban algo alejados los jinetes no podían ver bien lo que sucedía así que desenvainaron sus espadas y desmontaron de los equinos para acercarse al lugar de la lucha…

Los gitanillos habían desaparecido…Los soldados se inclinaron para ver a sus compañeros caídos… y de la nada las espadas escaparon de sus manos….

-¡¡¿Que está pasando ¿!!- Gritó el líder con el rostro pálido de la furia y un tanto de terror…

-¡¡En el techo!!…¡¡Arriba!… - gritó uno de sus hombres …

Señalaba a una silueta situado sobre el tejado de una de las casas… la de un gitano más, vestido idéntico a los otros anteriores pero con algo en especial: tenía sus espadas en las manos…

-¡Oigan, ¿Perdieron esto?!... – preguntó Miroku burlón mostrando las cuatro espadas que habían venido a él…

La castaña llegó corriendo muy agitada, se mantuvo ajena a la situación… oculta tras un edificio un poco lejos del lugar con la mirada fija en nadie más que "su" pelinegro…

-¡¡Hitoshi, muchachos, Tengan!! - gritó el ojiazul….

Arrojó las espadas a los otros cuatro gitanos que de nuevo habían vuelto a aparecer de la nada, en medio de aquellos soldados… Los aceros guiados por la mano del ojiazul que permanecía en el tejado fueron directamente a sus palmas sin herirlos en lo más mínimo…

Los cuatro gitanos enmascarados empuñaron sus nuevas armas y vieron a los ahora indefensos soldados que en un intento por defenderse del ataque que se avecinaba sacaron de sus cinturones unos cuchillos que no competían en tamaño con los aceros que les habían sido arrebatados…

Pero aquellos jóvenes nunca se rebajarían al nivel de mancharse de sangre, golpeaban y blandían el arma de tal manera que solo hacían retroceder a esos hombres que habían dejado ya desprotegida la carroza de metal , y que ahora en pleno ataque no podían ni pensar en regresar a defenderla…

-¡¡Miroku!! … - gritó Hitoshi en medio de la lucha… - ¡¡Tu turno!! ¡¡ Termina con el trabajo!!

-¡¡Muy bien!! - dijo el chico y con la agilidad de un leopardo ( por decirlo de algún modo) brinco hacia otro tejado…

Ya puesto en un lugar más cercano la carroza (y aunque no lo sabia, siendo seguido por la mirada de la castaña) le apuntó con la mano…

No hubo movimiento… era un objeto grande y pesado, costaría mucho someterlo a su voluntad… pero sus amigos confinaban en el para aquel trabajo: no iba a defraudarlos…

Volvió a intentarlo poniendo esta vez mucha más fuerza en lo que hacía… y lo logró…

La carroza comenzó a moverse calle abajo… y por más que los soldados intentaron ir por ella, los gitanos les cerraron el paso, y en sus desesperados intentos fueron golpeados hasta quedar noqueados en el piso…

Los jóvenes ya vitoreaban y Miroku, aún jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, observaba su obra…

La carroza siguió rodando calle abajo aumentando cada vez más de velocidad… y sin que nadie pudiese detenerla cayó al río y se hundió por completo debido a su peso…. Todos los cañones y armas en su interior pasaron a aquella tumba submarina sin posibilidad de retorno…

La misión había resultado de maravilla…

Sango, ya respiraba tranquila en su escondite, no solo de alivio sino también suspiraba de admiración… Sin duda Miroku había nacido para ello, para hacerle frente a los abusos de Naraku y sus secuaces… quizás era esa otra de las cualidades que hacían de aquel chico su amado…

Miroku ya se daba la vuelta para bajar del tejado cuando, uno de los soldados, que había supuestamente, quedado inconsciente, se levantó repentinamente y tomando una ballesta disparo una fugaz flecha a la espalda del ojiazul…

-MIROKU…- gritó Sango…

¡Pudo sentir el acero rozar su piel! ¡Que cerca estuvo!

Alertado por el grito de la chica que tanto lo amaba, llegó a girar a tiempo… por lo que la flecha tan solo le rasguño la piel del hombro… De inmediato Hitoshi tomo de nuevo el garrote de madera y dejo al soldado ese viendo estrellas…

"¿Sango?…" –pensó el ojiazul completamente sorprendido,…mientras bajaba del tejado…

Apenas hubo colocado sus pies en el suelo… la castaña se acercó a él con paso presuroso…

-Miroku, ¿estás bien?... ¿No te paso nada?...- preguntó angustiada, estaba apunto de abrazar al pelinegro cuando este se apartó de ella…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?… - pregunto el muchacho de golpe…

Pero antes de que ella contestara…

-Miroku…- Hitoshi se aproximó a ellos… - Tenemos que salir de aquí…se aproximan más guardias….- Miró a la castaña con gran sorpresa… - ¿Sango?... ¿Que haces tu aquí?..

-Eso mismo quería saber yo… - dijo el ojiazul que debido al dolor se había llevado la mano al hombro… Sango volteo la mirada con la única intención de ocultar el rubor de su rostro…

-Bien ahora eso no importa… - exclamó Hitoshi… - Tenemos que irnos rápido…

El grupo hecho a huir, detrás de ello se oían al menos el pisar de 10 caballos más…

La situación se había complicado terriblemente…tenían que hacer algo o serian capturados…

Durante la huida, Hitoshi pudo percatarse de que se encontraban en un lugar que bien podía favorecerles en el escape…

-Tengo una idea… - dijo el peli café- Hay que separarnos….

El grupo entero estuvo de acuerdo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se habían dividido en dos grupos, estando Hitoshi, Sango y Miroku en un lado y los otros tres chicos, amigos del peli café, en el otro…

Mientras tanto con Kagome e Inuyasha…

La chica miraba dulcemente la flor que estaba en su mano, pretendiendo ocultar al joven peli plateado lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba al hallarse en aquella situación con él…. Pero aún así lamentaba el momento en el que tuviesen que separarse nuevamente…

Inuyasha por el contrario, no parecía pensar en la despedida, Aunque en su interior quería que aquel instante fuera eterno, disfrutaba tanto el estar con ella…

Luego de hablar mucho rato sobre mil y un cosas, se habían quedado en silencio, y por su mente solo cruzaba un pensamiento…y sin que la bella gitanilla se percatara Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella,…dulcemente rodeo con sus manos las de la joven, mientras la contemplaba como si estuviera hechizado, con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de ternura…

-Gracias… Kagome, por permitirme verte una vez mas… - dijo con dificultad pero permitiendo que las palabras salieran de su corazón…

Al sentir este toque, Kagome sintió como un gran calor corría por todo su cuerpo, un pequeño miedo salto en su pecho: durante un instante tuvo el impulso de apartarse del joven pero algo se lo impedía, algo la hacia querer permanecer allí…

Levantó la mirada para chocarse con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto adoraba, y que le hicieron recuperar la seguridad dentro de ella…

-De nada – dijo ella suavemente…

Ahora que sus miradas estaban la una en la otra, Inuyasha solo deseaba encontrar la manera correcta de sobrepasar aquella atmosfera tan dulce que se había creado entre ellos…

En eso como de la nada, la luz de la luna ilumino los labios de Kagome con un precioso destello… y siguiendo su instinto el chico comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la gitanilla,… La pelinegra que ya se imagina lo que sucedería, quiso voltear su rostro pero todo su ser se encontraba como petrificado, no quería hacerlo…. No podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad tan perfecta…y correspondiendo al acto del joven: también comenzó acercar su rostro, cerrando los ojos en el camino.

Campanadas se oyeron en medio de la silenciosa noche…La joven se detuvo sobresaltada, frenando con su movimiento al enamorado ojiambarino…

-Las campanas… - murmuró ella… - Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…- añadió angustiada soltando una de sus manos de el lazo que la ataba al joven…

De nuevo se freno, la gitanilla, y volteo a ver el rostro del peli plateado: Por alguna razón no podía irse sin que él le diera su consentimiento…

-Entiendo que tengas que irte - suspiró Inuyasha, pero mostrando aún dulzura en su rostro…

Kagome lo vio sorprendida, mientras este soltaba su mano con tranquilidad pero a la vez con lentitud: pensaba que se iba a ver desilusionado pero en cambio mostraba que comprendía la situación, que no iba a retenerla allí…

Palabras salieron de su alma…

-Prométeme que vendrás mañana… - dijo ella, sorprendiendo al joven… el cual la miro con los ojos muy abiertos…

Kagome avanzó un paso, decidida, y apretó sus labios contra los del sorprendido chico…

Inuyasha durante un instante creyó estar soñando… cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el calor y la suavidad de los labios de su pelinegra,… nunca había experimentado una sensación tan bella, placentera e intensa…y prolongo aquel dulce toque…

Kagome, que había iniciado aquello como si una poderosa fuerza mandara en su cuerpo, ahora se sentía como en una nube… había pensado que el le correspondería bruscamente o que no lo haría,… Pero aquel chico estaba convirtiendo su primer beso en algo que nunca olvidaría, tal como siempre había soñado… tenia un sabor tan dulce, y amaba aquel cosquilleo que corría por su cuerpo al estar en contacto con sus labios…Las campanadas acabaron… al momento que ellos separaban sus rostros, con la respiración agitada y con los ojos fijos en la otra persona…

-Lo prometo… - dijo Inuyasha cautivado…

Kagome no necesito más antes de echar a correr lejos de su amado… A medida que se alejaba sentía que su mente la cuestionaba por lo que había hecho, pero en el fondo de su corazón no lo lamentaba…en lo más mínimo…

"Es verdad que ha sido muy pronto,…" – se dijo a si misma, observando el cielo…- "Pero lo amo…"

Shippo ya ansioso la esperaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado…

-¡Kagome!… - exclamó el gitanillo… mientras ella paraba a su lado para recuperar el aliento… - Te dije que no te tardarás más de una hora… ¡Las campanas ya sonaron!

-¡Lo sé! - dijo la agitada pelinegra… - ¡Corre!

Y así sin decir mas retornaron a su hogar, con al suerte de no toparse con ningún percance…

Mientras tanto, en un sótano…

-Ya no se oyen los cascos de los caballos,…- dijo Hitoshi con la oreja pegada a la pared…

Allí se encontraba, junto a Miroku y Sango esperando a que se cesara el peligro…

La castaña estaba limpiando la herida del hombro del pelinegro, con el vino que acostumbraba traer con ella, que esta vez ante sus atenciones no se había quejado… Los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente de nuevo eran un enigma… permanecía callado y serio…

-Escuchen,… - dijo Hitoshi, que se mantenía ajeno a ese asunto… - Voy a revisar si ya no hay peligro...Ya vuelvo

Sin recibir respuesta de los otros dos, el peli café abandono aquel escondite…

Sango termino de limpiar la herida, iba a sacar una venda cuando el chico…

-Estoy bien, Sango… déjalo así – dijo sin mirarla…

La chica iba decir algo cuando Miroku viéndola a los ojos preguntó…

-¿Por qué viniste?...

-Yo…

-Sabias que iba a ser peligroso…

-Pero …

-Te pudo haber pasado algo…

-Es que…

-No era necesario…

-¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!…

El joven abrió los ojos mostrando su sorpresa, la castaña continua hablando…

-¡Ya sé lo que dirás!… que sabes cuidarte solo, que no necesitas de nadie, que no le temes al peligro…- añadió en un tono que mostraba dolor – ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡No piensas en las personas que sufriríamos si te perdiéramos!…

Habiendo soltado todo eso, Sango pareció calmarse… y le negó su mirada al ojiazul, este la veía sorprendida: no pensaba ser tan importante para ella…pero en el fondo ya lo presentía… lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano hasta colocarla en el hombro de la chica…

-Perdóname, Sango… - dijo con una calma sonrisa…causando la sorpresa de la joven…

Cuando ella ya lo miraba el joven retiro su mano y habló mirando el suelo…

-… Sé que no suele parecer que no notó todo lo que haces por mí,… y quiero que sepas que en verdad lo aprecio mucho…, De verdad, soy afortunado de tener una amiga tan buena y atenta como tú… - pausa – Además de no haber sido porque oí tu grito… quizás no hubiese podido reaccionar a tiempo…

Silencio…

-…Sin embargo – miró a los ojos a la joven - me angustió más que algo pudiese pasarte a ti, que si la flecha hubiese acertado…

-Miroku… - dijo Sango con un dulce brillo en su mirada…

-Escucha,… Tú sabes que yo no tengo familia – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – Solo a tí, a Shippo y a Kagome… bueno quizás también a la Sra. Kaede, a Hitoshi y a gran parte de la corte… -dijo con una media sonrisa – Pero, el punto es que ya no quiero volver a experimentar aquel dolor … él que significa perder a un ser querido… y si me arriesgo tanto, es porque quiero que la familia que somos ahora, no se vea amenazada más día con día… - bajo la mirada – No podría soportar que algo les pasara a ustedes… No podría, No soy tan fuerte…

Sango nunca había imaginado aquella tan clara razón que tenia "su" ojiazul para ser como era,… se acercó tiernamente a él y le levanto el rostro con su mano…

-Si sabes lo que significa esa preocupación, cuídate más - dijo dulcemente - Porque tú también eres valioso para nosotros… sobre todo para mí…

Miroku no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que tenía, cuando Sango parecía tener la intención de reducir la distancia entre ellos hasta el ultimo extremo… y de nuevo estaba esa sensación que lo adormilaba, pero extrañamente parte de él aún estaba fría como si eso no fuera lo que él buscaba…

Sango notó esto y se detuvo, aún sonriendo con dulzura… no quería poner nervioso al muchacho, si el aun no se sentía listo para corresponderle, ella no lo forzaría…

En eso Hitoshi se deslizo por la entrada… y anuncio contento…

-Ya no hay peligro chicos… podemos irnos a casa…

-Entendido – dijo Miroku mientras le daba la mano a su amiga que le sonreía en señal de "fin de la pelea"…

Mientras…

Inuyasha trepaba el muro y saltaba dentro de su habitación, sano y salvo,… Miró al cielo agradecido: Nadie había notado su ausencia…

En pocos minutos se tumbo sobre su cama, aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro…

"Mi amada Kagome "… - pensaba mientras tocaba sus labios que aun tenían aquella dulce calidez…

Se sentía tan feliz: ¡Que maravilloso era ser correspondido!…

De nuevo no podía esperar a su siguiente encuentro, para probar nuevamente aquella perlada boca… Era difícil que algo lograse pertúrbalo ahora… muy difícil…

El sol le dio en los parpados con fuerza, causando que despertara de un placentero sueño…

Sin quejarse, Inuyasha se levanto y vistió… aún sintiendo que tenia las alas de Cupido en su espalda (¡¡Ya vuelve a la realidad!!)…

Salió de su habitación con tranquilidad… le sorprendió, al entrar al comedor, que su tío no estuviese allí, principalmente porque ya era muy tarde para el desayuno y el era muy estricto con la puntualidad a las cosas…

Estaba así cuando su criado Myoga entró…

-Joven Inuyasha… - dijo – Por fin lo encuentro…

-¿Que sucede?... – pregunto el peli plateado con curiosidad… - ¿Por que no esta listo el desayuno?...

-El amo Naraku, me mando por usted…Lo espera en su despacho…- dijo…

Inuyasha se quedo frio: ¡¿Se habría dado cuenta que salió anoche?!

Pero aún así se armó de valor y se puso en camino al despacho…

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo el joven peli plateado pudo escuchar dos voces provenientes de esa oficina… Las de su tío y el Capitán Hakudoshi…

-Esas medidas son drásticas… - decía Hakudoshi con malicia y satisfacción… - Lo felicito Sr.

-Esas armas me costaron demasiado… - decía Naraku con furia – No quedara impune su falta… y si es necesario quemar la ciudad entera para obligarlos a salir de su escondite… ¡Qué así sea!

Inuyasha no necesito oír más, para irrumpir en el cuarto…

-¡Tío, ¿qué está pasando?!… - preguntó alarmado…

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Inuyasha… - dijo su tío… - Necesito que te prepares para el enfrentamiento...

-¿Qué... – el chico no salía de su asombro…

-Eliminaremos a los gitanos de una vez por todas…

-¡No!… ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Inuyasha había hablado sin usar la cabeza, pero con todo la razón del mundo… tanto Hakudoshi como Naraku lo miraron fijamente…sobretodo este ultimo, irritado por aquel atrevimiento…

-¿Que no puedo?... – repitió con sutileza…

No es justo hacer pagar a la ciudad entera por el crimen de algunos… - dijo Inuyasha tratando de parecer calmado – Tiene que haber otra manera para solucionar esto…sin torturar a más inocentes…

-¡¡ ¿Inocentes?!!… - estalló Naraku – ¡Los gitanos son todos iguales!… ¡Mentirosos, Ladrones! …¡¡No hay lugar para ellos en nuestra sociedad!!…

-¡¡Pero esto es injusto!! - Gritó Inuyasha…

-NO… - grito su tío golpeando el escritorio con sus manos, al levantarse… - ¡Esta es mi ciudad!… ¡Yo hago las leyes aquí!… y desde ahora aquel que vea a un gitano y no lo entregue al instante será juzgado traidor… - añadió observando cara a cara a su sobrino - … y colgado…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se congelaron como piedras en una mirada de profundo odio…

Naraku no rehuía aquella mirada pero pudo ver algo más en el rostro de su sobrino, y durante un instante pudo ver el rostro de su hermano vivo en él… Inuyasha dejo furioso aquella habitación, como un torbellino…

Hakudoshi quiso detenerlo, pues se estaba retirando sin la autorización de Naraku, pero este le hizo una señal a su siervo de que lo dejase irse…

-Algo me oculta… - dijo Naraku dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla… - Lo he visto en sus ojos… - y volviéndose a Hakudoshi dijo – No hay que perderlo de vista, si alago trama quiero estar enterado…

-Si Sr….- dijo Hakudoshi con una reverencia….

Inuyasha se detuvo en medio de una de los corredores y se apoyó en la pared con una mano…

Estaba tan furioso que jadeaba,… ¡¡Maldito sea todo el odio que su tío le tenía a los gitanos!!… ¡¡Estaba harto de oírlo en su vida!! ..¡¡Y ahora más que nunca!!…

La noche anterior en la que había probado los dulces labios de su amada, se había olvidado por completo que era ella y que era él… ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas así siempre?...Sin que importase si el era o no sobrino del Juez de la ciudad…Si ella era o no gitana …

Todo el asunto era enfermizo…

Pero si su tío creía que con aquella amenaza lo iba a retener estaba muy equivocado…

CONTINUARA

CAP. 10

PELIGRO


	10. Peligro

_**Gracias por sus reviews a setsuna17, Crystal Butterfly 92, Paulaa y Emuma- chan, me alegra que el cap. Anterior les pareciera tierno porque la verdad no soy romántica y tuve que cabecear mucho para lograr ese resultado… xD**_

_**Una cálida bienvenida a goshi y su original comentario xD Espero te siga agradando la historia…**_

_**Sin más que decir espero este cap. Les guste**_

_**Hasta otro nn**_

PELIGRO

Al día siguiente, en la "Corte de los Milagros"….

Está de más decirles que aquella mañana Kagome se levanto muy risueña,..: aún tenía el sabor de los labios de Inuyasha en su boca y no podía esperar al anochecer para verlo de nuevo…

Su alegría se sumó otra cuando fue a desayunar…

Al parecer Miroku y Sango habían hecho las paces por completo… ya no se percibía aquel ambiente de tensión cuando ambos cruzaban sus miradas,… sin embargo Kagome y Shippo ignoraban por completo en que momento sus amigos pudieron hablar para arreglarlo todo … así como el ojiazul y la castaña desconocían donde habían estado esos dos anoche…

Para el pequeño gitanillo, esa escapada no había generado ningún cambio… excepto que el hecho de haber esperado dos horas sentado lejos del lugar le había enseñado un poco la virtud de la paciencia ( lo que se hace a veces por una hermana ¿no?) …

Kagome, era otra historia,… durante todo el desayuno no paraba de parecer ida…Lo cual se hizo presente , cuando la pelinegra paso mas de 5 minutos echándole mantequilla a su pan…

-Kagome,… - dijo Sango con sutileza – ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?

-Oh…este… - Kagome despierta…y sonrojada, deja la mantequilla – Por supuesto….

-Kagome… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?... – dijo Miroku con interés…

-Si…¿qué pasa?... – dijo esta, nerviosa

-¿Te ha pasado algo de ayer a hoy? Estas muy risueñita esta mañana…

-A…este…

Kagome se sonrojo todavía más ante aquella pregunta… no sabia que contestar…

-Mejor por qué no nos dicen lo que les paso a ustedes … - intervino Shippo , para salvar a la chica… mirando a Miroku y Sango… - ¿Ya no están peleados?

Sango miro al pelinegro, y de nuevo aparto su mirada de el en señal de nerviosismo…. Miroku parecía igual tranquilo,…

-Bien…digamos que ya resolvimos algunas cosas… -dijo y dio un sorbo a su tazón de leche…

-Ya veo… - dijo Kagome que también había prestado atención a ese tema… mientras Sango alimentaba a Kirara con un pedazo de pan mojado en leche…

Mientras bebía su leche, Miroku no quitaba los ojos del semblante de Kagome: no había obtenido respuesta y aún estaba muy deseoso de saber el porqué de aquella repentina alegría…

Shippo notó esto, y se dio cuenta que desesperadamente debía volver a cambiar de tema… por lo que se tomo su tazón de un porrazo y dijo, parándose de la mesa…

- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos…

-¿Así?...- dijo Sango curiosa….

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?.... – pregunto Miroku sorprendido

-Pues… - "piensa rápido…" – Porque me desperté hoy con un presentimiento de que vamos a tener mucha suerte… Así que dense prisa…

-Si tú lo dices… - dijo Sango, extrañada, terminando su desayuno…

Kagome respiro aliviada….

" Le debo otra a Shippo"… - pensó mientras abandonaba la casa de la Sra. Kaede – " Espero acepte galletas y pasteles como pago…"

Las dos chicas y el gitanillo salieron del lugar sin embargo el ojiazul se quedo un instante muy pensativo… parecía preocupado…

-No está enferma…- dijo la Sra. Kaede mientras daba vueltas a un guiso en el fogón,…desde el cual había oído toda la conversación…- Si eso te preocupa…

-No…solo tenia curiosidad… - dijo el joven en tono vago, sorprendido de que la anciana se hubiese percatado de tantas cosas…

-Yo note mucho más que eso en tu voz… - dijo Kaede con una ligera sonrisa… mientras en chico volteaba la cabeza un tanto nervioso…– Lo que tiene Kagome es algo muy natural de toda chica que pasa por aquella edad,…aunque ignoro el nombre del Santo de aquel milagro…

Miroku captó el mensaje, y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa:

¡Kagome estaba enamorada!

La Sra. No dijo más y el ojiazul dejó el sitio …supuso que sus amigos ya se le habían adelantado por lo que apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos en la entrada mientras pensamientos brotaban en su cabeza…

" ¿Kagome enamorada?... Pues ¿de quien?…" – se interrogaba el pelinegro…

Entre tanto los otros chicos se habían detenido un tramo adelante para esperar a Miroku,… Shippo se había puesto a jugar con Kirara arrodillado en el suelo, mientras que las chicas lo observaban apoyadas sobre la pared… o al menos Sango lo hacia…La pelinegra tenia la mente en una sola cosa, algo que hacia que aquel brillo de su rostro no desapareciera por un instante…Y el ojiazul no era el único que tenia curiosidad sobre ello…

-¿Y a mí sí me lo contaras?… - pregunto Sango con una sonrisita y la mirada fija en su volada amiga….

-¿Qué?... – Kagome sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse ese semblante de inmediato….

-No me mientas, Kagome,…te conozco desde que éramos niñas…además- sonrió por lo bajo… - conozco a la perfección esa sensación…

Kagome observo contenta el rostro de su amiga… ahora ambas pasaban por lo mismo, ambas tenían ese bello sentimiento en su interior… por lo que decidió ser sincera con ella, aunque no sabia como reaccionaria la castaña…

- Bueno… y ¿me vas a decir su nombre?... – dijo Sango regresando al tema, para alejar su mente de "otros" pensamientos…

-Pues….- Kagome se sonrojo un tanto: le dificultaba decirlo…

-¿Lo conozco?…- pregunto su amiga

-Yo…

En ese momento el joven pelinegro llego con ellos un tanto agitado…

-Lo siento me distraje…- dijo – gracias por esperarme…

-No hay problema… - dijo Sango de inmediato haciendo como que ella y Kagome no había estado hablando de nada….

-Bien, ya que estamos todos…Vamonos… - dijo Shippo, parándose con Kirara en los brazos…

La castaña y el gitanillo avanzaron unos pasos…Kagome agradeció para su adentros que su amiga no hubiese seguido hablando de aquello a la llegada de Miroku,… No estaba lista para comunicar su amor a tantas personas…

Pero cuando bajo la mirada para ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas, sintió los ojos azules del gitano sobre ella,… él no se había movido de su sitio…

Levantó la cara para estar segura de ello, y solo se chocó con aquella penetrante mirada… de nuevo sintió esa incomodidad y nerviosismo…Miroku parecía estar pensativo, pero eso no le impedía tener los ojos fijos en la pelinegra…

-¿Pasa algo, Miroku?... – dijo Kagome rompiendo esa atmósfera ("¿Porque me miras así?")

-Pues… - Miroku bajo la mirada…. Pero luego la levantó con la expresión de decidido en su rostro… - Kagome, hay algo muy importante de lo que debemos hablar…

Kagome sintió un pequeño escalofrió por dentro, cuando en eso otra figura llego a ellos… gritando el nombre del ojiazul…

- ¡Miroku!...

Este volteo la mirada…

-Hitoshi… - exclamó mientras en peli café se recargaba en la pared y recuperaba el aliento…

-¿Qué sucede?... – preguntó Sango volviendo al punto de partida…

-¿Qué pasa, Hitoshi?… - pregunto Shippo…

-No pueden salir…Ninguno de ustedes… - dijo este, viendo sobre todo a Miroku… - Shako a convocado a una reunión…

-¿Qué?... – exclamo el cuarteto…

-¡Tienen que venir ya!… - dijo el peli café…dando a entender que era urgente…

El grupo entero se dirigió a la parte central de la ciudadela subterránea que habitaban… De nuevo casi toda la comunidad gitana estaba en ella… y en el centro se hallaba Shako, con una expresión de profunda preocupación en su rostro…

La gente se encontraba muy curiosa de querer saber que es lo que sucedía…el hombre finalmente hablo…

-Este día queda puesto bajo toque de queda… - dijo con voz fuerte y firme… - ¡¡Queda terminantemente prohibido abandonar la ciudadela!!

-¡¿Qué?!…. – exclamó Miroku entre la gente y no era el único que parecía totalmente en desacuerdo con la idea….

Varios protestaban y murmuraban exigiendo una explicación…

Shako levantó las manos pidiendo clama y silencio…

-He recibido noticias de que Naraku ha colocado nuevas leyes al frente de la ciudad… - la gente seguía murmurando pero esta vez con aires de curiosidad… - Y hasta que no sepamos cuales son estas… y de que modo nos menciona no podemos arriesgarnos a pisar las calles….¡¡Esta dicho!!

Los gitanos no cuestionaron mas a su líder y se regresaron a sus casa… la noticia de que Naraku había puesto nuevas leyes no era buena… para nada… y había que ser muy estupido para desobedecer la orden en tales condiciones…

El grupillo, luego de que la gente se retirara, se encontraba a un lado del centro de la ciudadela… sumidos en una enérgica conversación…

-¿Nuevas leyes?... ¿A que se refería con eso?... – pregunto Shippo viendo a sus compañeros… - ¡¿Es que perseguirnos diariamente como a animales no le basta?!

-Tal parece que no… - murmuro Miroku, claramente frustrado…

-Nadie va a desobedecer este toque de queda…eso es seguro… - dijo Hitoshi con lo brazos cruzados… se volvió hacia el ojiazul… - ¿Miroku, vienes? … voy a hablar con los chicos...

-Si- dijo este de inmediato- luego los veo - dijo al resto de sus amigos, antes marcharse con el peli café.

Las muchachas y Shippo se quedaron en silencio…

La castaña estaba aliviada de que Miroku hubiese dado indicios de que no iba a desobedecer el toque de queda, y solo estaba pensativa en que clase de cosas traería Naraku entre manos…

El gitanillo tampoco parecía algo mas que un poco molesto… le enojaba que no pudiesen salir de la ciudadela, pero sabia que era lo mejor por el momento y solo esperaba que no fuera mucho tiempo…

Kagome, sin embargo, no podía creer lo que le acaba de ocurrir…

¡Toque de queda hasta el día siguiente!… ¡¡¿Cómo demonios se suponía que vería a Inuyasha ahora?!!… ¡No podía abandonar el lugar! …

-Kagome, ¿que tienes?... – pregunto Sango al ver el dolor reflejado en la cara de su amiga…. Pero ella simplemente dijo…

-Necesito estar sola un momento…

Y sin decir más, la chica dejo muy desconcertados a sus amigos…

-¿Que le ocurrirá? – dijo Sango sorprendida de tal cambio de semblante…

Shippo calló, pues lo suponía…

Kagome no se detuvo hasta llegar a aquel lugar de la corte donde corría el agua que se dirigía al rió… y apoyada sobre la pared cayo en cuenta de lo tonta que había sido…

La noche anterior en la que beso los dulces labios de su amado ojiambarino se había olvidado de todo por sentir esa bella sensación sin preocuparse de nada más…¿Como pudo permitir aquello?...¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que su mente se olvidase de todo?...

Ella una gitana,…El era el sobrino del principal perseguidor de su pueblo… y que cualquier día el destino simplemente los separaría de un plumazo....

Hubiese sido mejor dejarlo todo así…pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo… y ahora sentía ese temor de que aquel amor imposible le doliera mas… ¿hubiese sido mejor nunca sentirlo?...

De pronto, sorprendida de si misma paro esos pensamientos…

" Pero que tonterías estoy pensando?..." – se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza… - " Debería estar contenta por que Inuyasha también me ama,… yo lo sentí en sus labios, en su mirada, en mi corazón… y aunque me duela ahora, …No puedo tirar todo a la basura solo por un temor…- y añadió decidida mientras secaba las lagrimas que habían querido desbordarse de sus ojos… – " ¡No puedo!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Había sido un día largo y melancólico… y ahora el sol de la tarde le daba a durezas penas sobre la nuca, mientras cabalgaba lentamente por las calles de París…

Inuyasha estaba solo, los soldados de su cruel tío habían sido mandados a cubrir cada centímetro de la ciudad en busca de gitanos y, además, ya no contaba con muchos hombres, por lo que la orden fue cumplida, cada uno en solitario…

El joven se sentía triste e impotente… no podía hacer nada contra las leyes de su tío, bastaba con que él tronara los dedos y media ciudad lo obedecía… Sabia que todo estaba mal, que era una atrocidad tratar a la gente así,…pero lo que más lo aterrorizaba era la suerte que pudiese correr su amada Kagome…

Aunque por el momento no había noticias de que habían capturado a nadie, Inuyasha sentía aquella pequeña agonía interna que era no saber donde estaba la pelinegra, ni como estaba ella…

Sin darse cuenta, pues no se fijaba por donde iba, llegó a un lugar que pocas veces recorría… un lugar situado entre los barrios nobles y pobres, el mas silencioso de ellos… una de las construcciones mas impresionante de toda la ciudad… incluso más que el palacio de justicia: Se encontraba frente a la Catedral…

No recordaba la última vez que había ido, quizás porque solo era en casos muy especiales, y de más esta decir que Naraku no tuvo ninguna intención de llevarlo a la iglesia cuando era niño…

El peli plateado de pronto se sentía como curioso por el silencio y la tranquilidad que se percibía dentro del gran lugar… Necesitaba estar tranquilo y pensar, un sitio donde ya los hombres de su tío no lo molestaran, ni donde se sintiera la presión de las calles…

Aquel lugar era perfecto…

-Espera aquí, Colmillo…- dijo Inuyasha mientras ataba las riendas del equino afuera del lugar…

Apenas hubo entrado quedo sorprendido por todo lo que había dentro, por los vitrales de las ventanas, las columnas de blanco mármol y la paz que se respiraba dentro…

No había mucha gente allí, no contaba más de 30 ( lo cual era poco para la capacidad del lugar )… ya hacia mucho de la ultima misa y por el momento solo estaban los diáconos del lugar y algunos hombres y mujeres rezando frente al altar…

El muchacho pensó que no querían ser interrumpidos, por lo que se mantuvo recorriendo el lugar muy callado y cerca de la pared… finalmente se apoyo sobre el frió mármol para ordenar su cabeza…

Que molesto era aquello…Sentir que no podía hacer nada por el pueblo de Kagome y ni por ella misma… pero la amaba tanto que no dudaría ni un minuto en poner su vida en riesgo por ella, pero por alguna razón en ni en su mente eso era suficiente… de pronto ciertas palabras resonaron en su mente…

"_Para cambiar las cosas en esta ciudad hace falta mucho más que tener un punto de vista diferente…" _

Era lo que le había dicho aquel gitano de ojos azules la otra noche,… ¿Acaso tenía razón?...

Inuyasha suspiró cayendo en cuenta de que no podía remediar todas las injusticias el solo, pero no creía que nadie lo fuese a ayudar…En eso volteo la mirada hacia el altar de la iglesia,… Sobre el cual estaba la imagen de Jesús…

Bajo la mirada casi de inmediato, como si no pudiese ver directamente lo que significaba para aquella gente, que estaba de rodillas rezando… pero luego volvió a levantarla, respiró profundo, como sintiéndose invitado a intentarlo…

Recorrió el lugar por los bordes, observando a la gente,… Dándose cuenta que por primera vez en su vida notaba de entero la opresión bajo la cual su tío y tutor había mantenido al pueblo,…sobretodo a los gitanos…

Y aquella comunidad le parecía la que menos daño había hecho…

Al cabo de un rato, el ojiambarino se apoyo sobre una columna… y hecho una ultima mirada a la imagen…" Yo no me puedo dar por vencido…" – dijo mientras comenzaba a abandonar-"No me importa lo que mi tío crea yo no renunciare a Kagome… Voy a luchar por ella…" – Añadió decidido…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Horas pasaron y el anochecer llegó…

La "Corte de los Milagros ", nadie había salido en todo el día pues aún los espías de Shako no habían averiguado en que consistían las nuevas leyes, y la mayoría se encontraba en sus casas…

Excepto cierta bella gitana de largo cabello negro…Kagome de nuevo espero ansiosa y por supuesto llena de nervios a que ya no se oyera ningún ruido en la cabaña, antes de abandonarla sigilosamente…

Tenía que verlo… no le importaba cuanto riesgo corriera su vida: Quería verlo… Pensar en él, era lo único que necesitaba para hallar el valor de abandonar la corte e ir a su encuentro…

Cuando en eso, alguien le salio al paso al salir de la casa…

-Shippo…- exclamó Kagome sorprendida

-Kagome… - dijo el gitanillo con seriedad… - No vayas…

-Yo…

-Te cubrí una vez... no me pidas que lo haga de nuevo…

-Tengo que ir a verlo…

-Kagome ya no es seguro… Para nadie lo es - dijo el pequeño casi en tono suplicante… -…Eres como mi hermana, no quiero que te lastimen…

-No me pasará nada… - dijo ella sonriendo con ternura y acariciando la mano del chiquito…- Se lo que hago…

La joven corrió del lugar… dejando al niño muy preocupado…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya suponía que todos en la gran mansión roncaban, que ya no había peligro y que todo podía ocurrir como la noche anterior…

Inuyasha abandonaba su casa… de la misma manera como lo había hecho antes y con el apoyo de su fiel "Colmillo"…

Pero mientras escapaba de la mansión, era observado… Por cierto Capitán de la Guardia que llevaba claras órdenes en su mente…

"_Síguelo… - ordenó Naraku a su siervo, refiriéndose a su sobrino – "Y si llegas a ver algún gitano…" – le entregó una infalible ballesta…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El ojiazul estaba recostado ya sobre su hamaca con la mirada fija en el techo de la cabaña, y la mente hecha un desastre: Todo se le había complicado demasiado ya, ahora sabía que tenía que haber abierto la boca desde hacia mucho tiempo y decir lo que tenía dentro,…quizás Kagome lo hubiese entendido de inmediato pero se trataba de algo tan delicado que no podía soltarlo así como así… Pero desde hacía mucho estaba más que seguro…. de que era ella…

Cuando comenzaron a ser amigos desde chicos junto con Sango y Shippo no lo había notado… pero cuando ella comenzó a pasar de una niña a una bella joven, todo se hizo más notorio,… y ahora sentía que lo había callado por demasiado tiempo…

En ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por alguien que con cautela entraba en su casa…

-Miroku… - lo llamó una vocecita…

El muchacho se enderezó en la hamaca…

-¿Shippo?... – lo reconoció él de inmediato… - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es… - Shippo parecía temeroso…- Kagome…

-¿Qué le pasa?.. ¿Está bien? – preguntó Miroku…

-Yo…Cre…Creo que esta en problemas….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finalmente la silueta de la joven ya se acercaba, entre la noche, al puente del río… A su puente…. A su lugar…

El muchacho ya llevaba algunos minutos esperando, pero mostró una amplia y complacida sonrisa al verla llegar de nuevo… la cual fue correspondida por una tímida sonrisita, por parte de la gitana…

Apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se tomaron el uno al otro de las manos…

-Inuyasha… - dijo ella con dulce voz…

-Kagome, ¿estás bien? …- pregunto el apresurado y preocupado…- ¿No te paso nada al venir aquí?...

-No… Inuyasha, tú sabes que pasa ¿verdad?… - dijo ella un poco más seria

El joven no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y asentir…

-Escucha…- dijo el peli plateado levantando la cabeza y en tono serio – Tienes que avisarles a tu gente…

Las palabras del joven preocuparon en grado sumo a la pelinegra, que durante un largo rato no hizo más que escucharlo…

Cerca de allí, unos metros lejos de aquella hermosa pareja, una silueta se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos… sus perversos ojos brillaron de satisfacción…

-Vaya,…Vaya… ¿que tenemos aquí?...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El pelinegro corría por las calles nocturnas lo mas rápido que podía…

"¿Como no me di cuenta antes?…" – pensaba sin disminuir la velocidad de su marcha…- "Kagome…Por favor que no te pase nada hasta que yo llegue…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- …Si, quiere destruir todo… y no creo que yo pueda detenerlo… - continuaba hablando el ojiambarino…

-…Quizás haya otra manera de cambiar esto… - dijo la gitana, como si de pronto se le hubiese venido una idea a la cabeza… - Debes venir con migo… - añadió jalando su mano…

-¿Qué?.. – exclamó Inuyasha sobresaltado…- ¿A dónde?

-A la "Corte de los Milagros"… - aclaró ella – Quizás si les hacemos ver que no todos los que son cercanos a Naraku son nuestros enemigos, podamos cambiar algo… - añadió con esperanza…

(N.A.: Esperanzas infantiles…)

-No funcionara… - dijo Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza… - Yo ya intente hablar con mi tío, pero parece entercado con esta lucha…No va a detenerse…

-Pero no quiero pensar que es imposible - dijo Kagome con fuerza, interrumpiendo al joven…

Inuyasha miro a chica con expresión de sorpresa, pero luego se dibujó en sus rostro una tranquila sonrisa…el tampoco quería creerlo, el que su amor fuese imposible…

Acerco su mano al rostro de la gitanilla y lo levantó con mucha dulzura… acercando lentamente el suyo, buscando aquel suave toque en sus labios…

ZAP …

¡¡Todo fue demasiado rápido!!…

Inuyasha solo sintió que era tumbado al piso y que como tres flechas pasaron entre ellos…

Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir el dolor de cómo un frió acero rasgaba la piel de su hombro… y clavaba su punta en él…

Llevó su otra mano a su herida…y arrancó de un tiro el proyectil….

De inmediato abrió los ojos buscando preocupadísimo a aquella persona que tanto deseaba ver…

-¡¡Kagome!!… - gritó el chico… miro unos pasos delante de él…

En el suelo…

La chica tampoco supo muy bien que paso…pues aun tenia los ojos cerrados del miedo, pero en el instante en que las flechas casi dan con su blanco algo los empujo a ambos… y ahora sentía que alguien la tenia sujeta entre sus brazos…

Abrió los ojos…el ojiazul miraba con seriedad al peli plateado…

-¡¡Te dije que nunca la pusieras en peligro!! - gritó Miroku con dureza a Inuyasha, sin soltar a Kagome…

-Miroku… - dijo Kagome despacio aún siendo sujetada entre los brazos de su amigo…

Inuyasha observó el resto de las flechas clavadas en el suelo…de no haber sido por aquel gitano, él y Kagome quizás no estarían vivos ya…

No sabía si agradecerle o exigirle de inmediato que la dejara de abrazarla de esa manera…

En eso oyeron pasos de hierro sobre el asfalto de la calle…Soldados se aproximaban…

-¡¡Maldita sea!! … - exclamó el gitano poniéndose de pie, y ayudando a la joven a pararse…

-Inuyasha…

Kagome quiso acercarse a Inuyasha pero en ese momento más flechas llovieron cerca de ellos…

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos…

Miroku sujeto con fuerza la mano de Kagome…

-¡¡Nos vamos ya!!

Sin esperar respuesta de la joven, Miroku sacó de su ropa una de esas esferas de polvo que utilizaba para hacer humo y antes de que los guardias se acercaran demasiado, la arrojó al suelo…

Todo el aire se lleno de humo…Inuyasha fue cegado por aquel ambiente…

Su amada y el pelinegro desaparecieron entre las nubes de humo,…sintió entonces que era pateado contra el suelo y , sin poder usar su espada, pues tenía el brazo herido, fue sujetado entre dos hombres…

El humo se disipó…el ojiambarino levantó la y mirada… Hakudoshi algunos de sus hombres lo habían seguido, ellos eran sus atacantes…

Hakudoshi observó con enojo y rabia el lugar: los gitanos habían escapado…

-MALDITA ESCORIA - gritó el Capitán arrojando su acero al suelo…– ¡¡Revisen las calles!!… ¡¡Captúrenlos!! – ordenó a sus hombres…

Luego se volvió hacia Inuyasha que aún permanecía sujeto… El chico tenía expresión de alivio, Kagome debía estar a salvo… y con audacia dijo a Hakudoshi…

-….Ya….se te escaparon… - jadeo, haciendo enojar a su receptor…

Hakudoshi lo miro apretando los dientes de rabia… ¡Había estado tan cerca! … ¡Se le habían escapado de entre los dedos!…¡¡Era humillante!!…

Luego pareció reflexionarlo un segundo… Miró con malicia al joven y acercando su rostro a él… hasta que sus miradas eran fijas…

-Eso ya lo veremos… - Se volvió hacia los soldados que lo sujetaban… - ¡¡Llévenlo al palacio de justicia!!

En algún tejado, esta terrible escena...Tenía espectadores…

-No…- gimió la gitanilla rompiendo a llorar…- ¡Inuyasha!

-¡No podemos hacer nada!… - dijo Miroku, agarrándola…

La chica abandono sus intentos por ir con el joven que tanto amaba, y con profunda pena observo como era llevado a la mazmorra…

CONTINUARA

CAP. 10

CONDENA


	11. Condena

_**Agradezco a Setsuna17, Crystal Butterfly 92 y Emuma- chan por lo creativos coemntarios y criticas en el cap. Anterior, todo eso me anima y ayuda a mejorar,… **_

_**Una calida bienvenida a CONEJA que espero se haya sumado a la lista de lectores de mi fanfic, agradezco tu comentario **_

_**Saludos para Paulaa y goshi…**_

_**Sin más que decir disfruten el cap…. Kriños nn**_

CONDENA

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Cuántas horas?... Quería saberlo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?…

Ya sentía el sol entrar al lugar por las escasas ventanas,… ¿Era el amanecer o yacía mucho que el sol había salido?... Intento moverse pero su intento fue en vano... La soga era gruesa y raspaba sus muñecas… sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca… la vista le era borrosa, parpadeo varias veces en desesperados intentos por aclararla…y ver a quienes tenía en frente…

Sus ojos respondieron… Hakudoshi y algunos de sus hombres estaban en el lugar… el primero lo veía con una expresión de intensa maldad en sus ojos: deseaba tanto acabar de una vez con esa vida, pero lo tenía prohibido…

El lugar en donde estaba pronto también se hizo claro…Casi no llegaba mucha luz, el suelo era muy escarpado los muro de piedra y el techo se levantaba a unos 2 metros de su cabeza… El recordó todo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Flash Back…**

-MALDITA ESCORIA - gritó el Capitán arrojando su acero al suelo…– ¡¡Revisen las calles!!… ¡¡Captúrenlos!! – ordenó a sus hombres…

Luego se volvió hacia Inuyasha que aún permanecía sujeto… El chico tenía expresión de alivio, Kagome debía estar a salvo… y con audacia dijo a Hakudoshi…

-….Ya….se te escaparon… - jadeo, haciendo enojar a su receptor…

Hakudoshi lo miro apretando los dientes de rabia… ¡Había estado tan cerca! … ¡Se le habían escapado de entre los dedos!…¡¡Era humillante!!…

Luego pareció reflexionarlo un segundo… Miró con malicia al joven y acercando su rostro a él… hasta que sus miradas eran fijas…

-Eso ya lo veremos… - Se volvió hacia los soldados que lo sujetaban… - ¡¡Llévenlo al palacio de justicia!!

Uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Inuyasha piso en falso permitiendo al joven liberarse…Pero Hakudoshi no perdió ni un segundo: Tomo su acero y con la empuñadora golpeo terriblemente en la cabeza al peli plateado…haciendo perder el conocimiento…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finalmente cayó en cuenta…

Estaba en la mazmorra más profunda del palacio de justicia, maniatado con dureza a una estaca en el medio de la habitación, había sido despojado de su armadura y espada, y vestía una ligera túnica blanca con sandalias ( el atuendo que hacían vestir a todos los presos )…

Hakudoshi se aproximo hacia él y levantando su cara con la punta de su espada le dijo…

-¿Dormiste bien? …- pregunto con una risa burlona…Inuyasha lo miró con odio y volteó, pero él se la volvió a levantar con la punta de su espada… - No estés molesto,…tus amiguitos escaparon…

"Kagome…Miroku…" los dos nombres vinieron a la mente del ojidorado...

-...pero descuida, ya lo arreglaré… mis hombres ya cubren todas las calles de Paris, y es cuestión de tiempo para… ¡Arggg!…

Inuyasha no aguantó la furia y escupió en la cara de Hakudoshi, no soportaba oír más su voz…

-¡¡Mocoso insolente!!... – rabió Hakudoshi limpiando su rostro… - ¡¡Te voy a…

Levanto su acero con la intención de hundirlo en el cuello del muchacho…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, pero una voz detuvo por arte de magia el acero…

-Aléjate de él, Hakudoshi…

El soldado no fue desobediente,…

Inuyasha levantó la mirada: Su tío hacia ingresaba en el lugar, con la misma seria porte de siempre, y por alguna razón no lo miro a los ojos…

-Inuyasha… - dijo mientras daba vueltas lentamente frente a él mirando las paredes del lugar… - Siempre supe que llegaría este día…- suspiró – lástima que fue tan pronto…

Silencio breve…

-Tenía las esperanzas de que fueras un poco más útil para nuestra causa antes que esto… - suspiró – Como ya dije es una lástima…

-¿En…tonces…es así no? - Inuyasha tenía dificultad para hablar…había decepción y enojo su voz - Solo quiero saber algo… - y añadió furioso – ¿DESDE CUANDO ERES UN ASESINO, TÍO?

-¡¡¡ ¿ASESINO?!!!

Naraku fulmino con una furiosa mirada a su sobrino…

-¡¡¡Desde que es necesario para mantener el orden en esta ciudad!!! … - tomó aire intentando calmarse…- ¡¡Los gitanos viven fuera de la ley, su estilo de vida y sus acciones despiertan rebeldía y desobediencia en la gente!!… ¡¡Eso debe acabar!! ¡¡Antes de que olviden quién manda aquí!!

-¡¡ ¿Cómo puedes juzgarlos de esa forma?!!- gritó Inuyasha completamente indignado… - ¡¡Ni siquiera los conoces!!

-Pero según tengo entendido… - dijo Naraku con una sonrisa perversa en los labios – Tú si…

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, nunca en su vida había experimentado tanta furia y su deseo mayor ahora era liberarse de aquellas ataduras para así estrangular a su propio tío…

Pero intentar aquello le resultaba inútil…

-… Durante años me he encargado de eliminarlos… - continuó diciendo Naraku … - pero pese a eso no he conseguido el completo éxito de mi misión,…. Sé que tienen un refugio en esta ciudad,…la "Corte de los Milagros", ¿no es así?

El joven maniatado callo, volteó la mirada un poco consternado,… ¿Acaso su tío pretendía que él le dijese lo que sabía?...

-Inuyasha estás a un paso de la ahorca…- dijo Naraku con sutileza acercándose al chico - la ley que puse se aplica sobre todos…y que lleves en tus venas la sangre de mi hermano no va a salvarte de ella…- añadió con malicia – pero hay otra cosa que si podría…

Inuyasha levantó una mirada interrogante…

-Acaba de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento que padece Paris: cada día mis hombres saquean más casa y lugares en busca de aquel escondite, dejando mucha destrucción y ruina a su paso…tú podrías ahorrares ese sufrimiento,…. si me dices donde están ocultos...

-… No - contesto el peli plateado ("Aunque en realidad, no lo sé…")

-Quizás no me he explicado bien – dijo Naraku contrariado ante la respuesta…

Hizo una señal a dos de sus hombres…Estos desenvainaron las espadas y las cruzaron delante del cuello de Inuyasha… rozando peligrosamente su yugular con los dos filosos aceros…

-¡Estás al borde de la muerte!- le gritó su tío - ¡¡Habla de una vez o me veré obligado a tomar otra medidas!!

-No – Inuyasha se mantenía firme y sin que una gota de miedo se asomase en sus ojos por defender lo correcto…

Su tío mostró una mirada llena de ira…

Esa osadía iba a costarle muy caro…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La comunidad yacía muy inquieta: otro día más con toque de queda.... ¿Cuanto más duraría esto? … pronto se les acabaría la comida y no podían conseguir más dinero encerrado así…

Sin embargo este no era el principal problema…

Kagome y el pelinegro habían llegado demasiado tarde, debido a que las calles estaban atestadas y más que una vez tuvieron que desviarse de su camino,… y la conmoción que causaron fue inmensa: A Shippo lo había descubierto la Sra. Kaede cuando entraba a la casa luego de que volvió de buscar a Miroku... Y el gitanillo no había tenido otra opción que decirle toda la verdad:

Que Kagome habían salido sin permiso, y que Miroku había ido a buscarla… Los esperaron juntos durante muchas horas y cuando llegaron la chica traía el rostro empañado en lagrimas, e inmediatamente, y sin dar explicaciones a nadie, se metió a su cuarto corriendo…

Miroku explicó toda lo que sabía,… Luego de eso dijo que necesitaba marcharse, y sin más se fue…

Yacía varias horas del amanecer, y de su llegada y, la joven seguía igual… Echada en su cama y empañando la almohada de lagrimas…

¡¡Que idiota había sido!! …¡¡¡No debió haber ido nunca!!!... No solo arriesgaba su vida, sino también la de su amado…

Lo habían atrapado con ella, y con un contacto algo más que amistoso… … Dudaba completamente que Naraku mostrase piedad por cualquiera que desobedeciera una de sus leyes, aunque se tratara de su propio sobrino… Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Inuyasha ella simplemente no podría soportarlo….

La puerta chilló, Shippo entro al cuarto…

-Kagome…yo… - al niño le partía el alma verla así… - …perdóname… estaba muy preocupado por ti… y le dije a Miroku que…

-Tenias razón, Shippo… - dijo ella sollozando, mientras levantaba su rostro – No debía haber ido… Todo fue mi culpa...Ahora no se que le sucederá a Inuyasha…

Shippo camino hasta ella y coloco sus manos sobre las suyas…y dijo…

-Inuyasha es bueno,…algo tiene que pasar…

Mientras tanto, Miroku acababa de comunicar la noticia de todo a Sango…

La castaña, acabado el relato, se llevo la mano a la boca en señal de asombro…

-Y ¿acaso, Naraku piensa condenar a alguien de su propia sangre? – dijo conmocionada…

-De ese tipo, yo me espero todo… - dijo el ojiazul cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre una pared…

-Pobre Kagome… - murmuró Sango,…-… pero, nunca pensé que ese chico fuera…para ella…

El chico cortó su oración de golpe…

-Ni yo tampoco …- dijo con voz seca

Esa reacción sorprendió a la joven…

-Miroku…- preguntó ella extrañada…- ¿Sucede algo malo?... ¿También querías haber salvado al chico?...

-Yo… - Miroku parecía enojado consigo mismo…- Debí hacerlo… pero él…él era…

No podía terminar su oración, la chica no preguntó más, de verdad el tema parecía afectarlo mucho… Se acerco a él con la única intención de abrazarlo, y darle a entender que no era su culpa,… Sin embargo Miroku dio indicios de rechazar ese acto…

- Sango…- dijo sin mirarla – Disculpa, necesito estar solo…

El chico se fue, dejando a la joven muy confundida: ¿por qué hizo eso? …

Y no podía entender porque le había costado al ojiazul tanto trabajo el creer que Kagome estaba enamorada del peli plateado… Entendía que era porque se trataba del sobrino de su perseguidor, pero su preocupación iba más allá que la de un amigo cualquiera…

¿Qué sucedía?...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

ZAP

Ya llevan bastante golpeándolo de ese modo…pero aun así no lograban arrancarle nada…

ZAP

La herida del interior de su boca continuaba sangrándole, y aquel sabor a sangre era lo único que probaba desde hacía mucho…

ZAP

Al menos la punzada anterior atenuaba la siguiente…

ZAP

Naraku hizo una señal a su soldado para que dejara de golpear a Inuyasha con el látigo…

Fue hacia su sobrino y de nuevo lo miro interrogante: esperando que el dolor le hubiese aflojado la lengua…

-No les... diré nada…- dijo Inuyasha… con voz apagada : el dolor apenas le dejaba pronunciar palabras

-Tu actitud esta hartándome - dijo Naraku apretando los dientes con furia…

-Ya tendrías… que…estar acostumbrado…

-Si así lo quieres…- Naraku dio media vuelta con paso lento…hacia la puerta,…

Pero antes se dirigió a Hakudoshi dando la orden que tanto esperaba este…

-Quiero que preparen la horca… - pausa…- Para ser utilizada mañana ni bien salga el sol …

Inuyasha no mostró sorpresa…ya se lo esperaba, pero aun así un escalofrió corrió por su espalda: acababa de ser condenado muerte por alguien de su propia familia…

Naraku le dijo algo, sin mirarlo…

-No me dejas opción… - luego miro al soldado que había estado golpeando a Inuyasha…- Al calabozo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pasado un rato Shippo consiguió que Kagome saliera de su cuarto y que comiera algo… Sango había ido a verla: ella también se encontraba muy preocupada por su amiga…

-Tienes que comer bien, Kagome…- dijo dulcemente la Sra. Kaede mientras le servía un plato de estofado… - Necesitas recuperar fuerzas…

-No puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa… - dijo la chica muy dolida…

-No lo es… - dijo Sango… - No sabias lo que pasaría…- quería animarla de cualquier modo… - A lo mejor ya lo dejaron ir…

-Naraku no tiene corazón…- dijo la pelinegra - No quiero ni pensar en lo que le estarán haciendo a Inuyasha ahora…- la chica volvió a llorar…

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe…

-¡Naraku sobrepaso lo limites!... –anunció entrando alarmado el joven peli café…

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, Hitoshi?! – pregunto Sango sorprendida de verlo llegar así…

-Pensé que Miroku estaría con ustedes…- dijo el chico cayendo en cuenta de la ausencia del pelinegro – Tengo que hablar con él…

-¡¿A que te refieres con que Naraku sobrepaso lo limites?! – preguntó Kagome parándose de su asiento…

-La noticia corre por toda la ciudadela como ninguna otra lo ha hecho antes…- tomo aire – Mando a colocar una horca en medio de la plaza pública… y a que no adivinan a quien piensa colgar: ¡A su propio sobrino!

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron Shippo y Sango poniéndose de pie también…

-Así es… - continuó Hitoshi – Lo colgaran mañana al amanecer…

Aquella noticia fue desgarradora para el corazón de la gitanilla de ojos marrones,… de inmediato sintió como si el interior de su pecho estuviese sangrando, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus piernas perdieron el equilibrio…

- ¡Kagome!...-exclamó la Sra. Kaede… cuando la chica se desmayo y ella apenas alcanzó a cogerla…

Entre todos la llevaron a su cama…

Que dolor tan grande había experimentado…había sido tal que su cuerpo no lo había resistido: Nunca quiso que aquello pasara…

Desde el primer instante en que vio a Inuyasha había presentido que ese joven era especial, que era único,…. Y él le había demostrado que ella era lo mismo para él… y había hecho tanto por ella: La había salvado de los guardias la primera vez que se conocieron, había protegido con su vida a ella y a Shippo la noche del Día de los Santos y los más importante… ¡¡Había preferido la horca a involucrarla a ella en su condena!!...

Se sentía tan impotente ahora… todavía recordaba aquel cálido y dulce beso que había probado en los labios de ese joven… y al evocar ese recuerda sentía como si su corazón fuese estrujado…

¡¡¿Por qué tenía ese joven que haberle enseñado lo que era el amor?!! … Si ahora aquello los hacía sufrir tanto a ambos,…Hubiese estado mejor si jamás se hubiesen conocido…De pronto, en medio de aquella ensoñación, pensó que de decirle eso a Inuyasha, él se sentiría muy dolido… El hubiera preferido que fuera así como es sí tenía que serlo…

Era verdad…El sentimiento ya estaba allí, y el odio de Naraku no podía destruirlo…

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente,… ya notaba que estaba atardeciendo: se encontraba echada en su cama…Se enderezo rápidamente no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía pero no veía en su mente otra solución y salió de la casa…

La Sra. Kaede había salido a pedir remedios al curandero de la comunidad y no había señales de Shippo en la cabaña…por lo que nadie se percató de su salida…

Finalmente Kagome habló con quien necesitaba hablar…El único al que creía capaz de realizar tal hazaña: sacar a un preso del palacio de justicia…

Ahora que esa persona quisiera ayudarla era otro cuento…

- ¡¿Que haga qué?! – exclamó Miroku mirando a su amiga como si estuviera loca…

-Tienes que sacar a Inuyasha del calabozo esta misma noche…- dijo Kagome desesperada – Por la mañana lo van a ahorcar…

-Kagome, escúchate… - dijo el ojiazul tratando de calmarse… - Me estás pidiendo que entre al palacio de justicia: ¡El lugar más custodiado de toda la ciudad!... Nadie puede entrar y salir de ese lugar como si nada…

-Yo estoy segura de que tu si… - dijo ella

-Me siento halagado…Pero no estoy seguro de esto… - dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos… y volteando la mirada…

"Traerlo aquí… Sería como incendiar la corte nosotros mismos…" – pensó el muchacho…

-Miroku, escúchame… - Kagome prácticamente se lo estaba rogando… - Todo esto es por mi culpa: Inuyasha jamás se hubiese metido en esto si yo no le hubiese pedido que nos viéramos de nuevo… - sollozó -No podría soportar que a él lo…

Kagome no pudo terminar su oración… no quería decirlo, el tan solo hacerlo era como sentir un puñal en su pecho

Miroku nunca había visto a la pelinegra así, y él no se esforzaba por disimular su asombro,… ella parecía a punto de llorar, estaba muy dolida, sus ojos se veían apagados, temblaba de miedo…

Y el verla así le partía el alma al ojiazul…

-Por favor… - añadió ella como con un sollozo – No quiero perderlo…

Miroku respiró profundo… Kagome hundió la mirada en el suelo cuando el chico, respondió con un suspiro…

-Lo haré…

Kagome levantó el rostro con los ojos muy abiertos…

-Lo salvaré…- concluyó él…

La gitana no cupo en sí de alegría, y en una especie de señal de agradecimiento abrazo al joven por el cuello…

Miroku no mostró mucha sorpresa ante este acto… pero correspondió al gesto…

En ese instante Kagome se sintió algo extraña, una pequeña calidez corrió su cuerpo: familiar… pero lejana

De pronto oyeron como un ruido que los sobresalto…

La pelinegra se separó inmediatamente, miro en dirección al ruido pero no vio a nadie… ¿habría sido su imaginación?...o no habían estado del todo solos…

Se volvió a ver al chico que sonreía tranquilo…

-Pronto lo comprenderás todo…

-Miroku… - Kagome no quería esperar – Tú…

-Debo irme ya, no hay mucho tiempo…

El muchacho partió dejando a Kagome tan aliviado como confundida…

-Buena suerte…

Un poco alejada de la cabaña de Miroku…

Una bella chica de larga cabellera castaña ahogaba sus sentimientos en un incontrolable llanto…

¡¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?!...¡¿Si todo era tan obvio?!.... Había pasado toda la tarde interrogándose sobre el comportamiento del pelinegro, y justo cuando había decidido ir a preguntarle se había encontraron aquella escena, definitivamente una respuesta demasiado dura…

Todo tenía sentido ahora…

"¡Pero qué tonta fui!" - pensó Sango con el alma destrozada mientras corría, sin rumbo fijo, por la ciudadela…

Nunca lo había visto así… Se veía tan contento, tan satisfecho… acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra, sabía que no era la gran cosa pero después de todo aquello la había apuñalado pues vio una ternura muy singular en el acto de Miroku…una que nunca había visto antes…

Era hora de aceptarlo…Miroku siempre la vería como a una hermana, como a una amiga…. Nunca sería otra cosa para aquel pelinegro que era todo su universo… ¡¿Pero porqué a ella?! ...¡¿Por qué a Kagome?! … ¡Ahora ni siquiera podía odiar a la chica que se lo había robado!,… pues era su mejor amiga, su hermana del alma y a pesar de todo no le tenía rencor a ella… Sabía que no era su culpa… Nadie podía mandar en el corazón de aquel joven… ¿Que podía hacer ahora?.... ¿Solo sufrir?...

"No me ama,… nunca me amó,… y jamás me amara" – pensó Sango tratando de aceptar esa idea y de que esta ya no le causara dolor… pero era tan difícil…

Mientras tanto…

Un joven gitano que no sabía que tanto dolor estaba dejando detrás de él… veía como cumplir una misión difícil…pero no imposible…

Cubierto con una capucha negra y llevando su antifaz en el rostro abandonó la "Corte de los milagros" con discreción burlando la vista de cualquiera…

Minutos después ya se encontraba en las calles nocturnas, donde de inmediato ingenio un plan para entrar al palacio de justicia:

Una carroza de metal de aquellas que se utilizaban para llevar las armas y provisiones a aquel lugar…. Si lograba introducirse a una de ellas, entrar en el lugar sería un simple paseo, y esta vez fue afortunado:

El Vehículo se detuvo frente a una cantina nocturna donde seguro el cochero y sus custodiadores beberían algo antes de continuar su recorrido…

El gitano los observaba desde el tejado de una casa y tan pronto no hubo moros en la costa…

El muchacho bajo del tejado, y miró atentamente la cerradura de la carroza… como en cada misión, llevaba sus cinturón de herramientas, saco de él un alambre delgado y plano… lo introdujo a la cerradura y con un ligero "clic" esta se abrió como si utilizará la llave…

Miró hacia la derecha…y luego a la izquierda para asegurarse de que no hubiera testigos… Luego de esto se metió en el vehículo y cerró tras de sí…

Apenas estuvo dentro respiro aliviado: .ahora solo debía esperar a que ellos volvieran y lo llevaran a su destino…

-Y ¿cuál es el plan?

-Pues aún no lo he… - El pelinegro cayó en cuenta y casi grita de asombro… - ¿Shippo?... ¿Qué haces aquí?..-

Aún con el antifaz reconocía a su compañero…

-Pues, ¿qué más?… - dijo el gitanillo cruzando sus brazos… - Vamos a salvar a Inuyasha ¿no?

-¿Cómo entraste?...

-Pues cuando volteaste a ver por la derecha me metí sigilosamente por la izquierda…- dijo el simplemente…

"Creo que le he enseñado demasiado bien…"- pensó Miroku suspirando…

-Tú no puedes estar aquí: es muy peligroso… - dijo el ojiazul –Te puede pasar algo…

-¿Qué me puede pasar? : Estoy con tigo…- sonrió el niño…

La carroza comenzó a moverse en lo que Shippo susurraba…

-Yo también quiero ayudar a Kagome…. Además Inuyasha me agrada: No quiero que muera…

-Bien, ya no hay marcha atrás… - suspiró Miroku… - Vamos al palacio de justicia…

CONTINUARA

CAP. 12

RESCATE,… EL QUERER Y EL DEBER


	12. Rescate, El Querer y el Deber

_**Lamentó la tardanza… aquí les dejó el cap… , porfas dejen reviews… ¡Sigan recomendándome! nn**_

RESCATE,… EL QUERER Y EL DEBER

Hacía bastante frió... La humedad podía sentirse por las paredes… al menos eso amortiguaba el dolor de sus heridas… pero no la indignación que sentía…

No creía ya que hubiese forma de salvarse de la horca… y eso no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a morir con dignidad…Lo que le dolía era dejar tan pronto a su amada gitanilla , …iba a abandonar el mundo justo cuando había encontrado a la persona capaz de llenar su vida de felicidad… solo rogaba porque ella no sufriera tanto como él, y porque ella estuviera a salvo…

Como evocados, a su mente venían uno tras otro los momentos a lado de su pelinegra…

La primera vez que la había visto en el puente de la ciudad y como la había seguido varias calles completamente cautivado,… Cuando la había rescatado de la muerte el Día de los Santos y habían tenido su primer acercamiento,…Su primer y único beso…. Y eso sin mencionar, las miles de veces que su mente había estado solo en ella, en su mirada profunda, en su negra y sedosa cabellera , en su piel tostada, en su voz tan dulce… en fin solo en ella…

"Que triste es el adiós… mi querida Kagome…" – pensaba Inuyasha observando el techo…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El cargamento fue descargado en la bodega… mientras los hombres llevaban las cajas, no pudieron ver a los dos gitanos ocultos y protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, que allí abajo era una poderosa aliada…

Los dos chicos se ocultaron entre las cajas de la bodega… y esperaron pacientemente a que los cargadores se marcharan…una vez hecho esto, esperaron unos minutos antes de usar de nuevo el alambre para abrir también aquella cerradura…

Salieron de la bodega y observaron todo el sitio, ocultos tras una pared…

Había muchos guardias en los niveles superiores armados con ballestas, cañones y torres de vigilancia… La caballeriza donde guardaban los caballos también estaba custodiada… más allá el almacén de pólvora y la puerta que daba a los calabozos custodiada por dos soldados, armados hasta los dientes…

Miroku suspiró…

-Esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba …

Pensó un segundo… mientras Shippo seguía viendo el panorama…

-Si pudiéramos alejar a todos del calabozo…podríamos… Necesitamos un distracción…- concluyó …- Escucha voy a liberar a Inuyasha…tu espera aq…

-Yo haré la distracción

-¿Qué?

Y antes de que el pelinegro lo detuviera, Shippo se salió del escondite y cubierto por su capa desapareció detrás de la caballeriza….

Miroku no fue tras él: para su edad, Shippo sabía cuidarse solo por un rato, además, debía darse prisa he ir por el preso…

El pelinegro se escabulló entre las sombras hasta llegar a ocultarse detrás de un pajar colocado junto a la puerta del calabozo… Uno de los guardianes traía en su cinturón un llavero con las llaves de las celdas…

"Tendré que usarlos ahora…"- pensó Miroku,

Se remangó la manga y apuntó cuidadosamente su mano hacia las llaves… estas vibraron y pero no fueron hacia él…

"Concéntrate…relájate…"

Lo volvió a intentar con más fuerza y lo hizo: Las llaves volaron hacia sus manos dirigidas por aquella fuerza invisible…pero lamentablemente haciendo ruido en el camino…

-¿Qué fue eso?... – uno de los soldados se percató…

Cuando en eso…

PLAF!!! PLAF!!!.....

Los caballos salieron disparados en una peligrosa estampida de las caballerizas

-¡¡¡Caballos desbocados!!!.... ¡¡¡Caballos desbocados!!!...- gritaban los hombres…

Eran más de 5 docenas de equinos y estaban más alborotados que nunca, por lo que casi todos los soldados debieron dejar sus puestos para ayudar a calmarlos…

El ojiazul sonrió con orgullo…

"Nunca más vuelvo a llamar niño a Shippo…"… - y sin ser visto entró en el calabozo…

En efecto, Shippo había ocasionado esa estampida: había colocado un fuego artificial en la paja del establo y alarmado a los caballos para que como locos corrieran por todo el lugar…

Ahora seguro que Miroku tendría tiempo suficiente para sacar a Inuyasha,…pero… ¡¡¿Como saldría el de allí?!!

(N.A.: Obvio no pensó en eso)

El chiquillo se mordió el labio: si alguien lo veía estaría en serios problemas… ¡En eso uno de los caballos casi lo arrolla!...

Sorprendentemente el animal se detuvo frente al niño, que del susto ya se había cubierto la cabeza con las manos… Shippo levantó la vista y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro…

-¡Colmillo! - exclamó, en lo que el animal relinchaba pues reconocía a niño gitano, amigo de su amo…

Shippo montó de inmediato y se puso a buen recaudo…..Antes de que por su mente pasara otra "brillante" idea…

Dirigió al caballo hacia una de las torres de vigilancia que tenía extendidas una escalera de cuerdas… subió por ella hasta el nivel de los cañones, los soldados a cargo de aquella estancia se encontraban abajo calmando a los equinos, por lo que llevar a cabo su idea le resultaría un juego de niños…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha ya se preguntaba por qué tanto alboroto afuera… Pisotones y gritos… ¿Qué pasaba?....

En ese instante algo apareció en el corredor…y se desprendió de su negra capucha…

-Se nota que no todos estamos hechos para el papel de héroes… - dijo el ojiazul cruzando los brazos…

-¡¿Tú?!

Inuyasha lo reconoció de inmediato...lo veía pero no lo creía: ¿que hacía aquel gitano allí?…

El peli plateado se puso de pie por la sorpresa, aún con aquellos pesados grilletes en sus muñecas que lo ataban al suelo de la celda…

-Hola, Inuyasha… - dijo Miroku, desprendiéndose del antifaz…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Shhh…

Miroku lo calló de inmediato…mientras sacaba las llaves y probaba todas para abrir la puerta…

-Cierra la boca…- le ordenó - Te voy a sacar de aquí…

Inuyasha cada segundo se asombraba mas…el gitano entro y empezó a quitarle los grilletes de las muñecas…

-…No entiendo – dijo viéndose libre… -¿Qué pasa?

-Ashh,… Parece que hablo en griego… - dijo Miroku aburrido… - ¿Quieres ser ahorcado o no?...

-¡No!

-Entonces sígueme…

El peli plateado no necesito que se lo repitiera…

Los dos dejaron la celda y corrieron por el largo pasillo…mientras lo hacían Inuyasha sintió un pequeño nudo en el pecho: de todas las personas que pudiesen salvarlo de la muerte aquel gitano era la última en la que hubiese pensado (bueno, aparte de Naraku y Hakudoshi)…

En el fondo sentía a aquel chico como su rival…. Pero aún así, tenía que admitirlo, tenían mucho en común…

Miroku frenó de golpe antes de cruzar e Inuyasha lo imitó…. Ambos vieron, ocultos detrás de aquella pared, que los soldados ya volvían a sus puestos… La distracción había terminado…

-Esto se complica… - murmuró Miroku al ver a los dos guardias colocados de nuevo en la puerta… - Tenemos que buscar otra salida… - cambio de dirección, no había avanzado más de dos pasos cuando…

-Oye… - Inuyasha lo detuvo…

Miroku lo vio alzando las cejas…

-Ah,… Este… Yo…Lo que hiciste… - pausa y suspiro – Gracias… - extendió la mano – Te debo una…

Miroku vio la mano, pero no la acepto…

-…No lo hago por ti, sino por ella… - dijo el pelinegro en tono firme…

Inuyasha retiró la mano de inmediato.... ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

-… ¿Ella está pensando en mí? … - preguntó Inuyasha con un ligero tono de satisfacción…

-Todo el tiempo… - dijo Miroku…pero su tono no parecía enojado, sino más bien de resignación…

Sin embargo, esta pregunta solo genero que el ambiente entre ambos jóvenes se tensionara, hubo un silencio y ninguno se movió por casi 3 segundos cuando…

BAM

¡¡Se oyó el disparo de un cañón!!...Seguido de alboroto en las afueras…

-¿Qué fue eso?...- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido…mirando el techo, pues el disparo vino de arriba…

-… - Miroku se golpeó la sien enojado… - ¡Shippo va a hacer que nos maten a todos!…

-¡¿Shippo está aquí?!...- exclamó el ojidorado – ¡¿Por qué lo trajiste?!

-¡Yo no lo traje! – dijo el ojiazul…

-¡¿Entonces como llegó aquí?!

-¡Ya basta, voy por él!...

-¡¿Estás loco?!... ¡Ni siquiera conoces todos los caminos que hay hasta los cañones!

-¡Al menos estoy en mejores condiciones que tú!

-¡¿He recibido el entrenamiento de un soldado de Elite: Crees que unos golpes van a detenerme?!

-…¡Yo he luchado contra ellos toda mi vida y no son la gran cosa!...

(N.A.: ¿A qué hora terminan? ¬¬ )

Los dos chicos se cansaron de discutir el uno con el otro…además si seguían gritando así iban a llamar la atención…

Ambos respiraron profundo para calmarse… Pasados unos 2 segundos el pelinegro fue el primero en hablar…

-¿Por dónde se llega a las torres de vigilancia?…- preguntó sin mirar al otro chico

-Por aquellas escaleras… - Inuyasha señalo unas escaleras de piedra cruzando el otro pasillo y subiendo de nivel…

-Bien… - Miroku suspiró – Este es el plan: Sal de aquí y busca a Shippo por el nivel de los cañones y cuando los guardias me persigan, escapen…

-¿Qué?...tu vas a… - Inuyasha no termino…

-Olvídalo… - dijo el otro, y mientras se alejaba, le lanzo las llaves y añadió - A mí nunca me atrapan…

"…Hasta cuando se sacrifica es egocéntrico…"¬¬ - pensó Inuyasha…

Guardando las llaves en su bolsillo…subió y corrió por el pasillo, y tomando otra escalera de piedra, llegó al nivel de los cañones…

No había muchos soldados allí… solo dos que le daban la espalda en ese momento…apuntaban sus ballestas hacía el frente y decían algo…

-Sal de una vez…- dijo uno de ellos…

-Entrégate y seremos benevolentes… - dijo el otro sin bajar su arma…

PLAF

Inuyasha se acerco sigilosamente por detrás y tomo por el cuello a esos hombres para luego, con fuerza, chocar las cabezas de ambos entre sí haciéndolos perder el conocimiento…

-… Fue más fácil de lo que creí – comento viéndolos inconscientes en el suelo…

-¡Inuyasha! - Shippo salió oculto de entre los cañones …

-¡Shippo!

-¡Estás a salvo!...- dijo el gitanillo muy alegre – Sabia que ibas soportar hasta que viniéramos por tí…

-¿Cómo subiste?… - pregunto Inuyasha

-Por aquella escalera… - Shippo la señalo – y con ayuda de "Colmillo"

Inuyasha se asomo por el muro y en efecto abajo el corcel blanco esperaba… y al ver a su dueño soltó un relincho de felicidad…

-Sabía que tú no me abandonarías… - dijo Inuyasha orgulloso al equino…- Bajemos ya…- dijo volviéndose al gitano

-Si…- dijo el niño…cuando se percató – ¿Pero qué pasa con Miroku?…

-Dijo que nos fuéramos sin el…

-¿Qué dijo qué?

El ojiazul ya había causado bastantes disturbios por todo el lugar…había arrojado bombas de humo negro y otras de humo adormecedor, y con un fuego pirotécnico había incendiado un pajar junto a la bodega de armamentos…en fin había dejado a los guardias del palacio de justicia muy ocupados,… y ahora observaba su obra desde lo alto de una de las torres…

Creo que ahora si puedo irme tranquilo… - murmuró para sí,…ya estaba por irse…

Mientras,… Shippo e Inuyasha ya estaban por bajar por la escalera cuando…

-¡¡Oyeron un horrible grito!!!

-¡Ese fue Miroku! – exclamó Shippo …

Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta… Trago saliva…

Estaba a un pasó de una perfecta oportunidad de escape y lo único que lo detenía era una cosa…

"_La vida se divide entre las cosas que queremos hacer y las que debemos hacer…" _

¿Dejarlo o volver por él?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Su vida pendía de un hilo,…o más bien dicho de una navaja clavada en el muro de la torre:

La altura era mayor de unos 30 metros , tenía que encontrar la manera de subir de nuevo…pero eso tampoco le aseguraba la vida…

No importaba: era su única esperanza…

- Parece que se te agotó la suerte…

Hakudoshi arremetió su afilada espada contra la mano con la que Miroku se mantenía sujeto…

ZAP

¡La navaja salió volando! …Pero no el muchacho…

Este se columpio de la navaja, y utilizando la habilidad que tenía para atraer las cosas hacia él, se atrajo a sí mismo hacia el interior de la torre con su mano derecha… y con la izquierda se apoderó de la otra espada que yacía en el cinturón de Hakudoshi…

- No toda… - dijo Miroku jadeando, mientras empuñaba su nueva arma…

ZAP

El choque de aceros resonó por todas partes….

Seguido de muchos otros similares…

Hakudoshi atacó de inmediato con gran velocidad que Miroku apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque… El chico dió un salto hacia atrás tomo impulso y atacó también….

Hakudoshi se defendió con su arma, chocándola con fuerza contra la espada de joven, ocasionado que de ellas salieran varias chispas debido al calor con el que rozaban…

Miroku resistió por un momento pero Hakudoshi soltó una mano y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando al piso…

¡No le dio un segundo!... El endemoniado volvió a atacar contra él ni bien el pelinegro yacía en el suelo…Ya se le había escapado demasiadas veces aquel gitano: no lo permitiría más…

Miroku alcanzó a rodar a un lado a tiempo, aún adolorido por el golpe…pero para lograr aquello se vio obligado a soltar la espada con la que se defendía de los ataques de su adversario…

El roce con el golpe lo hizo volver a chocar contra el suelo esta vez quedando adolorido del brazo…Ya no tenía a donde correr,…

¿Sería su fin?...

- ¡Tu suerte se ha terminado ya!

¡¡Hakudoshi apunto su arma directo al cuello!!!

ZAP...

Miroku presionó los ojos, pero para su sorpresa la muerte se apartó de él…

Al volver a abrirlos…Alguien detenía la espada de Hakudoshi con aquella que se le había caído… defendiendo al ojiazul…

Hakudoshi chocaba sus dientes entre sí de furia….

Pero de pronto su fuerza comenzó a ceder ante la de su adversario… cayó al suelo golpeándose duramente la cabeza contra el muro de roca…

-¡Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí?!... – fue la primera y directa pregunta de Miroku mientras se levantaba del suelo aún sujetándose el brazo dolido… - Les dije que se fueran…

-Eres un ingrato… - dijo Inuyasha molesto… - ¡No sé ni para que vine a salvarte!

-¡Cállense que despiertan al tieso! – dijo Shippo señalando a Hakudoshi que ya estaba recuperándose del estado de noqueado…

El trío salió de la torre pero apenas pusieron sus pies en el nivel de los cañones pudieron ver a docenas de soldados en las afueras del fuerte,… con antorchas, lanzas, ballestas y espadas en las manos…

-Bien este si es un percance… - dijo Inuyasha tragando saliva…

Y como si fuera poco…

-¿Se van tan pronto? – pregunto Hakudoshi unos pasos atrás de ellos con sangre en la boca… - La fiesta apenas empieza…

Inuyasha presionó la espada en su mano…

Suspiró y dijo…

-Yo me encargo de Hakudoshi… - y regreso a aquella mortal lucha con el Capitán de la guardia

-Si… gracias por dejarme a todos los demás… - murmuró Miroku…

Shippo y él se dirigieron al nivel de los cañones…

Los soldados ya golpeaban la enorme puerta de madera con un tronco gigante… haciendo todo por entrar al lugar de la acción…eso no podían permitirlo…

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!... – preguntó Shippo desesperado - no podemos salir por allí…

Miroku observo la situación… vio los cañones, carretas de madera a un lado de la caballeriza, y a "Colmillo" a un lado del sitio…

- Tengo una idea… - dijo jadeando – pero es complicada…

Se agachó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Shippo…

-Escucha, tienes que regresar con "Colmillo", átalo a una carreta llena de mucha paja, toda la que encuentres…- resaltó - … y llévalo a junto a la torre de vigilancia… Yo me encargare de cubrirte… - Lo miro a los ojos – No te lo pediría si considerara que ya estás listo para un responsabilidad así… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- ¡Sí! – dijo Shippo de inmediato…

El gitanillo bajo por escalera de cuerda a través del muro…

"Si salimos vivos de está…" – pensó Miroku – "Creo que ya encontré a quién pasarle mi don…"

Sin embargo apenas se volvió un blanco fácil, los soldados comenzaron a dispararle con sus ballestas…

BAM...

Pero el ojiazul no permitiría que le hicieran nada….tomando uno de los cañones disparó una pesada bala contra los soldados que con gran fuerza causo un tremendo impacto…

Una vez el chiquillo estuvo a salvo…Miroku continuó con su plan para alejar a los soldados de la puerta…

Utilizó de nuevo los cañones disparándolos esta vez contra el portón.... y no solo contra el...Si no también contra los muros que lo rodeaban… Los enormes bloques se desmoronaron disparo tras disparo sobre los soldados que ni con todas sus armas pudieron defenderse de aquel masivo ataque… y se apartaron por temor a quedar bajo los peñascos

-Perfecto… - jadeó Miroku secándose el sudor de su frente - Ahora…- dirigí la mirada hacia la torre de vigilancia… - Solo queda Inuyasha…

El joven peli plateado se encontraba en una lucha sin cuartel que cada vez se le complicaba más…

Ahora en la torre de vigilancia…

El choque de los aceros era, a cada instante, más peligroso y mortal…

Inuyasha ya estaba recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas para mantener el ritmo de su adversario…mientras que Hakudoshi parecía guiado por la ira y la sed de sangre particular en él…

ZAP...

¡Otro ataque contra su cuerpo!...

La espada rozo contra su brazo recibiendo un corte brutal… la sangre salpicó el acero…

Lanzado un grito de dolor, Inuyasha se llevó la mano a la herida… ni un segundo paso para que recibiera otro golpe, esta vez del puño de Hakudoshi…

El ojidorado, rodó peligrosamente cerca del borde de la torre… su arma se desprendió de su mano y cayó todo el camino hacia el suelo…

Inuyasha levanto la mirada…Hakudoshi, tenía una mirada propia de un demonio…y él,… herido y desarmado, estaba a su merced…

-Joven Inuyasha…- dijo el malvado relamiéndose los labios ante su presa… - Me ha hecho un favor: por fin tendré la oportunidad de manchar mi espada con una sangre noble… -

A estas palabras siguió una demoníaca risa…

El desalmado atacó…

Un horrible y descomunal grito desgarró el aire…

La sangre salía a chorros de la parte trasera del cuello contra la que se apretaba el puñal… Inuyasha levantó la vista…

Miroku estaba detrás de Hakudoshi, clavándole una navaja en su cuello, anulando sus posibilidades de ataque…

-Inuyasha… - jadeo el ojiazul – ¡Date prisa!... ¡No voy a resistir mucho aquí!

Inuyasha todavía estaba conmocionado… pero se lo sacudió de inmediato para llevar a cabo la única circunstancia que les quedaba…no tenían otra…

Se levantó e utilizo su propio cuerpo para embestir a Hakudoshi… Con otro colosal grito el cuerpo cayó sobre Inuyasha y ambos perdieron el equilibrio…

Inuyasha no se preguntó cómo, en ese instante, quedo suspendido en el aire…mientras que Hakudoshi se desplomó todo el camino hacia abajo, cayendo por los aires…

20,…30…. ¿Quién sabe cuántos metros?… Finalmente…

Se dio de espaldas contra el suelo…ocasionando un ruido que se reconoció como la ruptura del cráneo, y sin un segundo de agonía… Aquel desalmado yacía muerto…

El ojidorado miro hacia arriba para darse con la imagen de Miroku y sus manos apuntadas hacia él… haciendo un sobrenatural esfuerzo porque él no cayera…

-No… - jadeo el gitano con los ojos cerrados… - Se te...ocurra moverte…Voy a subirte…

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento… y sintió como poco a poco iba subiendo...

Entonces los notó… Varios pequeños hilos casi transparentes estaban pegados a su ropa con una adherencia sorprendente… nacían de las mangas de Miroku…

"Eso es"- pensó Inuyasha mientras encontraba la respuesta al misterio- "Utiliza estos hilos invisibles para tomar el control de las cosas"…

Finalmente estuvo a salvo, Ambos cayeron de rodillas sobre el techo de la torre, jadeando como nunca…

-Entonces…- dijo Inuyasha entre respiraciones agitadas… - No eres un brujo…

-Nunca… lo fui…- contesto el pelinegro… - Pero no creas que cualquiera puede dominarlos…- dijo con cierta pizca de orgullo en su voz… luego añadió interrogante… - ¿Porque regresaste?

-¿Querías que eligiera dejarte?… - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja…

El ojiazul quedo sorprendido con aquella respuesta… se levantó y dijo…

-Que quede como una deuda saldada…

Inuyasha asintió…

En eso Inuyasha se sujeto el brazo,…este todavía sangraba terriblemente, y todo el movimiento de la batalla había ocasionado que las heridas en su espalda le dolieran de nuevo…

Miroku noto esto y lo recargó sobre su espalda…

- Vas a creer que estoy loco… - dijo el gitano… antes de correr con fuerza hacia el borde y saltar…

¡¡¡Realmente creía que estaba loco!!!

Inuyasha cerró los ojos todo el camino, La caída fue larga pero no demasiado…

-Ya vienen, ya vienen, ya vienen… - repetía Shippo mientras seguía con los ojos la trayectoria de sus amigos… -¡Ya!

Inuyasha y Miroku cayeron ilesos sobre el gran montón de paja colocado en la carreta que está atada a "Colmillo", quien dicho de paso llevaba en su lomo a cierto gitanillo que había cumplido maravillosamente con su tarea…

-¡¡¡Vámonos ya, Shippo!!! – gritó Miroku con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…

-¡¡¡¡Arre!!!!... – gritó el niño…

"Colmillo" paso raudo y veloz por el agujero en el muro ocasionado por las balas de cañón… Dejando atrás con su increíble velocidad al Palacio de justicia…

Y ni así Shippo disminuyó la velocidad… mientras que atrás tumbados sobre la paja Inuyasha y Miroku por fin podían darse un respiro…

-Lo logramos… - dijo Miroku pasado un rato…

¡Qué increíble hazaña! … No solo habían salido con bien del palacio de justicia, sino que también habían librado al mundo de un demonio desalmado… ahora solo restaba el camino a casa…

El ojiazul volteo a ver al peli plateado, que debido al cansancio yacía dormido sobre la paja…

-Vamos a la "Corte", Shippo… - dijo con firmeza – Tenemos que curar sus heridas…

CONTINUARA

CAP. 13

LA VERDAD


	13. La Verdad

LA VERDAD

La vela ya se consumía casi por completo sobre la mesa, pero no, aquella pelinegra que por su angustia no dormía…e impaciente esperaba cualquier cambio…

La chica se levantó de la silla y camino por la casa en desesperados intentos por deshacerse de aquella ansiedad…

Había pasado mucho rato...horas ya, desde que vio a su amigo ojiazul salir de su casa… y ahora no solo era Inuyasha si no también ese chico, lo que la llenaba de preocupación…

"_Pronto lo comprenderás todo…… ¿_Que quisiste decir con eso Miroku?" – pensó Kagome…

Cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió…

-¡Inuyasha! …- exclamó ella…

-Está herido… - dijo Miroku que llevaba al chico sobre su espalda… - Creo que no es grave, pero hay que tratarlo ya…

La bella gitana, no tardo ni un minuto en notar la situación…

-Shippo, despierta a la Sra. Kaede y dile que traiga medicinas…- dijo…

-¡Sí!...- dijo Shippo de inmediato….

Miroku llevó a Inuyasha hasta la habitación de Kagome, y lo dejó echado sobre la cama, casi al instante entro ella con un tazón de agua caliente y un paño limpio…

Se arrodilló junto a la cama y con el paño mojado comenzó a parar el sangrado de la herida del brazo del chico…

Mientras su pelinegra lo vendaba, Inuyasha alcanzo a abrir los ojos…

- Ka…gome… - dijo con un hilo de voz…

(N.A.: Pobrecito T.T)

-Shhh… - susurró ella dulcemente colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho… - trata de descansar, necesitas reponerte de las heridas…

-La… más grande…. ya está curada… - dijo él, tomando la mano de la hermosa joven…

La gitana acercó su rostro al suyo con los ojos cerrados… para sellar la voz de su amado con aquel dulce toque que adoran todos los enamorados… siendo correspondida en el acto…

Habían temido tanto, los dos, de llegar a ser separados tan pronto que el solo estar de nuevo uno al lado del otro les hizo imposible el resistirse demostrarse su amor abiertamente…

Durante varios segundos sus bocas parecieron imantadas… sin que ninguno de los dos diera indicios de querer dejar de sentir aquella calidez…

"Solo cuídala mucho, Inuyasha…" – pensó Miroku que observaba la escena apoyado sobre la pared con una ligera sonrisa…Para eso lo había hecho, para verla feliz a ella…tan solo para eso…,

El ojiazul dejo la habitación…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unas horas más tarde ya cuando el alba yacía en el cielo,…La anciana Kaede y Kagome ya habían termina de curar a Inuyasha…y el noble joven dormía sobre la cama de su amada, necesitaba mucho descanso para recuperarse…

Shippo también estaba bien dormido, la agitada noche había agotado todas sus fuerzas, pero se sentía orgulloso de haber realizado su misión… Miroku también se había retirado a su casa… igual de satisfecho…

En el comedor Kagome estaba tomando una taza de leche caliente, mientras que la anciana Kaede hervía hierbas medicinales…

Terminado su desayuno, la chica decidió salir a ver a Sango: Necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado…

Sin embargo al llegar allí, solo se encontró con una angustiada madre que argumentaba que desde la noche su hija ¡había desaparecido!

Al parecer Sango había salido de casa, la noche anterior y no había vuelto...y lo peor de todo era que ¡nadie en toda la "Corte" sabia donde estaba!...

Kagome pasó un rato calmando a la madre de Sango, para luego ir, completamente preocupada a la casa de su amigo…

Miroku no creía lo que oía…

- Kagome… - trato de mantenerse calmado

(N.A.:¿Es que nunca terminan los sobresaltos?)

-No lo entiendo:¿Porqué Sango huiría de su casa?…

-Tengo la impresión de que ella tiene una idea equivocada sobre nosotros… - dijo Kagome con tristeza

-¿Qué?...

-Creo que nos vio anoche, cuando te pedí que salvaras a Inuyasha… - dijo ella con sentimiento, como si aquello fuera muy grave, mirando el piso…

Miroku cada vez se mareaba más…

-…Bueno… - dijo tratando de mantener la calma - Y si nos hubiese visto… ¿Por qué eso habría de afectarle?

Kagome levanto el rostro, y penetro al ojiazul con una mirada llena de furia…

-¡Miroku, eres un idiota!... ¡¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta?!...

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?…- pregunto Miroku más sorprendido por las palabras que por la dura mirada… - ¿Darme cuenta?... ¿De qué?

-¡De que ella te ama!... – soltó Kagome de golpe… - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Miroku quedó en shock…

-Mi culpa… - repitió conmocionado…

Bajo la mirada sin creer lo que acababa de oír….

Pero tenía sentido, todo ahora lo tenía… Toda esa preocupación, ese cariño, esa dulzura y ese dolor…tenían un motivo, uno que nunca paso por su cabeza….

El pelinegro se sintió culpable, por su mente pasaron todos los momentos en que sintió aquella calidez junto a la castaña, porqué ahora lo sabía: el corazón de esa hermosa chica siempre le había pertenecido…y el nunca se dio cuenta…

Presiono el puño como enojado consigo mismo: ¿cómo había permitido que el asunto se desbordara de esa manera sin notarlo? …

De haber sabido que todo eso pasaría habría abierto la boca desde un principio…

-Miroku… - dijo Kagome que ya se había calmado… - Necesito saber que pasa…

El chico levantó la vista…

-Y lo sabrás ahora mismo… - dijo con firmeza

Tomó a Kagome de los hombros y la miro a los ojos…

-Kagome… lo que voy a decirte te parecerá imposible,… Pero es solo la verdad…

La pelinegra lo invitó a seguir… El chico tomo aire y finalmente hablo…

-Yo… soy tu hermano…

Kagome recibió aquella noticia de golpe...

Durante algunos segundos pensó que sus piernas iban a perder el equilibrio…

-¿Qué dices?... – pregunto con voz ronca, se llevo la mano a la boca en señal de asombro….

-Lo que oyes… - dijo Miroku soltando a la joven… - Soy tu hermano…

Kagome se sujetó la cabeza… Estaba muy confundida,… ¿Era eso posible?...¿Miroku de verdad, podía ser su hermano?...

Miro cara a cara al ojiazul, como buscando pruebas de su sinceridad… el no le negó aquello: no estaba mintiendo…

La pelinegra lo notó y su asombro aumento… el cual solo le dejo pronunciar una pregunta:

-¿Como?... – dijo con un hilo de voz…- ¿Que sucedió?

Miroku le hizo a una señal para que se sentara sobre una de las sillas de su cabaña…

El chico se puso frente a ella y comenzó…

"Yo era muy pequeño, no tenía más de tres años… Nuestra familia pertenecía a un grupo de gitanos que se ganaba la vida dando espectáculos de ciudad en ciudad…Era un grupo pequeño pero eso no nos impedía ser un blanco tentador para los soldados…. Y cada vez se iba reduciendo más, ya fuera por falta de alimento o a manos del verdugo…Aun así no perdíamos las esperanzas de algún día encontrar una vida mejor… Recuerdo que ocurrió un día al atardecer, cuando nos encontrábamos acampando en las afueras de una ciudad…

Yo regresaba de jugar con otros niños del grupo…Cuando al acercarme a la tienda que habitábamos, mi madre, mi padre y yo, oí gritos de dolor de mamá… pensé que ocurría algo muy grave y apresure el paso … pero al entrar en la tienda, empecé a oír un llantos… que no pertenecía a nadie que yo conociera…"

-Miroku … - dijo aun con voz adolorida, una hermosa mujer de pelo negro tendida sobre una cama en el suelo… - Que bueno que viniste, querido… - añadió extendiendo su brazo para cobijar bajo el a su hijo mayor… - Debes conocer a alguien muy especial…- añadió con dulzura

-Miroku… - dijo un hombre de oscuros cabellos y profundos ojos azules… que estaba arrodillado junto a su mujer sosteniendo un bulto de sabanas blancas en los brazos, del cual todavía no cesaba el llanto… - Mira , es tu hermanita…

Miroku vio en el interior del bulto una bebé recién nacida con su misma piel tostada, el cabello azabache y con la ligera diferencia de que tenía los ojos de su madre…

"En aquel momento no dije nada… pero entendía lo que acaba de pasar: nuestra familia había crecido… Admito que fue muy difícil acostumbrarme a los cambios que trajo tu nacimiento,… A los pocos días decidimos llamarte Kagome…mi madre estaba tan contenta con tigo que cuando cumpliste cuatro meses te obsequió un hermoso collar con tu nombre grabado en él…Lastimosamente aquel mismo día, cuando caía el anochecer…ocurrió…

Flechas de fuego cayeron sobre las tiendas… despertándonos de envueltos en medio de un violento ataque… Los soldados de la ciudad venían por nosotros… había al menos unos 30,… No teníamos armas y el grupo era demasiado pequeño para intentar algo…solo nos quedaba huir… Lo cual resulto casi intuí…

Todavía me acuerdo… las flechas cayendo sobre nosotros, destruyendo nuestras cosas…los soldados acorralándonos en sus caballos… los gritos de desesperación de las mujeres y el llanto de los niños…Nuestros padres llegaron a poder escapar del masivo ataque, llevándonos con ellos… estábamos ocultos tras algunas ruinas cercanas a la ciudad… oímos los pasos acercarse, aquello hombres no se rendirían hasta capturar a cada uno de nosotros…. Con profunda pena, nuestros padres tomaron la decisión más difícil de sus vidas… Había que despistar a aquellos hombres pasara lo que pasara… "

El hombre y la mujer se miraron con los ojos llenos de un profundo dolor… Se abrazaron,… el hombre beso la frente de la bebe que yacía en brazos de su esposa, y luego la beso a esta en los labios… La mujer se inclino sobre su primer hijo, y conteniendo las lágrimas lo beso en la mejilla… El niñito lloraba en silencio…

"Nos separamos para despistarlos… Mi madre te llevo consigo, y mi padre se quedo conmigo… Aquella noche fue la más horrible que he vivido, fue de miedo, tristeza y angustia… Durante varios instantes pensé que era un tormento incapaz de soportar…

…La noche paso muy lentamente… cuando ya casi no había soldados, pensamos que nos encontrábamos a salvo y mi padre y yo decidimos ir al punto de encuentro donde las veríamos a ustedes…Pero al llegar allí encontramos lo que más temíamos… Huellas de los caballos de nuestros perseguidores y varias lanzas enterradas en el suelo… Las buscamos por doquier…preguntando a cualquier sobreviviente del ataque… o a otros grupos de gitanos viajeros pero solo oíamos malas noticias… Las habíamos perdido…En ese momento mi padre cayó en una profunda desesperación y un hondo dolor…del cual no se pudo recuperar nunca,… y desde ese día yo me convertí en lo único importante para él…

Pasado un tiempo nos unimos a otro grupo viajero pero no del todo común, aun para ser gitanos… Ellos eran ilusionistas, y a diferencias de otros, su grupo era mucho más numerosos…Nos dijeron que si queríamos pertenecer a ellos debimos aprender en pocos años a dominar ese arte a la perfección…No teniendo otra opción de un lugar para nosotros, mi padre acepto…El plazo que nos dieron fue de 7 años…. Nos entregamos a aprender todo lo que podíamos, recuerdo lo difícil que fue para mí, tan solo era un niño en aquella época pero la ley también se me aplicaba… Y no quería causar problemas a papá…no más de los que había ocasionado ya…

Los largos días de duro trabajo y las noches de desvelo fueron compensados…Cuando ya tenía nueve años había alcanzado un progreso superior a cualquiera que un niño de mi edad hubiese mostrado…Mi padre me repetía que estaba orgulloso…

Aún así, yo sabía que nunca se terminaría de reponer de la gran perdida que ambos sufrimos aquella noche…. Y guardaba en secreto el hecho de que había mejorado mis habilidades pensando en el odio que le tenía a esas personas…recuerdo que una vez pelee contra otro niño del grupo y lo lastime… Eso era lo que no me agradaba de mí: tenía que aprender a usar lo que sabía solo si era necesario… Lo hable con mi padre y esta fue su respuesta "

-La vida se divide en dos cosas, las que queremos hacer y las que debemos hacer… - dijo seriamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de hijo…- Elige siempre la correcta, aunque por eso tengas que renunciar a la otra…- dijo el…Miroku asintió…

"….Días después de eso, recibimos una noticia que nos sonaba a milagro…Un viajero que venía desde París argumentaba que hacía 7 viajado en una caravana donde había conocido a una mujer con la misma descripción de mi madre y que llevaba consigo una bebé de meses… Ella le había contado de sus desgracias y que a duras penas había escapado aquella noche de los soldados,…perdiéndonos a mí y a mi padre… Y que ahora se encontraba en la "Corte de los Milagros"... Una comunidad hospitalaria y segura para nosotros…

Sin pensarlo dos veces y albergando unas enormes esperanzas de reencuentro, nos dirigimos a París con un grupo que salió de la comunidad donde nos habíamos refugiado hasta entonces…Pero, de nuevo, la suerte nos fue adversa…París ahora se encontraba bajo el total poder de Naraku… Y una de las tropas encargadas de las afueras nos atrapó…. Pero esta vez teníamos oportunidad…Fue una batalla en la que hasta yo participe,… cada vez se hacíamás dura y no tuvimos opción más que utilizar las habilidades que habíamos aprendido allá…De esa forma iniciamos el rumor de los brujos y hechiceros…En aquella batalla… mi padre recibió una terrible herida, de la cual no se pudo recuperar…"

Un hombre yacía sobre el suelo con una lanza clavada en el pecho… abundante sangre brotaba de la herida, mientras a metros de él se levantaban los pocos sobrevivientes… Su hijo lloraba con incontenible dolor sobre su cuerpo…

-Mi…roku… - murmuro su padre… a quien le apenaba tanto dejarlo justo ahora - Deja de llorar… ¿Qué dirán tu madre y tu hermana si te ven con la cara llorosa?...

-Papá…- el niño no dejaba de llorar…

Su padre tomó su manito con una de las suyas…

-Es...cucha… - dijo jadeante… - Tienes que seguir,…llega a París…encuéntralas…y protégelas pase lo que pase… - tosió…- Sé muy fuerte, hijo… - Y dicho esto murió…

-¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!

"Nunca olvidare ese día… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, fue la culminación de una pesadilla… Maldije mil veces todo, sobre el suelo… Y al darme cuenta de que en París Naraku seguía dominado…Descarte por completo la posibilidad de que mi madre y tú hubiesen podido llegar con bien hacía 7 años a la "Corte"…Perdí el deseo de vivir y de continuar con el grupo que quedaba… Los abandone y me perdí en las afueras de la ciudad…

Entonces fue cuando Shako me encontró… y me trajo aquí, me cuido hasta que recupera fuerzas y me ofreció quedarme en su comunidad como un miembro más…Le conté mi historia y le dije que para mí eso no tenía sentido…aún así el insistió y me dijo que si de verdad me sentía tan dolido como decía estarlo, ese era otro motivo para no darle espalda al último deseo de mi padre… Lo pensé y le dije que me quedaría un tiempo… No pasaron muchos días para que me diera cuenta de la gran familia que eran todos, ni para que mi corazón deseara pertenecer a ella… Luego los conocí, a todos aquellos que formarían parte de mi nueva vida de ahora en adelante… Decidí quedarme y darle vuelta de lleno a la hoja, sería fuerte como le dije a mi padre y le haría frente a todo para defender lo que tenía… , ese sería desde ahora mi propósito… hasta que…"

Una niña de larga cabellera castaña corría por la ciudadela detrás de él, llamándolo…

-¡Miroku!...

-¿Ah?...- el niño se dio la vuelta… - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sango?

-Yo…

La niña se sonrojó… pero se lo sacudió de inmediato…

-Quiero que conozcas a una amiga…- y sin decir más tomó la mano de Miroku…

A tan solo unos pasos de ese lugar estaba una niña de largo cabello negro que los esperaba sonriente…

Sango se detuvo y soltó su mano… y presentándolos, dijo…

-Ella es Kagome…- dijo la castañita… y luego se volvió a su amiga - Te presento a Miroku…

-Ka…gome… - repito Miroku casi atónito…

-Es un placer conocerte, Miroku… - dijo la pelinegra…

"Aquel mismo día descarte por completo el hecho de que tu pudieses ser ella,…me metí en la cabeza que estabas muerta y que la niña que conocí aquella mañana no eras tú… Los años pasaron y me olvide de ese asunto, todos fuimos creciendo…llegó Shippo, conocí Hitoshi, y llegamos a la vida que tenemos ahora…pero los últimos años….Tu comenzaste a cambiar también…Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel… te estabas volviendo idéntica a ella, a mi madre… Además el collar que tenías era idéntico al que ella te había obsequiado cuando eras bebé…Entonces cuando nos reuníamos para realizar los espectáculos o para cualquier cosa… hacías que pequeños recuerdos, regresaran a mi mente… Yo también deje de ser un niño, y hace un año me di cuenta de que no podía ignorar aquello solo por temor a equivocarme… así que realice investigaciones, estudie tu vida y la mía…. Y hace poco llegue a la conclusión de que…eras tú…

Pero entonces, ¿Que haría ahora?...Tu no me recordabas, si te lo decía tenía miedo de pensaras que había enloquecido o que habías perdido la cordura… No podía llegar de pronto y decirle a una gran amiga de la infancia que era mi hermana…Así que lo mantuve en secreto, pero por esa razón, por naturaleza, quizás fui un poco más protector contigo,… después de todo…eras ella.."

-Kagome…eres mi hermana…. – Miroku concluyó el relato con algunas lagrimas en los ojos…se las secó de inmediato…

La muchacha permanecía allí, pasmada ante la historia… Su corazón latía muy rápido ante aquella revelación… Bajo la mirada y sollozo…

-Kagome- Miroku se acerco a ella preocupado, y le levanto el rostro…para su sorpresa, la joven sonreía…

-Yo… - dijo ella entre sollozos…- De alguna manera… siempre lo supe…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro,…

En lo que Kagome se levantaba de un salto y lo envolvía en sus brazos…

-De verdad… - decía ella – Tenía ese presentimiento…- sollozó – Hermano…

-Te extrañe mucho, hermanita… - dijo Miroku dejando que la joven llorara en sus brazos…mientras de sus ojos también caían una que otra lagrima…

Paso un rato antes de que ambos pudieran asimilar su reencuentro,…

Finalmente se fueron soltando,…había otras cosas que aclarar…

-No debiste haberlo mantenido en secreto… - dijo ella, en voz baja…

-Yo… - Miroku parecía apenado…- Quería decírtelo, pero cada vez se me dificultaba más…Lo lamento tanto…

-¡No lo digo por mi!...- dijo Kagome…- Lo digo por ella….

-…¿Por Sango?

-¡Sí!... Ella siempre te ha querido… y por haber mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo nuestra relación, ella la malinterpretó…

-Nunca…pensé…-pausa – Que esto fuese a pasar…

Miro al suelo…

-¿La quieres, Miroku? – le preguntó Kagome con delicadeza…

Levantó la mirada… silencio mortal…

-…Define "querer"

-Sabes a lo que me refiero….

Más silencio…

-Yo…no lo sé… - dijo este, desviando la mirada… - Pero este malentendido fue ocasionado por mi culpa,…-pausa- Así que tengo que buscarla y arreglar todo…

Comenzó a salir de la casa…

-Iré contigo… - dijo la gitana tras él…

-No…- dijo Miroku con calma…- Quédate a cuidar de Inuyasha…El te necesita más que yo…

Silencio… una vez más…

-…De acuerdo… - dijo ella leyendo en la mirada de su hermano que este deseaba arreglar aquello solo…

-Y, Kagome… - dijo Miroku antes de irse…- No le digas aun al chico, que yo soy tu hermano…-

Kagome alzo las cejas…

-Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga… - dijo él y ella asintió…

Miroku se alejó corriendo, dejando a la muchacha parada en la puerta…

Kagome sonrió ligeramente: lo había visto,… en los ojos de su hermano estaba el mismo brillo que había tenido Inuyasha con ella…

Miroku también amaba a Sango…

¿Podría arreglarlo todo ahora?... Ella esperaba que sí…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Sr.…Recogimos el cadáver… - anunció uno de los soldados…

-Llévenselo… - fue la única orden de Naraku…

Dos hombres se llevaban en una camilla el cadáver de Hakudoshi,…

El resto de ellos intentaba reconstruir y encontrar el rastro de los causantes de tan destrucción al palacio de justicia,…

En medio del lugar, Naraku presionaba el puño con una rabia y odio incontenible dentro de él…

¡¡Maldita la hora en la que acepto la custodia de su sobrino!!

¡¡Maldita la hora en que a su hermano se le ocurrió engendrarlo!!

¡¡De haber sabido que el muchacho le causaría tales problemas lo hubiera arrojado al río tan pronto como posible!!

¡¡Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se había librado de él!!

¡¡Estaba muy Equivocado!!!

En eso otro de sus hombres se le aproximó…

¡¿Algún rastro de ellos?!... – preguntó el tirano de golpe…

-Ninguno Sr. – dijo este – Al parecer se fueron en una carreta y se llevaron uno de los caballos…Sus huellas se pierden entre las demás de las calles…

Naraku está completamente descontrolado…

-NO IMPORTA...- Sus ojos destilaban furia- TE ENCONTRARE INUYASHA, … ASI TENGA QUE QUEMARLO TODO

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha se enderezó de inmediato, sudando y jadeando como si hubiese estado corriendo durante kilómetros….

¡Qué susto!... había escuchado con tanta claridad aquella amenaza dentro de su cabeza que hubiese jurado que su tío estaba en frente de él…

Se tocó la frente y se secó el sudor con la manga… mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, luego miro a su alrededor: se encontraba en la casa de su amada gitanilla… Es más la cama en donde había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo era la suya…

Por otro lado, el brazo donde lo habían herido tenía un vendaje y se notaba que la herida había sido limpiada y cubierta… Realmente aquella joven era el ángel de su vida…

Pero si Kagome era su ángel, sin duda, Naraku era el demonio que ahora lo atormentaba… Estaba seguro de que él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, luego de aquella destrucción de gran parte del palacio de justicia y...de la pérdida de su más sanguinario soldado...

Ya lo preocupaba eso, cuando aquella gitana entró…

-Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome con una dulce sonrisa… - Ya despertaste…

-Kagome… - dijo él

La joven traía una bandeja con vendas y un tazón de agua tibia, lo puso sobre una rustica mesa de noche y se arrodilló junto a la cama…con las mejillas bellamente rosadas…

-…tengo que cambiarte el vendaje… - dijo,…mientras el joven entendiendo le mostró su brazo…

-Kagome,… ¿donde dormiste?

Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntar aquello mientras la joven se ocupaba silenciosamente de su tarea…

-Yo… eso no importa… - dijo la chica

-Claro, que importa… - la detuvo Inuyasha… - No tenías porque dejarme en tu cama…

-Estabas herido… Necesitabas un lugar para descansar…

-Pero tu…

La pelinegra se inclinó hacia delante callando los labios de su amado con un cálido beso… El ojidorado se quedó impactado por esto, pero amaba esa manera de callarlo por lo que no se negó…

Kagome se separó de él, con las mejillas más rosadas y, como si nada, continúo su tarea…

Inuyasha comprendió el mensaje y se mantuvo callado, todo era por lo mucho que lo amaba…

Mientras ella continuaba el joven se dedicó solo a contemplarla… Se sentía tan cómodo dedicando toda su atención a mirar a la persona que más amaba, cuando otro pensamiento pasó por su mente…

Kagome lo notó y preguntó con dulzura…

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Inuyasha se mordió el labio…

¡Claro que pasaba algo malo! : ¡Naraku lo estaba buscando! ,…él lo había sentido en su interior, tenía que decírselo:

No soportaría que algo le pasara a ella… ¡Eso nunca!...El joven suspiro, no sabía por donde comenzar…

-Hakudoshi está muerto…

-¿Qué?...

Kagome lo miro pasmada…

-…lo que oyes… - dijo el peli plateado viéndola a los ojos… - No nos dio otra opción: era él o nosotros…

-Inuyasha…

Kagome se tapo la boca por el asombro…

-Pero es extraño… - continuo él…. – Cuando murió… no me sentí impactado, sentí que se había hecho justicia… Era un asesino…

-¿Qué mas ocurrió?... – pregunto ella tratando de mantenerse calmada…

-Demasiadas cosas… - Inuyasha tomó su mano – Kagome,…él me buscara, yo lo sé…

-¿Naraku?

-Si,… el hombre que convirtió a su propio sobrino en una arma para su provecho...y pensar que – había mucho desprecio en su voz – que un día lo quise…

Presionó los dientes…

-No te atormentes… - dijo ella tomando su otra mano… - Estamos juntos ahora y todo ya está bien…

-No lo está… - dijo él, negando con la cabeza… - Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que queme la ciudad entera en busca de este lugar…Capturara a los rehenes necesarios, sacrificará a la gente como si nada… - añadió seguro – Él es el diablo…

-¿Pero, qué quieres hacer?... No puedes volver a la superficie… Es muy peligroso

-Mi vida no es lo más importante… Es nuestro futuro.

-¿Es nuestro futuro? – repitió Kagome sintiendo que su cuerpo entero estaba ansioso

-Si…. – Inuyasha respiro profundo y continuo – No quiero que la vida que quiero iniciar a tu lado se vea amenazada constante mente de esta forma…

-Inuyasha - Kagome estaba sin palabras

-Tu sabes…lo que siento por ti…. ¿verdad?- …ella sintió sonrojada….

Inuyasha apretó mas entre las suyas las bellas manos de la pelinegra, mientras acercaba su rostro de nuevo al suyo. Ella había comprendido, pues también compartía ese deseo…Ambos querían iniciar una vida juntos: Eso sería maravilloso

Sus labios estaban por unirse de nuevo, cuando la puerta se abrió... Dando paso a un agitado gitanillo…

-Shippo…- exclamo Kagome

-Kagome… Inuyasha… - estaba casi sin aire…

-Yo también me acuerdo de tu nombre… - comento Inuyasha…

-No…Es Shako…- dijo el niño – ¡Ya lo sabe!

-¿Qué?

-La verdad casi toda la corte sabe que estas aquí, Inuyasha….- Shippo dijo esto en tono grave – Y Shako quiere verte… - dijo…

Los dos jóvenes se miraron,…Kagome se mordió el labio…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El ojiazul se apoyó contra un muro de las calles…Era inútil….

Había recorrido ya casi media ciudad y no la había visto por ningún lado…. A cada minuto se sentía peor… Era como si, no solo la culpa, sino también un dolor y una angustia inexplicables, lo atormentaran…. Era como llevar un hueco dentro de sí mismo…

Pasado un rato comenzó a comprender el porqué de aquella agonía,… Comenzó a echar de menos su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada, su alegría contagiosa, todo lo que hacía por él empezó a relucir de una manera impresionante… Comenzó a extrañar la sensación de tenerla a su lado, esa sensación de que no estaba solo…

¡Que ciego había sido! ….Tanto, que hizo falta apartar a esa bella joven de su lado para que notara cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la quería…

Aunque aún necesitaba definir "querer"

"Cuanta falta me haces "- pensó el afligido joven…- "¿Dónde estás, Sango?...

CONTINUARA

CAP. 14

LA ÚLTIMA OPCION


	14. La Ultima Opción

**_Gracias por sus comentarios... Disculpen la tardanza y el poco contenido del cap.... Tratare de que el siguiente sea más largo Gracias... Saludos a Todos... ¡Sigan posteando! nn_**

LA ÚLTIMA OPCION

Miroku continúo caminando… Casi no había actividad en las calles, y para un gitano que sabe cuidarse muy bien: no había ningún peligro….

A lo mejor debía regresar a la "Corte de los Milagros"… Quizás la joven ya hubiese regresado con su madre… No pensaba que Sango fuese a abandonarla a ella…,

Pero otro inconveniente era con ¿Qué cara iba a volver? : No estaba listo todavía…Necesitaba un lugar para pensar…

Su mente le trajo un sitio: Había un lugar cercano al río un tanto alejado de la plaza donde habían árboles altos y frondosos, y donde la hierba alta los mantenía seguros,… donde solía jugar cuando era niño… y donde a veces iba a descansar luego del trabajo, tumbado en la hierba…

Mientras se encaminaba a ese lugar, recordó que en varias ocasiones Sango lo iba a buscar a aquel lugar cuando no sabía dónde estaba y quería verlo…y, donde, a veces, le llevaba comida…

¡De haberlo sabido antes! … ¿Cómo remediar todo ahora?....

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asía bastante rato que sus lágrimas habían dejado de salir…Quizás porque se le habían acabado…

"Sin duda la tristeza hace que las horas parezcan más largas…" – Pensó ella mientras veía el agua correr del río.

Era cierto, ya había amanecido, desde hacía bastante rato…. Pero a ella le parecía que había pasado una vida en aquel mismo lugar… Donde antes se había marchado llena de ilusiones, de alegrías,…y ahora recurría a él para vaciar su llanto…

Pero ya no más…

¡No lo soportaba más!...El verse llorar así por alguien que quizás no lo merecía ¡Era muy tonto!…

Ya se había desahogado, pensaba que ya estaba lista para volver, para enfrentar su dura realidad…y, simplemente, seguir adelante….

Secó lo que quedaba en sus ojos vidriosos, y se dispuso a marcharse de allí… Pero apenas se puso de pie, y dio la vuelta, su ser entero se desplomó…

Un deseo muy grande de salir corriendo invadió el cuerpo de Sango pero por alguna razón, otra fuerza más poderosa se lo impedía….

Comenzó a temblar, y durante un momento pensó que su mente le hacía una mala jugarreta… Un nombre escapo de sus labios…

-Miroku.....

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aunque las llamadas de Shako siempre eran urgentes y no había que hacerlo esperar, Kagome no dejó salir a Inuyasha hasta haber acabado de cambiarle todas las vendas… y a pesar de que la joven pelinegra quiso ir con él, Shippo dijo que su líder había pedido claramente hablar únicamente con el ojidorado…

Así que, Inuyasha se encontró solo, frente a aquella cabaña que habitaba el líder de los gitanos,…

Se asomó por la puerta…

-Pasa… - dijo la Shako con voz seca…

Inuyasha obedeció…

Apenas estuvo dentro de la estancia, Shako le señalo una mesa baja en el centro de la habitación con unos mullidos cojines alrededor, en donde podía sentarse…

-Así que tu eres el sobrino de Naraku… - comentó Shako mientras servía té en unas tazas sobre la mesa

-….Muy a mi pesar, si – dijo Inuyasha con un ligero respeto…

-Según tengo entendido tu nombre es Inuyasha, ¿no es así? – dijo el gitano mientras alcanzaba una de las tazas a Inuyasha,..

Este asintió…

-Bien, entonces, Inuyasha, ¿Podrías decirme como llegaste a este predicamento?...

-Yo…

Al recordar la historia completa,…a Inuyasha se le formaba como un nudo en la garganta…No porque fuera demasiado larga, sino más bien porque era demasiado personal…

No era tan solo una historia de rebelión, sino la historia de cómo había encontrado el amor de su vida,…y no era algo que estuviese listo para contar tan abiertamente…

-Es una larga historia – dijo el peli plateado…- Digamos que simplemente me repugna tener un pariente con fines y pensamientos tan inescrupulosos como Naraku…

-¿Te repugnan sus fines?... – Shako alzó las cejas…

-Así es… - dijo Inuyasha con firmeza – No sé cómo pudo convertir su obsesión por el orden y la obediencia en un odio por todos aquellos que lo rompen,… ¡Eso no es querer el bien de la ciudad! ¡Eso es querer su absoluto control!...- añadió indignado…

Shako quedó muy sorprendido por aquella respuesta,…al parecer Inuyasha no era tan solo un muchachillo rebelde como lo había imaginado: El tenía una idea muy clara de lo que pasa a su alrededor,…y aquella cara llena de ganas de ejercer la justicia y la compasión le recordó mucho a otra…

Ante la sorpresa del ojidorado, el líder gitano sonrió…

-Ya veo… Me recuerdas a él…Sin duda eres hijo de Inutaisho…

Inuyasha se apoyo fuertemente en la mesa, sorprendido…

-¡¿Conoció a mi padre?!...

-Si…un poco…- dijo Shako – Pero lo suficiente para reconocer que él tenía todo aquello que a Naraku le faltaba para dirigir esta ciudad como se debe… Era un hombre sabio, valiente y sobre todo compasivo…-continúo mientras Inuyasha escuchaba muy atento – Tenía claro su termino de justicia…

Lentamente, Inuyasha regresó a su antigua posición…

-Yo… Ya casi no me acuerdo de él… - dijo el joven en voz baja…

-El poco tiempo que ejerció como Juez en la ciudad fue tiempo en el que nosotros pudimos crecer y vivir con tranquilidad… Fue el tiempo en el que existía una mano lo suficientemente poderosa para frenar la de Naraku…aunque tu padre siempre esperanza de que cambiaría- suspiró - … Eran días más tranquilos… - dio un sorbo al té…

Hubo silencio…

-…Hasta que nací yo ¿verdad? – Inuyasha tenía la voz apagada…

-…Inutaisho dejo de ejercer como Juez un tiempo para dedicar a su familia, dejando gran parte de sus responsabilidades a Naraku haciéndole prometer antes que no haría nada sin su consentimiento… Como debes imaginar el desgraciado no cumplió…Luego…

-Mi padre enfermo y falleció… - termino Inuyasha con una gatita de dolor en su voz… - Y me dejó en sus manos creyendo en su cambio… - pausa – Ahora él me está buscando…

Shako dejo su taza a un lado y viendo a Inuyasha a los ojos dijo…

-No voy a echarte de aquí, si es a lo que le temes, Inuyasha… - Dijo serio – Pero dudo que ese sea tu deseo: No te puedo ofrecer una vida en esta ciudad subterránea…no la que esperas…

-…Tampoco ninguno de ustedes espera una vida así – exclamó Inuyasha – ¡Nadie lo merece! …Ustedes tiene que volver a salir, volver a llenar las calles con su color y alegría… Son la mejor expresión de libertad que he conocido…

-La libertad…- dijo Shako – Es algo que Naraku odia, incluso quizás más que a nosotros…

-¡¡Entonces Naraku es el que está mal!!…No ustedes

-Eso lo sabes y yo lo sé…- dijo Shako sorprendido por el grito de Inuyasha - pero el querer no cambiara las cosas…

-Pero el deber sí… - murmuro Inuyasha de pronto como si una idea le hubiese brotado en la cabeza…

Shako lo vio incrédulo… el joven se levantó…

-Le agradezco que no me eche Sr.…- hizo una reverencia - Muchas gracias…

Salió de la cabaña sin decir ni una palabra sobre sus intenciones…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allí estaba en frente de ella…aquel chico que tanto la había lastimado… y que todavía amaba con toda su alma… ¡No!... ¡¿Por qué tan pronto?!... Justo ahora había decidido que toda cambiaría, y tenía que verlo… ¿Por qué?...

-…Sango… - dijo el joven con voz temblorosa…

La castaña solo pudo voltear la mirada de sus ojos, pero no se movía de donde estaba: No podía…

Tampoco Miroku sabía qué hacer,…Ya la había encontrado… ¿ y ahora?..

Tendría que hacer algo…

Respiro profundo y se acercó a ella… Tan pronto estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca, no retuvo el impulso de tomarla de los hombros…

-Sango… yo

La miraba fijamente, luchando por atrapar esa bella mirada marrón en sus ojos…

-¿Qué haces aquí?... – dijo ella con voz fría sin dejar de ver el suelo…

-… Te buscaba… - dijo el joven con firmeza, olvidándose de aquel nerviosismo - ¿Dónde has estado, Sango?,… Nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos: ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte una noche entera?.... No es seguro…

-¡Tú lo haces todo el tiempo!... – le grito Sango interrumpiéndolo bruscamente, por fin viéndolo a la cara… - ¡¿O es que acaso no me crees capaz de cuidarme sola?!... ¡¿O es que sigues creyendo que soy una niña?!... ¡Crecí desde hace mucho, Miroku!

El joven se quedó pasmado ante esas palabras…Pero de alguna manera que ella le gritara lo hacía sentirse mejor, le preocupaba que ya no le fuese a hablar más…

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ojiazul, ante la incrédula Sango…

El joven soltó sus hombros y la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí mismo en un profundo abrazo…

La joven sintió como si su cuerpo entero ardiera durante un segundo, para luego sentir como un regocijo llenaba su corazón como un bálsamo…

-Lo importante es que estás a salvo… y "eso", ya lo sé… - dijo el chico a su oído… mientras que trataba de calmar el dolido corazón de la castaña… - mejor de lo que tú crees… ya lo sé…

-¿Qué?... – dijo Sango con voz temblorosa reteniendo las ganas que tenía de corresponder al abrazo…

-Que "mi" niña ya es una mujer… - dijo a pesar de que sabía lo egoístas que sonaban sus palabras…No merecía llamarla así - Que ya no necesita que la cuide, que ella sola se basta para eso… Pero me siento feliz de saber que aún me quiere para que lo haga…

-Miroku… - Justo cuando el joven pensaba que iba a ser correspondido… Ella se soltó de él… - Por favor, vete,…. Yo regresare dentro de un rato… ¡Solo déjame sola!...

-Sango…

-…No entiendo qué te pasa… - dijo con dolor - ¡y ya estoy harta de intentar averiguarlo!…

-¡Pero deja que yo te explique!… - pidió Miroku comenzando a desesperarse… - Sé todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza…. ¡Y estás equivocada! : No hay nada entre Kagome y yo…. ¡Todo es un malentendido! ,…Ella no me interesa de esa manera…

-No sé de que hablas... – mintió la chica

-Me refiero a lo nuestro… A lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… -dijo el más seguro…

-…Miroku… - Sango se quedo pasmada…

"Soy malo para esto…" – aceptó en su cabeza…

-…Si lo sé… yo nunca he sabido demostrarlo, y me he vendado los ojos ante las continuas demostraciones que tú me hacías de tus sentimientos… Pensé que solo te quería como una hermana, como una amiga…Pero me equivoqué…

Se acercó de nuevo a ella… tomando su rostro entre sus manos…

-Sango, me gustas y te quiero…

La bella gitana no podía creer lo que oía…

Tanto tiempo había esperado para oír esas palabras de la boca de Miroku que su enojo desapareció al instante, dejándose llevar por el momento…

El chico se acerco lentamente hasta rozar sus labios para luego unirlos en un cálido beso….

Sango al principio quiso negarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, dejo de luchar y se dejó llevar, puso sus manos en los hombros del joven y disfrutó la caricia de entero…

Miroku sintió que una gran felicidad entro en su cuerpo… Se sentía aliviado, contento y…completo, pero, lastimosamente, de nuevo se equivoco…

PLAF!!...En aquel instante en que el beso estaba por tornarse más intenso…Sango le dio una bofetada apartándolo de ella de una manera realmente inesperada y dolorosa para el joven…Miroku se tocó la mejilla y miro a la chica, absorto…

-¡¡Eres un egocéntrico!! ¡¡ ¿lo sabías?!! – grito Sango furiosa, dejando salir todo… - ¡¡ ¿Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor?!! …¡¡ ¿Creíste que te podía esperar para siempre, hasta que me notarás?!!... –

-Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se las seco de inmediato…

-Yo… - Miroku se sintió destrozado… pero en el fondo sentía que merecía eso y más…

-¡Esto no arregla las cosas!.... – sollozó – Aunque me digas que nunca te intereso Kagome, ¡¿Que me asegura que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes?!…

Silencio…

-Nunca lo pensé así…

-…Nunca sabes lo quieres - suspiró Sango calmándose, pero aún muy dolida - … Antepones todo a tus sentimientos,…- pausa – y también los míos…

Antes de que Sango dijera algo más, para su sorpresa… Miroku dijo:

-Tienes razón… - el muchacho le dirigió una media sonrisa al suelo,….

-¿Qué?...- dijo ella en un sorprendido susurro…

-…No merezco una segunda oportunidad… - dijo él, y levantó la mirada – Y menos cuando no puedo prometerte que permaneceré a tu lado siempre… - Sango lo vio extrañada… - Las cosas se han complicado…ya demasiado

-Miroku… - la joven nunca pensó que le contestaría así…

El chico ya se iba…

-Solo te pido que regreses pronto: Tu madre, y también Kagome, están muy preocupadas por ti…

-Si… - dijo Sango apretando sus manos detrás de la espalda – Volveré en un momento…

Miroku sonrió suavemente: Si ella no quería darle otra oportunidad él no se la exigiría…El no le pediría que corriera el riesgo de volver a sufrir como lo había hecho, Ella no merecía aquello… y se marcho dejando allí a la joven,…

Sango no fue tras él…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Que difícil era encontrar un lugar para pensar en aquella ciudadela subterránea…

Y más difícil era para él, ya que al atravesarla, la gente no podía evitar voltear a mirarlo… Los murmullos, ya sea de temor o de curiosidad, lo seguían a donde quiere que fuera…

Inuyasha no podía culpar a esa gente… de haber un gitano caminando como si nada por los barrios altos de París, lo hubiesen visto de la misma manera…

Además, Inuyasha examinaba la ciudad con la misma curiosidad con la que la gente lo miraba a él,…

Nunca lo hubiese pensado: Que debajo de sus pies existía una ciudadela de tal magnitud y que fuese un refugio para aquellos marginados y perseguidos por Naraku (ya no sentía ningún deseo de referirse a él cómo su tío)…

Daba gracias a Dios de que ese, hasta el momento, fuese un escondite seguro…Según le habían explicado no había muchos lugares por donde acceder él…a menos que alguna vez te hubiesen enseñado como llegar te perdías entre las catacumbas subterráneas…

A Inuyasha le hubiese encantado memorizar el camino cuando llego allí, pero mientras lo traían desmayado no había alcanzado a ver nada…

Finalmente llegó a los extremos del lugar, el sitio donde las cañerías depositaban el agua al río…se apoyo sobre uno de los muros, y pensó en su descabellada idea…

Shako se lo había recordado: por sus venas corría la sangre de un noble, la sangre de su padre…lo que significaba que si Naraku era derrotado… El encargado de la ciudad sería él…

La idea, al pensarla claramente sonaba aun más loca que antes… Naraku jamás le entregaría el mando a nadie por más que la ciudad entera lo detestará por su crueldad…Pero esperen la ciudad no lo detestaba, le temía…

En aquel momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos…

-¡Inuyasha! …

-Kagome… - dijo él ni tan sorprendido…

-Con qué aquí estas – respiró aliviada la bella gitana…que bajo su brazo traía un paquete de tela...

-¿Qué es eso?...- preguntó Inuyasha…

-Oh,…- el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kagome – Te traje algo de comer…

La joven quito la tela del paquete para mostrar una cesta que en su interior contenía barios dulces para picar hechos de pan, galleta, miel, azúcar que estaban calientes y se veían deliciosos…

Inuyasha no podía negar que tenía mucha hambre…

-No comiste nada cuando saliste… - Dijo ella mientras le acercaba la cesta, y el joven tomaba uno de los bocadillos…

-Gracias… - dijo él - Están deliciosos- exclamó luego de morderlo…-¿Tú los hiciste?

-Me alegra que te gusten...

-Nunca he probado algo tan dulce…excepto quizá…

Kagome se enrojeció más al sentir la mirada de Inuyasha sobre sus labios. El Joven sonrío dulcemente mientras envolvía a su pelinegra entre sus brazos… En aquel instante solo quería sentir esa calidez, que solo ella le podía dar…

-¿Que quería Shako?... – preguntó Kagome sintió una leve preocupación en el cuerpo de su amado…

-Ah…Nada importante… - mintió Inuyasha deprisa

-No te habrá echado de la "Corte de los milagros",... ¿verdad?- pregunto levantando la vista hacia el…

-No, nada de eso - negó con la cabeza – Shako es un gran hombre, no me sorprende que sea su líder…

-¿Entonces, qué quería?...- volvió a preguntar Kagome sin dejar que Inuyasha la desviara de la pregunta…

-Pues,… Verme y saber que quería con ustedes…

-Y, ¿Qué le contestaste?...

-Que no soporto más la injusticia de esta ciudad, a la que siempre hubiese estado ciego si no te hubiese conocido – tomo las manos de la joven entre las suyas…- Kagome de no ser por ti jamás hubiese vuelto a sentir…lo que es el amor…- pausa - Te amo…

-… - Kagome se aferró a él con ternura, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos…encantada por aquella frase…- Yo también te amo – le susurró al oído…

Ya estaban tan cerca que un simple abrazo no era suficiente…

Inuyasha tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Kagome por el mentón con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le rodea la cintura, para besar sus labios con una avidez y delicia incomparables, siendo correspondido de la manera más dulce…

Tanto había anhelado un momento así con su amada gitanilla,…era ella la que había llenado el vacío de su vida, ese vacío que había tenido desde la muerte de sus padres…aquel vacío que el tirano de su tío había pretendido llenar con batallas y odio…

Adoraba esa sensación de estar juntos,…mientras seguía con aquel beso, ella le acariciaba los hombros y el cuello con sus tersas manos…hubiese querido seguir así por siempre pero pasado un rato respirar les fue necesario: Se separaron, Inuyasha le dedicaba una bella sonrisa a la pelinegra disfrutando del rubor de sus mejillas y del brillo en sus ojos…

Cuando…

-Ejem…ejem… - tosió alguien detrás de ellos con la intención de llamar su atención…

Inuyasha y Kagome se voltearon de inmediato…la gitana se soltó de el bastante avergonzada,…

Miroku, con los brazos cruzados, les echaba una mirada acusadora

(N.A.: Agradezcan que acaba de llegar si no tanto Inu como Kag tendrían muchos problemas…Además ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse a besarse en la puerta de la ciudadela?… ¿No pudieron buscar un lugar más íntimo?...Bueno, ahora sí, volvamos a la historia)

-…Her…Miroku… - exclamó Kagome con vergüenza en su voz…

-…Veo que después de todo, estás bien cuidada… - dijo el joven ojiazul con cierto recelo en su voz…

-Este…. yo…

Mientras la nerviosa Kagome trataba de explicarse,… Inuyasha no comprendía nada: ¿Desde cuándo "su" pelinegra se ponía tan nerviosa en presencia de ese chico?,…

Pero lo curioso era que Miroku no parecía interesado en estar en el lugar de Inuyasha, solo le preocupaba lo que ella hacía…

Era confuso, Si hubiese sido él el que hubiese visto a su amada en brazos de otro ya le hubiese partido la cara…y sabia que Miroku no era ningún cobarde…

¿Habría aceptado su derrota, ya?...

-Inuyasha… - Miroku dejó de oír a la chica, para voltear a verlo…El peli plateado lo miro interrogante… - Aunque yo no lo apruebe del todo… - suspiro – Creo que mi hermana ha hecho su elección…

Inuyasha de no haber estado apoyado en la pared se hubiese caído al suelo… La estupefacción en su cara resultaba graciosa…

"¡¡¿Hermana?!!"

-…Solo te advierto que si le llegas a hacer daño vas a lamentarlo el resto de tu vida… - quito el tono amenazante – Y cuídala mucho… - añadió el pelinegro…

-...Hermano… - exclamó Kagome agradecida…

De alguna manera que Miroku aprobara su relación la hacía sentirse más tranquila… Iba a abrazar de nuevo a su amado cuando este la paro: ¡Necesitaba una explicación!

-¿Qué?… ¿Cómo?... ¿Ustedes son hermanos?... –

Inuyasha tenía la mano sobre la sien… como si aquella revelación no le cupiese en ella: ¡¡Su amada Kagome y aquel gitano era hermanos!!

-..Si…- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa – Miroku es mi hermano mayor…

-…¿Es en serio? …- Inuyasha seguía sin asimilarlo… - ¿No me están tomando el pelo?... ¿Y de verdad estoy despierto?....AUCH…

Ante esta última pregunta, Miroku le pellizco el hombro con fuerza…

-¿Satisfecho?... – pregunto el ojiazul aburrido…

-Miroku…- dijo Kagome poniendo sus manos en la cadera …

-El preguntó… - dijo Miroku mientras Inuyasha lo miraba molesto, frotándose el hombro…

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?.... – preguntó el ojidorado…

-Larga historia… - dijo Miroku…- Quédate complacido con que no me opondré a esto…

-Como si te hubiese pedido tu aprobación… - murmuro Inuyasha malhumorado…

-¿Qué dijiste? Inuyasha… - preguntó la pelinegra…

-Nada

Una vez que Inuyasha se metió bien la idea de que Miroku no era su rival,…

Volvió a mirar dentro de su mente la idea que tenia para cambiar las cosas, seguía siendo descabellada pero quizás si contaba con algo de ayuda ya no lo sería tanto…

Mientras Inuyasha pensaba…Kagome tuvo una pregunta para su hermano…

-Miroku… ¿La encontraste?

-Yo… - la mirada de Miroku se decayó un poco…pero luego se sacudió aquello y levanto la cabeza – Ella...vendrá pronto…

-Pero...que… - estaba a punto de preguntar cuando, fue interrumpida por Inuyasha…

-Miroku…- llamo al gitano – ¿Podemos hablar un momento?…Necesito decirte algo… - dijo en tono muy serio…

-Hecho…Sígueme…- contesto Miroku leyendo entre líneas el mensaje…

-Nos vemos luego, Kagome…- dijo su peli plateado mientras se iba de allí con el ojiazul…

Kagome se preguntaba, ahora que tendrían que hablar esos dos esperaba que no fuesen a pelear otra vez... Cuando… Por otro de los tuneles de esa entrada...

-¡¿Sango?!...- exclamó la joven… su amiga ya había vuelto

-Hola…Kagome….- la castaña mostró una triste sonrisa…

-¡¿Dónde has estado?! … - dijo su amiga abrazándola… - ¡Nos tuviste a todos con el corazón en la boca!.... ¡¿Qué paso?!...

-Estoy bien, Kagome… Perdona que te haya preocupado tanto… - dijo la castaña mientras ella y su amiga se separaban…

-…No entiendo…Miroku fue a buscarte… y…

-Por favor… - interrumpió Sango tristemente… - Ahora no quiero hablar de eso…Quiero ir con mi madre: Necesito disculparme…

Sango la dejó allí...

Kagome no comprendía bien: estaba segura de que Sango y Miroku regresarían juntos, felices y sonrientes… pero al parecer su "parejita" no se había formado como en su imaginación…

Y leía en el rostro de su amiga que algo no había salido bien… ¡Iba a asesinar a ese hermano suyo!... ¿Que había salido mal?...

Mientras con dos jóvenes…

-¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó Miroku apoyándose de espaldas en un muro, frente al ojidorado…

-Pues,… Verás,… - pausa- Lo que te voy a decir, me creerás loco pero…

-Eso ya lo creo…

-…-Inuyasha bufó

"No era la respuesta que esperaba"

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño, sobre Naraku…- suspiró – El está dispuesto a quemar toda la ciudad tras mío…

-Eso ni dudarlo… - dijo Miroku que ya se esperaba aquella noticia…- Tu tío es alguien persistente, Inuyasha…

-¡No lo llames así! … - dijo Inuyasha de pronto, presionando el puño… pero luego se calmo- Ya sabrás que en estos momentos no me agrada en lo más mínimo llevar un parentesco con el …

-Me imagino… - dijo Miroku…

-Pero…eso después de todo podría ayudarnos con esto – continuo Inuyasha, Miroku puso cara de incredulidad – ¡Miroku, estoy harto de todo esto!... ¡Todos ustedes no pueden seguir escondidos! ¡No soporto más que el destino de Kagome sea así! – respiro profundo – Hay que cambiar esto,…. Y para hacer esto voy a necesitar tu ayuda…- El ojiazul parecía atento – Quiero tomar el palacio de justicia

-¡¿Qué?!...- exclamo Miroku

-¡Ya me oíste!... Derrocare a Naraku, y tomaré el mando de esta ciudad…

Miroku quedo en una impresión bastante grande: ¡Inuyasha quería derrocar a su propio tío y tomar el mando de París en sus manos!…

Para esto necesitaría mucha ayuda: Para tomar el palacio de Justicia requería de mucha gente a su lado que pudiese luchar contra los soldados que lo protegían y mantener acorralado a Naraku para forzarlo a entregar el poder…

Cosa que era más difícil que lo anterior…

-…Vaya, estás más loco de lo que pensé… - dijo el gitano luego de quedarse callado un rato…

-Date cuenta… - dijo Inuyasha con terquedad – No veo otra solución,… Además creo que tu también deseas que todo esto termine… - Miroku aun lucía inseguro, Inuyasha añadió- Por Kagome y por tu gente… ¿O me equivoco?...

Sin duda aquel joven peli plateado había jugado sus mejores cartas… Miroku bajo la mirada al suelo y continuo sumido en sus pensamientos…

Era arriesgado, y ya no tenía nada que perder con ello…

Ya era hora de actuar…

-… ¿Vas a aceptar? – Inuyasha rompió el silencio pues este ya se había prolongado demasiado… Extendió la mano....

-Hecho… - Miroku aceptó esta vez estrechar la mano… Inuyasha sonrío complacido… - Pero lo hago por eso… y…- añadió sonrisa burlona – Porque estas empezando a caerme bien…

-… Gracias… - dijo Inuyasha pensando lo mismo…

-Pero no vamos a poder hacer esto solos… - pausa – Tengo una idea, pero será mejor esperar hasta más tarde para probarla… Volvamos

-De acuerdo…

En ese instante no le dijo nada… pero la verdad se moría por saber…

"¿Cuál será su idea?"

CONTINUARA

CAP. 15

GUERRA


	15. Guerra

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y paciencia,…espero el cap. no les resulte corto… Saludos a todos mis lectores y a los que me siguen… ¡Continúen recomendándome! **_

_**GOSHI: Me gustan mucho tus comentarios parece que te interesa más la parte de aventura que la parte romantica… que bien nn Gracias por ellos **_

_**Emuma-chan: Si, soy realista… no eres la única que lo dice… Ya te imaginaras lo que me cuesta ser romantica cuando tengo que serlo xD gracias por tu apoyo…**_

_**¡Disfruten el cap.!**_

GUERRA

Kagome ya había regresado pero con un semblante medio decaído…Estaba sentada en una banca junto a la puerta de la cabaña….

Mientras a un lado suyo estaba Shippo dándole de comer heno al caballo de Inuyasha, el fiel "Colmillo", que para variar se encontraba en el mismo lugar que su amo.…

La chica estaba pensativa, no solo por lo de Sango, sino también en que estarían hablando Inuyasha y su hermano en ese mismo instante…

¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de Inuyasha, que no se lo había querido contar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un masculló, a su lado…

-¡Shippo!...- exclamó Kagome arrebatándole la cesta de dulces a su amiguito… - ¡No te los comas, son de Inuyasha!…

-Oh…- Shippo estaba decepcionado, junto sus manos en modo de suplica – Kagome, mira que Inuyasha los dejo casi todos por ir a hablar con Miroku… y yo estoy aquí más hambriento…y están tan ricos…

-Está bien…toma… - Kagome le dio algunos – ¿Qué crees que estén hablando esos dos?

-Mmmm… solo espero que estén más armoniosos que durante el rescate… - dijo Shippo con migajas alrededor de la boca – Todavía no me cabe eso de que Miroku es tu hermano…- añadió, pues Kagome ya había compartido con él la historia - ¿Tan poca confianza nos tenía que nunca nos dijo nada?

-Date cuenta que era muy difícil… - suspiro la joven – Lo que me preguntó es si ya se lo habrá dicho a Sango… La pobre se veía tan triste cuando vino – recordó preocupada

-Sí, eso esta medio raro… - dijo Shippo - A mí me costó mucho no caerme de la sorpresa al enterrarme…

-…pero al menos lo tomaste mejor que Inuyasha…

-Apuesto que no le cabía…- se burlo Shippo…- Es medio tonto…

-¡No le digas así!... – Kagome defendió a su amado – Quizás lo sea de vez en cuando, pero es muy lindo, muy tierno, amable, valiente…

(N.A: ¿Cuando acabas?)

-Por eso lo quieres ¿no?...- Shippo le echo una mirada acusadora y la pelinegra se puso muy colorada… - Mira allá vienen… - dijo de pronto…

En efecto, Inuyasha y Miroku ya venían a la cabaña… Kagome se levanto de su sitio (Shippo aprovecho para tomar más dulces) para recibirlos….

-¡Qué bueno que regresaron!...- dijo ella

-Gracias Kagome… ¿Ves que no paso nada?…- dijo Inuyasha con una dulce mirada…

-Si… no es que desconfié de ustedes si no que…- Kagome iba a decir algo a su hermano, cuando…

-¡Eh!...Esos son míos… - Inuyasha noto que Shippo se estaba comiendo los dulces que su pelinegra le había preparado…inmediatamente se arrojo sobre el chiquillo y lo sujeto a modo de juego…

-¡Suéltame, Inuyasha! – exigió Shippo pataleando como loco… - ¡No seas egoísta! Y dame un poquito…

-¡Solo si me lo pides de buena manera!...- río Inuyasha procediendo a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago… Shippo no cesaba de moverse…

-Inuyasha, hazlo debajo de sus costillas: es su punto débil…- dijo Miroku entre risas….

-¡Traidor!... – le grito Shippo al pelinegro

Kagome aprovecho el "entretenimiento" de aquellos dos para hablar de algo más delicado con su hermano…

-Miroku ¿podemos hablar un momento?... – pregunto en voz baja…

-…Sí – contesto este,…

Fueron al interior de la cabaña…Ignorando las risotadas de los otros dos….

Allí Miroku se apoyo sobre el muro y Kagome se sentó en una silla,…el ojiazul la miro interrogante…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Sango? – pregunto la chica, era el tema que no deseaba tratar aquel joven…

-…Nada – se limitó a decir Miroku luego de parecer fastidiado por aquella pregunta…

-¿Cómo? …No comprendo,…ustedes no…

-¡Ya me oíste! : no paso nada… - la interrumpió él de una brusca manera…

Kagome se quedó callada,…. el joven respiró profundo como calmándose y luego añadió…

-…La encontré, hablamos, y yo… - volvió a desesperarse, parecía enojado consigo mismo…- Hice algo estúpido… - suspiró – No debí besarla

-¿La besaste?... – dijo Kagome cubriéndose la boca con las manos, en señal de emoción… Miroku asintió – ¿Qué hizo ella? …¿Te correspondió?...

-No…- contestó el chico de manera seca – Me rechazó con una bofetada…

-¿Qué hizo qué?...- Kagome se bajo de su nube…Miroku lo afirmaba con la cabeza, pero ella no lo creía…- Pero,… quizás fuiste demasiado pronto,…quizás aún estaba molesta…- luego dijo con seguridad – No hay nada más hermoso que sentir un beso de la persona que más amas…

-Entonces quizás yo no soy esa persona para Sango… - interrumpió Miroku de nuevo de brusca manera… …. luego añadió en voz baja - y quizás sea lo mejor…

-Claro que no…- dijo Kagome – Ella si te quiere, hermano… y yo estor segura de que todo se va arreglar si tan solo volvieras a hablar con ella…

Hubo un pequeño silencio…

-No lo haré… - dijo Miroku …

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no?... – Kagome se estaba desesperando…

-Porque… - pausa – Tengo miedo de que me diga que sí…

-¿Qué?...- La chica cada vez comprendió menos a su hermano,… ¿Acaso no quería a Sango? – Pero…

-No cambiare de opinión, Kagome- dijo con firmeza – Y menos luego de la decisión que he tomado…

-Miroku, no…

-Ya dije suficiente…- la paro su hermano – Me tengo que ir… y descuida…- había un toque de dolor en su voz - es lo mejor…

Salió de la cabaña…

Kagome se quedó conmocionada,… no entendía a su hermano: ¿Porqué, le hablaba de esa forma?... ¿Como en acertijo?... ¿Porque no deseaba hablar con Sango?... ¿Porqué hablaba como si fuera mejor dejar las cosas así?...

Todo era muy confuso, ya que para esta pequeña gitana no existía nada más importante que permanecer a lado de su ser más amado…

Afuera Shippo e Inuyasha ya habían parado su juego, cuando vieron salir a Miroku, que ya no se reía y que no se volvió a verlos…tan solo dijo unas palabras al peli plateado…

-…Inuyasha, lo que hablamos… - pausa…- En mi cabaña al anochecer…

-Como digas…Miroku – dijo Inuyasha un poco más serio

El pelinegro se fue, dejando a Shippo muy extrañado pues el ignoraba que traían entre manos aquellos dos…

Inuyasha permanecía callado, cuando salió la joven de la cabaña… también muy seria…

-Ejem…yo... – Shippo pensó que era mejor dejarlos solos…. – Voy a buscar a la Sra. Kaede – el gitanillo se marchó…y la joven se sentó junto a Inuyasha

-Me alegra que ya te lleves mejor con mi hermano… - dijo apoyándose sobre el hombro del joven de una tierna manera - Lo que no me gusta para nada es la manera tan confusa en la que se hablan ahora…- Inuyasha la miro sorprendida - ¿Qué están tramando?...- pregunto Kagome con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues…- Inuyasha sabía que no tenía caso mentirle a ella…- Tan solo digamos que…Miroku y yo tenemos más en común de lo que se ve a simple vista….

-Eso ya lo sé… - dijo ella – Pero…que…

-Kagome…. – El ojidorado le tomo las manos y la miro a los ojos- Por favor, tan solo confía en mí…Se lo que hago…

-…Está bien…- contestó Kagome con dulzura – Confiaré en ti… - se confundieron en un bello abrazo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los dueños de aquella casa fueron arrojados a la calle… Todas sus propiedades fueron cercadas por los soldados pocos minutos después de que se confirmó el origen de varios amuletos encontrados en esa casa…

Poco tiempo más tarde, Naraku daba el siguiente mandato…

-Quémenla…

Sus hombres trajeron abundantes antorchas y colocaron pólvora alrededor de la casa…

Aquel fue un incendio devastador….las casa vecinas se vieron también afectadas y, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, no quedó nada…

"No lo soportaran por mucho tiempo, Inuyasha… y tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento…"- Pensaba Naraku mientras se alejaba en su cabalgadura dejando atrás su destrucción – "Te obligará a salir…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al anochecer casi toda la corte se encontraba quieta,….

Ya hacía tan solo unos minutos que Inuyasha se había marchado de la cabaña luego de haber cenado, Kagome le había prometido confiar en él a ciegas por lo que no lo siguió, pero eso no significa que ella se quedase en casa…

La joven quería solucionar por su parte otra problemita…

-¡Kagome!...- exclamo la madre de Sango, alegre de ver a la joven pelinegra en la puerta de su casa – ¡Pero, qué gusto verte aquí!, Adelante…Pasa…- ella ingresó saludando con una sonrisa…

-Quisiera ver a Sango, por favor…

-Por supuesto que quieres verla… - dijo la señora afectuosamente – Ya te imaginaras la preocupación que he pasado…Aún no entiendo cómo pudo pasar toda la noche fuera, pero en cuanto volvió sentí que el alma me había vuelto al cuerpo…Le hice prometer que nunca más haría algo así, sentí tanta felicidad que no la regañe…ahora está en su habitación…

-Muchas gracias Sra. – dijo la chica…

-Enseguida les llevaré algo de comer – añadió la mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina…

Kagome abrió la cortina que daba al cuarto de la castaña e ingreso…la chica se encontraba sentada en su cama jugando con su pequeña Kirara sobre sus rodillas…

-Hola, Kagome… - dijo ella mientras señalaba la esquina de su cama a su amiga, para que se sentara junto a ella…- Que bueno que viniste…-añadió sonriendo…

-Hola, Sango… - la saludo mientras Kirara se restregaba junto a sus rodillas…

-¿Sabes?, me porte muy grosera con tigo cuando llegué…- dijo la castaña algo avergonzada – Te pido me disculpes… y te agradezco que te preocuparas por mi…

-No importa, Sango…. – dijo la Kagome sonriendo – Pero creo que es porque me estoy metiendo demasiado… -añadió insistentemente – Pero es que de verdad deseo…

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor… - pidió Sango suponiendo que rumbo tomaría aquella conversación

-Entonces ¿cómo planean solucionarlo?

-No hay solución… - suspiró Sango – y quizás deberías desistir tú también en esto…

-¡No puedo hacer eso! – dijo Kagome

(N.A.: Esta chica sí que es terca)

-No soporto verlos tan triste a ti y a Miroku… El me contó que rechazaste su beso, que no le quisiste dar otra oportunidad – pausa- Se veía tan dolido por ello…No me gusta verlo sufrir

-Eso lo comprendo…- dijo Sango acariciando a la gatita, con una vaga sonrisa – Al fin de al cabo, se trata de tu hermano…

-….- Kagome quedo muy sorprendida por ello – Ya lo sabes…

-Si… - dijo ella con un suspiro – Shippo vino hace un momento y me lo contó,…-añadió con dulzura, pues aun le costaba trabajo creerlo – Así como también me dijo que tu querido Inuyasha está con nosotros…

-Pues… - Kagome continúo – Si ya lo sabes no comprendo porque no has ido a buscarlo…

-Es que no se trata de ti - dijo ella Sango levantándose de la cama, sin saber cómo explicarse… - Nunca se trato de ti…

-¿Entonces?...- pregunto la pelinegra…

-Es solo que…- Sango suspiró – Miroku siempre será como es: siempre ha antepuesto todo a sus sentimientos y siempre lo hará…y –pausa- tengo miedo de entregarle mi corazón y que él lo haga de lado… Ya sufrí bastante…

-Sango…- Kagome comprendía de cierta forma el dolor de su amiga… se levantó de su sitio y tomo las manos de la castaña, de una forma comprensiva…- Escucha…Ya sé que mi hermano debe de haberte hecho sufrir mucho pero…- pausa – El también ha tenido una vida muy difícil…. Y ha sabido como ingeniárselas solo desde niño para llegar hasta aquí,… Su vida ha sido muy dura…

-Eso lo sé, Kagome… - dijo Sango sintiéndose un tanto mal por dentro…-Pero…

-…y dime:¿tú crees que se merece seguir sufriendo?...

Sango no había contestado aun cuando… ruidos se oyeron en las afueras….

Las chicas se miraron curiosas y al salir a la calle vieron a la gente reuniéndose…

-¡Junta!...- gritaban algunos…- ¡El Jefe Shako pide junta!

La comunidad de gitanos una vez más se reunía frente al gran escenario de madera en el centro de la ciudadela…Sango y Kagome no fueron la excepción…

La gente se amontonaba mucho pero llegaron a ver quienes se encontraban con Shako en el gran escenario… ¡Nada menos que Inuyasha y Miroku!

-¡Mis hermanos!...- dijo el Jefe gitano tomando la palabra – ¡Durante muchos años nuestro pueblo ha sufrido opresiones incontables, y ha tenido que trabajar el doble para alimentar, cada quien a su familia! ¡Y aunque muchos somos capaces de hacerlo hoy en día… Ya hay muchos que no resisten! - hubo murmullos – ¡Existió una época en París en que la Injusticia tenía un perseguidor!... ¡En que Naraku tenía un límite!... ¡Esa época es aquella en que el gran y justo Inutaisho regía sobre París!

Hubo gritos de acierto y varias personas asintieron en silencio…

-Su muerte es algo que hasta el momento nos entristece,... pero una nueva oportunidad ha sido traída a nuestra puerta …

Shako volteo y dirigió su mirada al joven ojiambarino, que con decisión avanzo unos pasos junto a él….

Hubo más murmullos como: "Tiene su rostro y ojos", "En la porte se parecen mucho"…

Inuyasha se sentía cada vez más extraño como si tuviera un agujero en el estomagó…. Pero cuando llegó el momento, ya sabía lo que tenía que decir…

-Yo soy su hijo, por mis venas corre su sangre y nuestro parentesco se refleja en mi cuerpo y rostro…- hubo murmullos nada favorables, y ante esto Inuyasha añadió – Pero entiendo a la perfección que eso no les asegura que pueden confiar en mi… - respiró profundo… - Desde niño fui criado por Naraku, mi destino fue puesto en sus manos, como esta ciudad… y durante años vendo mis ojos, tapo mis oídos, con el único deseo de convertirme en un arma para sus ambiciones… Nunca supe realmente lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta hace poco: cuando finalmente la herencia de padre comenzó a latir dentro de mí… Y me he dado cuenta del porque de esta opresión…

Hubo más murmullos, pero esta vez sonaban curiosos

-Naraku les tiene miedo…- dijo Inuyasha con firmeza - ¡Por eso los oprime!, Hace todo por mantenerlos a la raya… porque sabe que en cualquier momento podrían llegar a ser muchos más que él y su ejercitó… - respiro profundo – Y ese momento es ahora…

La gente volvió a murmurar…

Era cierto: El ejército de Naraku estaba débil, bajo en armamentos y el palacio de justicia ya no contaba con la misma impenetrabilidad que antes…

-Ha llegado ese día que tanto teme…El día en que todo lo malo que nos ha hecho salga a la luz…- continúo peli plateado con voz enérgica… - En el que tendrá que pagar todo… La corrupción, los abusos, los crímenes, todo…

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Miroku se había puesto a su lado…

-¡Naraku ha perseguido a nuestra gente, ha destruido nuestras familias…!... ¡Nos ha declarado la guerra!... ¡¿Lo permitiremos?!....

-NO....-grito la muchedumbre entera….

-¡¡Tomemos el palacio de Justicia y devolvamos el mando a quien realmente se lo merece!!- Terminó Shako y la corte entera estuvo de acuerdo….

Ya era tiempo de tomar todo en sus manos, de poner las cosas en su lugar, de corregir los errores, Y hacer pagar a cierto malvado por cada uno de sus crímenes…

Su alianza sin duda estaba por convertirse en la peor pesadilla de Naraku…

-Tienes un gran poder de convencimiento… - dijo Miroku a Inuyasha: la gente aún seguí vitoreándolo…

-Parecido al tuyo…- contesto Inuyasha un tanto complacido…

En aquel instante alguien más subió al escenario…

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Kagome?...- exclamaron ambos jóvenes a la vez…

-Con que esto era lo que se traían entre manos… - dijo la pelinegra agitadísima - Una rebelión en masa…

-Es el mejor momento para ella…- dijo Inuyasha más tranquilo – Naraku y sus hombres están débiles…Es ahora o nunca…

Kagome lo miro muy sorprendida… Nadie lo sabía pero en ese instante un temor muy gran corría por su cuerpo… La chica se tapo el rostro con las manos y bajo corriendo del escenario…

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado…

-Kagome…- murmuró pero no sabía qué hacer…

-Ve tras ella…- le dijo Miroku serio…- Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido - No cometas el mismo error que yo… - dijo el ojiazul como con un nudo en la garganta…

Inuyasha no necesito oírlo dos veces y bajo corriendo del escenario tras su pelinegra…

Al cabo de unos segundo Miroku también lo hizo aunque ignoro que aquella última frase que había dicho también había sido escuchada por cierta castaña…

Kagome no fue muy lejos: únicamente se alejó de la gran multitud que había ovacionado a su amado… la verdad no era que la hubiese perjudicado todo aquello, en realidad se sentía orgullosa del valor del joven, de su determinación de sus ganas de luchar por todo… si tan solo ella pudiese tener también esa fuerza…En aquel momento Inuyasha llegó a su lado,…se acercó lentamente y le levantó el rostro…

-Kagome… ¿Dime he hecho algo malo?

-No… tu nunca haces nada malo…- contestó la joven con una dulce sonrisa…- El problema soy yo…

-Eso jamás…- dijo Inuyasha con total seguridad - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Inuyasha, es la verdad – dijo ella - ¿No los oíste?... Te ovacionan porque eres valiente, porque eres un líder nato, porque eres la prueba de que podemos vencer…Porque confían en ti…

-…y eso… ¿es malo?

-Lo malo es que soy yo la que duda…- dijo Kagome como molesta consigo misma, Inuyasha la vio sorprendido - Dudó de la victoria, dudo de nuestra posible libertad,…Tengo miedo… ¡soy una cobarde!

-¡Eso si no te lo permito!... – Inuyasha tomo la gitana de los hombros…

-Inuyasha, todo esto podría terminar en un desastre… ¿Cómo puedes mantener ese valor?...

-Por ti…- contestó él…Kagome abrió un poco la boca en señal de asombro…-Kagome tu eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco… - pausa- Tu vida ha sido terriblemente dura, y aun así mantienes tu brillo… Te arriesgaste a conocerme a pesar de que sabías que te traería problemas, te arriesgaste a creer en que yo era algo más que la sombra de mí tío…Fuiste tú la que me salvo de él… - suspiró – y ahora me toca a mí devolverte ese favor…

-Inuyasha…- Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello con mucha ternura – Tengo miedo de perderte…

-Kagome…- Inuyasha correspondía al abrazó – No lo harás…Te quiero hacer feliz…Solo te pido que confíes en mí ¿sí?

Kagome se acercó a los labios de su amado y los selló con un beso, Inuyasha tomó esto como un sí… Mientras se separaban, Miroku llegó con ellos…

-Inuyasha… - dijo en tono serio – Tenemos que reunirnos con Shako… Es hora de planear todo esto…

-Si… - Inuyasha se separó de Kagome y regreso…

La chica aún se vea muy preocupada…

-No te preocupes… - dijo Miroku con una ligera sonrisa – Yo lo cuidaré …

El ojiazul también se marchó en la misma dirección… Kagome permanecía allí cuando otra voz la sorprendió…

-Siempre igual de egocéntrico… - dijo Sango resignada, poniéndose junto a ella – Jamás va a cambiar…

-Sango…

Kagome suspiró…se refería a Miroku…

-¿Qué esperas?...Vamos…

Inuyasha y Miroku regresaron de vuelta al lugar donde habían hecho el discurso cuando un peli café les salió al paso…

-Lo que dijiste fue increíble Miroku…

-Gracias…- sonrío el ojiazul a su amigo…

-Tu también Inuyasha….- dijo el gitano aunque no con tanta confianza…extendió la mano – Soy Hitoshi un honor conocerte…

-Igualmente… - dijo Inuyasha dándole la mano…

-Esperamos su procedimiento Sr. Inuyasha – añadió Shako acercándose al trío de jóvenes…

-Te pregunta si tienes un plan...- río Miroku al ver la cara de incrédulo de Inuyasha…

-Oh… - Inuyasha pensó – Posiblemente…

Minutos después…

Un enorme plano de la ciudad fue extendido sobre la mesa de Shako,… Inuyasha se inclinó sobre él y dijo…

-El Palacio de Justicia es impenetrable por todas sus áreas,…excepto por esta… - la señaló – Es el lugar por donde escapé del calabozo, …aún debe de estar en reconstrucción y podremos entrar por allí…-pausa – Lo que haremos será juntar a todos aquellos capaces de pelear y se ocultaran en el bosque junto aquella muralla débil… luego otro grupo más pequeño se infiltrará dentro, dará la señal de ataque y mientras se desata la pelea, capturara a Naraku dentro de su aposentó…Con él capturado sus hombres se rendirán…

-Es un astuto plan…- dijo Shako con los brazos cruzados –…con mucho riesgo…

-Si…- dijo Inuyasha en tono de lamentación –… y existe la posibilidad de que con esa distracción de que…muchos mueran…

-…Lo tendremos que afrontar… - suspiró el líder gitano…

-Y hay un riesgo aún mayor – dijo Miroku – Si Naraku logra escapar …

-Por eso lo importante capturarlo a él…- dijo Inuyasha - Todo depende de ello…

-…Solo me queda una duda - dijo Shako dando a entender de que estaba de acuerdo con el plan del joven ojidorado - ¿Cómo se infiltrará ese grupo dentro del castillo?

-Con ayuda – dijo Inuyasha colocando su dedo sobre el dibujo de una mansión dibujada en el mapa… - Yo crecí allí, y sé que hay buenas personas… Ellos nos ayudarán…

-Muy bien…si son de su confianza – Shako suspiró – Que así sea

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

Que solitaria se sentía la mansión sin la presentencia de aquel alegre joven…

Sin duda el era la viva llama de su padre,… Desde que Inutaisho había muerto y no habían tenido otro remedio que trabajar para Naraku en aquella gran mansión, Inuyasha había sido el consentido principal de todos ellos y su esperanza... y al ir creciendo todos sintieron que era tener de nuevo a su verdadero amo con ellos…Pero ahora, temían tanto la suerte de ese buen chico…

-Maestro Akitawa…- dijo el anciano Myoga al pasar por el gimnasio rumbo a la cabaña de jardinero – Ya es tare, me retiro a dormir…

-Si, Anciano Myoga…- dijo el hombre con un suspiro – Yo también iré…Tan solo una más…- El Sr. Akitawa encendió una vela y puso sobre un pequeño altar en honor a la Virgen María y su hijo…

-Es bueno que no tengamos noticias de él…- dijo Myoga con tristeza, sabiendo por quien rogaba Akitawa – Eso significa que Naraku no lo ha encontrado…

-Aun así… No sabemos cuanto tiempo durará esto… - suspiró – Nunca esta de más pedir por la seguridad del joven Inuyasha…

-Tiene razón… - dijo el anciano Myoga uniéndose al rezo…

En aquel instante se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del jardín de atrás…El anciano Myoga, algo extrañado porque era raro que alguien tocará por allí, abrió la puerta… para ver a un joven encapuchado de tal manera que no se le veía el rostro… detrás de el había una carreta que también tenía su cargamento cubierto y el cochero que la conducía también estaba tapado, mientras que el caballo, estaba tan oscuro que no pudo reconocerlo…

-Dígame,..¿Que puedo hacer por usted?...- preguntó el anciano…

-Quisiera saber si el Juez Naraku se encuentra en este momento- digo en un susurró el recién llegado…

-¿Qué no lo sabe?...- contesto Myoga sorprendido – Estos días el amo Naraku se queda día y noche en el Palacio de Justicia…

-Es todo lo que necesito saber…- dijo el levantando su rostro,…y luego se dirigió a la carreta… - Inuyasha ya puedes salir…

Ante la cara estupefacta de Myoga, Inuyasha se quito la capucha, revelando que era el cochero de la carreta, mientras que le que había tocado era Miroku… El peli plateado se aproximó a la puerta…

-¿Qué tal Myoga?...- pregunto… para ser cortado por un fraternal abrazó por parte de aquel anciano…

-¡Joven Inuyasha!...¡¿En realidad es usted?!...- exclamó el anciano derramando algunas lagrimas – ¡La vida ha sido generosa con migo y me ha permitido verlo otra vez con vida!…

-Cálmate , Myoga, tu vivirás por mucho todavía…- dijo Inuyasha tratando de no ponerse sentimental

-¡Maestro Akitawa!...- lo llamó Myoga - ¡Venga pronto!,… ¡Es un milagro! -Akitawa se aproximó a la puerta en lo que Myoga soltaba a Inuyasha- …¡Voy a avisarles a todos en la mansión para que preparen un banquete de inmediato!…- decía el anciano mientras se iba aún emocionado – ¡Nuestro querido muchacho ha vuelto!…

CONTINUARA

CAP. 16

SIN MIRAR A ATRÁS


	16. Sin Mirar a Atrás

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y paciencia…Lamento la tardanza (es que estoy en exámenes uu") …Saludos a todos mis lectores y a los que me siguen… ¡Continúen así! **_

SIN MIRAR A ATRÁS

-Joven Inuyasha…- dijo Akitawa muy sorprendido…

-Maestro Akitawa…

Inuyasha de nuevo se dejó abrazar…

-Creí que jamás te vería de nuevo… Mi mejor alumno… - dijo su entrenador – y el más valiente…

-Hicieron tanto por mí…- dijo Inuyasha mientras se soltaban – Pero de nuevo necesito su ayuda…

-Claro, lo que usted quiera… Pero pasen - dijo el hombre refiriéndose también a Miroku – Y coman algo, y no se preocupen por Naraku el no volverá aún…

-Nos encantaría… -dijo Miroku dirigiéndose a destapar la carreta – Tenemos mucha hambre…

Inmediatamente de ella salieron Hitoshi, sus tres compañeros y el pequeño Shippo

(- Shippo nos ha demostrado que esta lo bastante grande para participar en esto…- había dicho Miroku seguro, ante la evidente objeción de Inuyasha cuando el niño pidió participar– y ninguna ayuda está de más ahora)

Ellos eran, sin duda, el grupo que se encargaría de acorralar a Naraku…

-Veo que ha hecho muchos nuevos amigos,… – dijo Akitawa aún sonriendo…

-Podría decirse…- asintió el chico con una sonrisa…mientras el grupo entraba en la casa…-Espero que no les importe que seamos 7…

-En realidad – Shippo interrumpió a Inuyasha de forma muy tímida – Somos 9…

-¿Qué?

Ante el asombro del grupo entero, Shippo se aproximó a la carreta dos toneles estaban a bordo…

-Hitoshi…- Miroku se dirigió a su amigo…

-No tengo idea de eso- dijo el peli café – Creí que los habías puesto tu, que eran armamento o algo así…

-Pues yo no los puse…- dijo el ojiazul – negándose a creer lo que pasaba por su cabeza…-Inuyasha…

-Yo tampoco puse nada…- dijo Inuyasha temiendo lo mismo que Miroku…

Shippo abrió los toneles…

(N.A.: ¿Cómo se arreglaron esas chicas para caber allí dentro?...Ay, quien sabe, los gitanos siempre preparados para todo…)

-¡¿Kagome?!...- Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto…corrió inmediatamente junto a su pelinegra…-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Inuyasha…- Kagome se sintió algo apenada algo tener que explicar su aparición tan repentina…

-¿Qué no es obvio?...- dijo Sango interfiriendo… - Vino porque le preocupa mucho que algo te pase… - cruzo los brazos de forma obstinada – ¿O qué? ¿Porque somos mujeres creen que no podemos hacer nada aquí?

Inuyasha se quedó tan impresionado por la forma de hablar de Sango, que ya no dijo nada…

Kagome también se sentía sorprendida, era algo nuevo en su amiga, parecía completamente dispuesta a demostrar que no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera, que se bastaba…

Miroku, que se negaba a ver aquella escena, se volvió hacia el gitanillo…

-Shippo…

-Yo… Me pidieron encubrirlas hasta aquí…- pausa - No me pude negar…Lo siento…

-No te disculpes, Shippo…- intervino nuevamente la castaña en aquel duro tono – Miroku tiene que entender que Kagome necesita estar junto a Inuyasha o no se sentirá tranquila…

El chico volteo la mirada, ocultando su desacuerdo, pero ya no había nada que hacer…

-…Pues ya están aquí no queda nada que hacer…- dijo negándose a ver a Sango…

Inuyasha mientras miraba dulcemente el rostro de su bella gitana, y lo acariciaba tratando de comprenderla… Se sentía tan afortunado de que ella lo amara tanto, que había venido a enfrentar todo esto junto a él,…pero también tenía miedo…¿Y si algo le pasaba?...No…Eso nunca lo permitiría…

Inuyasha abrazo dulcemente a la joven…

-Si es verdad que Kagome es tu hermana…- le susurraba Hitoshi al oído a Miroku, pues asía poco se había enterado de la historia – Ese chico es tu futuro cuñado…

Miroku no le prestó atención, miraba a Sango con dolor en sus ojos: Esa nueva actitud contra él lo lastimaba más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista,… ¿Acaso nunca iban a volver a ser los amigos de antes?...

Ni siquiera eso había logrado recuperar… Sin duda no había solución para su falta…

-¿Así que…- dijo Akitawa aproximándose a la "pareja" – tu eres la bella Kagome?...- recordaba la ocasión en la que Inuyasha le había pedido traducir el medallón…

-Así es Sr. – dijo ella apenada…

-¿Qué es lo que desea pedirnos joven Inuyasha?...- preguntó su maestro que ya notaba que era algo de increíble magnitud…

Y una vez más estaba en lo cierto…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¡Ya había quemado más de 10 kilómetros en la ciudad!... ¡Y ni rastro de aquel muchacho mal nacido!...

Deseaba con todo el odio del mundo echarle el guante,… a él y a todos aquellos que ahora lo encubrían…¡¡París caería bajo su poder otra vez!!...

Esos eran los pensamientos del perverso Naraku mientras se jalonaba a los cabellos frente a los mapas de su oficina, en el tétrico palacio de Justicia…

El muro que había sido derribado aún no había sido levantado por completo y estaba utilizando sus últimos hombres para defender toda el área alrededor del Palacio…

Los guardianes de la puerta principal se mantenían muy alerta, cuando una sombra se hizo presente en el camino…

Inmediatamente levantaron sus armas…

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!...- preguntaron en tono amenazante

-Soy el caballerizo del Juez Naraku…- dijo Myoga desde el asiento de cochero de aquella carreta – Y traigo nuevos implementos para sus corceles que creo que le serán muy útiles en esta ardua lucha…

Los soldados parecieron dudar un momento pero finalmente accedieron a dejarlos entrar…

-Si nada ocultas…No creo que te importe que revisemos el contenido de lo que traes

-No… en lo absoluto… - dijo el anciano Myoga quitándose lentamente de el frente

Pero tan pronto como los soldados se aproximaron a la carreta….

¡¡¡¡ZAP!!! …

¡Los gitanos se abalanzaron sobre ellos!... ¡brotando del interior de la carreta como agua que sale del río!... ¡Armados con todo lo que podían! …

Los sorprendidos guardias apenas se defendieron bien…principalmente porque sus espadas se escaparon de su fundas... (Ya se imaginaran quien hizo eso), y las armas de los gitanos eran sorprendentes… bombas de humo actos ilusionistas, una agilidad incomparable y por supuesto el hecho de que contaban con el mejor espadachín de París…

Sin embargo Inuyasha nunca se le había ocurrido que su "princesa" supiese defenderse tan bien, la joven pelinegra no dejaba a esos tipos la oportunidad de herirla, se movía con gran rapidez y conocía a la perfección los puntos más vulnerables de aquellos hombres…

Ni ella ni Sango parecían indefensas ahora…Fue una batalla breve pues no eran muchos…pero la alarma de ataque ya estaba dada…

-¡Los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar!... – dijo Inuyasha dándose cuenta de la situación…

-¡Iré a dar la señal!…- dijo Myoga alejándose del grupo – ¡Ustedes hagan su trabajo!… ¡Suerte!...

-Venga…Hay que entrar al palacio… - dijo Inuyasha…

-¡Sí!

...………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡¡ ¿QUE?!!...

-Así es mi Sr.… están atacando – dijo un soldado… - Inuyasha los lidera…

Algo perverso se maquinó en la mente de Naraku

-Colocaremos tropas alrededor del Palacio de inmediato…

-NO…- dijo Naraku con una demencia perversa reflejada en su rostro – ¡Esos gitanos lamentarán el día en que vinieron a mí!… ¡ESTE PALACIO DEBE DE SER SU TUMBA!...- Naraku golpeó secamente su escritorio – Y a Inuyasha, yo mismo…lo mandaré al infierno…

…...........................................................................................................................................................................................

El grupo ya se encontraba en el interior de aquel tétrico lugar apenas alumbrado por las lámparas… Inuyasha vio aquellas escaleras…

-He venido pocas veces…- dijo – pero estoy seguro de que es en el 5to piso…

Pasos se oyeron cerca…

-¡Se acercan más guardias!... – exclamó Miroku asomándose por la puerta…

-Mi grupo y yo los detendremos aquí… - dijo Hitoshi – Ustedes sigan adelante…

-Entendido…- dijo Inuyasha sin detenerse a pensar un segundo…- Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Sango… Ustedes con migo ¡Rápido!...

-¡Sí!... -Comenzaron a subir las escaleras a gran velocidad…

-¡Gracias Hitoshi!...- le gritó Miroku mientras se alejaban - ¡Te debo una!

-¡Claro, solo descuéntame una de las tres que te debo!

El grupo desapareció por una esquina…

No disminuyeron para nada la velocidad, debían llegar muy pronto, en las afueras se escuchaban continuamente los sonidos inconfundibles de las batallas: los ruidos de las ballestas, los choques de las navajas, y muchos otros…

Mientras esto ocurría el escalofrío de perder aquel encuentro y a los seres que amaban corría mas por sus venas,… pero ya no había marcha atrás…

Era la prueba final de que podían conseguir su libertad…

-Es aquí…- jadeo Inuyasha una vez que llegaron al piso correcto…

-Está demasiado oscuro…- dijo Shippo, notando también como que un gran silencio los aplastaba…

-No se ve nada…- dijo Kagome en un susurró…

-Hay lámparas en las paredes…- dijo la castaña

Sango tuvo la intención de encender una de ellas cuando una mano en un movimiento repentino detuvo la suya… Miroku no dijo nada de porque lo había hecho simplemente la mantuvo bien sujeta, impidiéndole moverla, mientras recorría con su mirada la silenciosa habitación…

Por supuesto a la joven no le hizo ninguna gracia que justo ese pelinegro le cogiera la mano, y se la arranchó inmediatamente…

-¡Sango no!..- gritó el ojiazul pero fue muy tarde…

En su brusco intentó por zafarse de él, Sango golpeó con su muñeca una de las armaduras de las paredes… ¡Se escuchó un sonido de metal oxidado y algo se desprendió del techo!... ¡La enorme araña de velas se venía abajo!...

-¡¡Cuidado!!...- gritó Inuyasha …

El estruendo causado por aquella cosa fue tremendo, y ya se imaginaran la cantidad de vidrios que saltaron…

Por suerte el ojiazul y el ojidorado tuvieron una buena y rápida idea (bien dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual) Tomaron dos grandes escudos de las armaduras y las pusieron sobre ellos, Inuyasha hizo a un lado a Kagome mientras que Miroku hizo lo mismo con Shippo y Sango…

Una vez pasado eso, se descubrieron…

-Kagome, ¿Estás bien?... – pregunto el peli plateado…

-Si…- asintió ella aun algo asustada…

-Que tremendos…- dijo Shippo observando la araña destrozada en medio del corredor – Era una trampa

-Tengan más cuidado – dijo Inuyasha un tanto enfadado a Miroku y Sango – No sabemos qué trampas pueda haber en este lugar… cada movimiento podría ser fatal…

La castaña se sintió muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido: ¿Como se había descontrolado así?...Algo terrible pudo haber pasado, de ninguna manera podía permitir que sus sentimientos les arruinaran la misión…

El ojiazul no le reprochó nada pero su mirada escondía mucho…No era el momento, no podía comportarse como una niña resentida si estaba allí para demostrar que no era tal cosa…

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar…

-Espero…Continuemos – dijo Inuyasha…

Estaban por llegar una sala más amplia cuando unos sonidos bastante extraños los sorprendieron: eran como miles de cuchillas chocándose entre ellas de tal manera que parecían temblar al tacto…

Y cuando llegaron a ella quedaron boquiabiertos…

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Shippo retrocediendo unos pasos…

Frente a ellos varios péndulos de acero muy afilados se balanceaban con fuerza rozándose peligrosamente unos contra otros, haciendo imposible el pasar entre ellos…

-¿Esto siempre estuvo aquí? – preguntó Shippo a Inuyasha…

-Creo que todas las trampas se activan desde la oficina principal…- dijo Inuyasha apretando los dientes…

"Sabe que estamos aquí…"-pensó…

-Y ¿como vamos a cruzar? – preguntaba Kagome cuando se escucho el agitar de una soga…

Miroku la había enlazado a una de las vigas de madera que se encontraban en el techo, e inmediatamente se trepó a ellas…

-Hermano…- exclamó la pelinegra…

-¿Qué esperas, Inuyasha?...- dijo el ojiazul, indicándole que subiera por la soga – ¿O voy a detener estas cosas solo?…

-Ayudante pesado – murmuró Inuyasha sintiendo que el gitano le quitaba protagonismo,… tomo la soga y se volvió al resto – Esperen aquí…

-Tengan mucho cuidado…- dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha trepaba,

Y tan pronto como Inuyasha hubo llegado a la primera viga…

-Sígueme…- Miroku saltó a la siguiente…

-¡Oye!... – Inuyasha lo siguió…

Las cuchillas se chocaban fuertemente a sus espaldas,… cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal…

-¿Estás loco?... – preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku una vez que lo hubo alcanzado – Un paso en falso y terminaremos como queso en rebanas…

-No es tan difícil – dijo el otro confiado – solo observaba el patrón de las navajas y salta en el momento justo…- añadió señalando las cuchillas… - O ¿es que no puedes seguirme el paso?...

-¡¿Qué?!...- Inuyasha aceptó el desafió… - ¡Claro que puedo!

-Pues vamos… - dijo el pelinegro satisfecho antes de pegar otro salto…

Continuaron saltando de viga en viga atravesando poco a poco las cuchillas, pero mientras avanzaban pudieron notar algo…

-Parece que…- jadeo Inuyasha – La velocidad aumenta a medida que avanzamos…

-Se colapsaran muy pronto… - dijo Miroku deteniéndose en una viga…

-¡¿Qué?!...- Inuyasha trato de calmarse, pues ignoraba la idea gitano…

-Ten te servirá… - Miroku saco una navaja de sus cosas y se la entrego, Inuyasha lo vio incrédulo…

Miroku pegó un salto más y se colgó de la viga siguiente… sacó una navaja igual y dirigió la punta al madero que sostenía el péndulo…Miro a Inuyasha quien entendió de inmediato…

Los dos dirigieron sus navajas a las vigas correspondientes y las clavaron…

Los maderos comenzaron a quebrarse causando que las de en medio se cayeran rompiendo las otras contra las paredes en una secuencia en cadena…

-¡Funcionó!..- dijo Inuyasha mirando eufórico a su compañero…

Sin embargo, Miroku no parecía satisfecho con su trabajo y miraba atónito hacía en frente…Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y su hallazgo fue… estremecedor:

Las vigas también se estaban reventando una tras otras y pronto llegarían a hacerlo también las que los sostenían a ellos

-¡¿Y ahora cual es el plan?! – preguntó Inuyasha al ver que no podían seguir allí…

-…- Miroku tragó saliva – Intentar no morir...

-Genial…- bufó el peli plateado…Salto de inmediato junto al ojiazul…que le mostró una soga…

-Enlázala a la última viga…- le indicó gitano…

-De acuerdo…- Inuyasha no lo logró al primer intentó,…

El estallido estaba por alcanzarlos y Miroku por alguna razón no podía ayudarlo (se sujetaba fuertemente la mano derecha con la izquierda)…

-¡Ya está!- exclamó al enlazarla al segundo intentó…

-Bien… Cuando diga ya, tira fuerte de la cuerda…

-¡¿Qué?!...-… el estallido estaba detrás de ellos…

-¡¡¡Tira!!!

Ya se imaginaran el tremendo estallido que hubo por todo el pasillo que también dejo con el corazón en la boca a las dos chicas y al gitanillo que habían esperado con una gran ansiedad al otro la do del pasillo…apenas hubo pasado todo el peligro, atravesaron el sitio, corriendo, que ahora solo tenía por los suelos los trozos de las cuchillas enterradas y vigas hechas añicos…

Inuyasha y Miroku habían salido bien librados de eso, excepto por quizás uno que otro golpe… Tumbados al otro lado del corredor, jadeaban de cansancio y del susto que habían pasado…

-Gran lanzamiento - le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha mientras se paraban y se sacudían las virutas de la ropa…

-Gran idea… - dijo él – Hacemos un buen equipo ¿eh?...- añadió dándole una palmada en el hombro…

-Si…supongo que sí – dijo el ojiazul recargándose sobre el muro…

Kagome y los demás por fin llegaron con ellos…

-Inuyasha...¿Están bien?

-Si…-Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar pues de inmediato la pelinegra lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo…- Kagome…

-¡¿De quién fue la "brillante" idea?! – preguntó la chica fulminando con la mirada a su hermano… para luego abrazarlo al el también…

-Bien…- dijo el peli plateado – No estoy seguro, pero le debo una…- añadió sonriendo…

-¡No puedo creer lo que hicieron!...- decía Shippo maravillado - ¡¿Cómo se las arreglaron?! : ¡Las vigas se estaban destrozando y nos los alcanzó ninguna cuchilla! …¡¡Me tienes que enseñar eso!!

-Cuando tengas 16… - jadeó el ojiazul…

-…Fue una hazaña bastante grande… - dijo Sango con una leve sonrisa…ocultando el miedo que había sentido durante aquel momento… - Tuvieron mucha suerte…

En eso Miroku soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, todavía se sujetaba con fuerza la mano derecha con la otra…

-¿Miroku?... – Kagome lo vio extrañada…

-Tu mano…- dijo Inuyasha – Está sangrando…

-No es nada…- dijo el chico de ojos azules…

-Déjame ver tu mano…- pidió su hermana…

-No es nada Kagome,… tenemos que seguir…- dijo el tercamente

-¡Déjame ver tu mano, ahora!- exigió la pelinegra

-Está bien…- dijo el fastidiado… mientras la mostraba…

Tenía una cortada bastante peligrosa en el dorso de su mano derecha, probablemente se la había hecho durante toda la faena para detener las cuchillas, si le hacía perder mucha sangre sería peor, era necesario cortar ya el sangrado…

-Con que por eso no podías tirar la soga…- dijo Inuyasha observando la cortada…

-Tenemos que curarla… - dijo Kagome…

-No hay tiempo – replicó Miroku – No podemos retrasarnos con esto…

-Miroku…

Kagome estaba apuntó de protestar cuando Sango interrumpió…

-Yo la puedo curar…

Todos miraron con un no muy disimulado asombro a la bella castaña, pues nadie esperaba aquel ofrecimiento…

Sin embargo era quizás lo mejor que se podía hacer: ella lo curaría mientras que los demás continuaban y luego los podían alcanzar…

Nadie dijo nada, pero en eso Shippo encontró algo muy interesante…

-¿Qué es esto?... – dijo el gitanillo y jaló una pequeña rendija en el muro que daba a un conducto…

-Debe de ser un conducto de ventilación…- dijo Inuyasha sin darle mucha importancia…

-Me pregunto a donde va – decía Shippo metiendo la cabeza dentro de él…

-Olvídalo, nuestro objetivo esta adelante no hacia abajo – dijo el peli plateado

-Yo quepo por él, quisiera revisar…- dijo Shippo con terquedad: por alguna razón sentía deseos de seguir aquel túnel… - No necesito que alguien venga con migo…- Los demás ya iban a protestar…

-Déjenlo que vaya… Ya esta grande…- dijo Miroku, quien apenas podía hablar…pues lo estaba debilitando la pérdida de sangre…

Cayó al suelo de rodillas…

-¡Miroku!...- exclamó Kagome mientras ella y Sango se agachaban junto a él…

-De acuerdo… - dijo Inuyasha tomando la decisión – Shippo, puedes ir – el gitanillo asintió y se metió en el conducto - Sango, cura a Miroku y luego alcáncennos en las habitaciones de adelante…- La castaña tomo entre sus manos la del ojiazul (quien por cierto no la veía a la cara) - ¡Vamos Kagome!

-¡Sí!

Inuyasha y la gitana de pelo negro dejaron la estancia…

Lo que les seguía a continuación podía ser mucho más difícil que todo lo anterior, Inuyasha estaba seguro que ya faltaban tan solo unos segundos para verse cara a cara con su temible tío…

Finalmente llegaron al ultimó corredor, no había ninguna trampa lo cual solo podía significar una cosa:

-Es aquí… - dijo el peli plateado dirigiendo su mano a la manija…de pronto se detuvo, y volviéndose hacia a su amada – Kagome, espérame aquí por favor…

-Inuyasha…

-Si falló no se que vaya a pasar…- decía el chico – por eso …

-Entra tu primero si quieres…- sonrió ella tranquilamente, pues entendía la preocupación de su amado…- pero…no me iré…

-Es inútil convencerte ¿verdad?- dijo, y ella asintió – lo sé…porque yo tampoco lo haría…

Se dieron un rápido beso… como para transmitirse apoyo y tranquilidad el uno al otro…Inuyasha respiró profundo y abrió la puerta de golpe…Para darse con una tremenda sorpresa…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aún no comprendía porque había querido entrar en él con tal insistencia, quizás era una tontería…quizás sus compañeros lo necesitaban en esos momentos y el perdiendo el tiempo en un tubo…

Estos eran lo pensamientos de Shippo mientras seguía aquel conducto húmedo y angosto.

Cuando ya había recorrido varios metros cuesta abajo se dio por vencido y decidió regresar… pero algo en frente de él le llamó la atención: una ventanilla que daba afuera del conducto…

El intrépido niño se asomó por ella, para quedar boquiabierto: La ventana daba a un cuarto oculto, no muy amplió pero con por lo menos 50 soldados armados hasta los dientes con todo…

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido: las fuerzas que Naraku había enviado hasta el momento eran solo para debilitarlos lo más posible…

Sabía que lo gitanos no contaban con algo capaz de resistir un ataque tras otro y menos un segundo con aquellas armas de largo alcance...

¡Estarían perdidos! Shippo trago saliva, se regresó a toda velocidad por el túnel tratando de no hacer ruido: ¡Tenía que decir esto a los demás y rápido!...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hasta el momento no la miraba solo mantenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo, de vez en cuando se mordió el labio por el dolor de la herida…

Ella tampoco podía hablarle, aunque había aceptado aquello no solo por ser útil si no que también le preocupaba cuando grave estaba la mano del ojiazul, no sabía que decirle…

-No tenses tu mano… - murmuró Sango… - O no podré vendar bien la herida…

-No puedo evitarlo… - murmuró Miroku aún sin verla… y con una normalidad impresionante añadió – Me pones nervioso…

Aquellas palabras hacían saltar el corazón de Sango…

La chica se esforzaba por seguir con su tarea, pero esa frase le llegaba a lo más profundo aunque no quisiera. El joven ya había aceptado ese duro trato como castigo, esperaba que con eso Sango se sintiera mejor…pero al parecer tratarlo así también le dolía a ella. La castaña apretó el vendaje…

-No te entiendo…- dijo cansada de que ni siquiera la mirara

-Me pasa lo mismo…- dijo Miroku con una leve sonrisa, sin voltear

(N.A.: ¡¿Es que nada perturba a este chico?!)

-Curioso que precisamente me interese la persona que no puedo entender, que representa lo más bello de mi vida…

Hablaba con tal calma y su voz sonaba tan dulce,… como si hubiese aceptado sus emociones aunque estas no le favorecieran en lo más mínimo. Sango nunca lo había visto así… por una vez parecía que estaba dejando que su corazón se abriera por completo…

-Escucha Sango,…- continuó el pelinegro – Estoy muy acostumbrado a ocultar mis sentimientos, no sé como mostrar lo que siento…y no te culpo por detestarme por ello – pausa - Tu necesitas a alguien que pueda entender tu corazón… Y si no puedo entender ni el mío, ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que me des el tuyo?...- suspiró, ante la sorprendida chica…- Por eso me parece correcta la decisión que tomaste…

-¡Miroku, yo no te detestó!...- dijo Sango con fuerza…pero él la interrumpió…

-…yo solo quiero… - pausa – recuperar a la Sango de antes… a la que tanto lastime sin darme cuenta,… - finalmente la miro - ¿Puedo hacer eso?...Tan solo quiero verte feliz de nuevo, Por favor dime como…

Sango sintió como si su corazón lo inundará la felicidad…

Aquellas palabras que le había dicho no eran mentira… no lo hacía porque creía que ella lo necesitaba, si no porque en realidad la quería…en realidad la amaba… Kagome tenía razón: Ya era bastante,…ya no necesitaba más pruebas, quería dejar en claro sus sentimientos.

El chico se levantó, al notar que el vendaje ya estaba hecho… Ella también se levantó aun conteniendo la alegría… y antes de que él avanzase unos pasos lo tomó fuertemente del brazo…

Él la vio un tanto sorprendido, de ver de nuevo aquella hermosa sonrisa…

-Miroku… - Sango tenía sus ojos fijos en los del joven – Yo te…

En aquel mismo instante, como disparado del túnel, Shippo llego, jadeando como un perro y haciendo un ruido estruendoso…

-… ¡Soldados!… Naraku... Emboscada…

-Primero toma aire, Shippo… - dijo Miroku poniéndole las manos en los hombros - ¿Que es todo eso que estás diciendo?

-Debajo del segundo nivel…- dijo el gitanillo desesperado - ¡Nos tienen preparada una emboscada!

-¡¿Qué?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No había nadie en aquel lugar… Era tan solo un sitio muy amplio con todos los aires e ser una oficina: Había un escritorio elegante, varios muebles igual de finos y una pintura del tirano en la pared…

-No lo entiendo… - dijo Inuyasha avanzando en la estancia… - Él tendría que haber estado aquí…

La presión que se sentía en el lugar era enorme a cada paso que daba se escuchaba el eco en los muros…

Kagome permanecía aun en la puerta mirando a todos los lados preocupada…

Inuyasha no podía dejar que esto lo engañará, tenía que encontrarle la solución…

Cerró los ojos: una sutil risa tétrica fue captada por sus oídos, tan difícil de percibir que no fue oída por la bella pelinegra…

Su temor se hizo realidad…

-¡¡¡Kagome, al suelo!!!...- gritó Inuyasha

-¡¿Qué?!

ZIP…un sonido desgarrador cruzó el aire…

Sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre Kagome para protegerla de aquel ataque…

Ambos cayeron al suelo, el muchacho sintió que la parte superior de su ropa había sido cortada, por suerte no había alcanzado a rozar su piel. Miró a la gitanilla que tenía entre sus brazos, debido a lo fuerte e inesperado del golpe se había desmayado…

Inuyasha puso sus dedos en su cuello buscando su pulso, lo tranquilizo saber que estaba bien… pero en ese instante una risa gélida le congelo la espalda, pasos se aproximaban hacia ellos por detrás…

-Tus reflejos han mejorado… - decía burlonamente- Querido sobrino...

El peli plateado dejó a su amada suavemente sobre el suelo, y se dio la vuelta para encararse con Naraku…

El desgraciado había estado oculto en algún lugar de la estancia con el único objeto de matar a cualquiera que estuviera a lado de Inuyasha durante el combate…

El chico se levantó, y apretando los dientes de furia dijo:

-No me vuelvas a llamar así…

-¿Sabes?...- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro – Aunque no podía creerlo,…siempre tuve el presentimiento de que terminaríamos así…

Desenvainó su espada…

-Igual yo…

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo…

CONTINUARA

CAP.17

GANAR O MORIR


	17. Ganar o Morir

**_Agradecesco a todos por su seguimiento y comentarios... Tendré otra historia pronto..._**

GANAR O MORIR

CAPITULO FINAL

El peli plateado dejó a su amada suavemente sobre el suelo, y se dio la vuelta para encararse con Naraku…

El desgraciado había estado oculto en algún lugar de la estancia con el único objeto de matar a cualquiera que estuviera a lado de Inuyasha durante el combate…

El chico se levantó, y apretando los dientes de furia dijo:

No me vuelvas a llamar así…

- ¿Sabes?...- dijo Naraku con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro – Aunque no podía creerlo,…siempre tuve el presentimiento de que terminaríamos así…

Desenvainó su espada…

-Igual yo…

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo…

…...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Mientras tanto…

Miroku y compañía llegaron de nuevo a la entrada del palacio,…Era obvio que Hitoshi y sus amigos luego de terminar su trabajo habían ido a unirse a la pelea que se daba en medio del sitio…

Aquellas fuerzas que Naraku había enviado ya estaban siendo vencidas…Shippo señaló la compuerta del segundo nivel…

-Saldrán por allí en cualquier momento…- dijo – En cuanto nuestros guerreros se sientan cansados física y mentalmente…

-O sea como están ahora… - murmuro Miroku viendo el estado de sus compañeros en la batalla…

En aquel mismo instante su mirada se desvió hacia el nivel de los cañones: No tenía guardias y un humo salía por la chimenea…y recordando su última visita allí…

-¿Qué hacemos?...- preguntó Sango…

-Vayan y díganles a Shako y a los demás que retrocedan y se metan al río…- dijo Miroku antes de separarse de ellos a toda velocidad…- ¡Tengo una idea!

-¡¿Qué?!...- exclamaron los otros dos pero ninguno lo pudo detener…

-Ya sé fue… - dijo Shippo mordiéndose el labio – Ni hablar tenemos que confiar en el y hacer lo que nos dijo… ¡Vamos, Sango! …- pero la castaña no lo siguió…

-No,… ve tú, Shippo…- dijo ella – Yo tengo que ir con él…

-Pero…- Shippo sabía lo con una chica puede llegar a hacer por el joven que ama, así que…- Esta bien, cuídate mucho Sango…- añadió dándole un abrazó…

-Tu también, Shippo… - dijo ella correspondiendo,…luego se separaron…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¡¡Pero qué choque de aceros era este!!

Tanto Inuyasha como Naraku eran excelentes para ello, a cada momento las espadas soltaban añicos de metal encendido por la fuerza con la que chocaban entre sí,…chocaban con la misma furia con la que sus dueños se miraban, y ninguno de ellos retrocedía.

Inuyasha deseaba con todo su ser acabar con él, de una vez por todas…pero parecía estar disfrutando su sudor: como si para él ese esfuerzo fuera solo una milésima a comparación de él de Inuyasha…

-Así es…- dijo el malvado – Como te pareces a tu padre…- durante un momento separaron sus aceros – Terco, apasionado,… - río- ¿crees que puedes cambiar todo solo con tus manos?...

-Tan solo obsérvame…- jadeo Inuyasha volviendo a atacar y siendo retenido con una fuerza aun mayor…

-No es así…- continuo Naraku, mientas repelía los continuos intentos del chico – Todos tus esfuerzos, todo este plan y esta estúpida rebelión se ira abajo…

El maldito se mostró complacido al ver que sus palabras tenían efecto en el joven…

-No es verdad…- dijo y continuo atacando, pero esta vez con más desesperación…

-Si lo es…- burla – en este momento 50 de mis mejores hombres armados con lo mejor de mi armamento caerán sobre tu exhausto ejército…

-¡¿Qué?!

-No podrán hacer nada contra ellos… París finalmente sabrá quién es quien tiene el poder aquí: No dejaran vivo a ningún gitano… y a la última hora lamentaran su inútil intento… - y añadió mirando a los ojos del peli plateado…- Y se darán cuenta que tú los mataste…

-NO

Las palabras de Naraku tuvieron su efecto, pues al atacar Inuyasha se dejó cegar por el odio y no calculó bien. Su tío lo golpe con fiereza con el mango de la espada en el estomago haciéndolo caer… y en la caída atacó con su espada, al joven que fue a dar al suelo con el brazo derecho empapado en sangre…

Inuyasha se llevó la otra mano al brazo herido,…Que dolor tan terrible, pero no podía estar así ahora,…quiso alcanzar con su espada pero Naraku la pateó a un lado, mientras se aproximaba a él con la expresión del mismo diablo en su cara…

-Pero no podrán vengarse, Inuyasha...

Levantó la espada y lanzó un ataque fatal sobre él….

-NO PODRÁN

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Ya se encontraba en el nivel de los cañones,… ahora tenía que asegurarse de que todo ya estuviera como lo recordaba… ¡Bingo! : ¡Lo estaba!... Ahora solo tenía que calcular todo muy bien.

Miroku tomo uno a uno los cañones y los dirigió a la puerta del segundo nivel…los destapó por la parte de atrás… y dirigiéndose a una enorme olla de hierro liquido…

"Espero que esto funcioné…" – dijo y arrojando un explosivo, le prendió fuego…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¡¡¡Un gritó desgarrador se oyó en la estancia!!! … y para terror de Inuyasha, no fue suyo…

-…no puede ser…

No quería creerlo…solo rogaba que por favor no fuera real…

- KAGOME

Pero allí estaba tendida e el suelo como una paloma herida en pleno vuelo,… Su amada había despertado justo en el momento para entregar su cuerpo como escudo para él…

Lo había hecho sin chistar un segundo,... y ahora pagaba con sangre el bienestar de su amado…

-Inu… yasha…- dijo la joven con voz débil y ahogada debido al dolor…- ¿Estás…bien?

-¡¡Kagome!! ¡¡No!!

-Era…necesario…

-¡¡¿Porqué?!!

-Porque… - soltó un alarido de dolor – te amo…

El chico la miraba completamente conmocionado,…tenía tal mar de emociones dolorosas dentro de él que le era imposible pronunciar palabra…

La gitana no pudo hacer más que sonreír débilmente…pero luego cerrar los ojos con un alarido…

¡¡Por favor!!...¡¡No!! ...¡¡No podía ser cierto!!...¡¡ ¿Como pudo permitirlo?!!... sentía que todo su cuerpo hervía de odio…

-Interfirió con mi ataque… - Naraku se aproximó a Kagome, y volteando su cuerpo con el pie…lo notó - ¿Donde he visto este rostro antes? …¿Dónde lo he visto?....

Lo recordó…

-…Ya veo,…. con que ella es ese bebé… ¡Qué divertida coincidencia! - sonrió con perversidad – …Así se veía su madre antes de morir… y a ¿Qué no lo adivinas, Inuyasha?... Yo la maté…

Inuyasha ya no sintió nada… solo algo frío dentro de su pecho…

Naraku levantó su sable de nuevo hacia Kagome…

- Y ahora, ¡Haré lo que debí haber hecho con ella!

¡La carne fue atravesada por completo en el lapso de un segundo!...

Sangre mancho el suelo… salida directamente del órgano vital…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El hierro dentro del caldero ya estaba hirviendo… ahora solo había que dejarlo correr por el cañón. Miroku jaló el mango del caldero y, con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a moverlo…

Desgraciadamente había llamado la atención, y un guardia furioso sacó su espada de tras de él y quiso ensartarlo… El ojiazul giró a tiempo para verlo pero no para defenderse cuando…

TRAP… El tipo cayó inconsciente al suelo pues Sango había tomado una bala de cañón y se la había estampado en la nuca…

-Woo…- dijo Miroku un tanto absorto – Ahora sé que me puede pasar si te hago enojar mucho…- Sango dejó caer la bala, y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a "su" ojiazul…envolviéndolo en un bello calor…

-Creí que te había perdido…- dijo ella acariciando su rostro contra el pecho del chico…

-Sango…- Miroku no sabía que decir,… - Yo quiero…

La castaña ni lo dejó hablar: rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para darle un fuerte y cálido beso, al que el joven no supo muy bien si corresponder, pero fue tan tierna la manera con la que ella acariciaba sus labios que finalmente el sorprendido chico lo hizo. Una vez que separaron sus bocas, Sango volvió a abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro…

-Bien… - dijo Miroku tratando de calmarse…- Ahora si estoy confundido – Sango lo miró con una dulce sonrisa – Me siento feliz…pero también confundido…

-Todavía tienes que practicar en eso… - dijo la chica (Obvio se refiere a expresar sus sentimientos), luego lo volvió a abrazar…y le susurró al oído – Te amo, Miroku…

-También yo a ti… - dijo el correspondiendo al abrazó…

Hubiesen querido quedarse así un buen rato, pues por fin habían acordado seguir juntos pasará lo que pasara… cuando la caldera comenzó a tambalearse…y el sonido los sacó de su ensueño…

-¡¡La caldera!!...- exclamó Miroku y soltó a Sango de inmediato…

-¿Qué intentas hacer? – preguntó la gitana…

-Ayúdame a volcar esta caldera…

-¿Qué? … pero tú que estas…

-Sango, por favor, solo confía ¿si? – pidió el chico dando a entender que podía explicárselo o hacerlo… y la castaña asintió…

Entre los dos jalaron el mago de la caldera y volcaron el hierro hirviendo… En el momento en que fuera se escuchaban los gritos de batalla: El escuadrón de Naraku del 2do nivel ya estaba entrando al campo de guerra. Shippo había cumplido maravillosamente con su tarea: todos los gitanos y aliados de Inuyasha se encontraban en el río,… el hierro hirviendo comenzó a correr por los agujeros de los cañones, a los cuales Miroku les había quitado la tapa, y cayó como cascada sobre el campo de batalla, prendiendo fuego por doquier…

Los soldados de Naraku no fueron estúpidos y retrocedieron ante la ola de hierro hirviendo que aumentaba mientras mas caía desde el nivel de los cañones…Finalmente no tuvieron otra opción que salir huyendo del sitio pues el hierro comenzó también a prender fuego a todo a su paso…

-Miroku…- dijo Sango maravillada, pues ellos estaban viendo todo desde lo alto- Lo hiciste…

-¿Funcionó?...- dijo Miroku, pues ni el mismo se lo creía…- ¡Funcionó!...

En aquel instante ambos se volvieron, pues olían a quemado… y ¡Así era! ¡El hierro fundido incendiaba todo! … ¡Si no bajaban de allí pronto, terminarían incinerados!!

-Y ¿ahora?...- preguntó la joven tratando de mantener la calma…- Supongo que también tienes un plan para esto ¿no?...

-…- Miroku se mordió el labio – Si y no…

Antes de que Sango dijera algo…El pelinegro sacó una soga más (Ey, ¿Cuántas cosas traes contigo?) y la lanzo con fuerza a una de la vigas del techo…luego se rodeo con ella y la amarro alrededor de su cintura. Dirigió su mano hacia la muchacha…

-Sujétate Sango: ¡Tenemos que saltar!

-¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?...- preguntó ella un tanto insegura…

-¡Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!

Sango respiró profundo y se sujetó con fuerza al ojiazul… y pues, pegaron el brinco…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha todavía permanecía allí, continuaba jadeando de furia y cansancio… oyendo los quejidos callados de dolor, y observando como la sangre corría a chorros por el mango de la navaja, era aquella que Miroku le había entregado para detener las cuchillas y que había sentido dentro de su camisa cuando cayó al suelo, y que había utilizado para atravesar aquel negro corazón…, sabía que no había tenido otra opción. Naraku cayó muerto al piso….

Inuyasha lo miró, recuperándose de aquella impresión,… y de inmediato se arrodilló junto a su amada y la levantó del piso…sin dar importancia a su brazo herido…

-Kagome… - dijo aun con voz ahogada – Ya se terminó… vencimos…

La joven no reaccionó… Inuyasha temió lo peor,… la movió desesperado, buscando su pulso… no lo hallaba…

- Ka...gome -murmuró con algo de esfuerzos, con la voz quebrada- ¡Kagome! -grito- ¡Por favor! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Kagome! -grito ahora con más desesperación que antes…

Pero nada, la chica no respondía...

-¡Ya se terminó todo! ¡Podemos iniciar una vida juntos! ¡Responde! -seguía con sus desesperados intentos- ¡Kagome! -grito con todas sus fuerzas pero la chica no respondió…

Se sintió con tal impotencia, que unas lagrimas hicieron se presencia en sus ojos, tanto por el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, como también por el dolor que le oprimía el corazón al ver así a la mujer que amaba… a la que había jurado proteger…

¡¡¡ Maldita sea!!! ¡¡¡Que inútil se sentía!!!... Por su nariz percibía el olor del fuego y el humo…

El palacio se estaba incendiando… ¿Salir?... ¿Para qué?... ¿Para vivir por obligación? ¿Para vivir porque tenía que hacerlo? ¿Para vivir sin vivir?... Prefería quedarse allí y morir con ella…

Acarició su rostro, seguía tan suave y cálido como siempre. Cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas de dolor cayeran libremente y apretó el cuerpo de su amada contra el suyo…

El calor abrasador toco su espalda… pero el agua fría corría por su cara…

-Inuyasha…- Aquella dulce voz dentro de la sala,…seguro su mente le estaría jugando sucio, mantuvo los ojos cerrados…- Están…frías…

Finalmente lo abrió, pero eso no significo que las lágrimas dejaron de caer No pudo ni pronunciar palabra, pero su semblante lo decía todo: No lo esperaba…

Pensó que ya todo se había terminado que tenía una victoria vacía, una victoria inválida…

Pero allí estaba con aquellos hermosos ojos marrones y mirándolo con el rostro mojado…

-No llores...- dijo ella débilmente… y mostrándole su herida añadió – No es grave…

Inuyasha observó la herida de su amada, para darse con la sorpresa de que era poco más que un rasguño…

No lo comprendía, el lo había visto… había visto como la espada de Naraku había estado lo suficientemente cerca para despedazar su corazón… y no lo había logrado… ¿Cómo?...

Mientras la chica se enderezaba a lado de su amado… igual de conmocionada que él,…

A lo lejos se oyeron campanadas provenientes de la Catedral… Inuyasha encontró su respuesta…

-Gracias…- murmuró…esperando ser oído de nuevo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El castillo ya estaba casi consumido por completo… En las cercanías del río y el bosque, los gitanos esperaban señales del que hubiese sido el triunfador de la batalla…

-Vendrán pronto… ¿verdad?...- preguntó Shippo un tanto temeroso a Miroku y Sango que tampoco quitaban la vista del incendio…

-Lo harán… - dijo Miroku con un poco de más seguridad…

Y una vez más tuvo razón…

-¡¡Allí están!!... – exclamó Sango

Ya se acercaban tambaleantemente…Kagome sobre la espalda de su amado, tan pronto como estuvieron a la vista todos se aproximaron a verlos muy angustiados por ellos. Miroku ayudó con su hermana…

-Hermano… - murmuró Kagome reconociéndolo…

-¿Estás bien? Kagome… - preguntó el pelinegro…

-¿Tú hiciste eso?... – preguntó ella señalando el incendio…

Miroku sonrió avergonzado, … la joven lo abrazó por el cuello vertiendo abundantes lágrimas de felicidad…

-Todo se terminó, hermanita…- dijo él correspondiendo al abrazó…

-¡¡Kagome!!...- gritó Shippo tirándose a abrazarla apenas ella soltó a Miroku…

-No puedo ni decir lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, Shippo…

-Kagome… - Sango también la abrazó aliviada de ver a salvo a su mejor amiga…

Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha y al ver sus heridas, dijo…

-Bueno… ¿me perdí la acción?

-Solo un poco…- dijo Inuyasha sacando la navaja de su camisa y entregándola al ojiazul…

Este la observó mirando la sangre,…

-Ahora depende de ti… - dijo Miroku viendo serio a Inuyasha y este asintió…

Pero para su tremenda sorpresa, el gitano tiro la navaja a un lado y lo abrazó fraternalmente…

Inuyasha trató de quitarse lo pasmado y correspondió…

-Nunca pensé que después de todo… - dijo él, dándole palmadas en el hombro – Seriamos amigos…

-Yo tampoco… - rió Miroku mientras se soltaban…

-Inuyasha… - La voz de su pelinegra lo llamó… El peli plateado se arrodilló junto a ella y la miró a los ojos…- Liberaste a mi pueblo…- dijo ella

-Lo menos que podía hacer… - contestó Inuyasha – Mi ángel…

Kagome se abalanzó sobre él y abrazándolo por el cuello se dieron un profundo beso… El más bello de todos…

-QUE VIVA EL JUEZ INUYASHA – gritó Miroku trepado en un árbol…

Se escuchaban los gritos de victoria de todo el pueblo, los sollozos de felicidad, todo el ambiente lleno de gloria… de un pueblo que por fin alcanzaba su libertad, gracias a la fuerza de el deber y el gran amor de un joven,… del cual todos estaban seguros de que gobernaría tal y como lo hizo su padre: con justicia y compasión para todos…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EPIOLOGO - CAMPANAS**

Varios días después…

Vaya que en realidad eran hermosas… Cuanto amaba verlas, cultivadas alrededor de aquel altar mandado a construir por su amado…

(-Porque tú eres como un flor, Kagome", habían sido las palabras de Inuyasha ante su agradecimiento)

Miles de rosas y geranios en honor a sus padres…

-Al menos…ahora se que les paso en realidad…- suspiró la bella gitana mientras dejaba un ramo de rosas blancas…se volvió hacía su hermano – Quisiera recordar más sobre ellos…

-Ellos nos amaban…- dijo Miroku a quien también le costaba mucho trabajo indagar en aquellos recuerdos… - Creo que es lo único que importa…

-Tienes razón, hermano… - ambos se unieron en un fraternal abrazo…

-Por fin…- dijo el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza de su hermana- después de tanto… Todo terminó… - añadió con cierto nudo en la garganta…

-Tu sufrimiento ya se acabo… - dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras se soltaban… - y ahora nos tienes a nosotros… - añadió con dulzura – y a Sango…

Su hermano suspiro con una avergonzada sonrisa,… y dijo…

-Si… Oye, sobre este asunto de "sentar cabeza"…- se frota la nuca - Como que todavía no me entra del todo…

-¡Miroku!...- dijo Kagome enojándose de inmediato, poniendo sus manos en la cintura - ¡No me digas que piensas rechazar a Sango de nuevo!… ¡Ella ya hizo bastante con darte otra oportunidad!...y tú eres…

-¡No es eso! – la paró el ojiazul- Tan solo…- pausa - Me preocupa no llegar a ser lo que ella espera…

-Hermano…- suspiró la pelinegra, y luego añadió con una sonrisa…- Tu la amas, y creo que eso es lo único que importa…

( N.A.: Se nota que son hermanos)

-Supongo que si…- terminó diciendo el joven…

Ambos abandonaron la gran mansión y ya en el portón ambos tomaron rumbos distintos…

Mientras tanto por las calles de la recién liberada París….

-Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto…- comentaba la Sra. Kaede mientras caminaba del brazo con el pequeño Shippo y en frente de ellos miles de niños jugaban en la plaza…

-Si…. – decía Shippo muy contento – Y todo esto no hubiese sido posible si no hubiésemos conocido a Inuyasha… - añadió con orgullo – y sin que lo hubiese salvado del calabozo…

-¿Eso pasó de verdad, Shippo?...

-Si…- Shippo se puso en frente de ella y abriendo sus brazos, como para interpretar la historia – Una batalla increíble… Y nada hubiese podido ser posible de no por mi gran distracción y mi astucia incomparables… - la anciana Kaede sonreía...- …Así vencimos a Hakudoshi…

-¿En serio?... – alguien tomo a Shippo por los hombros…- ¿Así fue como sucedió?...

-¡Oye!

Miroku lo tumbo sobre la acera…

Kaede se reía al ver esta pelea infantil…

-¡Suéltame!...Miroku…- luchaba el gitanillo…

-No hasta terminar de agradecerte por mencionarme, compañero,… - reía el pelinegro…

-Me alegra ver que algunas cosas siguen igual… - dijo la Sra. , mientras Miroku soltaba a Shippo que recuperaba el aire en el suelo… - Que gusto verte muchacho…

-Lo mismo digo…- dijo este mientras se sacudía el pelo…

-Yo también…

Alguien más llego al grupo… Todos miraron a la bella castaña que recién acaba de llegar como de costumbre con su dulce sonrisa,… y además llevaba unas hermosas flores de cerezo maduras como adorno en el cabello…

-Shippo, yo creo que mejor nos vamos… - dijo Kaede al notar el ambiente entre aquellos dos jovencitos…

-Bueno… - dijo el niño,

"No entiendo porque tanto,… si yo ya he visto miles de veces como se besan Inuyasha y Kagome,… no es nada nuevo para mí" pensaba mientras se iban…

-… Miroku quiero mostrarte algo… - dijo la gitana, un tanto sonrojada, en cuanto se quedaron solos…

-Claro… - contestó el chico…

Sango lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al sitio cercano al río a donde siempre iban cuando eran niños, donde habían pasados muy bonitos momentos, y algunos no tan agradables pero todos relacionados con lo que tenían en el corazón el uno por el otro…

Ambos se sentaron sobre la hierba a mirar el río aun sin saber que decirse… había aclarado lo que sentían, pero lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante… no tenían ni la menor idea...

Pasado un rato la chica preguntó con timidez…

-Miroku…- él la miró interrogante…- ¿Crees que me veo bien con estas flores en el cabello?...- añadió aun mas sonrojada - ¿Estoy bonita?

-…- El pelinegro parecía sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta… por lo que se quedo callado unos segundos – Si… - respondió…

-Te tardaste…- le reprocho Sango dulcemente aun muy rojita…

-Es que… - Miroku se dedica finalmente solo a contemplarla… - No me pareces bonita… sino hermosa…

Sango se sonroja aun más y lo mira con ojos luminosos,…

El gitano se cerca y con una mirada cautivadora, le levanta el rostro con una mano y la besa dulcemente… Sango le rodea el cuello y lo tumba sobre la hierba, prolongando un tanto más esa hermosa caricia… mientras él le correspondía, por una vez, olvidándose de todo y dejándose llevar… Separan sus labios y se sonríen el uno al otro…No había nada más que aclarar,…

Miroku se estira sobre la hierba, mientras Sango se recuesta junto a él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro…

"Es lo único que importa"- piensa el chico besando el perfumado cabello de su amada, mientras ambos miran el cielo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arrodillado sobre el pasto, con las palmas juntas y la mirada en el suelo…dijo…

No te culpo por haberme dejado en manos de aquel demonio… no sabías lo que era…- suspiró – Y yo tampoco lo supe en mucho tiempo… Y tuve que conocer a un ángel para saberlo – sonríe un tanto avergonzado – En fin solo quiero que sepas que París, de alguna forma, ya volvió a ser la de antes… y que yo… daré todo para continuar con tu tarea…- se levanta aun con los ojos en la lapida… - Te amo, papá…

Inuyasha deja flores en aquella tumba y camina por el lugar aun con vagos pensamientos… Aun pensaba en cómo le haría, todo dependía de él ahora, miles de personas confiaban en él para la dirección de la ciudad… ¿y si no lo hacía bien?... (Ey, ¿tenemos acaso una epidemia en la zona?) …No quería defraudar a nadie…

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la capilla de aquel cementerio… Ingresa en ella, dirigiendo su vista a la imagen central…

Sonríe avergonzado y no se atreve a mirar… finalmente suspira y lo hace… habla, esta vez seguro de que alguien lo está oyendo…

-…Gracias, de nuevo…- dice – Por entender que la necesitaba… Que no podía perderla,…por salvarla…- añade pues sabía lo que había salvado a su amada Kagome… un milagro…

Ahora sabía que, aunque tardaba un poco, el Señor nunca fallaba. Abandona el templo… para encontrarse con el ángel de su vida, con su bella flor…

-Kagome… - dice el chico…

-Supuse que estarías aquí…- dice ella sonriendo dulcemente, yendo a su encuentro…

-Solo vine a ver a papá… - decía Inuyasha mientras caminaban juntos por el prado… - Se que él, hubiese soñado siempre con este momento… de ver libre su ciudad…

-Y ahora es tu responsabilidad… - dijo ella…

-Nuestra responsabilidad… - murmuro Inuyasha…

Kagome lo miró con los ojos un tanto más abiertos de lo normal: él se veía nervioso… Inuyasha trató de sacudírselo y tomando con fuerza y ternura las manos de la joven empezó a decir…

-Kagome… Lo que yo quisiera decirte es que…- pausa- Tu sabes lo mucho que te amo y… -pausa – se que vas a decir que es muy pronto para pensar en ello… - otra pausa (XP) – Que estamos muy jóvenes… pero…

Las campanas sonaron fuertemente… (¡Hazlo de una vez!)

-¡Déjame ¿sí?! – se desesperó Inuyasha mirando hacia arriba – Es emotivo, y estoy presionado…- respira, y se vuelve hacia ella – Lo que intento decir es… - se arrodilla – ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

¡No tengo que decirles la respuesta o ¿sí?!... Se oye el emocionado grito de una joven que se lanza de inmediato a los brazos de su amado… Seguido del ruido que hacen al caer al pasto, y de las risas de una felicidad inmensa…

Una felicidad que ahora sí podría perdurar por siempre…

**FIN**


End file.
